Ultamite Powers REPOSTED
by Chibi Kaijuu-sama
Summary: Look at Profile
1. Prologue

Ultimate Powers  
By Odango and Pyro  
A crossover between Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z  
Rated R  
Authors notes: This is a Usagi and Gohan romance. All the senshi and the Z senshi will be in here with some differences that we're sure you'll notice.   
  
Pyro: Hi minna! We're here with another Sailor Moon/ DBZ crossover.   
Odango: We decided to try something different then our usual fanfics.  
Pyro: Yeah with Usagi-chan and the kawaii Gohan-chan! Man is he a hunk or what! Definitely a hottie ne Odango?  
Odango: Defiantly a hottie Pyro. He's the top of my list of cute anime guys.  
Pyro: Then its Trunks and a tie for third between Mamo-chan and Seiya-kun huh Odango?  
Odango: Iie. I gave up on those two. Now it's all about Herro Yuy. Gundam pilot 01. The Pefect Soldier.   
(Odango sighs but then blushes crimson when she sees Pyro looking at her while laughing her head off.)  
Odango: Uh... well lets get to the story okay. Want to say the disclaimers Pyro?  
Pyro: Sure Son-Briefs-Yuy Odango-chan.  
(Again Odango blushes at all the last names of her crushes. Pyro laughs so hard she falls of her chair.)  
Pyro: Ow!  
Odango: That's what you get baka Pyro! Now hurry up and say the disclaimers.  
Pyro: Alright, alright already. Keep your odangos on tight! (Snickers as Odango glares at her. Turns to readers.) We do not own any of the Sailor Moon nor DBZ characters. (Whispers to readers: although I wouldn't mind having the purple haired wonder around. He's so kawaii!)  
Odango: Pyro! Hurry up!  
Pyro: Okay! However the two characters Seth and Sara do belong to us. Plus this story will go by rather quickly as so it can get to the good parts! (Just how I like it.) Now on with the fanfic!  
Odango: Finally!  
  
Authors notes: Some violence, possibly some cursing and brief nudity.  
Odango and Pyro: We said brief!!!  
Pyro: Maybe.  
  
' ' someones thoughts  
: : communicating telepathically  
" " someone talking  
Ultimate Powers  
  
Prologue  
  
"USAGI YOU BAKA! WHY DIDN'T YOU WATCH WHAT YOU WERE DOING! YOU COULD HAVE LOST THE GINSUISHOU OR HAVE GOTTEN KILLED?! BAKA?! BAKA?! BAKA?!"  
  
Usagi winced at Rei's outburst. They were at the temple after another weary battle against the Princess of Mofiatrons and the Prince of Sandwiches. (Pyro: Ha Ha Ha! Where did they come from I wonder?)   
  
Usagi as Eternal Sailor Moon was caught off guard by an attack the had almost cost the life of one of her best friends, Makoto. She had been to busy protecting the innocent children to realize that they were a trap. She turned too late to see the energy coming straight at her but it never touched her. She was roughly pushed out of the way by Jupiter who took the brunt of the attack.   
  
At seeing her friend badly injured, Sailor Moon became enraged and dusted the latest monster (which looked to be a frog mixed with a panther) before fainting from exhaustion. She woke to have Rei yell at her for being careless and pointless.   
  
Usagi turned to the other senshi for support but they all held the same grim look, even Hotaru! This made Usagi's heart hurt. Her friends, the ones that have died for her and she had died for them, were slowly turning their backs on her. This was too much for her to bear.  
  
"AND LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU BAKA?!"  
  
Usagi turned back to Rei as she yelled at her some more. She continued to yell and lecture her about being more careful or trying to focus. Usagi was going to snap and she was going to snap soon.   
  
"I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU ARE EVEN THE MOON PRINCESS?! YOU COULDN'T EVEN KEEP MAMORU WITH YOU LET ALONE STOPPING YOURSELF FROM TRIPPING OVER YOUR OWN FEET?! YOU'RE A CLUMSY BAKA AND I WANT NOTHING MORE TO DO WITH YOU THEN TO..." *smack*  
Everyone gasped when Rei's head snapped to the side viciously.   
  
Rei's head slowly turned around to look back at Usagi who was now standing face to face with her. Rei slowly brought her hand up the side of her face where she places a cool hand on the burning skin where Usagi had slapped her. She looked into the other girls' eyes and gasped at the coldness they held.  
  
"Usagi?" Ami's voice said but was unheard by the fuming blond.  
  
"How dare you! How dare any of you say those things about me. Especially you Rei! I'm sick and tired of always being picked on and yelled at for careless mistakes. Mistakes that I learn from in order to be better. Besides, you guys don't even know the REAL me!! Luna and Artemis do!! I was forced to act the way you all know and despise!! If you did know the real me then you'd know that I'm not a klutz, I'm smarter than Ami and Michiru put together, stronger that Haruka and Makoto and WAY more powerful than Hotaru and the rest of you put together!! And as for Mamoru, he cheated on me!   
  
"Now I have tried with all my might to be a good leader but I can't take this anymore! I'm not some helpless little teenaged girl who needs to be baby-sat 24/7 guys! I'm 17 and a fighter of love and justice. We've protected this world far too long to start falling apart but now I think we are" Usagi whispered the last part as she gazed from face to face.   
  
"I have no more to say to you but this. I hope you all have happy lives cause I won't be there to see them!" Usagi finished with a glare to every girl present.  
  
"What are you saying Usagi-chan?" Mianko asked.  
  
"I'm saying that you Venus are the new leader of the Sailor Scouts as well as Queen of the World if you can handle it. Cause neither I nor my crystal will be there to help."  
  
"Nani?!" eight voices shouted.  
  
"You can't possibly say your leaving" Ami said from her seat next to Makoto.  
  
"That's right I am! I've had enough of this abuse. I'm leaving this place forever. Away from all this hurt and pain that all of you and Mamoru have caused me! Ara, one more thing before I go." A bright light blinded the senshi as Usagi closed her eyes. Once they were able to open them, they gasped. There before them stood Princess Serenity.   
  
"I am taking all the memories that you have of me away as well as everyone that knew me. You will remember nothing except that Makoto got hit protecting the children. I bid you farewell and gomen ne for all the trouble I have caused." With that last statement the Ginsuishou flared to life once again, blinding the scouts as Usagi disappeared. Once able to see, the senshi looked at each other in question.  
  
"What just happened?" Minako asked looking from face to face.  
  
"All I remember is Makoto getting hurt protecting those kids" Rei said. She still held her hand to her cheek as all the senshi overstated amongst themselves, not once even remembering about the incident that just happened.  
  
TBC...  
  
Odango: Well it's about time the girl grew a backbone. Be sure to review! JA! 


	2. Chapter 1 Explainations

A.N. WOW!!! I didn't expect to get so many reviews! Thanks minna! Oh I forgot to tell you that I wrote this with my Best Friend Pyro so any really hot romance (Not that hentai's) is all her. I left her in charge of the romance scenes. Enough babbling from me. Here's the fic!  
Chapter 1  
  
Princess Serenity sat among the fallen pillars of a place she had once called home; the Moon Kingdom. Silent tears fell from the princess's face as she wept for something she didn't know what or why. She never noticed a silver glow behind her nor the person who appeared after it until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look and gasped amazed.   
  
"Mother" Serenity breath out softly. Her mother, Queen Selenity stood behind her with a gentle and caring smile on her face. The Queen sat down next to her bewildered daughter and hugged her.  
  
"Oh Serenity, I'm so sorry for what has happened dear" the Queen said in a soft voice.   
Serenity promptly fell into her mothers embrace as she cried out her hurt.  
  
"Why did they turn against me? I thought they were to protect me not hurt me. Why mother, why?"  
  
"Oh sweetie, it is all my fault. I never knew they would turn on you. But I really do not blame them."  
  
"Nani?!" Serenity looked at her mother square in the eye. She was hiding something from her. "What do you mean mother."  
  
"The girls were never really meant to protect you but to guard you."  
  
"From what?"  
  
"Finding the truth Serenity."  
  
"The truth? About what?"  
  
"Who and what you really are dear."  
  
Serenity was quiet for a long time before she asked the question that remained in her heart. "Who am I? What am I?" (Odango: Okay two questions. Give us a break for our mistakes people!)  
  
"I have waited a long time for this my dear. It is high time you learned the truth of your heritage." (Pyro: *giggle* I love it when people say 'high time.' It's so funny!) The Queen waited until she had her daughter's full attention before continuing.   
  
"I fell in love with a man from another race in a distant galaxy from us. Although at the time I was the Moon princess and he a prince. We hit it off right away as you would say it" the Queen said tapping her daughter on her noise making Serenity smile.   
  
"He had become King just a few months before I was Queen and by that time, I had found out I was with child. I would have told him but I had found out that he had been mated and that she was expecting. Reluctantly I wrote him a letter saying that I was having his child and would raise it regardless of what we once had. He said that he would never forget what we had and agreed but said that one day his two children should meet. I agreed that on your 3rd birthday, you were to meet. You two instantly became attached to one another like glue. No one could separate you" the Queen said smiling at the memory. Then she laughed.   
  
"You even had him scare off all the bachelors that wanted your hand." Serenity giggled. "But the happiness was not to last for Beryl attacked us and... you know the rest." Serenity nodded her head, a tear falling down her face.   
  
The Queen gently lifts her daughter's head up and looks her in the eyes. "Serenity, you are a very powerful young woman whose destiny is to be with a powerful young man to rival her own strength. I will send you to the world where you belong, with your brother and your true love."  
  
"But mother, I understand what you're saying and all but that still does not explain 'What I am'. I need to know" Serenity pleaded to her mother.   
  
The Queen sighed. She had to tell her daughter.   
  
"You are half Lunarian and half Saiyan."  
  
"Saiyan? Are those not the warrior race we feared?" The Queen nodded. Serenity stood up and looked at her mother. "You mean to tell me that I am part of those monkeys! That cannot be true! I do not even have a tail!"  
  
"Yes you do Serenity, look." Serenity looked down and gasped.   
  
There curled around her waist was a fury, snow-white tail. "Well what do you know." She was shocked and stunned to say the least. She unwrapped her tail and flexed it about while giggling all the same.  
  
"I've been able to hide your tail from many people Serenity. The only ones who knew were Luna and Artemis."  
  
At the mention of Luna and Artemis, Serenity's eyes misty. She missed her feline companions so much that it hurt her. The Queen smiled at her daughter and with a wave of her hand, Luna and Artemis appeared before her.  
  
"Huh? What's going on he- Queen Selenity?!!" Luna screeched bowing before the Queen. Artemis was quick to follow.  
  
"Arise Luna. Arise Artemis" the Queen said to the two felines. Luna and Artemis both rose simutaniustly and looked at the Queen questionably. "I believe you would like an answer as to what is going on?" The two cat nodded. "Turn around."  
  
Luna and Artemis were confused but turned around only to gasp.  
  
"Serenity?!" Luna screeched.  
  
"Your tail?!" Artemis howled.  
  
Serenity giggled as she wrapped her tail around her waist again. "Mother just told me Luna, Artemis. I'm going to where I belong."  
  
"Where you belong?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Alone?" Luna asked getting frightened for her mistress.  
  
"Iie Luna. You and Artemis will be going with her to protect her and to train her" the Queen said.   
  
"Train me mother? For what?" Serenity asked picking Luna up and having Artemis hop onto her shoulder.   
  
"Because you are half Saiyan, you will have a hunger for battle as you should be feeling now" the Queen told her daughter.   
  
"Now that you mention it, I do feel the need to fight but my heart will not let me harm anyone" Serenity said bowing her head.  
  
"Oh Serenity, your heart is as pure as the day you were born and only got purer as you grew. I'm very proud of you my child and will be no matter what you do. As for the fighting, your heart will fight for good purposes no matter what the situation" the Queen said standing up and hugging her daughter. (Pyro: Why don't I believe her last sentence?) (Odango shrugs: You'll have to wait and find out)  
  
"What of my brother, mother? How will I find him?" Serenity asked.  
  
"You will know. When you and he bonded (Odango: NOT THAT WAY!!) the day you met, it was by Saiyan blood. Though he is full saiyan and you are only half, your father made sure to keep his legacy alive in you two. Luna and Artemis are to accompany you on your journey as well as train you" the Queen said staring at her daughter.  
  
"How can they train me when they only know how to train senshi?"  
  
"On the contrary Hime. We are not from this planet" Artemis said.  
  
"Nani? Then where are you from?" Serenity asked looking from cat to cat.  
  
"We are from your fathers planet. We were his personal guards before he sent us as a gift to protect you until the time came for you to meet your brother" Luna said. Serenity nodded.  
  
"It is time for you three to be off. I took the time to get you the proper things you will need when you get there" the Queen said.  
  
"What do you mean?" the three asked simultaneously causing the Queen to laugh.  
  
"When you arrive you will have a house to go home to. All the necessary things are there: cook wear, housing products, cloths and anything else you need. Its a pretty big house and its right near the Black Forest." Serenity shivered.   
  
"Do not let the name scare you darling. The Black Forest is home to one that Earth's finest warriors and his family. He will also be able to help you since he is also from your father's planet. He has two sons, one your age and the other a bit younger though the eldest one does seem kawaii. You are also enrolled in Orange Star High School for your senior year and no arguments Serenity. My daughter will be going to school to learn and that's final."  
  
Serenity made a face but it was gone when a smile formed on her lips at the sound of a kawaii guy. The Queen giggled. 'Some things will never change' she thought.  
  
"Hai mother. I will. We'll lets get going. I cannot wait to see what this place is like" Serenity squealed. The Queen laughed as did Artemis and Luna. She hugged her daughter once more as she started to glow.  
  
"Take care Serenity and you too Luna and Artemis. May the Moon protect you always." With that Serenity, Luna and Artemis disappeared in front of the Queen. She sighed and looked up at the stars. A blue aura appeared behind her and a figure walked up to the Queen wrapping his arms and tail around her.   
  
"She has left?" the man asked.  
  
"Hai and her guardians are with her to train and protect her" the Queen said.  
  
"Why so sad love?"  
  
"Are you sure your son will know it's her? I never told her his name" the Queen said.  
  
"He will know Serenity as soon as they first meet. The bond will react and both will be flooded with memories of us as well as the joy they once shared" the man said hugging her tighter.   
  
Queen Serenity sighed and turned in the mans embrace burring her face in his chest. "Oh Vegeta. I hope they find each other soon. She'll be in danger before she knows it and by her past" the Queen said as tears came down her face. The late King of Vegeta-sei wiped them away.  
  
"I know Serenity but if she can have the senshi of that world help her as well as her brother and her mate, then she should stand a pretty good chance."  
  
The couple stood in silence for a few minutes before he sighed. "They're going to meet sooner than we thought."  
  
"By the end of the week. Maybe sooner but by then not only would she find her brother but her true soul mate as well" the Queen said smiling.  
  
Vegeta chuckled wiping away the rest of her tears. "Indeed. Who would have thought a third-class saiyan's son son would be my daughter's mate. I wonder what our grandchildren would be like?" (Odango: As in the warriors son had a son and that's the son he's talking about. Got it? Iie? The third generation people okay?!)   
  
"Only time will tell Vegeta" Serenity said smiling knowingly. "But I must say that in all the eighteen years of watching over her and her mate, our grandchildren will be able to rival the powers of all the Z senshi plus their uncle and grand-father."  
  
The couple laughed as they disappeared in the blink of an eye.  
  
TBC...  
Pyro: Well here's chapter one! We have fourteen chapters but here are the rules: five reviews for a chapter! Ja 


	3. Chapter 2 New Neighbors and attractions

Odango and Pyro: WE LOVE YOU ALL!!!  
Odango: We barely put up the first chapter and now you all want chapter 2? Wow!  
Pyro: Let's give the people what they want Odango-chan!  
Odango: Hai. Here it is guys! Just for you!  
Pyro: Enjoy!  
Chapter 2  
  
Serenity, Luna and Artemis looked in awe at the house before them.  
  
"Mother wasn't kidding when she said the house was big" Serenity said.  
  
"Well lets transform to our normal forms" Luna said. Serenity looked at the cats questionably. "Don't worry Serenity. These are just the forms we took on the moon. We are like you, tail and all." Serenity nodded.   
  
Luna and Artemis jumped down and all three started to glow as power surge through them.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Not to far away, a group of four men stood fighting one another. (Odango: Well one man, a young man and two young teens.) (Pyro: Stood? To fight? Hmm.. oh! I get it!) (Odango:'_';; Hee Hee.) All at once the four fighters stopped and looked at each other.  
  
"Did you feel that power?" asked a black haired teen.  
  
"Yeah. Its incredible" said a purple haired teen.  
  
"Do you know who it belongs to Oto-san?" asked the young man.  
  
"Iie son. But lets check it out ne" said the man as all four took off in the blink of an eye to the power.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the glowing subsided, three figures stood in front of a house: a blond odango haired young woman, a long black haired woman and a shoulder length white haired man. The three looked at each other and gasped.  
  
"Luna, Artemis. You two look great" the blond squealed as she gawked at the couple who laughed.  
  
"So do you Usagi-chan" Luna stated. Suddenly all three stopped talking and turned to the direction of the forest.  
  
"Someone's coming" Usagi said.  
  
"Yes. Hide your tails you two. Usagi concentrate on your power to make it disappear" Artemis said. Usagi nodded and did so.   
  
In a second her tail was gone as well as Luna and Artemis's. Just as she finished the three turned back to the house pretending not to notice the people who landed behind them.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The four men landed behind the three unknown people who stared at a house.  
  
*Where did this house come from* the man thought. He cleared his throat to get their attention. The people turned around with a surprised face. The blond girl gasped and hid behind the tall white haired man who chuckled.  
  
"Gomen nasai, I didn't mean to startle you folks" the black haired man said rubbing the back of his head smiling with a laugh. (Pyro: How KAWAII!!!)  
  
"Its quiet alright. We're new to the neighborhood and we're just about to settle in" the tall white haired man said. (Pyro: Odango!) (Odango: Nani? What's wrong Pryo?) (Pyro: Put their names! Their hair is confusing me.) (Odango: No surprise there. And quit whining.) (Pyro: Okay. Wait a tick... Hey!) (Odango: Hahahahaha.)  
  
The older black haired man held out his hand. "Konnichi wa! I'm Son Goku."  
  
"Tsukino Artemis" the tall white haired man said shaking his hand. He turned to the black haired woman next to him. "This is my wife Tsukino Luna."  
  
"Konnichi wa Luna-san. Ogenki desu ka?" Goku asked shaking her hand.  
  
"I'm doing well Son-san" Luna said with a little blush. Artemis chuckled.  
  
"I thought I saw another person with you" Goku said leaning to his side to peak around Artemis who chuckled again.  
  
"Hai but she is very shy when meeting new people. Come on out Hime-chan" Artemis said receiving a startled gasp from Luna and the girl behind him. The girl slowly came out from behind Artemis but kept her gaze to the floor. "This is our shy daughter Tsukino Usagi. Usagi, say hello to these nice people" Artemis said.   
  
"Hai Otou-san" came a sweet angelic voice that caught all the men's attention especially the young man.  
  
Usagi slowly lifted her head and looked at all the new comers. Her gaze locked on to that of the young man standing next to the one called Goku. Time seemed to pass as each got lost in the others eyes.   
  
Luna, Artemis and Goku saw this and smiled at each other, almost knowingly. Goku lightly put a hand on the young mans shoulder startling him out of his trance. He looked at Goku questionably. Goku chuckled.  
  
Artemis looked at Usagi who looked at him confused. He just nodded at her to introduce herself.  
  
"Ara gomen nasai Son-san" she said bowing her head. "My name is Tsukino Usagi and I'm delighted to meet you as well as your friends."  
  
Goku couldn't help but laugh. Artemis, Luna and Usagi looked at him questionably as did the other three guys. Once he got himself under control, he looked at everyone apologetically.  
  
"Gomen, gomen nasai. These are my friends but they are also related to me" Goku said turning to the two younger teens. "The purple haired boy is my best friend's son Trunks Briefs and next to him is his best friend and my youngest son Goten." The two boys bowed respectfully as did Luna, Artemis and Usagi. Goku placed a hand on the young man next to him, startling him.   
"And this here is my oldest son Gohan."  
  
"Ko-konnichi wa" Gohan said bowing while blushing. Artemis and Luna bowed but Usagi just stared at him. She snapped out of it and bowed blushing a little. She turned her attention to the younger teens.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Trunks Briefs. You too Son Goten. I hope we can become friends if you live around here" Usagi said with a warm smile.  
  
Trunks and Goten just nodded at her kindness finding it hard not to just want to be her friend.  
  
When she turned to Gohan, she held her gentle hand out to him while smiling sweetly.  
  
"Its a pleasure to meet you Son Gohan" Usagi said in a warm loving voice that Gohan became mesmerized by.   
  
Gohan didn't know what came over him when he took her hand in his and gently kissed the top it. This caused a blush to arise in Usagi's cheeks as well as Gohan. Usagi lowered her gaze to the floor as Gohan did the same thing. Simustly they looked up and into each other's eyes.   
  
They were brought back to reality by the clearing throats of both their fathers. They looked at them to see they had a serious look on their face before they broke out laughing causing their children to blush even more. Gohan reluctantly let her hand go, feeling the loss of the warmth she radiated.  
  
"Gomen you two but I think Usagi and her parents want to get settled in soon plus we have to get home or else okaa-san will have a fit if your late to go to school tomorrow" Goku said. His sons and Trunks nodded quickly not wanting to face her wrath. He turned to Artemis and once again shook his hand.   
  
"It was nice meeting you Artemis, Luna, Usagi. And to answer a question you asked earlier Usagi, yes we do live near by. Just a few miles from here. Please don't be a stranger. I'm sure my wife will love to meet you guys."  
  
"Maybe we will drop by. Arigato Son-san. Nice meeting you all" Artemis said waving along with Luna and Usagi.   
  
Usagi felt eyes on her. She caught Gohan looking at her. He winked at her causing her to blush and look down but she smiled looking at him and winked back. Gohan chuckled as he waved along with his father, brother and Trunks.   
  
As soon as Usagi and her family turned around, all four took off in the sky, not knowing that the new comers had watched them.  
  
"I think I'm going to like living here with neighbors like them" Usagi said while looking at the hand that Gohan had kissed.  
  
"Like them or like Gohan" Luna asked her 'daughter'.  
  
Usagi blushed. "I uh... lets get inside and see what we got."  
  
"Okay ladies. Lets get going" Artemis said as he opened the door. He then turned around and picked Luna up causing her to squeal but she relaxed in his arms.   
  
Usagi smiled when she saw Artemis kiss Luna as he walked in the house. She sighed and turned toward the setting sun.   
  
'I hope I can find someone like that someday. But I won't give up hope. Mother said my soul mate was here and so is my brother.' With that happy thought, she turned around and entered her new home.  
  
TBC...  
Odango: *sigh* love at first sight! How kawaii!  
Pyro: True demo.. minna, there will be people slightly out of character in the next chapters but lotsa action in the next chapter.  
Odango: Romance action guys  
Pyro: So look out and review! Ja! 


	4. Chapter 3 New friend and making out by t...

Pyro: This is Chapter 3! Hope you like it as much as I did!  
Odango: You would since you wrote it.  
Pyro: With the exceptional pointers from you =P  
Odango: '_';;  
Chapter 3  
  
The next day on his way to school, all Gohan could think of was Usagi. His brother and Trunks teased him non-stop when they got home and his father was looking at him in a weird way. He sighed as he tried to get her out of his head.   
  
As he was walking into his first period and took his seat in the back, one of his class mates, a guy named Seth (Odango: And no he's not the Sandwich prince. Heehee.) walked up to him with a grin on his face.   
  
"Hey Gohan, have you heard yet?" Seth asked sitting on the desk in front of Gohan.  
  
"Heard what?" Gohan asked not really wanting to know.   
  
"Dude! There's a new student coming to our class. And from what I heard she has the funniest hairstyle but the most gorgeous body around!" Seth said grinning like an idiot.  
  
Gohan frowned. All the guys he knew were sex-crazed, horny bastards that took pleasure in hurting girls. 'They make me so sick sometimes! I would never treat my girlfriend like that. She'd be treated right! Like the lady she would become to be... that is if I had a girlfriend.'  
  
He sighed sadly and turned his attention to his friend who seemed spaced out for a moment as well as many of the other guys. 'Wonder what's up.'   
  
"Seth? What's up?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Dude, its her" was all Seth said.  
  
Gohan frowned but turned and gasped. There stood the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She was talking to the sensei then happened to look over at him. Her face lightened up and she turned back to the sensei who nodded. She made her way towards him ignoring the stares and catcalls she received from the boys and the bad looks from the girls. She stopped right in front of him with a gentle smile on her face.  
  
"Sensei said it was okay for me to sit next to you. Is it okay?"  
  
"H-hai. Please sit down" Gohan stuttered but she didn't sit down just yet. Instead she held her hand out to him with a grin on her face. Gohan caught the grin and stood up. He gently took her hand and kissed it. He stood tall looking deeply into her azure blue eyes as she in turn looked deep into his dark black eyes.   
  
"Usagi."  
  
"Gohan."  
  
The room was silent until the two broke out laughing. Usagi put her things on her desk then turned around and hugged Gohan who was stunned at first but then he hugged her back.  
  
Seth just watched blankly as Gohan hugged the new girl. Something inside bothered him about this. They knew each other, that's for sure. But it was something else that was bothering him and he didn't know what it was. He shook his head to get rid of the pain and frowned. They still haven't let the other go! They only did when the bell rang signaling everyone to take a seat. (Pyro: Time to speed things up. I know you want to read the good stuff ne? =P)  
  
Throughout the rest of the day, Usagi and Gohan were unseparatable. Both had the same classes and the same high marks. Gohan smirked. 'Beautiful and smart. I'm really falling hard for her.'  
  
Usagi sighed happily. 'Brains and strong. I wonder if he can spar? Which reminds me. I have a spar today with Artemis.'  
  
By the time school was over, Gohan offered to walk Usagi home. She excepted without a second thought. Their conversation to her house was an interesting one. She learned that he was the top student of the school among other things. Like he was a fighter. 'No wonder he's so well built. He must be one of those fighter's I've heard about from the other students' Usagi thought as she looked at him.   
  
Suddenly she thought of something and smirked. Gohan saw the smirk and thought, 'she looks like Vegeta.' He shook his head as she continued the conversation not knowing she was going to tease him.  
  
"Gohan-kun, your the smartest person in the school ne?"  
  
A blush crept on Gohan's face but he nodded. "Hai Usagi-chan but I think you might be some compition."  
  
Usagi smirked again. "Oh really?"  
  
"Yes really. We have the same scores and even all the sensei's think I might fall against you" Gohan said smiling then grinned. "Demo I'll prove to the school that I can handle you and your smartness."  
  
"Well I may be more than you can handle Gohan." And with that Usagi laughed and took off running, leaving a confused Gohan behind.  
  
Gohan stared at her retreating form for a minute then decided to go after her. He caught her (thanks to the speed of being a saiya-jin) and pinned her against a tree not too far from her house. (Odango: No more then a fourth of a mile from her house. Maybe less. *shrugs* Don't look at me like that!! So I got C in Algeba2!! Sue me!! =P) All of their school stuff was on the ground, scattered about.   
  
Gohan held Usagi's hands above her head and had his other hand on the tree near her waist as they both panted. As they looked into each other's eyes, they saw something or rather felt something click together. Like a connection. A heavy silence came over them as the two half breeds continued to gazed at one another. Gohan was first to break the silence.  
  
"What... do you mean... your more.. than I... can handle?" he asked acting like he was trying to clam his breathing down.  
  
"Just... what I... said. I... may be more... than you... could handle" Usagi said also acting on catching her breathing while she stared into Gohan eyes.  
  
"Somehow... I doubt that Usagi" Gohan said staring into her eyes.   
  
A silence followed as the two continued to gaze at one another in utter silence. Both felt the connection getting stronger but ignored it, since both were only aware of the others presence. This time it was Usagi who broke the silence.  
  
"What do you mean Gohan?" she asked in a near whisper.  
  
"Just what I said Usagi but I think that I may be more than YOU can handle" Gohan said moving down towards her. He paused when he was nose to nose with her.   
  
"You see, I know I CAN handle you but I don't know IF you COULD handle ME" he whispered, lips lightly brushing hers as well as warm breath mingling with hers.  
  
Usagi gasped. Gohan's warm breath mingling with her as well as his lip lightly brush hers, made her shiver in delighted. She continued to stare at him in the eyes. She saw that he was serious when he said that to her yet he was hiding something at the same time. She became confused but then she saw what it was: a hunger. She gulped.   
  
She knew what that meant. She stiffened slightly when she felt him press his body against hers and couldn't help but press hers against his, relaxing a bit. She saw that his eyes were questioning her.  
  
"Nani?" she breath out, her lips lightly brushing his as she continued to stare at him.  
  
"What would you do if I were to kiss you right now?" he asked.  
  
"Nani?! Right now?" When he nodded she continued. "But I hardly know you Gohan."  
  
"What would you do Usagi?" His voice was demanding and strong but kind as to not scare her.  
  
Usagi smiled relaxing a bit but then she smirked. "Only one way to find out ne, Gohan?"   
  
Gohan grinned and before she knew it his lips were on her own, eyes closed. His left hand that held her hands captive above her, released them only to find its way around her waist like his right hand did, pulling her close to him. It was a sweet, feathery kiss that lasted a long time. He was gentle at first, wanting to give her the chance to pull away but when he felt her arms wrap around his strong neck, he pressed his lips more firmly to hers.  
  
Usagi for her part didn't know what had happened but she too had closed her eyes enjoying this new sensation. Suddenly she felt Gohan trace her lips with his tongue, asking her permission to explore her mouth. Usagi surrendered to his assault and opened her mouth to him.  
  
Gohan couldn't control himself. He had to taste more of her. With his tongue, he traced the bottom of her lip as well as her upper lip, coaxing her to open her mouth to him and let him explore it. She obliged and opened up for him.   
  
Both felt a tremendous effect after that.  
  
Gohan and Usagi were both surprised at the sensation of their tongues meeting. Once she felt his tongue gently dance with hers, she couldn't hold back the moan in the back of her throat as the kiss turned passionate. Gohan groaned as he pressed his lips harder against hers, trying to taste more of her. Both were too involved with one another to notice their ki's rising nor know that his parents were at Usagi's house.  
TBC...  
Pyro: Wow! Was that exciting or what! Go Gohan!!! Hahaha!!  
Odango: Oh yeah and to one of you reviewers who asked if I had a split personality.... I DON'T!!  
Pyro: Calm down Odango! I'm sure she didn't mean anything about it! *turns to viewers* And yes there are two of us writing this. No split personalities what so ever. (Odango and reviewers stare at Pyro blankly.) Nani?!  
Odango: Never mind. Arigato minna! Remember to review! We love to here from you!  
Odango and Pyro: Ja! 


	5. Chapter 4 Busted by the parents

Pyro: Minna! Kite kite? (guess what?)  
Readers: Nani?  
Odango and Pyro: WE GOT FLAMED!!!   
Readers: *gasp* By who?!  
Odango: Someone named Yebisu  
Pyro: I kinda forgot what she said but something about Saturn being stronger than Moon?  
Odango: I want to clear something up with minna... Moon is the STRONGEST of the senshi! She is Sailor Cosmos! Senshi of Light and Queen of the Stars! Saturn is second strongest! And we spelled it 'Ultimate' for a reason!  
Pyro: So there Yebisu! =P  
Odango: We're not saying Saturn's not cool demo.... this is OUR FIC AND WE CAN SAY WHO IS STRONGER THAN WHO IN IT!!!  
Pyro: With that out of our way, a few shout outs to you peeps! Doomo to AnimePrincess, P-chan, Lil Rabbit, Li Chan, Kawaiikoneko024, Shonte, Cosmic Moon, SSKGohan1718 and Aman tenshi!!  
Odango: Ara! Nick Johnson, if your reading this then here are your answers to the questions you asked us:  
1.The plot is... well weird. I don't want to say anything cause I'd give the story away.  
2.No  
3. You'll see  
4. Hai  
5. Just wait till it gets to that chapter  
Pyro: Oh and Comet Moon... Doomo arigato for the idea! I think we might use some of that in there demo... we already had it planned out. This would add to the comedy of the story ne?  
Odango: Hai. Well enough chitchat Pyro. Here's the fic you all want!  
Odango and Pyro: Getting Caught!!  
Chapter 4  
  
Goku laughed as he sat down on the couch opposite of Artemis. Earlier he and his wife Chichi had come over bearing a fruit basket as a 'house warming' gift for their new neighbors. Both couples were pleased with the other and the Sons gladly welcomed them to their forest.   
  
The Sons found out many interesting things about their new neighbors: Chichi and Luna were basically like the same person much like Artemis and Goku. Another thing Goku found out was that Artemis could fight and he wanted to test his abilities. They had just finished sparring and came in to rest while the women were in the kitchen preparing snacks for the guys.   
  
"Man Artemis, I didn't think you'd be that good. I've never met anyone who fought as well as you do" Goku complimented Artemis who handed him a towel. "Arigato."  
  
"No problem. Nor I you Goku. It felt good to finally be able to take on a challenge more on my level other than my daughter" Artemis said wiping his face with a towel.  
  
"Usagi spars?" Goku asked.  
  
Artemis nodded. "I've taught her since she was four and over the years of training her, she's become more stronger than me."  
  
"You mean she surpassed you?" Goku asked.   
  
Artemis nodded again. "I don't know how or why but its like she has this hidden strength within her and can't really control it sometimes."  
  
"I know what you mean. Gohan has that same problem sometime. Luna doesn't mind you training her" Goku said while wrapping the towel around his neck.  
  
"No not at all. She knows as well as I do that Usagi trains on her own account and neither of us has ever forced her to" Artemis said following his example.  
  
"Chichi was total opposite. She always wanted Gohan to study to become a great scholar someday but he always wound up sparring with me or one of our friends. His studying finally paid off when he got accepted to Orange Star High School and became the top student there" Goku said with pride in his voice.  
  
"No kidding! Usagi also got accepted to Orange Star for her high marks on the entrance exam as well as her being the top student in her last school. *chuckles* Gohan might have some trouble with her" Artemis said still chuckling. (Odango: Gomen minna. We don't know HOW to get into Orange Star so we guessed. *shrugs*)  
  
Goku chuckled. "Maybe so but I don't think her grades are what he might have trouble with."  
Both men smiled knowingly but their smiles faded when they both felt the ki's of their children slowly rise.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luna and Chichi were talking to each other while preparing the food.  
  
"Are you serious?" Chichi asked astonished.  
  
"Hai Chichi-chan" Luna said smiling.  
  
"And your not worried that she might get hurt" Chichi asked.  
  
"Iie. I'm more worried about Artemis getting hurt by Usagi the she by him" Luna said. Both women broke out into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Ara Luna-chan, I can't believe our children go to the same school with the same high marks. From what I heard last night from Goku, he said that Gohan seemed to be smitten by your daughter as well as space out" Chichi said smiling. (Pyro: I love that word! Smitten! LOL!)  
  
"Hai that's true. Usagi was the same way. She spaced out a few times at dinner and I'm pretty sure she did it again when she sparred with her father this morning" Luna said walking over to the sink to wash some vegetables and fruit in a bowl.  
  
She turned the water on and let it hit the fruits and vegetables in the bowl. She frowned slightly when she felt her daughter's ki rise as well as the familiar one of Gohan. She looked out the opened window that was atop the sink and gasped. (Odango and Pyro: Uh oh!)  
  
"Nani? What's wrong Luna-chan?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Oh... kami. Chichi come look at this" Luna said in a shocked voice.  
  
Chichi walked over to where Luna was and looked out the window. She too gasped.  
  
"Oh my. I don't believe this" Chichi said shocked.  
  
"Artemis! Goku! Come quick!" Luna and Chichi shouted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goku and Artemis snapped out of their stuperior when they heard their wives shouting for them.  
  
"Artemis! Goku! Come quick!"  
  
Both men were up in a flash and behind their wives in a second.  
  
"Nani Luna? Doushita no?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Doushita no Chichi?" Goku asked.  
  
Neither wife spoke. Rather they pointed to what they were so startled by. Goku and Artemis looked and froze.  
  
"Oh my Dende!" Goku said a smile forming on his lips.  
  
"Please tell me I'm seeing things?" Artemis asked rubbing his eyes and looking again.  
  
"Iie Artemis, you're not seeing things. Our daughter is kissing a boy" Luna said a smile on her face.   
  
"Not just any boy but our boy" Chichi said clearly shocked. Unconsciously she reached for Goku who wrapped his arms around her waist.   
  
Artemis unconsciously did the same thing to Luna as both couples watch their children 'make out.'  
  
'I was wondering why I felt her ki rise and this explains it! They look so kawaii!' Luna thought, the smile still on her face.  
  
"Unbelievable. I knew Gohan took a liking to her but not like this" Chichi said.  
  
"Same with Usagi. I just can't believe she would move this fast into a relationship" Artemis said eyes locked onto the kissing teens.  
  
"Oh come off it Artemis. You know those two couldn't stop staring at the other yesterday and that there was SOME physical attraction there." At the mention of 'physical attraction' Artemis and Goku blushed causing Luna and Chichi to giggle.   
  
"Well I for one am happy for them to have found the other" Luna said smiling proudly at her daughter.  
  
"Me too" Goku said agreeing with Luna.   
  
"You do" Chichi and Artemis asked as all three looked at Goku who nodded.  
  
"I know Gohan and he wouldn't move so fast on her unless she felt the same way about him, ne Luna?" Luna nodded. "Seems to me she does feel the same way" Goku said looking from face to face until his eyes rested on his wife.   
  
"If they're happy with each other then I'm happy for them." He grinned. "Besides Chichi, you've always wanted a daughter right?"  
  
"And you Artemis had wanted a son ne?" Luna questions her husband by poking him in the chest.  
  
Chichi blushed and nodded. Artemis just tightened his grip on Luna.   
  
"Besides, at least we know who it is and know that he won't hurt her, ne?" Luna said. The three adults nodded. The two couples turned back to the kissing pair and frowned.  
  
"How long can they keep that up?!" they all asked at the same time then burst out laughing.  
  
"Lets just hope our Saiyan son hasn't bonded to your daughter or else we'd all be in trouble," Goku said as they headed back to the living room.  
  
"Nani?!" Luna and Artemis shouted.  
TBC...  
Odango: Gomen for it being so short minna. Demo from this point of, things are going to move fast!  
Pyro: Don't worry though. Usagi and her brother will meet soon plus there is a surprise in one of the chapter's demo I'm not saying!!!  
Odango: Ja!!!  
Pyro: Don't forget to review! 


	6. Chapter 5 Asking questions and explanat...

Pyro: Blah blah blah! Me hyper = scary! Here's the fic! Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Usagi and Gohan lost all track of time as they continued to kiss. All they knew was that there was a deep attraction between the two and neither one no doubted that they loved the other. (Odango: Told ya it was gonna move fast.)   
  
Slowly, Gohan started to ease off the kiss but planted many butterfly kisses on her lips before he trailed them along her jaw and neck then up to her ear where he lightly nibbled on it causing Usagi to giggle. He smiled as he pressed his lips to her ear, kissing it lightly before talking.  
  
"Usagi-chan?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Tomorrow's Friday ne?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tomorrow night."  
  
Usagi turned her head to look at him. Azure eyes clashed with ebony eyes. "Nani? Are you asking me out on a date?"  
  
"Hai I am. So how bout it?" Gohan asked with a hopeful smile.  
  
Usagi was stunned but then a smile broke out on her face. She hugged Gohan and whispered into his ear a happy 'yes.'  
  
Gohan smile reached both his ears as he picked Usagi up and spun her around, laughing for joy.   
  
Usagi giggled as she was spun around. When he put her down, he captured her lips in a sweet gentle kiss. He released her for the moment so he could ask her another question.  
  
"Usagi-chan, I know this is sudden but I must ask this else I won't be able to hold it in any longer."  
  
"What is it Gohan?" Usagi asked hoping he would ask what she wanted.  
  
Gohan took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Usagi, will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Usagi gasped. He had asked her what she wanted, what part of her heart wanted though she didn't know why. With happy tears in her eyes and a smile on her lips, she nodded. "Hai Gohan-chan. I will be your girlfriend."  
  
Overjoyed, Gohan hugged her tightly and she in turn hugged him just as tight. He knew then that he had to tell her.  
  
"Aishiteru Usagi-chan" Gohan whispered to her. He pulled back to look at her face. Shock was clearly written as well as joy and happiness. "Daijobu Usagi?"  
  
"Daijobu Gohan. I'm just so happy. Aishiteru Gohan" Usagi said with a lovely smile on her face even as a tear made its way down her face.  
  
Gohan smiled and wiped her tear away. "Come on. I think our parents might get worried if we're not home in a few minutes plus we have to study for that history exam tomorrow" Gohan said holding her hand.   
  
Usagi nodded and both went to collect their scattered school items. After putting them in their backpacks, they walked towards her house hand in hand. It was then they both noticed a white car in the driveway.  
  
"Company? I wonder who's here?" Usagi said looking up at Gohan.  
  
"My parents that's who" Gohan said looking down at her.   
  
Both stared at each other until a shout got both of their attentions.  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
Both teens gasped and rushed inside the house. Once inside, they put their stuff by the door and Usagi led him to the living room where they froze at the site before them.   
  
Goku and Chichi were standing up in front of the couch, utterly shocked; Artemis and Luna were standing up in front of the love seat, equally shocked.  
  
"Okaa-san? Oto-san? Doushita no?" Usagi asked worriedly.  
  
"Kass-san, doushita no?" Gohan asked.  
  
Luna, Artemis, Chichi and Goku simusly turned and looked at their children. They were holding hands and both had a worried look on their faces. The adults looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"What's going on Mama? Papa? What's wrong?!" Usagi asked on the verge of tears not knowing what happened. All the adults saw this and hugged their mates.  
  
Gohan saw this and pulled her into his arms. Usagi willingly let him pull her into his embrace and relaxed against him. She looked up at him and thanked him with her eyes. Gohan nodded and kissed her on her forehead, resting his chin on her head with closed eyes.   
  
Usagi sighed and closed her eyes. She felt safe once more. Both teens forgot about what was going on around them and just focused on each other.  
  
The adults couldn't help but smile at the site of their children.  
  
"They truly do care about each other. More than I thought" Artemis said.  
  
"Hai, they do" Luna said.  
  
"They look so calm just in each others arms. Reminds me of Goku and I when we first met" Chichi said, a small smile on her lips.  
  
Goku's eyes suddenly widen. He gasped and smacked his head. "Kuso!"  
  
"Goku! Watch your mouth!" Chichi yelled at her husband.  
  
"Gomen Chichi. Its just that I remembered something right now and its very important to all of us" Goku said.  
  
"Nani Goku? What is it?" Luna asked concerned.  
  
"If our children bond, that's great! Demo, it will lead to one thing" Goku said.  
  
"Lead to what?" Luna, Artemis and Chichi asked.   
  
Goku sighed and looked at Chichi. "He'll want to claim her as his mate by the next full moon just as I did to you Chichi" Goku said calmly. (Odango: Goku being smart? Wow!)  
  
"Claim her as his... MATE?!" Chichi shouted as realization hit her.   
  
"BY THE NEXT FULL MOON?!" Luna and Artemis shouted. Their voices startled the two teens out of their paradise.  
  
"Nani?" Usagi asked. (Pyro: A lot of 'nani' going on huh?)  
  
"What's going on" Gohan demanded tightening his arms around Usagi.  
  
"Sit down everyone, this is going to take a while" Luna said as she and Artemis sat down on the love seat. Goku and Chichi sat down on the couch. Gohan and Usagi looked at each other before going to sit with their parents.  
  
"Will someone please tell us what's going on?" Usagi asked looking from one adult to the other. Gohan did the same thing.  
  
"Why were you guys yelling at yeah other?" Gohan asked looking at his parent's faces.  
  
"Why were you and Usagi kissing by the tree" Chichi questioned her son. (Odango and Pyro: Duh!)  
  
Usagi and Gohan both blushed.   
  
"You... you guys were spying on us?" Usagi asked looking at Luna who blushed.  
  
"Gomen Usagi-chan. We didn't mean to and we weren't spying. I just happened to see you and Gohan uh.... make out... so I told Chichi and then we called for your fathers" Luna said who turned crimson from the whole situation.  
  
Gohan and Usagi looked at each other then stood up. They walked towards each other until they stood in the middle of their parents.  
  
"You think we moved too fast" Usagi asked reaching out for Gohan's hand. Gohan took her hand in his and laced their fingers together, squeezing her hand for reassurance.  
  
"No... well not really Usagi" Artemis said.  
  
"Then what?" Gohan asked looking at his parents.  
  
"We just want to make sure that your both happy and..." Chichi looked at Goku.  
  
"And that you won't get hurt" Goku said slowly.  
  
"Dad, you know I would never hurt a girls feeling. Especially Usagi's" Gohan said looking at his dad.  
  
"And why is that son" Goku asked curiously. (Pyro: Can't you picture a curious Goku? Kawaii!)  
  
"Because Usagi is different from other girls" Gohan said catching everyone attention. He turned and looked into Usagi's eyes.   
  
"I am? Doushite?" Usagi asked tilting her head to the side a bit.  
  
Gohan nodded. "Hai Usagi-chan, you are. You're very special to me. I knew I fell for you the day we first met which was yesterday." He chuckled as Usagi giggled.   
  
"What I told you outside was true Usagi. I fell in love with you at first sight. I couldn't stop thinking of you from then and even now. I stayed with you all the time today because I didn't want any guys hitting on you cause I'd be damned if I couldn't have you as mine. I would kill anyone that would ever think of hurting you. Plus, I love you more then you know it and we barely met!" Another laughed escaped the two before he continued.   
  
"Aishiteru Usagi-chan. And I mean that from the bottom of my heart."   
  
TBC....  
  
Odango: Awe. *sniffles* That is so sweet. It reminds me of all the romance stories I've read.  
Pryo: It reminds me of a song I heard before. I think Stevie Wonder sang it.  
Odango: Well that's it for this chapter! Hope to see you in the next chapter!  
Pyro: Don't forget to review! Ja 


	7. Chapter 6 More explainations

Odango: More to the mystery at hand here gang! Aren't you guys in for a treat! Three chapters in one day! Should we put up another one??  
Chapter 6  
  
The room was quiet. No one said anything due to the shock and intensity of Gohan's speech to Usagi.  
  
Usagi herself was quiet shocked. She knew Gohan meant every word he said by the look in his eyes and she knew of only on way to express her feelings to him. (Pyro: Not that ecchi's!)   
Usagi flung herself at Gohan and caught his lips in an earth-shattering kiss that left them both breathless. She poured her heart and soul into the kiss, proclaiming Gohan the owner of both her treasures. Gohan returned the kiss with his heart and soul as well.  
  
"Ai... shi... teru... Gohan...chan" Usagi said between breaths when they pulled back.  
  
"Ai... shi... teru... Usagi and... much, much more" Gohan said hugging her. Usagi hugged him and smiled. Usagi wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist.   
They pressed their foreheads together and smiled, obviously forgetting their parents for the time being.   
  
"That was so kirei. Ara... my little Gohan's in love! Whaaa!" (Odango: Typical Chichi)  
  
"Huh?" Gohan and Usagi turned to see Chichi crying hysterically while a nervous Goku, a sympathetic Luna and a stunned Artemis tried to calm her down.  
  
"Mom? Dad?" both Gohan and Usagi questioned.   
  
The four adults turned and stared at the two teens. They all saw the same emotions in their eyes as well as something else. Goku and Luna were the first one's to break out a smile. They looked at each other and nodded. Chichi and Artemis were a little slow to register what their mates were up to but then it dawned on them.   
  
Gohan was Usagi's soul mate.   
  
Usagi was Gohan's soul mate.   
  
And the two teens had...  
  
"They've bonded" all four said in low voices staring at the two teens.  
  
"We what?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Your bonded son" Goku said with his trademark grin.  
  
"He's bonded? To what?" Usagi asked looking Gohan up and down before staring at her parents.  
  
Luna laughed at her daughter antics. "Your soul Usagi-chan" she said with a sweet smile.  
  
"Our souls are bonded?" Usagi and Gohan said looking at each other.   
  
Suddenly it dawned on them. What they were feeling earlier was their bonding forming and getting stronger.   
  
A smile broke out on Usagi's face.  
  
'I found him' was her only thought. She looked over to Luna and Artemis to confirm her thought. They both smiled and nodded their head. Usagi smiled brighter. She turned to the confused Gohan and stared into his coal colored eyes.  
  
"I found you" she whispered smiling.  
  
"Nani?" Gohan was quiet confused at the moment. "What do you mean you found me?" he asked.  
  
Usagi sighed. She turned to her 'parents'. "I think we need to tell them" was all she said.  
  
"Tell us what? What weren't you telling us" Chichi asked looking from Luna and Artemis to Usagi.  
  
"Hai. What weren't you telling us?" Goku asked becoming serious all of a sudden. (Odango and Pyro: Kawaii!)  
  
"The same thing you didn't tell us Son-san" Luna said facing her neighbor.  
  
"And that would be what?" Goku asked staring at her.  
  
"That you're a Saiyan" Luna said like it was no big deal to her. It had to be for Goku, Chichi and Gohan to gasp.  
  
"How'd you know?" Goku, Chichi and Gohan asked at the same time.  
  
Artemis chuckled. "It's easy to tell a fellow saiyan from another."  
  
"And you had said you hoped your Saiyan son hadn't bonded yet. That was a dead give away" Luna said smiling, waving a finger at him and making an 'tsk' for emphasis.  
  
Goku smiled sheepishly while rubbing one hand behind his head. "Opps. Hee hee." Suddenly Goku's eyes widen. "That's why I felt you seemed familiar! At least your fighting style was. You're a Saiyan!"  
  
"Yes I am" Artemis said smiling slightly.  
  
"And you too Luna-chan?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Hai Chichi-chan. That I am but we're different from your average Saiyans" Luna said as she took a seat. Artemis did the same.  
  
"How so?" Goku asked sitting next to his wife.  
  
"We were King Vegeta's personal bodyguards as well as closest friends. Our job was to protect him as well as his children or at least his daughter" Artemis said.  
  
"His daughter? But I thought he only had a son" Gohan said. He sat in a recling chair, with Usagi on his lap. She was watching everyone through half closed eyelids and seem to take in all this information as nothing.  
  
"His daughter was born a few months after his son" Luna said smiling.  
  
The three Son's had a blank expression on their faces but the two older Tsukino's continued.  
  
"And when the king found out he had a daughter, he sent us to protect her until her brother would" Artemis said.  
  
"I hated to leave the prince. He was like a son to me since his mother had passed away a few months after he was born. The King left him in my charge and I grew to love him so. Oh how I miss him" Luna said sniffling.  
  
Artemis gathered her in his arms. "Luna, it's alright. The Queen said that he was here as well as Usagi's soul mate. Now if she already found her soul-mate then there's no doubt she'll find her brother."  
  
"You're right Artemis. Domo arigato" Luna said with a small smile.  
  
"Hold it!"  
  
"Huh?" Everyone turned to look at not so happy Gohan. (Odango: Awe! *pouts* They made my Gohan-chan mad!)  
  
"Now this is all very interesting for me, even if I did find my soul-mate. But who is the king's daughter?" Gohan asked.  
  
Luna smiled. "You're holding her."  
  
"Huh?" Gohan looked down to see that Usagi was asleep in his arms. A smile broke out on his face. 'She's so beautiful when she sleeps. Just like a princess.' Suddenly he realized something.  
  
If Usagi was the king's daughter then that means that she's a princess. A Saiyan Princess!   
Gohan gasped.  
  
"She's a Saiyan Princess! That means her brother is..." Gohan froze, eyes sliding to his father.   
Goku just nodded equally as shock as his son.  
  
"A Saiyan Prince" Artemis said, not noticing how the father and son were reacting to the new information.  
  
"But they have different mothers" Luna informed the Son family.  
  
"This is just too much" Chichi said placing her hand to her forehead.   
  
"I'm really sorry you had to find out like this Chichi, Son-kun, Gohan. But you must understand that we came to this dimension and planet for her protection against her enemy" Luna said trying to make the Son's understand their situation.  
  
"Nani? You mean you came from another world?" Chichi asked. Luna nodded somewhat sadly. "Oh this is just great. First I meet my new neighbors and I'm thrilled, then I find out that my son is in love with his SOUL-MATE and not only that but you three are SAIYANS!! How do I know your not here to destroy us?!" Chichi shouted causing Usagi to lightly stir but she did not wake. "For all we know, Usagi could also be the princess of another planet like the moon or something."   
  
When Artemis and Luna bowed their heads blushing, Chichi gasped. "Oh my dende."  
  
"She's a princess of another planet?" Goku asked slowly.  
  
"Hai Goku. She is" Artemis said looking into Goku's eyes.  
  
"What planet?" Gohan asked.  
  
Luna looked into the young mans eyes and smiled. "Not planet Gohan. But the moon."  
  
"She's a Princess of the Moon?" Gohan asked.  
  
Artemis shook his head. "She's the Princess of the Moon."  
  
"What's her name?" Gohan asked, wanting to know more of his soul mate.  
  
"Princess Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom and the Saiyan Kingdom. Daughter of Queen Serenity of the Moon and King Vegeta of Vegeta-sei. Heir to the thrown of the Silver Millennium and owner of the most powerful jewel in the Universe; the Ginsuishou" Luna said proudly.   
  
When she got a blank look from the Son Family, she blushed. "Gomen ne. It's a habit for me."  
  
No one said anything for a few minutes, each lost in his or her own thoughts. That's when Usagi stirred.   
  
She looked around the room at all the serious faces of their parents. Something big happened while she napped. She looked up at Gohan and smiled. He was smiling down at her with love in his eyes.  
  
:Gohan-chan:   
  
Gohan blinked down at Usagi. He could have sworn that he heard her talking to him a moment ago.  
  
:I was baka:  
  
:Nani? How'd you do that?:  
  
:I don't know. It must have something to do with our bond. Gomen Gohan-chan. I never meant for this to happen, at least not like this. Gomen ne:  
  
:Iie Usa-chan. Its okay. I admit that I was surprised at not only finding out that you're my soul-mate and the Moon Princess but you're also a Saiyan Princess too:  
  
:Half:  
  
:Huh?:  
  
:I'm half Saiyan, half Lunarian. So therefore I'm a half-breed:  
  
:No kidding! Well so am I, half-breed:  
  
:Nani? You're half Saiyan too?:  
  
Gohan nodded and smiled down at her. Usagi smiled up at him.  
  
:Well that explains the strong bond we share. Aishiteru Gohan:  
  
:Aishiteru Usagi:  
  
With that thought, Gohan bent down and lightly brushed his lips against Usagi's until he captured them fully in a passionate kiss obvious to their parents.  
  
TBC...  
Odango: Kawa!!!!   
Pyro: *laughs* Didn't expect that one did you? Well Usa's brother will be somewhere in the next two or three chapters  
Odango: Remember to review! Ja minna!! 


	8. Chapter 7 Eating over for dinner

Pyro: We spoil you guys too much! 4 chapters! Maybe we should hold off on the next couple of chapters for a while huh?  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Luna, Chichi, Artemis and Goku stared in amazement at their children. One minute they were staring at each other smiling with the love they held for the other until Gohan became confused about something, then he had nodded his head, smiled down at Usagi which she returned and now he was kissing her with such a passion that it made the adults feel like intruders watching.  
  
Goku grinned. 'That's my boy!'  
  
Chichi looked over to her husband and smiled with a frown. "Goku, you're terrible" Chichi laughed upon seeing his grin.  
  
"Well seeing as our kids aren't going to separate, I suggest you and your family stay for dinner tonight" Artemis said turning away from the kissing teens.   
  
"Oh yes I insist" Luna said with a bright smile to match the happiness in her eyes.  
  
"I don't know Artemis. Goten isn't home yet and its already getting dark" Chichi said.  
  
"Don't worry Chichi. I'll go get him and be back in a flash, litterly" Goku said smiling.  
  
"I see no other way around this Chichi. With our Saiyan appetites I'm pretty sure you can't decline" Luna said.  
  
"You're right. We'll stay but I think our new couple needs to take a breather" Chichi said looking at Gohan and Usagi who were still at it.  
  
"I don't think anything could break those two up" Luna said chuckling.  
  
Goku and Artemis suddenly looked at each other and grinned.  
  
"Allow us" they said clearing their throats. "Usagi! Gohan! Time to spar!"  
  
At the mention of sparring, Usagi and Gohan opened their eyes. They stared at the other for a moment before unlocking lips. Slowly and unsurely they turned to look at their parents. A blush crept up on the two as they stood up.  
  
"G-Gomen. We don't know what came over us" Gohan stuttered.  
  
"We just... I can't explain it" Usagi said looking down.  
  
"Don't worry Hime-chan. I'll explain what I know when we talk tonight okay" Luna said smiling reassuringly and winking.  
  
"Hai mama" Usagi said smiling.  
  
"Don't you two have homework?" Chichi asked going back to her normal self.  
  
"Hai. We have a history test tomorrow" Gohan said looking at his mother.  
  
"Well you two get studying well we prepare dinner." The two teens nodded and got their stuff heading for the den to study. Chichi turned to the adults. "With those two studying, I can cook now" Chichi said smiling.  
  
Suddenly Luna got an idea. "Artemis, why don't you go with Goku to get Goten. I'm sure he'd like the company."  
  
"Sure. Hey! Maybe Bulma and her family would like to come too. You don't mind do you Luna?" Goku asked with a hopeful look and smile that made Luna laugh.  
  
"Of course not Goku. The more the merrier" Luna said.  
  
"Goku, make sure that 'ALL' of them come" Chichi said emphasizing the 'all' in her sentence.  
  
Goku raised an eyebrow but then caught her meaning. "Okay. We'll be back in a few ladies" Goku said placing two fingers on his forehead and one hand on Artemis's shoulder.   
  
"Bye girls" Artemis said as he and Goku disappeared before Luna could blink.  
  
"Nanda....?" Luna looked at Chichi for an answer.  
  
"Goku calls it Instant Transmission. Very useful way of traveling" Chichi said as the two of them headed for the kitchen.  
  
"What did you mean by 'ALL' of them?" Luna asked Chichi who chuckled.  
  
"You'll see Luna-chan. You and I are not the only one's married to Saiyans you know" Chichi said as she washed her hands.  
  
Luna was confused but shrugged as she washed her hands. 'Why do I get the feeling I'm being set up?' Her question went unanswered as Chichi started up a conversation as they started to make the food.   
  
@@@@@@  
Odango: Okay people. Time for a family reunion.  
Pyro: Already?! But what about Mamoru and the Senshi?! They're suppose to go and f...  
Odango: That's enough Pyro! Don't give the story away Baka!  
Pyro: *blushing* Gomen ne Odango. It's just that I like this story and I'm SO excited when they meet!   
Odango: So am I but if we keep talking then they won't get to that part.   
Pyro: Well get going! Stop talking Odango Atama!   
(Odango shakes her head and continues to type on the computer with Pyro jumping up and down behind her.)  
@@@@@@  
"I can't believe our parents caught us. I should be relieved that they accepted us so soon but something's still missing" Usagi said glancing up from her book to look at Gohan.  
  
"Maybe its your brother that's missing Usagi-chan" Gohan said catching Usagi off guard.  
  
"How did you... oh never mind. I forgot that I fell asleep so I don't know what Luna and Artemis told you" Usagi said.  
  
"Just that you're a princess and you came here to look for me and your brother as well as protect you from your past?" Gohan raised an eyebrow to confirm the information and at Usagi's startled face he continued. "Usagi, what happened to make you come here to this world?"  
  
Usagi was quiet until she sighed. "I suppose I should tell you."  
  
"That you should" Gohan said grinning.  
  
Usagi smiled. "We won't be studying if I do you know."  
  
"Its okay besides, I'm six chapters ahead of the class" Gohan said closing his book.  
  
"So am I. You really are up against some heavy compition Gohan" Usagi said winking at him.  
  
"I'm up for the challenge" Gohan said helping her to stand up as they both sat on the sofa.   
Usagi rested her head against Gohan's chest and he had his arm around her waist. They sat quietly for sometime before Usagi spoke.  
  
"It's been so long since I've had peace. I almost forgot what it felt like" Usagi said in a low voice.  
  
"Usagi-chan, what happened?" Gohan asked looking down at her.  
  
Usagi took a deep breath and explained all and everything about herself to Gohan.  
TBC...  
Odango: That's it for this chapter. I'm sure you don't want a repeat of her WHOLE history ne?  
Pyro: That would be very boring even with the fast version!  
Odango: Five reviews for the next chapter  
Pyro: Iie Odango  
Odango: Nani? Why?  
Pyro: Her brother's in that one and I want 15 reviews for that one  
Odango: 15! (Pyro nods her head. Odango sighs and turns to readers) You heard the woman. 15 reviews for the next chapter with her brother  
Pyro: Or to the highest bidder!  
Odango: PYRO?!  
Pyro: LOL! It's the one you've all been waiting for! *winks* Ja! 


	9. Chapter 8 Part one of Reunion

Pyro: Minna.... OOC in this chapter and the next  
Odango: Just thought we'd warn ya  
Pyro: Here's part one of Reunion  
Odango: Enjoy!  
Chapter 8  
  
"So that's Instant Transmission. Perhaps you could teach me sometime" Artemis said turning to Goku.  
  
"Sure thing Artemis. Now where is she?" Goku said looking around the huge building in front of them.  
  
"Son-kun?" a soft voice said behind them. The two men turned around. Goku smiled.  
  
"Bulma-chan!"  
  
"Goku! Long time no see! Daijobu?" Bluma asked.  
  
"Daijobu Bulma. Ogenki desu ka?" Goku asked turning to her.  
  
"As well as can be of an expected mother Goku. I have my days but thankfully my 'husband' is there for me" Bluma said sarcastically smiling. Goku chuckled shaking his head. Then she noticed the man next to Goku. "Who's this?"  
  
"Ara! Gomen. Bulma-chan meet Tsukino Artemis. He and his family just moved to our neighborhood yesterday. Artemis this is Bulma Briefs, one of my best friends" Goku introduced the two to each other.  
  
"Konichi-wa Briefs-san" Artemis said shaking her hand.  
  
"Bulma, Tsukino-san" she said smiling.  
  
"Artemis" he said smiling.  
  
Bulma nodded and turned to Goku. "So what brings you here Goku? Come to pick up your son?"  
  
Goku nodded. "Hai and also to invite you to the Tsukino's for dinner. They are your neighbors too. Plus Luna said it was okay" Goku said with his ever so famous Son smile.   
  
"Can you come?" he asked. Bulma just smiled as she stared at him. Something in his eyes was pleading with her to go.  
  
"I'll have to see if 'he' would want to go but Trunks and I wouldn't mind. Besides, Chichi and I have to catch up and I haven't seen Gohan in a while. How is he? And who's Luna?" Bulma asked the two men.  
  
Goku and Artemis looked at each other and grinned.  
  
"Luna is my wife. She stayed home to make dinner with Chichi so she couldn't meet you" Artemis said smiling.  
  
"Gohan's fine Bulma. In fact, he's got himself a girlfriend now" Goku said turning to his blue-haired friend.  
  
"Oh. Well I guess I'll meet her when we go over there ne? Wait a minute.. Gohan has a girlfriend?!" Bulma said almost screaming. Goku and Artemis nodded. "Since when?!" Bulma screamed making the two Saiyan's wince.  
  
"Since today" Artemis said starting to feel uneasy.  
  
"And you'll never guess who it is!" Goku said starting to sound like an excited little kid who knew a secret when in fact he did.  
  
"Who?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Artemis's daughter" Goku said happily looking at Artemis who suddenly stiffened.  
  
"Nani? But I thought..." Bulma never finished her sentence when a yell for her was heard.  
  
"Onna! Where are you?!" (Odango and Pyro scream with excitement.)  
  
"In the front with Goku you baka!" Bulma yelled back. Footsteps could be heard as well as some curses. "And don't be cursing when the children are near anata baka!"  
  
Goku shook his head as he heard the couple yell at each other. The figure came scowling over to them and stood next to Bulma yelling again while she yelled back. (Pyro: I know who it is!!)   
Goku chuckled but then a gasp from the man next to him caught his attention.  
  
"Artemis? Daijobu?" Goku asked. Artemis didn't answer but stared at the new comer of the group.  
  
"Well if you would listen when I call you then maybe I won't curse when they're around and another thing, that damn gravity machine needs to be fixed now! And further more... nanda....?" (Pyro: Drum roll please... *drumming in the background*)  
  
"What's wrong Vegeta?" Bulma asked her husband. (Odango and Pyro: Yeah Veggie!!)  
  
"It's him" Vegeta said staring at the man next to Goku.  
  
"It's who Vegeta?" she asked.  
  
"Artemis" Vegeta said in shock.  
  
"Nani?! How did you know him" Bulma asked shocked.  
  
"He and his mate used to care for me on Vegeta-sei. But they were sent on a mission and I've never seen them much since then." (Odango: Luna and Artemis were turned into cats so he didn't recognize them.)  
  
Slowly Vegeta walked over towards the shocked Artemis. "Is it really you old friend?" Vegeta asked, his face suddenly softening earning a raised eyebrow from a shocked Bulma and a smiling Goku. (Odango: We know, we know! So un-Vegeta like.)  
  
"Hai ouij. It is me" Artemis said smiling. Vegeta smiled. (Pyro: Veggie? Smiling? AHHHH!)  
  
The next thing anyone knew was that Vegeta was hugging Artemis and he hugging back. Bulma's jaw dropped and Goku stifled a laugh. He knew this was no laughing matter. No, this was a reunion. A reunion of old friends and long lost family..... which still left two members of it yet to be discovered by the Saiyan prince.  
  
Vegeta pulled back and stepped back to look his friend over. "You haven't changed much have you. Still as strong as ever" he said with a chuckle.  
  
"Nor have you Vegeta. Still the proud, arrogant ouij that I left on Vegeta-sei" Artemis said shaking his head with a smile. He looked at the shocked Bulma and chuckled.  
  
Vegeta followed his gaze and smirked. Waving a hand in front of Bulma a few times got her attention.   
  
Bulma blinked and stared at Vegeta. "Nani?"  
  
Vegeta chuckled, his eyes amused. "Baka onna." With that Vegeta kissed Bulma on the lips startling her for a second before she responded to him. Vegeta pulled back with Bulma in his arms. He heard her sigh as she rested her head on his chest. The couple looked at their visitors.   
Goku had a silly grin on his face and Artemis rose an eyebrow smiling.  
  
"I don't think you've been properly introduced old friend" Vegeta said looking at Artemis to Bulma.  
  
"No I have not" Artemis said.  
  
"Artemis-san, this is my mate and wife Bulma Briefs. The purple haired kid is our brat Trunks and right now my mate is with another brat, a girl!" Vegeta said with pride that made Bulma want to cry. (Pyro: Happy tears people! Happy tears!)  
  
"Well done ouij. You've found yourself a mate as well as love. Luna didn't do too bad now did she" Artemis said. At the mention of Luna's name, Vegeta's face fell to his normal scowl.  
  
"How is Luna?" he asked almost afraid to. Almost.  
  
Artemis chuckled. "Why don't you ask her for yourself. She's at our house cooking with Chichi." When Vegeta's face lit up like a little kids, Artemis laughed.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Vegeta said and was about to take off with Bulma when he notices that Artemis and Goku didn't move and seemed to be hiding something... from him. "Nani? What is it?"  
  
Goku and Artemis looked at each other. "Uh... I don't know how to say this Vegeta but uh... there's another person with Luna, Chichi and Gohan" Goku said nervously.  
  
"Nani? Who Kakorotto?" Vegeta asked. When neither man answered him, he became mad.   
"WHO?! WHO IS WITH LUNA?!" he shouted.  
  
Artemis frowned. "Someone you have not seen in a very long time. Someone just as dear to you as Luna and your mate are but dearer, relation wise" Artemis said.  
  
Vegeta frowned for the moment before he turned white with realization. "Serenity?"  
  
Artemis nodded. Vegeta gasped. 'She's alive! After all this time! But how? She died didn't she?' he thought.   
  
Shaking his head, he turned to the group. "Onegai, lets go. I need to see this for myself." With that he picked Bulma up and turned toward Artemis. "Which way?"  
  
"This way ouij. But we need to get the kids else Luna and Chichi might bite our heads off" Artemis said chuckling.  
  
"I'll get them we'll all be off" Goku said disappearing then reappearing with Trunks and Goten. "Lets go!" he said as he placed two fingers to his forehead and his hand on Artemis's shoulder, who in turn put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder who put his hand on his son's shoulder who had his hand on Goten's shoulder. The group of six disappeared from Capsule Corp. to reappear in front of a big house.  
  
TBC.....  
Pyro: Veggies getting mad! *pouts*  
Odango: When is he never mad?  
Pyro: *blushing* Shut up!  
Odango: *laughs* Anyway minna more to come up in the next chapter! Ja! 


	10. Chapter 9 Part two of Reunion

Odango: Here's part two of Reunion guys. Still some OOC-ness. Enjoy!  
Chapter 9  
  
"This is your house Artemis?" Vegeta asked as he put Bulma down.   
  
"Hai ouij it is. It was a gift from a close friend" Artemis said somewhat sadly.  
  
Goku noticing his change of moods, decided to change the subject. "Lets go inside. I'm sure Chichi and Luna have finished dinner" Goku said with his silly grin.  
  
The group laughed with the casual grunt from Vegeta and made their way into the house with Artemis in the lead.  
"Luna, Chichi! We're back!" Artemis announced as he lead the group toward the kitchen.  
  
"Ara Artemis, dinner will be done in a few..." Luna trailed off as she turned around and looked at the group. Her gaze held that of a short man who was looking at her just as intensely.  
  
Luna's breath caught in her throat as she choked on her words. "Ve.... Vegeta?" At his nod, Luna's eyes became watery and with a shriek of joy she found herself hugging him tightly. "Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta was too shocked to say anything. He just nodded then found himself hugging his long time friend who he had considered as his mother since she was the one to raise him. "Luna" he sighed closing his eyes as a smile appeared on his face.  
  
Bulma raise an eyebrow when some strange woman had flung herself at her husband. 'Just who does she think she is hugging MY husband?!' Bulma was glaring at the woman with hate.  
  
Chichi had walked out of the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about and was rewarded by the sight of Luna and Vegeta hugging as well as Bulma glaring at Luna with hate.   
  
Chichi almost chuckled but suppressed it. She cleared her throat to get Bulma's attention.   
  
"Bulma-chan, daijobu?"  
  
"Iie! Who is she and WHY is she all over my HUSBAND?!" Bulma shouted.  
  
"Its okay Bulma" Goku said resting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Iie it's not Son-kun! Who does that person think she is all over MY VEGETA?!" Bulma flushed at her words but since she was bonded to Vegeta and they had lived together so long, some of his habits had rubbed off on her.   
  
:Dende, I sound just like you: she said to her husband glaring.  
  
Vegeta chucked inwardly. :That's what I love about you.: He raised his head up enough to glare at his wife.   
  
"You don't need to be jealous onna. She is a friend. A very close friend from my home" he said staring at Luna with a smile. "It's been too long Okassan. I've missed you" he said hugging her again.  
  
Luna smiled through her tears. "I've missed you too ouij. I haven't stopped thinking of you since we left the planet." She hugged him tighter, almost like she would lose him again.   
  
"I thought I lost you when we felt the planet being destroyed. I'm so glad you're alive!" Luna started to cry again as Vegeta rocked back and forth trying to sooth her.  
  
"Hush Luna. I thought I lost all three of you when one of the guards informed my father and I that the Moon had been destroyed. We both went personally to search for any survivors but only found the body of the Queen. Father was never the same again" Vegeta said sadly closing his eyes.  
  
"Iie Vegeta. We were alive. Just sent to another time and place" Luna said looking at him.  
  
"Time and place?" he asked opening his eyes and looking down at her.  
  
"Hai demo... " Luna looked down.  
  
"Demo nani?" Vegeta asked lifting her head up with his finger.  
  
Luna couldn't take her eyes away from his intense gaze and sighed her defeat. "It was the wrong place."  
  
"Nani? What do you mean?" Vegeta asked confused.  
  
"What she means ouij is that neither me, Luna nor your sister were really suppose to be there in the first place" Artemis spoke up.  
  
"Why?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Because HE was there" Luna said venomously.  
  
"He who?" Vegeta asked dreading the answer.  
  
"Endymion" Artemis said clenching his fist.  
  
"The Earth Ouij?! Her mother sent her to the same place with that baggero!" Vegeta's ki rose with his hatred for the prince.   
  
As soon as he met his sister, he had a sense of protectiveness around her. Even from her senshi. They were attached to the hip some would say but he ignored it. All he wanted to do was make his sister happy and it seemed to be that when they were together, she was always happy. He also knew that she would have to be betrothed to a ouij or a well-suited suitor but he'd be damned if he couldn't handle him first. He also knew that she was an equal match to the Earth ouij with the power of the Ginsuishou but both he and Serenity hated him.   
  
Endymion was always so full of himself and power hungry but after seeing Serenity once, started to lust after her. Vegeta did everything he could to keep the baka Earth prince away from his sister but one thing had stopped him from killing the baka. Her mother had betrothed her to the Earth prince. His sister was so sad and angry that she stormed off to find him and told him the news. He nearly screamed bloody murder at the news but could only hold his crying sister at the moment.  
  
Vegeta shook his head of the memory and looked at Luna.  
  
"Did he do anything to her?" he asked.  
  
"Hai. He hypnotized her and her senshi to believe anything he said or wanted" Artemis said.  
  
"He was always around her where ever they went and wouldn't allow another male to come near her, not even her friends nor his" Luna said.  
  
"He even made it so her friends had turned on her" Artemis said.  
  
"But that was good because she finally realized that she didn't belong there so she left for her old home and that's where she found out about her true heritage" Luna said smiling.  
  
"How did she react to her being a Saiyan?" Vegeta asked smirking.  
  
"Well enough. She liked the idea of being the warrior she was meant to be as well as finding her family and..." Artemis trailed off not sure how his ouij would react to finding out his imouto had a soul mate and at who he was.  
  
"Nani? Finding her family and what?" Vegeta questioned the two Sayian guardians. 'Why do I feel like I'm gonna regret this?' he asked himself.  
  
"Uh.. her... her" Luna stutters for the first time in her life.  
  
"Her WHAT?!" Vegeta asked growing impatiently.  
  
"Well you know how there's always that one perfect mate for everyone out in the world?" Luna asked.  
  
"Hai" Vegeta said fighting against rolling his eyes at his old guardians.  
  
"And that person is your soul-mate?"   
  
"Hai. Demo, what's that have to do with this?" Vegeta asked becoming annoyed.  
  
"Well.... lets just say that your sister found that" Luna said.  
  
"Found WHAT?!" Vegeta asked beyond pissed now.  
  
"Her soul-mate" Luna said in a whisper of a voice.  
  
"HER WHAT?! WHAT SOUL-MATE?!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"The one she's destend to be with. The one the stars created for her. The one she's..." Luna trailed off.  
  
"The one she what?!" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"The ones she's already found" Artemis said.  
  
"NANI?!" Vegeta roared.   
  
Everyone winced at the emotions in Vegeta's eyes. He was glad yet he held a hatred towards it.   
  
Vegeta was glad and pissed at the same time. He was glad of the fact that his sister WAS alive and safe. He was pissed at the fact that she had a soul mate and had already found him before he had the chance to beat the living daylights out of him. 'At least they aren't bonded' he thought.  
  
"Where is she?" he suddenly asked looking at Luna.   
  
Luna blushed and pulled away from Vegeta. "Ah... she's... with him" she said slowly backing away from her enraged ouij.  
  
"Who is it Luna?" Vegeta asked taking demanding steps towards her retreating form.  
  
"Uh..." Luna looked at Artemis.  
  
"Uh..." Artemis hesitated.  
  
Bulma was confused with all of this new information but then something clicked inside her brain. "Artemis, didn't Son-kun say you had a daughter?" she asked looking at him.  
  
"What does that have anything to do with this onna?" Vegeta asked gruffly.  
  
"Everything baka now shut up" Bulma said glaring at Vegeta. It was enough to make him 'humph' and cross his arms.  
  
Luna raised an eyebrow at this and smirked. 'Finally an onna that could tame him and equal his temper. Not bad Veggie!'  
  
"Hai Bulma demo she's not our real daughter by blood but we love her just the same. Why do you ask?" Artemis said staring at the blue haired woman.  
  
"Is she Vegeta's sister?"  
  
"Hai. Doushite?"  
  
"Hmmm." Bulma furrowed her brows thinking. 'Gohan has a girlfriend. She's Artemis's daughter. She's also Vegeta's sister. *gasp* Oh dende he's not going to like this!'   
  
"I know who it is" Bulma said out loud with disbelief.  
  
"Who is it onna?!" Vegeta demanded looking at her.  
  
Bulma ignored her husband and turned to Goku with a shocked yet sly smile. "Son-kun you dog!"  
  
Goku blushed and rubbed the back of his head with his hand laughing. "So you finally figured it out ne Bulma? Didn't take that long."  
  
"Iie it took me a little time. Ara, how could you two do that?" Bulma asked with a playful frown.  
  
Goku chuckled. "I had nothing to do with it but guess what did happen a few minutes ago?" he said with a mischievous look.  
  
"Nani?" Bulma asked interested.  
  
"They bonded" Goku said smiling.  
  
"NANI?!?!" Everyone looked at the enraged Saiyan no ouij.   
  
"Don't tell me she bonded to you, you baka?! Cause I will personally kill you for touching my sister!?" Vegeta shouted losing his temper. 'Please say no!!'  
  
"Iie?! I'm bonded to Chichi! Not your sister" Goku said raising his voice a little and frowning.  
  
"And it's our son that your sister's bonded to!" Chichi said standing next to her husband also frowning.  
  
"Which one?!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"GOHAN?!" both Chichi and Goku yelled back.  
  
"You mean to tell me that my sister is bonded to your baka brat?!" At the frowning Son's nod Vegeta growled. "You let that.. that... that BRAT touch my sister?!"  
  
"Iie Vegeta! Their soul bound! Not mate bound!" Luna said trying to get her prince to cool down.  
  
Vegeta was way beyond pissed now. How in kuso was his sister soul bound to that brat was way beyond him. 'How?' Vegeta asked himself. Then it hit him.   
  
'Of course! How could I be so blind? It's only fair to put the most powerful female together with the most powerful male. Though I won't admit it out loud that the brat is by far stronger than that of his father and me, my sister equals in his power.' Vegeta smirked.   
  
"Well I'll be damned."  
  
"Nani?" the four adults asked in disbelief. One minute Vegeta was pissed and the next he was smirking.  
  
"Figures our parents would put those two together. Where are they by the way?" Vegeta asked looking at everyone then staring at Luna.  
  
"Studying in the den" Luna said confused at his change of moods.  
  
Vegeta smirked wider. 'Perfect. They're both together. Now for some fun.' He turned to his son and Goten. "You two brats go get them. Bring them outside and be quick about it!"  
  
Trunks and Goten nodded and left quickly at Luna's direction.  
  
"What are you up to Vegeta?" Bulma questioned her husband.  
  
"You'll see onna. You'll see" Vegeta said with an evil laugh while smirking as he walked outside. The adults looked at each other and shrugged following the gloating prince.  
  
TBC...  
Odango: What is our handsome prince up to now? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z!  
Pyro: Eh... Odango?  
Odango: Hai?  
Pyro: This is a fanfic. Not the TV. show  
Odango: Oh. '_';; Gomen!  
Pyro: Ok.... be sure to review people! Ja!! 


	11. Chapter 10 Part three of Reunion

Pyro: *crying* I DON'T WANNA!!!!  
Odango: YOU HAVE TOO!!!!  
Pyro: IIE!!!!   
Odango: Quit being a baby and do it!  
Pyro: *sniffling* Fine! (turns to readers) *hiccup* We... we don't ... we don't... whaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!  
Odango: *sigh* (turns to readers) We don't own anyone! No one! Not Veggie, not Goku, not Gohan, not Goten and especially not Trunks! Get a hold of yourself Pyro! The movie wasn't that bad!  
Pyro: Demo, it was so sad! Whaaaaa! Why do all the cute ones have to die?! Whaaaaaaaaaa!!  
Odango: Minna, we just saw Pearl Harbor and have decided to write a fic about it.  
Pyro: Demo, we don't know whom to pick since we can do this two ways  
Odango: Herro and Duo  
Pyro: Or Gohan and Trunks  
Odango: The leading girl is Usagi and the two guys are the one's that fall for her  
Pyro: Onegai.... please vote for who you want in our next fic. Arigato. (suddenly brightens up) Now on with the fic and Veggies plan!!!!  
Chapter 10  
  
Usagi buried her face into Gohan's chest as tears ran down it.   
  
"And that's the whole story. I was betrayed and used only for my power and nothing more" she said between sniffles.  
  
Gohan frowned and tightened his arms around her waist. They were laying long ways on the couch with Usagi on top of Gohan.   
  
How could someone just turn on his or her best friend for no apparent reason? Gohan had no idea. All he knew was that he would protect Usagi with his life. Gohan lifted her face up in his hands and wiped her tears away with the pads of his thumbs.  
  
"Don't cry Usa-chan. I'm here and I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise" Gohan said kissing her forehead. "Besides, tears don't suit you."  
  
Usagi smiled. "Arigato Gohan-chan. That means a lot to me. Someone's here" Usagi said sitting up. Just as Gohan sat up, Goten and Trunks walked in.  
  
"Goten? Trunks? What are you doing here?" Gohan asked although he knew the answer. (Pyro: Hint hint)  
  
"We're eating over but we had to come and get you guys to go outside first" Goten said.  
  
"Who said?" Usagi asked.   
  
"My father" Trunks said.  
  
"Why?" Gohan asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"We don't know but we need to get outside now!" Trunks said as he and Goten left to go outside.  
  
Usagi looked at Gohan. "I guess we should go" she said standing up.  
  
"Guess so. I wonder what's going on" Gohan said as they walked out of the den and towards the front door.  
  
"Guess we wont know until we see ne?" Usagi smirked.  
  
Gohan grinned and put his arms around Usagi as they walked outside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta stood a good distance from Luna and Artemis's house with Goku standing a few feet next to him. He suddenly felt the familiar ki's of Gohan and one that he had not felt in a long time. He opened his eyes and stopped breathing when he saw her.  
  
Usagi laughed as she and Gohan walked out of the house almost falling on each other. She turned her head to look for her parents when someone caught her eye. She stopped and held her breath when she recognized him.   
  
"You" Usagi and Vegeta said as memories of long ago ran through their minds. One of them sparring, him kicking suitors butts, them just talking, both of their parents, tricks they've played on her suitors and when he held her as she cried about her engagement. More and more kept running. Some happy, others sad and some delightful.  
  
Everyone stood quiet for a minute as the tense rose from the reunited siblings.  
  
Stimusly Vegeta and Goku stood tall and squared their shoulders.  
  
:What's going on Usa?:  
  
:They want to battle:  
  
:Nani? Battle whom?:  
  
:Us:  
  
:Why?:  
  
:It's a test:  
  
:A Test? A test of what?:  
  
"To prove if the other is capable of protecting their partner:  
  
:Meaning...:  
  
Gohan never had a chance to finish his thought when Usagi powered up and went straight at Vegeta. Gohan frowned but when he looked at his dad, something clicked and he too powered up and started to attack him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chichi, Bulma, Goten and Trunks stared opened mouthed at the sight before them. Usagi was fighting Vegeta and Gohan was fighting Goku. Both set of fighters were moving too fast for the human eye but almost everyone was able to keep up. Luna and Artemis watched with expressionless faces.  
  
"What's going on?! Why are they attacking each other?! I thought that they'd be glad to see each other?! Not kill each other?!" Chichi screamed.  
  
"They are Chichi. This is just a test" Artemis said.  
  
"A test?! What kind of a test?!" Bulma demeaned.  
  
"A test of strength" Luna, Trunks and Goten said at the same time.  
  
"NANI?!" Chichi and Bulma looked at their sons.  
  
"Its a test of strength mom" Trunks said watching the battle.   
  
"A test of strength? What do you mean Trunks?" Bulma asked. 'How does he know?'  
  
"To see how strong those two really are" Goten said.  
  
"Nani? Which two?" Chichi said in disbelief.  
  
"Its to see if Usagi and Gohan can take care of themselves as well as the other" Luna said.  
  
"Just watch and pay real close attention to the battle" Artemis said.   
  
Bulma and Chichi turned back to the dueling pairs as the battle raged on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi and Vegeta never took their eyes off each other. They had been battling for a few minutes but time didn't matter to them. The two royal Saiyans were too in dept in their fighting to notice anything else.  
  
"Is that all you've got Serenity?!" Vegeta asked as he blocked another of her punches.  
  
Usagi growled and landed a punch to Vegeta's face. He stumbled a bit but growled and continued the fight.  
  
"I've got plenty more where that came from Vegeta!" she shouted.  
  
"We'll see about that brat?!" Vegeta said punching her.  
  
"Don't call me brat!" Usagi shouted kicking him in his stomach.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan ducked, jumped, turned and twisted away from the punches and kicks his father was sending his way.  
  
"Come on Gohan! Fight back!" Goku said punching his son in the stomach.  
  
Gohan doubled over and growled. He looked at his father. He wanted a challenge and he wanted a good one. Gohan growled in frustration. He didn't know what was coming over him.   
In all his life he would NEVER have attacked his father like this. But something inside him said different. It felt like he had to prove himself not just to his father but Vegeta as well. Defending one's self against a Saiyan was hard but this was different. He wasn't just defending himself but Usagi as well.   
  
Gohan shook his head and stood up. He charged at his father and returned the punch.  
  
Goku stumbled back as he rubbed his jaw. He stared at his son and smiled.  
  
'That a boy Gohan. Fight me' he thought. Goku knew his son had special powers. He just had to bring them out as Vegeta had put it, and by the way he was fighting, it was working. He threw a punch at his son to make him back up a few yards.   
  
Goku turned to look at Vegeta to see that he and Usagi had stopped fighting and were just glaring at each other trying to catch their breaths. Vegeta looked over at him and slightly nodded. Goku turned back to his son and smirked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta and Usagi had stopped fighting and just glared at each other while also trying to catch their breaths. He turned to look at Goku who was looking at him and nodded. He turned back to Usagi and smirked.   
  
"If you think you can handle me you pathetic excuse of a onna, try and handle this?!" Vegeta lunged at Usagi who was ready to block but only to have Vegeta disappear at the last second.  
  
"Nani?" Usagi had no time to think as a punch connected with her face. She flew back only to crash into something familiar, like a... body? "Gohan?" she called confused.  
  
Gohan blinked after he collided into another body. "Usagi?" He looked behind him to see Usagi staring at him. They both turned to see who had punched them and were surprised to say the least.   
  
Goku stood a few feet from Usagi and Vegeta stood a few feet from Gohan. What surprised the two teens was that the two older Saiyans had turned SSJ4!  
  
"Nanda... they turned Super Saiyan four?!" Gohan said in disbelief.   
  
"They what?!" Usagi asked.  
  
"They turned Super Saiyan four. More powerful than your average Saiyan. They really want us to fight them don't they" Gohan said.  
  
"They sure do. This test is really something huh?" Usagi said as she and Gohan stood up.  
  
"You're telling me" Gohan said. Suddenly they both felt the ki's of the older Saiyans rise.  
  
"Oh no" they said stimuosly turning around.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goten and Trunks eyes widen.  
  
"OI DENDE?!" they shouted.  
  
"Nani? What's wrong boys?" Chichi asked.  
  
"They're building up their ki's and aiming it at Gohan and Usagi!" Goten said.  
  
"NANI?!" Bulma and Chichi shouted.  
  
"This is the real test now" Luna said staring at the four Saiyans.  
  
"Test of what?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Of the ultimate powers" Artemis, Luna, Trunks and Goten said as they saw Vegeta and Goku levitate to the air and stood next to each other. (Odango: No, this has nothing to do with the title.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi and Gohan stood next to each other as they watched the older Sayians levitate to the air and float next to the other. They had no idea what to expect from the powerful Saiyans at this point.  
  
Goku smiled. (Odango: You know the one he always has whenever he's about to fights.) (Pyro squeals: Oh I love that smile!) Usagi and Gohan had never expected the old switcher-rue he and Vegeta pulled.  
  
"Now what Vegeta?" he asked the Saiyan no ouij.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Power up Kakorotto. Lets see what these kids are really made of!"  
  
Both Saiyans laughed evilly as they powered up. They stared down at the startled teens that had already sensed their growing powers.  
  
"KA... ME... HA... ME... HA... ME..."  
  
"BIG...... BANG...."  
  
TBC...  
Pyro: Oh no! What's going to happen now?  
Odango: Admit it! None of you ever saw that one coming ne?  
Pyro: The conclusion to Reunion is just around the corner folks!  
Odango: Review for the final chapter of Reunion!  
Odango and Pyro: JA!!!! 


	12. Chapter 11 Last part of Reunion

Odango: Here it is! The final conclusion to Reunion!  
Chapter 11  
  
Usagi and Gohan looked up shocked at the Saiyan's.  
  
"They're not doing what I think they're doing are they?" Usagi asked as she started to shake.  
  
"Are you two insane?! You're gonna blow up the whole planet with those attacks?!" Gohan shouted as he powered up.  
  
"Vegeta" Usagi whispered as she too began to power up. She didn't want to do this but she had to. She HAD to prove herself. She frowned looking straight into Goku's black eyes.  
  
"Father" Gohan whispered frowning. He was ready and willing to prove himself to the two Saiyans. He stared at Vegeta's emotionless eyes, ready to kill.  
  
Goku and Vegeta seemed satisfied with their powers and released them much to Chichi, Bulma, Trunks, Goten, Luna and Artemis's surprise.  
  
"HA!!!"  
  
"ATTACK!!!"  
  
"NOOOO!!!" the six of them shouted. They could only stare in shock at the two powers headed for the frowning teens. But something caught their attentions about Gohan and Usagi.   
  
Gohan suddenly stood behind Usagi and had his arms around hers. Both had turned to their sides a little with Gohan standing real close to Usagi. His hands and arms covered hers as both their eyes closed in concentration. Heads slightly bowed, the six of them could barely make out the words they were saying.  
  
"Masenko....." both teens said opening their eyes. "HA!!!!"   
  
Their hands came in front of them and they fired a bright yellow powerful ki blast at the two powers coming at them. The blast struck head on with it and it was taking every ounce of their energy to maintain it.  
  
"You two really have some nerve to be doing this?! Do you have any idea how much of a baka you're being Vegetable Head?!" Usagi shouted glaring at her brother.  
  
"And you two have the same nerve to being soul-mates you Odango Atama?! I can't believe you're even related to me!!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"Don't call her that you jerk! Stop this madness before someone gets hurt?!" Gohan shouted.  
  
"That's the whole point son. To see which of us will fall first and seeing as you two are too weak to even hurt us, you will fail?! I don't want a weak son in my family boy!" Goku shouted.  
  
That did it! Gohan and Usagi both let out inhuman screams and started to glow with rage. It seemed like Gohan was gonna go SSJ2 but he didn't, sort of.   
  
Instead his outfit started to glow and his school cloths were replaced with that of royal Saiyan armor complete with a long flowing dark navy cape. His hair and eyes had changed to that of a Super Saiyan but his eyes held more power and determination than before and his hair had a silvery color to it.   
  
Usagi for her part stayed the same except now she wore her princess gown and had her royal Crescent Moon birthmark on her forehead. Her hair had turned a silvery gold like Gohan's and her eyes were just as determined as him. What caught everyone's attention was the fact that both Usagi and Gohan's tails were around each other's waists!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chichi frowned. Gohan's tail hadn't grown back in a long time and now it just appeared? She looked over to her youngest son and gasped. He to had his tail back! And so did Trunks! She looked up at her husband and again gasped. Goku had a tail! That wasn't possible! His tail was surgically removed! She saw that Vegeta too had his tail back! Bulma must have noticed too cause Chichi heard her gasp then shout at Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta you baka! All your tails are back?!"  
  
But her cries were in vain as the two pairs of warriors battled on. But that soon changed when a powerful blast from Usagi and Gohan made the blasts from Goku and Vegeta look weak and penetrate them. The next thing any of them knew, Usagi and Gohan both held Vegeta and Goku in Ki headlocks.   
  
The two Saiyans struggled to free themselves but it was in vain. The two teens held them captive and they weren't going to let go anytime soon.  
  
"Do you surrender?" Serenity asked them. (Pyro: Well she did turn into her old self-minna, duh?!)  
  
"Never?!" they both shouted.  
  
"You two have to give up sooner or later. We have the upper hand now" Gohan said.  
  
"And how is that brat?!" Vegeta asked through gritted teeth.  
  
Serenity smirked. "You two Super Saiyans were beat by two naïve Super Saiyans at level one, where as you guys are at level four! Now give up!!"  
  
"No!!"  
  
"Face it brother! You can't win! I have the upper hand here!"  
  
"Never! I will never admit defeat to you!"  
  
"Give it a rest baka and give up else we'll use you two as punching bags" Gohan said applying more pressure on his father.  
  
Vegeta and Goku continued to struggled for all the were worth but neither teen let up on their hold.  
  
Serenity bent her head down to her brother's ear. "Say it Vegeta. Say it and we'll let you go" she whispered to him.  
  
"Never!" Serenity added more pressure. "No!!!"  
  
"Damn it Vegetable SAY IT!!!" she shouted at him.  
  
"Alright!! UNCLE you brat!!!" Vegeta said, finally admitting defeat.   
  
"Father?" Gohan calmly stated.  
  
"Mercy! Mercy! I give! I give!" Goku shouted.  
  
Gohan and Serenity look at each other before letting the Saiyan's go. Goku and Vegeta turned around to study the newly powered up pair and were quite pleased with the results. Serenity crossed her arms and looked from Goku to Vegeta.  
  
"So did we pass?" she asked, eyes locked on Vegeta, a smirk on her lips.  
  
Goku smiled and Vegeta smirked as they powered down. "Hai Serenity-sama. You did" Goku said.  
  
"And so did you brat. Not bad for a third class baka's son" Vegeta said as Gohan glared at him but then he smiled afterward. (Odango: Gohan is the one who smiled just to let you know.)   
Vegeta looked back at Serenity and smiled. (Odango: Now Vegeta smiled.) "Serenity. The Moon no hime and the Saiyan no hime. My imouto."  
  
Serenity had tears in her eyes staring at her brother. "Vegeta. The Saiyan no ouij. My niichan." Serenity flew over to her brother and hugged him as the tears came down her face. She cried her heart out to him as she hugged him for dear life.   
  
"Niichan" she said, a sense of dread as well as fright that this wasn't real was audible in her voice. "Is this real? Are we really together again?" she asked him in a whisper.  
  
"Hai Serenity. You don't have to fear anymore. We're together again with a slight age difference." Both Vegeta and Serenity chuckled.   
  
"This is indeed real imouto and no one will take you away from me. Not even that baka Earth ouij" Vegeta said hugging his sister tighter.  
  
Gohan narrowed his eyes at Vegeta but then snapped out of it. 'He's her brother not lover. Snap out of it Gohan!' He shook his head to clear his mind but that just made him dizzy and he started to fall backwards until two strong arms supported him.   
  
"Arigato Tou-san" Gohan said looking at his father.  
  
"You alright son?" Goku asked worried for his son.  
  
"Hai tou-san. Ara... maybe not" Gohan said as his eyes rolled back and he passed out.  
  
"Whoa there partner" Goku said catching him. He looked at Serenity to see that she was about to do the same thing.  
  
"Imouto, what's wrong?" Vegeta looked at his sister with worry.  
  
Serenity smiled faintly. "I'm.... not okay" Serenity said closing her eyes. She fell against her brother as she passed out.  
  
"SERENITY?!"  
  
"Easy Vegeta. She's okay, just worn out."  
  
"Your sure?"  
  
"Yup. Gohan here is the same."   
  
"We better get them inside then."  
  
"Right. Uh..... Vegeta."  
  
"What now Kakorotto?"  
  
"Your tail's back."  
  
"Nani?! How did this happen?!"  
  
"When Usagi and Gohan transformed that's how. I've got mine too."  
  
"Didn't you have that removed?"  
  
"Hai. Their power must be that strong to bring it back."  
  
"Iie Kakorotto. Its much stronger than this."  
  
"Stronger?"  
  
"Hai. This was nothing compared to Serenity's true power. Your brat's as well."  
  
"So what now?"  
  
"Now we get them inside to rest. We really gave them a fight for their money, ne?"  
  
"Hai demo, I think our wives and Luna are mad."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Bulma was yelling, Chichi was frowning and Luna was growling." (Pyro: Hehe. I made a funny.)  
  
"Great. Its one thing to piss the onna's off demo its another to piss Luna off. I never could get out of trouble if Luna was the one punishing me."  
  
Goku suppressed a chuckle as he and Vegeta landed on the ground with the two teens in their arms. Both Saiyan's winced at all the glares they received especially from Luna. One thought went through both of their minds as their wives got ready to yell at them. 'Here it comes.'  
  
"Are you two insane?!"  
  
"They've could of been hurt?!"  
  
"You two baka's should know better?!" (Odango: Guess you can't guess who that was?)  
  
"Honestly?! Fighting each other when those two should have been studying?!" (Pyro: Her either.)  
  
"WHAT DO YOU TWO HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES?!" both screamed.  
  
Goku and Vegeta looked at each other then at their mates and shrugged.  
  
"It had to be done" was their reply.  
  
Before the women could speak, Luna put a hand up to silence them. Chichi and Bulma were about to argue with her but by the look in both Vegeta and Goku's eyes, they decided against it. They smirked as Luna walked up to the men who cowered under her gaze.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta and Goku started to step back as Luna advanced on them but stopped when they felt the teens move in their arms. Vegeta sighed as he looked at Luna and stood his ground ready to take her punishment.  
  
Luna stood in front of Vegeta and glared at him. She saw him sigh and look up at her like a little kid ready to take his punishment. 'Serves him right! Although Usagi-chan did one heck of a number on him.'   
  
"Well, what do you have to say for yourself Vegeta?" she asked coldly making Vegeta wince slightly.  
  
"Gomen Luna. I know I shouldn't have went all out like that." At this Chichi, Bulma, Trunks and Goten raised an eyebrow of shock. Vegeta was apologizing? And to a woman?!  
  
"Demo?"  
  
"It had to be done and you know that!" Vegeta almost screamed.  
  
"I may know that Vegeta but that does not mean that I approve of it. You could have killed her had Artemis not taught her how to fight nor had she got her memories back. And don't you dare raise your voice to me young man" Luna said glaring at him.  
  
"Gomen demo....Nani?! I've could have killed her?! Didn't you see how she was fighting? She could have killed me?!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
Luna smirked. (Odango: That happens a lot ne?) "Did they pass?"  
  
"Hai" Vegeta answered confused at her smirk.  
  
"Then I can't be mad at you" Luna said smiling.  
  
Vegeta and Goku had blank expressions on their faces making Luna laugh out loud.  
  
"Gomen ne you two. Its just the thought of two adults being beating by two teens is a funny thing to me" Luna said getting her giggles under control.  
  
"Humph! Not at all funny to me" Vegeta stated sticking his nose up in the air.  
  
Luna grinned. "Come on boys. Dinner will be done in a few and I know you both can not pass on that." Luna laughed at Goku's vigorous nod and the way Vegeta's eye's lit up.  
  
The three of them headed for the house with the other four following them. While Chichi went back to the kitchen with Bulma, Trunks, Goten and Artemis, Luna led Vegeta and Goku to Usagi's room. She didn't expect the reaction she got upon showing them the room.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta and Goku could only gasp at the size and texture of the room.   
  
"This is almost bigger than a house" Goku said in awe.  
  
Luna giggled. "Almost Son-kun."  
  
"It's about the same size as her room was back on the Moon, ne?" Vegeta asked looking at Luna.  
  
"Hai it is. Queen Serenity wanted us to feel right at home and the only way for that to happen was if some of the things in this place reminded us of the Moon Kingdom. Look, she even placed the portrait of you and Serenity together in here. See" Luna said showing them the painting hanging on the left wall.   
  
It showed both Vegeta and Serenity standing back-to-back, frowning with arms cross and smirking.  
  
Vegeta laughed. "That picture took forever to pose for."  
  
"Hai but you two stood there for the three hours until it was finished" Luna said moving over to the bed to get it ready. (Pyro: Get it ready? Ready for what?) (Odango: For Gohan and Usagi-chan to sleep on.) (Pyro: O_o You mean their gonna..) (Odango: *blushes* Iya!!! She just moved some of the pillows out of the way.) (Pyro: Okay!) (Odango: '_';; Hee Hee! Oh boy...)  
  
"Only because Serenity and I weren't paying attention, rather we were challenging the other" Vegeta said smirking. At Goku's blank look, Vegeta snorted. "Mind sparring Kakorotto."  
  
"Oh" Goku simply said. Vegeta snorted again rolling his eyes and mumbling a 'baka.'  
  
"Here. Put them on the bed" Luna said patting the Queen size bed.   
  
Goku nodded and walked over. He placed his son down carefully as to not wake him in his sleep. He raised an eyebrow when he stood back up.  
  
"Daijobu ka Son-kun?" Luna asked.  
  
"Doko (where)... did he get that armor from?" Goku asked.  
  
"Ara! I didn't notice it until now. Hmmm. Looks like the type of armor Artemis and I wore on Vegeta-sei only.." Luna trailed off not really knowing the answer.  
  
"Only it is of Royal Armor Luna" Vegeta said.  
  
"Nani? You mean he..."  
  
"Hai" Vegeta said with a nod of his head.  
  
"Demo... isn't that the symbol for Chikyuu?" Luna asked.  
  
"Hai" Vegeta nodded.  
  
"Masaka!" Luna said sitting in a chair beside the bed looking at the sleeping Gohan a little shocked.  
  
"Nani? He what?" Goku asked.  
  
"Humph. Your brat has now been granted the power to be the Saiyan no ouij of Chikyuu" Vegeta said simply.  
  
"Like you kinda?" Goku asked. Vegeta nodded. "Sou ka (really..)... Suteki!! (awesome!!)" Goku said smiling.  
  
Luna laughed and Vegeta rolled his eyes. He walked to the other side of the bed and gently placed his sister on it.   
  
No sooner had he stepped back, both Serenity and Gohan rolled towards the other and wrapped their arms and tails around each other.  
  
"Nanda... how dare he touch her like that! I outa.." Vegeta started to say but was cut off by Luna.  
  
"You will do no such thing to Gohan. He has earned the right and respect to touch your sister." Luna blushed at her own words but continued. "Now let these two rest while we go eat dinner. They're not gonna be awake until later" Luna said standing up and shooing the two adult Saiyan's out the door.   
  
Luna sighed as she closed the door and headed after the two hungry Saiyans and laughed as she heard Chichi yell at Goku for touching the food. Hai, today was really and interesting day. Demo, she had a feeling that it was only gonna get interestinger. (Pyro: Is that even a word?)  
  
TBC...  
  
Odango: Well there you have it minna! The final chapter to Reunion.  
Pyro: Don't worry minna. All will be somewhat explained in the next chapter.  
Odango: Such as their ages!  
Pyro: Don't forget to review.  
Odango and Pyro: Ja!! 


	13. chapter 12 groans Again with the explain...

(A red curtain opens as three figures in black tuxedos walk out, their top hats covering their faces as the spot light shines on them.)  
Figure 1: Prepare for trouble!  
Figure 2: Make it double!  
Figure 1: To protect the word from devastation  
Figure 2: Fanfic authors unite to form a nation  
Figure 1: To denounce the evils of flames and ice   
Figure 2: Fanfic authors are prepared to pay the price  
Figure 1: Odango!  
Figure 2: Pyro!  
Odango: Team fanfic blast off at the speed of light!  
Pyro: Read our fic now or prepare to fight!  
Figure 3: Meowth that's right!  
Pyro: *squeals* Meowth! (glomps the pokemon in a death grip)  
Odango: ^_^;; He he he! Um... here's the next chapter guys. Gomen it took so long demo my computer got mad at me. Hope you like it! Enjoy! *mutters to self* Now I need to save Meowth from my pokemon crazed friend!  
(Odango struggles to pull Pyro off the frantic Meowth.)  
Chapter 12  
  
Warmth. That was all she felt around her. As well as the hand moving up and down her back as a waking up call. She giggled when the hand tickled her stomach and sighed when it caressed her cheek. Slowly she opened her eyes to lock onto the endless ebony eyes of her soul mate Gohan.  
  
Gohan felt like he was in paradise. He felt warm and safe. Not to mention very protective of the young woman that slept peacefully in his arms. With the hand on her back, he began to move it up and down her spine in an attempt to wake her up. He moved his hand to her stomach, tickling her a bit, being rewarded with a giggle from her lips as well as a sigh when he began to gently caress her cheek. Slowly her eyes opened and the kirei azure orbs of his soul mate Serenity mesmerized Gohan.  
  
Neither teen said anything, too afraid that he/she might say something stupid. But in the the end it was the growling of both their stomachs that relieved them of the awkward tension and had them laughing in each other's arms.  
  
"I guess we should go eat something huh?" Gohan said once they stopped laughing.  
  
"Hai" Serenity said smiling at him. Gohan felt his heart skip a beat at her smile. He couldn't help it. He wanted to kiss her. So he did.  
  
Serenity held in her gasp as Gohan's lips fell on hers in a feathery kiss. Her eyes fluttered closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. His tail wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him as their ki's once again started to rise. With every second the passion grew so did their power. Only when their lungs demanded oxygen was when they pulled back.   
  
Breathlessly they stared at the other, their eyes showing their love for the other. Gohan stood up pulling Serenity with him. It was then that they both got a good look at what they were wearing.   
  
Gohan was confused as to what he was wearing. He shrugged it off for the moment, figuring that he'd ask Luna or Artemis about it later. He looked over at Serenity and held his breath. She was wearing a long satin silk white dress that went down to her ankles, the skirt part flared out at her hips (Odango: He blushed lightly here), her sleeves were puffy with gold woven into them as well as the bodice part of her dress (Pyro: He blushed harder here) which hugged her upper body tight (Odango and Pyro: He's crimson now!) 'She is a total babe! Man am I ever lucky to be with her. She's gorgeous! Not to mention hot!' Gohan blushed looking away just as Serenity looked over at him.   
  
Serenity didn't seem slightly interested in what she was wearing. It was just her princess dress. She shrugged after getting some creases out of the dress and turned to look at Gohan. She gawked at what he was wearing. He wore a Saiyan armor like her brother used to wear, one meant for high ranks (she remembered when she visited her father and brother) but his had a cape. The armor also meant something else but she shrugged it off thinking of asking Luna about it later. She couldn't take her eyes off him. She roamed every part of his body, amid she averted her eyes from a particular spot on him (Pyro: *cough* *cough*) and continued until she stopped at his face. She smirked when she saw him blush. 'So I'm not the only one with bad thoughts ne?' With that thought she walked up to Gohan and wrapped her arms around his waist, burring her face in his chest.  
  
Gohan was startled at first but that disappeared almost as fast as it came. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Their tails wrapped around each other, gently swaying back and forth. They stayed in the embrace for a while until their stomachs growled again. The young couple chuckled as they looked at each other.  
  
"We better go before we starve to death" Serenity said. Both of them laughed as they left her room.   
  
They stopped laughing when they found themselves in the living room where all the adults were minus Trunks and Goten. The teens blushed at the looks they received from their parents, especially from Vegeta.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the brats. About time you two woke up" Vegeta said as he smirked at his sister who in turned smirked back at him.  
  
"Nice to see you too niichan" Serenity said. She looked around the room to see everyone's questioning looks. Her white tail started to twitch around signaling her nervousness. Finally she couldn't take their looks or the silence anymore.   
  
"NANI?!?!" she practically yelled. This outburst made the adults start laughing, which made Serenity and Gohan more confused then before.  
  
"Gomen kids. It's nothing really" Artemis said chuckling.  
  
:Yeah right: both Serenity and Gohan said to each other.  
  
"Now there's nothing to be nervous about Serenity. Your outburst just broke the tension in the room when you two arrived" Luna said.  
  
"That's all?" Gohan asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Hai" all six adults said once again laughing.   
  
Serenity rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest, waiting for the adults to calm down.   
Gohan was eyeing her and couldn't help his wandering gaze as they roamed over her deadly, perfect curves. Only when he heard a 'pst' coming from his father did he look away, a little annoyed. He blushed when he saw the raised eyebrow and sly smile his father was giving him.  
  
Serenity grew tired of the silence and was about to turn around when she saw the look on Goku's face. Curious, she turned around and smiled at the blushing Gohan. She giggled to get his attention.  
  
Gohan tore his eyes away from his father only to lock onto Serenity's blue one's. They stayed there staring at each other for sometime. Finally she put her arms around his waist and sighed into his chest. Gohan, not minding one bit, wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and held back a grin when he heard Vegeta growl. Both turned to look back at the adults.  
  
"We're hungry" they both said causing the adults to chuckle.  
  
"So are we" Goku said as he and the rest of the adults stood up. The group of eight walked into the kitchen and sat down around the table. Luna, Chichi and Bulma had put the food up on warmers to keep it warm much to everyone's delight.  
  
"Matte! What about Goten and Trunks?" Serenity asked.  
  
"They ate while you two were sleeping" Chichi said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
As everyone started to dig in, Serenity and Gohan noticed that they were being stared at again. It was getting a bit annoying and both powered up slightly, ready to blast anything that bothers their partner.  
  
"Hime? Gohan? O genki desu ka?" Artemis asked feeling their power rise.  
  
"Iie papa. Everyone keeps staring at us and its annoying" Serenity said crossing her arms over her chest and adding a 'humph' for effect.  
  
"You are definitely Vegeta's sister" Bulma said.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?!" Vegeta and Serenity asked looking at her. Bulma burst out laughing.  
  
"Nothing. Gomen ne you two. Demo, who can't help but stare at you and Gohan, Usagi? You make such a kawaii couple!" Bulma squealed causing Serenity and Gohan to blush.  
  
"Pipe down onna. Let the brats eat so they can get their energy back" Vegeta grumbled as he ate. He looked over at his sister who smiled at him, which he returned.  
  
"Son Goku! Slow down!!! Show some manners in our neighbors house!" Chichi yelled at her husband who was eating at his normal fast rate.  
  
"Gomen Chichi. But it's so good that I can't help it" Goku said with a mouth full of noodles and other food they were eating. Everyone sweat dropped and laughed.   
  
"So how did all this happen?" Bulma asked causing everyone to look at her. "I mean you three just pop out of no where, she's Vegeta's sister and Gohan's soul-mate. Why didn't you guys show yourselves earlier or something?" she asked looking at Serenity, Luna and Artemis.  
  
"Very good question's onna" Vegeta said also looking at the three. Much to his surprise the three bowed their heads.  
  
"Nani? Was it something I said?" Bulma asked looking at the Son's.  
  
"Iie. It's just.." Goku was cut off by Serenity.  
  
"Arigato Goku demo I think we should tell it since it is our problem" Artemis said. Goku nodded.  
  
Luna sighed. "You know some of the story Veggie. Why we're here and all. You too Bluma-chan."  
  
"Demo I don't the whole story" Bulma said.  
  
"And you should seeing as your family" Serenity said with a small smile. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Vegeta is my older brother by a couple of months." At Bulma's confused look, she sighed. "Hai, I know he's older than me now but a thousand years back, we were only months apart."  
  
"A thousand years?! Wha?!" Bulma, Chichi and Goku stuttered at this new information. Gohan wasn't fazed seeing as Usagi had told him this already.  
  
Serenity giggled. "Hard to believe Vegetable Head here is that old ne?"  
  
"Watch it Brat! I don't want to have to send my imouto to the next dimension!"  
  
Serenity smirked. "As if you could. My koi won't let you, much less my parents." She laughed at the glares Vegeta received from Gohan, Luna and Artemis.  
  
"How is that possible? He's 38 and your what... 18? A twenty-year difference? This doesn't make any sense!" Bulma said frustrated that she couldn't figure this out.  
  
"Well that's what happens when you die." The table grew quiet as they looked at her. "I'll tell you more... after we've ate!" The group sweat dropped as she giggled.  
  
"A one tracked mind as usual" Vegeta muttered eating his food.  
  
"Sounds familiar don't you think Veggie?" Bulma asked smirking at her husband who growled in annoyance.  
  
"He's still stuck up huh?" Serenity asked taking a drink of her water.  
  
"Hai but he's gotten better. A little" Bulma said ignoring her mates glare.  
  
"Same old Vegetable" Serenity giggled. The group continued to small talk here and there until they settled down for a more serious hour.  
  
"So why did you three come here besides the obvious reasons?" Bulma asked looking at Gohan and Vegeta.  
  
Serenity sighed staring at her water. "A lot of reasons really. Them two being the most important ones." She gave a small smile to her niichan and a wink to her koi. "Plus the fact that I was betrayed by my own friends didn't really leave me much choice."  
  
"What do you mean?" Chichi asked.  
  
"For the last four years I have been a warrior of Love and Justice in that world. I fought along with my friends to the end many, many times. I've been bruised, battered, helpless, defenseless and almost killed but that didn't matter to me. As long as the people I loved were okay, I didn't care what happened to me." Serenity took a deep breath before she continued.   
  
"Then one day, I decided I had had enough. I was sick and tired of putting up with their verbal assault on me. Always telling me I could have done better if I was thinking or I could have gotten an innocent killed by my bad habits. I remember the saying 'you hurt the ones you love.' Well they hurt me right were it hurts the most. My heart." Serenity leaned into Gohan's embrace as tears fell down her face.  
  
Vegeta clenched his fist. 'How dare those impudent baka onna's do that to my imouto! If I see them again they will pay! Mark my words they will pay!'  
  
Knowing that her daughter wouldn't speak at the moment, Luna decided to take over. "We left as soon as we could and wound up here. We don't regret leaving."  
  
"But why are they so many years apart when you told us they were only suppose to be months?" Chichi asked looking at Luna.  
  
"Well time is slower here than the other world." Artemis held back a groan at everyone's blank faces. "When the Moon Kingdom fell, the Queen sent everyone a thousand years into the future to be reborn. Vegeta and his father must have come just after she passed on." He got a nod from the Saiyan Prince. "So my guess is that the Queen somehow made time slow for him but faster for her daughter."  
  
"That way they would be able to meet each other again right?" Bulma asked finally compromising the situation.  
  
Artemis smiled. "Hai. You have a very smart wife Ouji." That earned him a chuckle from Vegeta and a blush from Bulma.  
  
"So now we know about the age difference, why you're here and your past."  
  
"Demo you still have something on your mind ne Chichi?" Luna said, a smile in her eyes.  
  
Chichi looked shocked. "Hai. What did you mean when you said that came to this planet for her protection against her enemy?"  
  
"She meant against Endymion." Everyone turned to Vegeta, a surprised expression on his or her face.  
  
"Who is he?" Bulma asked her husband. She could feel his hatred for this person through their link. 'Must be someone real bad for him to get like this.'  
  
"He is someone who has caused my sister's heart pain. He manipulated her mother into betrothing her to him." Vegeta clenched both his fists. "That baka has lusted after my sister for as long as I can remember. He was smart enough to stay away when I was there demo I don't know how he acted when I was away."   
  
Vegeta locked eyes with his sister. "Imouto?"  
  
"He tried to get my attention but Luna and Artemis would always get me away from him. Ru also kept him away from me until you came" Serenity said smiling at the old memories.  
  
Vegeta chuckled. 'Ah Ru. Such a fine warrior. A little small but powerful none the less.' "I remember."  
  
"Excuse me! That's nice and all but tell me something. Are we going to have a new enemy?" Bulma asked breaking the siblings from their past.  
  
Serenity shrugged. "Maybe. We don't know. But I don't want to talk about that right now. Right now I want to go upstairs with my koi and make out!"  
  
"WHAT?!" the group laughed at Vegeta's outburst and Gohan's red face.  
  
Serenity smirked. 'I think I'll finally be able to be happy.'  
  
Things went pretty well after that. All three groups talked about all and everything about them; Vegeta, Serenity, Luna and Artemis caught up on old times; Bulma and Chichi were very pleased at how Serenity presented herself (even as Usagi) and squealed at the thought of a sister/ or daughter-in-law; Gohan and Usagi (they had changed back to their normal cloths) even spent some time together before the Sons and Briefs family left; Luna explained to Usagi what she knew of the bonding and the the effect that might happen from bonding withdrawal.   
Usagi smiled at the memories of the past day before sleep claimed her for a peaceful night full of dreams about Gohan.  
TBC...  
  
Odango: And there you have it! Not some of our best work I assure you demo.. I'm a bit under the weather so bear with me!  
Pyro: Besides Usa and Gohan have to get into more trouble so stay tuned for the next chapter minna! Ja! 


	14. Chapter 13 Enter the evil bitch Videl!

(Odango is seen wearing a earphones as she listens to her CD player)  
Odango: Gohan oh Hiiro, Trunks oh Ryo! A one-man woman's what I want to be but there are four perfect guys for me! I don't plan on giving any of them up! (Odango turns around to find readers and Pyro looking at her strangely. She blushes taking her earphones out of her ears) Uh.. hehe! Hi! I'm Odango and what ever you heard right now, you didn't okay!  
Pyro: But we did  
Odango: No you didn't!  
Pyro *shrugs* Whatever! Remember that this is a AU. Alternate Universe minna. We write this fic how we want it! And with some request from minna of course!  
Odango: Well I can't take credit for this chapter. I was out sick leaving my best friend here to write it and I must say that it's eh... very interesting.  
Pyro: Arigato! Enjoy minna!  
Chapter 13  
  
School was another memory Usagi would never forget. People were a little surprised to see the schools two top students holding hands when walking into the class. Most of the students knew that this might happen but all the students never thought that it would happen this fast. Usagi could only claim that day as priceless.... that is until Videl Satan decided to make an appearance.  
  
It was late after school at Orange Star High. All the students spread around to find a spot to talk with their friends or head on home. Couples sat together holding hands talking softly or making out! (Pyro snickers.) But one particular couple caught everyone's attention. Gohan and Usagi. Her silvery laughter and his deep chuckling could be heard among the shading trees that were behind the school hiding the two from everyone at the school.  
  
"I'm serious Gohan!" Usagi said in a whining voice.  
  
"Somehow I can't picture that Usagi. I mean you and Vegeta fighting is understanding but over a cupcake! HAHAHA!!! This is too much!!" Gohan said laughing some more. (Pyro: Non Veggie like I know. Go with me on this one minna.)  
  
Usagi pouted as Gohan continued to laugh at her. Gohan saw and smiled. 'Cute.' "Have I ever told you that you look kawaii when you pout." Usagi blushed but said nothing. Gohan sighed.   
:Man! You're just as stubborn as Vegeta is!:  
  
:I am his sister you know. And if you want to live to see tomorrow I suggest that you shut up:   
  
:And why would I want to do a thing like that? Hmm?:  
  
"I'm warning you Gohan. Don't push my buttons. Don't make me have to pin you to the ground and torture you" Usagi threatened staring at him. Before she knew it, she was pinned with her arms above her head and had a heavy weight on her stomach. She scowled at Gohan who chuckled.  
  
"You were saying" Gohan said grinning.  
  
"Humph. Your lucky I like you" Usagi said and closed her eyes frowning. She gasped when she felt his lips on her neck trailing down to her collarbone, up her throat, nipping at her chin until his lips touched hers in a feathery kiss.  
  
"I thought you love me Usagi" Gohan said giving her another feathery kiss.  
  
"Gohan" Usagi whispered. She knew that her pride got her into this situation and now he was teasing her to get her back. (Pyro: Who else does that remind you of?)  
  
Gohan smiled down at his prisoner. 'Teasing her is very fun. But I don't know how much longer I can hold out.' He kissed her again this time a bit longer but pulled back when she started to respond.   
  
Usagi whimpered and tried to free herself. She only succeeded in having him grip her wrists almost to the point of pain. "Gohan" she whimpered, her voice a little husky.  
  
Gohan closed his eyes and tried to gain some control over his body. This new emotion was stronger than most of his other emotions and it seemed to get stronger when he was around Usagi. (Pyro: Wonder what it is huh minna? *grins*) When he opened his eyes and looked down at Usagi, he wasn't surprised to find a hunger in them. He too held that look and it was taking all off his will power to try to keep himself in check. 'What she does to me.'  
  
"Gohan, onegai" Usagi whimpered, eyes watery. If he didn't do something quick, she knew that she would explode.   
  
Finally Gohan couldn't take it anymore and kissed Usagi hard on the lips. He released her wrists to wrap his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.   
  
Usagi wrapped her now free arms around his neck and pulled him closer as their tongues dueled for dominance. Both had not done much in school besides hold hands. This is just what they needed after a hard struggle to restrain them from the other. Gohan broke off the kiss a few minutes later only to leave a trail of hot kisses along her chin, down her throat and to her neck where he began to kiss, taste and nip her delicate skin. (Pyro: I wonder what he's doing to her? Don't you? *smirks* Hmmm...)  
  
Usagi felt a burning sensation where Gohan was kissing her. She knew she was gonna have a dark bruise there. "Gohan" she whispered running her slim fingers through his black hair. A soft moan escaped her throat and she could swear that he was grinning against her skin.  
  
:Having fun Gohan-koi?:  
  
:Hai. Very much. You taste very sweet, like strawberries the color of your blush:  
  
:A-arigato. You do know we're both gonna get into major trouble if my brother finds out about this ne?:  
  
:Hai demo... I could care less. I can beat him no sweat. You're mine and I can do whatever I want to you:  
  
:Hontoo ni?:  
  
:Hai:  
  
:*sigh* You gonna let me up anytime soon?:  
  
:Iie. Well... at least until you beg for nasake: (Odango: Mercy)  
  
:Nani? Me give into you? Ha! Never!:  
  
:You already have Usa-koi. Might as well just say it:  
  
:Iya:  
  
:Ai shiiteru Usa-koi. You know that ne?:  
  
:Hai Gohan-koi. Ai shiiteru:  
  
With that conversation said, Gohan left her neck and kissed her softly on the lips. He gently nibbled her bottom lip before covering them fully. The kiss was sweet yet demanding as well and Usagi was more then happy to comply. When he pulled back to look into her eyes, she smiled sweetly up at him. Gohan smiled warmly at Usagi but then a grin found its way on his face as he rolled them both over. Once again she was caught off guard only this time she was sitting on top of his stomach with her hands resting on his chest. Usagi blushed slightly causing Gohan to start chuckling which made her relaxed a bit. She looked into his ebony eyes and sighed.  
  
"What a day! First we shock the whole school when we came in holding hands" Usagi said running her hands up and down his chest, feeling him tense up for a minute before he relaxed again. She tilted her head to the side to allow the weight of her hair the hang.  
  
"Then we glared away all of our admirers" Gohan said running his hands up her arms until he reached for her hair and took it out of her 'odangos'. "Better?" he asked when she shook her head to free them.  
  
"You glared them away. Hai. Doomo" Usagi said smiling at him.  
  
"Let's see. Oh yeah then Seth came and started acting weird" Gohan said playing with the ends of her hair.  
  
"And then Videl came into the picture" Usagi said looking him in the eye when he stopped playing with her hair. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Miss Videl Satan has a crush on you."   
  
"Why would you think that?" Gohan asked hiding his blush by again playing with her hair.  
  
"Well for one she doesn't like me; two, she picked you to be on her team; and three, she kept giving me a dirty look when ever you weren't looking to catch her. Now why would you ask why I think that?" When Gohan blushed, Usagi giggled. "I knew it."  
  
"Yeah well I don't like her. Heck I think she's plain mean! Not to mention that she has a brainless father." Gohan blushed harder when he realized what he just said.   
  
"I'd have to agree with you on the brainless remark Gohan. It's a shame no one really knows the truth. That you were the one who saved the whole world from Cell." Gohan smiled sheepishly.   
  
Usagi giggled. "You looked just like your father right now you know that" she said before she bent down to kiss him. Gohan responded, being gentle as he cupped her face in his hands. So caught up in the gentleness of the moment, both failed to see the figure coming toward them.  
  
"What do you mean Gohan saved the whole world from Cell?" a voice asked.  
  
The couple pulled apart to see who had so rudely interrupted them. "Videl" they said at the same time.  
  
"That's my name, don't wear it out" Videl said with a small smirk.   
  
Usagi rose an eyebrow but left it at that. She got off Gohan and offered him a hand. He took it and stood up dusting himself off in the process. Usagi straightened out her cloths and let her hair spill over her shoulders and back.  
  
"What do you want Videl? As you can see we were kinda busy" Usagi said crossing her arms over her chest and smirked when Gohan blushed.   
  
"I wanted to know what all the commotion was about. So I came here to see for myself. It is my job you know" Videl said.  
  
Usagi tilted her head slightly. "Ano... that would be...?" Gohan tried not to laugh when Videl turned red.  
  
"To protect the city! Just like my father protected the world from Cell" Videl said smiling proudly.  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes. "Yeah right Videl. Your father wouldn't even last five seconds alone with Cell. Now if you'll excuse us, we've got to be going home." With that she grabbed Gohan's hand and pushed passed Videl since he already got their stuff.  
  
"Matte! I'm not done with you!" Videl said doing a back flip and landing in front of them. Usagi mentally growled.  
  
"What do you want Videl?" Gohan asked who held back his frustration and mentally attempted to calm his girlfriend down. Videl smiled sweetly at him making him almost cringe.  
  
"I want to know what this kaijuu meant by you being the one who beat Cell. We all know that it was my father who beat him. Ne Gohan?" Videl said fluttering her eyelashes at him.   
  
Gohan was about to roll his eyes when he noticed that his girlfriend had stiffened.  
  
"Usa? Daijubu ka?" Usagi didn't answer him, just turned paler. "Usa? What's wrong?"  
  
"Masaka. Iie" was the only answer he got before she took off running.   
  
"Usagi! Matte!" Gohan shouted before he ran off after her leaving a stun and surprised Videl in his leave.  
Pyro: What's wrong with Usa? Why did she just suddenly take off? What WILL Vegeta say when he sees what Gohan did to his sister's neck? Find out in our next chapter of Ultamate Powers!  
Ja! 


	15. Chapter 14 The Sailor Senshi appear!

Pyro: And the plot thickens. Oi! Minna, meet Davis and Veemon. Our guest speakers since Odango lost her voice.  
Davis: How's it hanging guys?  
Veemon: I don't think their hanging Davis  
Pyro and Davis: ^_^;;  
Pryo: Well you guys lets get to the fic. Davis, Veemon. If you please.  
Davis: Pyro and Odango don't own Sailor Moon, DBZ or Digimon. If they did then they'd be as rich as the people who did! You lawyers stay away or else I'll get Exveemon on yea!  
Veemon: Yeah!  
Pyro, Davis and Veemon: Enjoy!  
Chapter 14  
  
'Iie! Not again!' Usagi ran blinded through the city, jumping from roof to roof before flying at full speed in one direction. 'I thought I got away from it all. I thought I left to be happy with my real family! Why are they here now?!' Usagi flew faster with every thought in mind. She could vaguely sense Gohan, her brother, Artemis and Goku's ki's a few miles behind her as well as a couple of unfamiliar ones. Seemed that they detected her distress and were ready to help in a minutes notice. Usagi smiled as her koibito and niichan's protectiveness. She landed on a deserted island and carefully looked around, opening her senses for the familiar ki's. She did not notice the dark energy creeping up behind her until it tackled her to the ground.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Usagi screamed as she fell with a heavy weight atop her. She tried to free herself to no avail. A deep muscular chuckle made her freeze in her struggle momentarily. 'Iie.' She slowly looked behind to see a sandy haired blond woman in a sailor fuku. "Haruka?" Usagi whispered.  
  
Haruka chuckled. "Nice to see you again Koneko" Haruka said gruffly. She pulled Usagi up, holding her hands behind her back. "Honestly Koneko, I thought you knew better." At Usagi's questioning look, Haruka continued. "I thought Luna taught you to always watch your back" Haruka said with a smirk as Usagi looked to the floor.  
  
"She did, demo...." Usagi looked up and Haruka almost took a step back from the coldness she saw in the young girl's eyes. "She never told me that my closest friends would back stab me!"  
  
Haruka felt the young girl start to tense up and smirked. "I see you sense the others coming out ne? I've got her!" Haruka said looking up from her captive.  
  
Usagi followed her gaze and gasped. 'They're all here?!' One by one, each of her ex-friends in their senshi form walked out of the jungle like area of the island. Venus and Jupiter came out from the right; Mercury and Neptune from the left; Saturn from the upper left and Mars from the upper right; lastly was Pluto who came out from the center with a man that mad Usagi pale to an almost pasty white. She choked on her words as she formed his name.  
  
"M-mamoru" was all she managed to say.  
  
Mamoru, or rather Tuxedo Kamen smiled coldly at Usagi. "Usako."  
  
Usagi's eyes harden once again. "Don't call me that Mamoru! We're through remember? Or did me hitting you in the groin not get that through your hentai mind kono yaru!" Usagi gasped in pain as a swift kick from the right connected with her stomach. Haruka, or Uranus, let her go as she dropped down to her knees holding her stomach. Usagi looked to her right to see a satisfied look on Venus' face. 'How could you V-chan?' Usagi thought as she fought the urge to cry. (Pyro: Urge? Urge! I've got the Urge!) (Gundam Wing guys come out in black pants, black shoes and black tight tank tops: She's got the urge to Herbal!) (Pyro: LOL!! Cool!!) (Odango: O_o)  
  
"Get up!" Tuxedo Kamen's gruff voice came through the pain she was feeling inside. Usagi didn't listen to him which earned her another kick but from the left. She turned to see that it was Mercury who did it this time. 'Ami-chan.' Usagi's emotional state was beginning to build and with that happening, she wouldn't fight her friends no matter what. A slap to her face from the right was from Mars; an upper cut to her jaw from Jupiter; a knee in the back from Neptune; and a blow to the head, compliments of the Time Staff from Pluto. 'Rei-chan, Mako-chan, Michi-chan, Set-chan' Usagi thought sadly. She didn't know how much more she could take. Usagi was able to handle those physical attacks without being scared but when she felt the tip of a blade lift her chin up, she was.   
  
"Hotaru" she whispered. She tried to search the young girl's eyes for any emotion but could not. She kept her gaze with Saturn as she directed her question to a smirking Mamoru. "What do you want Mamoru?"  
  
"Well I've realized that without you, Crystal Tokyo won't be able to exist, I won't be king and Chibi-Usa won't be born. So I've decided to forgive you and allow you to come back to me so the future will come. Plus I'd be more powerful with your crystal around mine."  
  
Everyone was quiet, waiting for the blond girl's answer. No one was expecting the reaction that they thought Usagi would do. They expected her to cry and wail. Not... laugh?  
  
Indeed Usagi was laughing. "You *giggle* forgive *laughs* me? And *snickers* allow me *laughs harder* to come back to you! *giggling hard* Just so the future can *laughs* can happen!" By now Usagi was laughing to the point where it hurt.  
  
"Shut up!" Tuxedo Kamen shouted.  
  
Saturn pointed her glaive to Usagi's chin and pressed it in a little. Usagi's sharp intake of breath told the deadly senshi that she had drew some blood.  
  
Usagi locked eyes with Saturn for a second before turning to Tuxedo Kamen. "Anything else Mamoru?" Usagi asked in a defeated tone..  
  
"Just come with us, do as you're told and you won't get beaten much" Tuxedo Kamen with a smirk.  
  
"Iya."  
  
"Nani!?!?" all the senshi and Kamen said minus Saturn who never took her eyes off of Usagi.   
  
"Iya!" Usagi said as she tried to stand up with her head bowed. "I will not be going with you."   
  
"And why is that Usagi-chan" Ami asked.   
  
Usagi visibly wince like she had been slapped. She stood up on shaky legs as she looked at everyone's faces. She knew she could take them all on, no problem. Demo, the problem was that she didn't want to fight any of them. Well maybe except Mamoru but not any of the girls. Especially Hotaru. Usagi kept her gaze on the youngest senshi who still held her glaive at her. A tear made it's way down her face as she put her head down. 'I can't fight them.'  
  
:Usagi!:  
  
Usagi's head snapped up. :Gohan?:  
  
The senshi and Kamen looked at Usagi confused when her head suddenly shot up and hints of hope, love and fear entered her eyes.  
  
:Hai. O genki desu ka?:  
  
:Iie! Go-chan! Hayaku! I can't fight them!: (Odango: Hurry!)  
  
:We're on our way Usa. Shikkari Shite. Aishitaru Usagi: (Pyro: Hang on)  
  
"Aishitaru" Usagi whispered. She gave a small smile that confused everyone more.   
  
"What are you smiling about?" Mars asked annoyed.  
  
Usagi looked at her. "That's for me to know and you to find out!" With that Usagi back kicked Uranus and elbowed both Mercury and Venus before doing a back flip and running from the group.  
  
"After her!" Kamen shouted as they all began to chase her.  
  
'How in kuso did I get into this' was Usagi's only thought. She nearly froze when she felt the senshi began to power up.  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
Usagi was able to dodge the glowing gold orb but was caught off guard with the electric leaves Jupiter had sent. She fell to the ground and stayed down as they all surrounded her.  
  
"Is she dead?" Venus asked.  
  
"Nah. Just stunned" Jupiter replied.  
  
"Hey! What's that white thing around her waist?" Mars asked. Uranus walked over and examined the white object.  
  
"A belt?" Venus asked.  
  
"Looks like a tail" Uranus said.  
  
"That's because it is a tail baka" came Usagi's muffled voice. Uranus kicked her in the stomach before grabbing the tail and pulled it hard.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Usagi screamed physically and mentally as pain shot up through out her entire body. She punched Uranus who stumbled back from the impact. Everyone looked on stunned at their 'leader's weak actions that were very new to them.   
  
Usagi heaved in deep breaths while tears streamed down her face. They watched in surprise as the tail wrapped itself once again around her slim waist. They were even more surprised when she got into a fighting stance, ready for them.   
  
Mamoru nodded to all the senshi to begin attacking her. With a loud battle cry, six senshi began to throw punches and kicks at the pain filled Usagi. Mamoru smirked when one was able to land a punch and even laughed when Mercury drew blood from her split lip.  
  
Usagi continued to block and throw a few of her own punches demo with all the emotional and physical pain she got when Uranus pulled her tail, she couldn't concentrate. She took a quick glimpse at Mamoru and saw him frown. She didn't have time to think about that cause a swift punch from Jupiter knocked her into Uranus who once again held her hands behind her back. Usagi tried to free herself as Mamoru approached her. He grabbed her chin and turned her face to the right. She heard him growl before he punched her. Usagi coughed, tasting a salty metallic in her mouth.   
  
"Nanigoto desu ka Mamoru?" Ami asked. (What's the matter Mamoru?)  
  
"The bitch is marked" Kamen sneered as he punched Usagi again.  
  
"Nani?" all the senshi said. They began to crowd around to see but Usagi started to kick wildly with her legs at them and managed to kick Kamen in his (Odango: *cough* ahem!) She smirked even as he backhanded her. Usagi's head rolled to the side, her hair falling in her face which began to stick to the blood from her open wounds.   
  
"Who did that to you?!" When Usagi didn't answer, he slapped her again. "Dare?!" Again she didn't answer him. (Odango: Who?!)  
  
Usagi saw Mamoru about to strike her again but a voice stopped him and all the others.  
  
"Masenko Ha!"  
  
Odango: Time to end it here guys  
Pyro: Be sure to review fast to get the next part out. It's gonna be a blast!  
Odango and Pyro: JA!!  
Odango: Did you think we were gonna leave ya hanging?  
Pyro: No way! Now...  
Odango and Pyro: On with the fic!  
  
A yellow ball of energy came from the sky at a very fast rate. The senshi all scattered, leaving Usagi to be hit by the orb. But to their amazement, the orb disappeared before it even reached her. They watched as ten figures descended from the sky and landed a few feet from Usagi. Usagi's excited voice made them look over at her again.  
  
"Gohan!"  
  
"Usagi!"   
  
They watched as Usagi ran over to the guy that had called her name. He had short black spiky hair and black eyes.   
  
Mamoru growled when he saw 'HIS' Usagi being hugged by that guy, who began to wipe her tears away. He fumed when he kissed her. "Who the hell are you?!"  
  
Usagi ran to Gohan with whatever energy she had left and hugged him for dear life. Gohan met her half way and held her protectively as she began to shake with sobs.  
  
"Shh. Doo Itashimashite Usagi. I'm here now. No one's gonna hurt you anymore ne?" Gohan said trying to sooth his distressed girlfriend.  
  
"Hai" was Usagi's reply as she looked up. She stared into Gohan's eyes and smiled when she saw the love they held for her.   
  
Gohan smiled down at Usagi as he wiped her tears away with his thumbs. He moved some of her blood-tinted hair away from her face to look at her better.   
  
Gently he cupped her bruised face and gave her a butterfly kiss to assure her not to worry anymore. A harsh voice made Usagi stiffen as Gohan pulled away.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!"  
  
Gohan glared at the man in the top hat. He figured that he was the one that scared Usagi and held her closer.  
  
"I should be the one to ask you that" Gohan said in a cold voice worthy of the Saiyan Prince. The man in the top hat smirked evilly. He began to shimmer and before everyone's eyes stood a man in black and gold armor, complete with sword and a black and red cape.  
  
"I am Endymion no Ouji of Earth. I believe that you have MY fiancée in your arms boy. Now please hand her over so we can go home from this disturbing place and make our future come true." Endymion smirked again, thinking that he intimidated the guy.  
  
Gohan rose an eyebrow and looked down at Usagi who seemed to be studying the front of his shirt. "What the heck is he talking about?"  
  
Usagi looked up at Gohan. "Remember when I told you about Crystal Tokyo?" Gohan nodded. "That's what he's talking about."   
  
"You mean that's the baka?" Usagi nodded with a giggle. Gohan bent his head down so his lips were near her ear. "I think someone needs to tell him to get a life and a new wardrobe."  
  
Gohan's warm breath made Usagi shiver but she laughed which turned into a hiss of pain from her lungs making contact with her sore ribs.   
  
"What the hell is so funny?" Endymion shouted. He saw the way Usagi had shivered when that guy whispered something to her.  
  
Gohan ignored him and looked at Usagi questionably. "Daijobu, hontoo." Usagi smiled slightly reassuring him. Gohan nodded slightly with a smile.  
  
"Hello?! I just asked you what the hell was so funny?!" Endymion shouted, seething that Usagi and the guy that held her were ignoring him.  
  
Gohan smirked. "Your armor."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Only that it's last millennium." Gohan and Usagi laughed. Gohan pulled back to get a good look at his tenshi. His eyes nearly bugged out. "Tenshi, what happened?!"  
  
Usagi blushed at her new nickname looking down. "I fought them demo... they held me back. He got mad when I said I wasn't going with him."  
  
Gohan turned back to the caped man with a glare. "What the hell did you do to her?!" he shouted powering up.  
  
"I was teaching her to respect her master. Now hand her over before I have to hurt you boy" Endymion said.  
  
"Like hell he is!" a voice behind Gohan said. Usagi smiled.  
  
"Niichan" Usagi said as her brother stood next to her. Vegeta got one good look at his sister and fumed. He too started to power up. Artemis who stood beside him also started to power up after seeing the state his daughter was in.  
  
"Vegtea? O genki desu ka?" came Goku's worried voice as he felt his son and friend's power increase. He walked to the other side of Vegeta and Artemis and followed their fuming gaze. He gasped when he saw how badly Usagi was. "O genki desu ka Usagi?!"  
  
"Daijobu Goku" Usagi said with a half smile. Truth be told, her body was aching. She turned toward her brother and threw herself at him.   
  
"Serenity" Vegeta said holding is sister tenderly. "Daijobu ka?" (Pyro: Awe! Veggie is so sweet!)  
  
"They pulled my tail. Ara niichan, it hurt. It hurt so much!" Usagi cried.   
  
Vegeta held his sister tightly as his anger began to build again. "You're going to pay for this Endymion! Mark my word! No one messes with my imouto and lives!"  
  
"Imouto? Oh yes. You're that baka Saiyan that kept me away from getting what I most desired from the Moon hime." Endymion smirked. "Too bad you couldn't stop her mother from betrothing her to me. It's fated that we marry and rule Earth together" Endymion said smugly.  
  
"Like hell. You're not even her soul-mate baka!" Artemis said.   
  
"NANI!?!?!" Endymion and the scouts shouted not knowing that it was Artemis.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "That's right you bakayaro. That there is her true soul mate. The Ouji no Chikyuu" Vegeta said gesturing to Gohan who glared at him. (Odango: At Endymion people! Not Veggie!!!)  
  
"I'm the only Ouji of Earth!" Endymion growled. He looked at Gohan and growled again before looking at the smirking Vegeta. "We'll be back for her! You can bet on that! You won't always be there to protect her Vegeta. I will get what I want! Lets go" Endymion said turning around. Pluto created a portal to take them back to their time. One by one the senshi filled in. Pluto was about to go in when she noticed Saturn just staring at the portal. "Saturn? Daijobu ka?"  
  
Usagi lifted her head as she heard Saturn's name being called. She saw Saturn stare at the portal and Pluto look confuse. Usagi let go of her brother and stood up not taking her eyes off Saturn.  
  
Endymion came back out of the portal to see who was stalling. "Pluto? Saturn? Lets go! We need to train!"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Nani?!" Endymion and Pluto said.  
  
"Nani?!" Usagi and the others said. She still kept her gaze on Saturn even as Endymion came out of the portal.  
  
"What do you mean no? Explain yourself!" He shouted to the small senshi.  
  
Saturn allowed an all too familiar cold smirk grace her face. One that Usagi, Vegeta, Artemis, Goku, Gohan and the others that were with them knew. "Why do I have to explain myself to you? You're not my keeper" Saturn's soft voice said with an edge.  
  
Endymion raised his hand and slapped Saturn. Usagi gasped and started forward. Endymion raised his hand again only in a fist this time. He was going to bring it down toward her face when a body suddenly collided with him, sending them both to the hard ground. He felt a weight above him and opened his eyes to see that Usagi had pinned him down. She had a look of pure hatred in her eyes.  
  
"Don't touch her!! Don't you ever touch her you hear me bakayaru! I swear that if I ever see you touch her like that again, Omae o korosu!" (Odango: I couldn't help myself! She was going to say that anyway! Hontoo!!! Honestly!!) Usagi gave him a good right hook before getting off him and walking toward her boyfriend, brother and father. She did not see Pluto help Endymion up nor the senshi, who came out to see what the hold up was, send their attacks at her.   
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
"Pluto Deadly Scream!"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
"Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!" (Odango and Pyro: We know, we know!)  
  
"Usagi-chan! Look out!" Saturn shouted diving out of the blast's way.  
  
Usagi slowly turned around to see all of the blast heading for her. She started to shimmer and became Princess Serenity much to the gaping crowd behind her. She held her hands in front of her just as the blasts came in contact with them. Usagi grunted as the powers began to overwhelm her. 'I can't do this alone.'  
  
'Usagi.' Gohan, seeing his love in trouble, started to walk forward.  
  
"Uh... Goku?" a short man with black hair said.  
  
"Yeah Krillin?" Goku said looking at the short man.  
  
"What is Gohan doing?" 'Krillin' asked.  
  
"He's going to help my daughter-in-law" Goku said turning his attention back to his son.  
  
"DAUGHTER-IN-LAW!? WHAT DAUGHTER-IN-LAW!?" shouted Krillin and the three other guys behind him.  
  
Goku chuckled. "I'll explain later."  
  
A shimmer caught everyone's attention. They turned to see Gohan glowing. His hair turned gold with a bit of silver highlights and his cloths turned from regular everyday cloths to an armor of some sort. He walked up to 'Usagi' and placed his arms over hers.  
  
Serenity couldn't hold out much longer. She kept getting weaker and weaker by the second. She suddenly felt arms around hers and turned her head to see Gohan in his Saiyan armor smiling at her.   
  
'Gohan.' Serenity smiled at her love before turning to the problem at hand. They both started to concentrate and began to gather their powers while glowing.  
  
"Kamehame..."  
  
"Big Bang..."  
  
"Hey! Those are yours and Vegeta's attacks!?" Krillin shouted to a grinning Goku and a smirking Vegeta.  
  
"So they are baldy!" Vegeta said smirking.  
  
"Don't start Vegeta. We have to be ready to catch them like last time" Goku said.  
  
"Humph. At least be proud of them for using such powerful attacks" Vegeta said in his gruff voice. (Odango and Pyro: KAWAII!!!)  
  
"I am!"  
  
"Humph."  
  
The group sweat dropped as they continued to watch the teens powering up to their 'max'.  
  
"HA!"  
  
"Attack!"  
  
The two powers formed one and blasted the senshi's attacks at them. At the last second did Pluto close the portal before any of them were seriously injured. Everyone looked at the glowing teens to see them breathing heavily.  
  
"Whoa" was the reply from one of the guys with a bunch of scars on his face. No one said anything for lack of knowing nothing about the situation. The teens were supporting each other as they made their way to the group. Goku and Vegeta were by their sides immediately.  
  
"Imotou? O genki desu ka?" (Odango: We really gotta stop using this phrase)  
  
Serenity smiled but shook her head. "Iie. I don't have the heart to fight them again."  
  
Artemis sighed. "They'll be back."  
  
"And stronger" a voice said behind the group. Everyone turned to see Saturn standing there with her glaive by her side.  
  
"Hota-chan" Serenity whispered just as she passed out from lack of power.  
  
"Gohan!" the tall green guy shouted as Gohan passed out in his father's arms.  
  
"Relax Piccolo. He's fine but we need to get these two home and have them checked out" Goku said looking from his son to Usagi.  
  
"Come on Saturn. You can heal her on the way" Vegeta said looking at the small senshi, a smirk on his face.   
  
Saturn smiled. "Saa niichan." With that she made her glaive disappear before she held onto Vegeta's as he blasted off into the sky.  
  
"C'mon guys! Don't want to be left behind do you? I'll explain once we get to Artemis and Luna's house" Goku said as he too blasted off into the sky, Artemis not too far behind him.  
  
The others quickly followed wanting to know whomever the girls with Vegeta were and what was going on.  
Pyro: That the end of this chapter minna! So many new things we read today huh? So how did you two like it?  
Davis: Not bad Pyro. I have to give you credit.  
Veemon: Yeah. That was a pretty good fight scene  
Pyro: *blushes* It was my first time writing one and I think it came out bad.  
Davis: Naw. Just needs a few more moves and effects and bam! A good fight!  
Pyro: I'll keep that in mind Davis  
Veemon: Remember to review people!  
Pyro, Davis and Veemon: JA! 


	16. Chapter 15 Plans and a return

(We see Odango patting a crying Pyro on her back.)  
  
Odango: I thought the fight scene was okay Pyro!  
  
Pyro: *sniff* *sniff* Hontoo? (Odango nods) Okay!  
  
Odango shakes her head as she turns toward the readers: Hope you like this one minna. There's a surprise in here for everyone. Especially MarsmoonStar! Arigato! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Inside a dark lair, seven figures stood or sat in a circle watching an eighth figure as it paced around frustrated.  
  
"How in kuso could she just turn on me like that?! Saturn was the second strongest senshi next to Moon!! How did this happen?!?!"  
  
"Mamoru calm down."  
  
The figure stopped pacing long enough to glare at the blue haired senshi.  
  
"Easy for you to say Mercury. Your girlfriend isn't running around with some boy who her brother claims as the Earth no Ouji!" Mamoru shouted. Mercury narrowed her eyes and kept quiet.  
  
"Their fighting style is way different than ours" Jupiter spoke trying to change the subject.  
  
"Hai that's true" Mamoru said once again pacing.  
  
"Which means we need to practice harder if we want to get to their levels" Mars said.  
  
"I agree" Uranus spoke up. Neptune sat on her lap calmly looking into her mirror.  
  
"Then it's settled. All six of you train. Now. Pluto, lets go" Mamoru said walking away toward a bedroom.  
  
"As you wish ouji" Pluto said with a tired voice. She looked at the senshi who gave her a sympathetic look before following his royal-pain-in-the-ass into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.   
  
Jupiter jumped up and slammed her fist into the wall. "Why can't we do it now?! It won't take that long and we can be very quiet?!"  
  
"Get a hold of yourself Makoto! You know we have to keep on as planned or it will never work" Venus said.  
  
"She's right. We need to get stronger if we want to beat them" Uranus said.   
  
"So lets start training then! I hate waiting" Jupiter grumbled as she walked towards their small gym. A muffled cry came from the bedroom door she passed causing her to clench her fist. 'Domo arigato Pluto. You don't know how much we really appreciate you for this.' With that thought and a new reason to get stronger, she hurried to the gym with the other senshi following her. (Pyro: Aww Puu! *sniff*)  
  
Usagi sighed for the tenth time that night. Hotaru had healed her and Gohan after waking up three hours later. But Vegeta had caught sight of the 'mark' on her neck and stated to yell at them both in Saiyan and Japanese. Not only him but Artemis and Chichi as well. Goku just grinned at them while Luna and Bulma smiled. She had to admit that her brother could be funny when he acted like their father. The other seven guys that came with Gohan, Vegeta and Goku stood in the back, watching with some amusement. Usagi felt Gohan pull her tighter to him and snuggled deeper into his embrace. They had transformed back into their school clothes when Hotaru healed them and were now sitting on the couch getting an ear full!  
  
:It's scary how our parents act alike ne kiobito?:  
  
:Hai demo...:  
  
:Nani?:  
  
:We were suppose to go on a date tonight!:  
  
Gohan mentally laughed at the whining voice of his girlfriend. He saw her grinning at him and laughed out loud causing everyone to look at him.   
  
"What are you laughing at brat?! I should kill you for doing that to my imotou!" Vegeta said.  
  
"Awe! Lighten up niichan! It's only a hickey." Hotaru giggled as Usagi and Gohan turned red.  
  
"I don't care if it was a mosquito bite! He shouldn't of did that!"  
  
"Are you guys almost done?" Gohan asked getting frustrated.  
  
"NAZE?!" Vegeta, Chichi and Artemis shouted. Goku, Hotaru and Luna held back their laughter. (Pyro: WHY?!)  
  
"Because we have a date and we're an hour late for it" Usagi said also frustrated.  
  
"Date?! What date?!" This outburst caused everyone to burst out laughing.  
  
"The one that I asked her out on yesterday by the tree" Gohan said sighing.  
  
"What tree?" Vegeta asked suspiciously at this new information.   
  
'Oops!' Gohan thought as Usagi visibly paled.  
  
"The one your sister and my son were making out on yesterday like there was no tomorrow!" Chichi said triumphantly when she saw Usagi trying to hide from a fuming Vegeta.  
  
"NANI?!" Vegeta said jumping up.  
  
"NIICHAN!!!" Usagi shouted trying to hide beneath Gohan. She chanced a peek at her brother only to yelp and jump over the couch when he suddenly began to chase her.  
  
"Vegeta!! Iie!!!" Usagi shouted as she dodged him by ducking under the kitchen table.   
  
"Get back here Sere!!! I'm not finished with you yet!!!" Vegeta shouted also ducking under the table.  
  
Gohan was about to get up to help Usagi when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up into the laughing eyes of Luna.  
  
"Don't worry Gohan. They did this all the time" Luna told him.  
  
"He won't hurt her will he?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Iie! Not on his life. He loves his sister too much to ever hurt her. He's just gonna torture her that's all" Luna said with a smile.  
  
Before Gohan could ask what she meant, laughing could be heard coming from the kitchen as well as uncontrollable giggling. Everyone went to see what it was and they too started to laugh at the sight.  
  
Vegeta had Usagi pinned on the floor with her hands above her head and was tickling her mercifully.  
  
"Ve.. *giggling* niichan!! Let.. hee hee.. me..haha GO!!"   
  
"Never! Not after what I found out you and the brat did!"  
  
Usagi kept on laughing. She noticed the others were watching them and looked at Hotaru. "Hota-chan!! HAHAHA!! Help!!"  
  
Hotaru giggled as she tackled Vegeta off of Usagi. She started to tickle him and everyone minus Luna and Artemis stood stun as they heard the Saiyan Prince laugh. Usagi soon joined in tickling her brother as the three laughed uncontrollably.  
  
Bulma laughed at the sight. Now she knew how to get her husband to laugh. A movement from outside caught her attention through the window. Curious she went to the front door and went outside to see what it was. And boy was she ever shocked. (Odango: Wonder what it is?)  
  
The tickling fest continued until everyone minus Chichi felt a very powerful yet very familiar ki.   
  
"Who is that neechan?" Hotaru asked Usagi.  
  
"Don't know. Do you kaasan?" Usagi said.  
  
"I don't. But everyone else seems to" Luna said looking around at everyone who had hints of recompilation and smiles on their faces.  
  
"Masaka" Vegeta's voice broke through. He looked happy even with his scowl.  
  
"Nani? Who is it niichan?" Usagi asked.  
  
"It's..." he never got to finish because Bulma's screech of happiness was heard throughout the whole house.  
  
"TRUNKS!!!!!!" (Odango and Pyro: Yeah!!!)  
  
Everyone quickly left the house to go see for themselves. Usagi looked puzzled. Gohan chuckled as he helped her and Hotaru up.  
  
"What did she mean Trunks? He's with Goten in my room playing games" Usagi said as Gohan looked at her.   
  
Gohan chuckled again as he kissed her nose. "Not this Trunks. Mirai Trunks" Gohan said smiling. When Usagi and Hotaru still had their blank looks, he laughed. Come on! I'll introduce you." With that Gohan left the two stunned girls to follow him.  
  
Usagi and Hotaru shrugged when they looked at each other. Usagi suddenly had an idea.   
  
"Hota?"   
  
"Nani neechan?"  
  
"Wanna ride?" Usagi asked with a grin. Hotaru laughed as she jumped on Usagi's back. The two girls laughed as they made their way outside with the others. When they got outside they saw Bulma hugging a man who looked a lot like the Trunks in her room only slightly older. 'Looks like early twenties' Usagi mused silently and Hotaru slid down to stand next to her. She did not fail to notice the tears that were streaming down his and Bulma's face or the way he was hugging Bulma so tightly, like she would disappear. Vegeta stood with the two and placed a hand on the young mans shoulder. He was talking in a hushed voice but thanks to saiyan hearing, Usagi heard every single word. (Odango: OOC time for Veggie minna)  
  
"Gomen ne musuko. Demo don't worry son. You can stay here for as long as you want. We're your family now." The boy seemed startled and was even more so when Vegeta joined the hug. The boy seemed to cry more as he hugged him back.  
  
Usagi smiled at the scene. From the shocked faces of everyone minus her parents, Usagi seem to acknowledge that a term of respect had passed between the two finally. She felt Hotaru lean into her right side and put her arm around the young girl. Luna and Artemis stood just to the side of them, both wrapped in the other's arms. She looked over to see that Goku had wrapped his arms around Chichi who smiled wrapping her arms around his waist. 'How lovey dovey.' Usagi jumped slightly when she felt an arm go around her waist. She looked up into the smiling face of Gohan.  
  
:So that's my nephew from the future huh?:  
  
:Hai:  
  
:Not bad:  
  
:Nani?!:  
  
Usagi smirked. :Jealous?:  
  
:Iie:  
  
:Awe! You're no fun:  
  
:Why would I be jealous? I've already marked you as Vegeta yelled:  
  
Usagi held in her laugh as an 'ahem' ended their conversation as the three turned to look at everyone.  
  
"Guys, Mirai's gonna be staying with us from now on. His Okaasan passed away so he decided to come back." When no one said anything but give sympathetic looks his way, Bulma growled. "Well welcome my son damn it or I'll have Usagi and Gohan beat you to a pulp!" All at once everyone began to say his or her hellos and welcome backs.   
  
Usagi laughed. 'I think I'm liking Bulma-chan more and more. Great job niichan!' She snuggled into Gohan's embarrass as he held her tighter. She closed her eyes in relaxation but opened them when she felt her brother's ki coming toward her. She saw that he was walking with the young man. Usagi shrank back slightly.  
  
Gohan felt Usagi's withdraw and smiled. 'Shy' he thought. He held her tighter to him and when he felt her look up at him, he smiled down at her reassuringly. He turned slightly still smiling as he clasped his free hand with the man that Vegeta brought over with them.  
  
"Hey Trunks! Long time no see buddy! Gomen ne about your Okaasan" Gohan said apologetically.  
  
"Arigato. It's good to see the gang again bud. Hey! Who are these two lovely ladies?" Trunks asked.  
  
While Usagi and Hotaru both blushed, Usagi felt Gohan hold her even closer to him and mentally growl. Luna and Artemis walked over to the group with curiosity in their eyes. 'Figures. Curiosity killed the cat' Usagi thought with a silent giggle.  
  
"Musuko, I want you to meet Luna and Artemis Tsukino. They raised me on my planet before they left for a mission" Vegeta introduced. Trunks shook hands with Artemis and bowed to Luna. "This here is Hotaru" Vegeta said rumpling the small girls hair as she giggled. "And this is Usagi." Trunks bowed with a smile. "Watch it brat. She's taken. Besides, I think it would be a bad idea even if you did get together."  
  
"Why is that tousan?"  
  
"Well I don't think dating your basan is proper plus, Gohan would beat you into the earth and then some." When Trunks eyes got bigger Vegeta and Usagi laughed.  
  
"Couldn't you have broken it a little easier on him niichan?" Usagi giggled. When she tried to look her nephew over, she felt Gohan tighten his hold.   
  
:Koi?:  
  
:Hai?:  
  
:Let go:  
  
:Iie:  
  
Usagi sighed. "Why do you have to be so difficult" she asked as she looked up at Gohan. Before he could retort, Usagi threw her left arm around his neck and pulled his head down as she kissed him senseless. Feeling her brother's ki rise she smirked into the kiss. She broke it off and left Gohan, who looked dazed and had his dad's goofy grin on his face, to examine the man standing next to her brother.  
  
Walking around him, she put a finger on her lips as she studied him. "Hmmm? Tall. Strong. Handsome. Definitely your kid niichan. Demo.... lavender hair? How'd you and Bulma-chan pull that off?" Usagi said looking at her brother quizzically. He just shrugged while Trunks blushed. "He does look kawaii I must say. Nice butt too." Usagi felt a ki immediately rise and giggled. She turned away from a blushing Trunks to a frowning Gohan with a smile on her lips. "Demo he can't be as sexy as you Go-chan." With that Usagi grabbed the blushing Gohan's hand and walked away from the group, winking at Hotaru who laughed as they walked to the front of the house.   
  
"Saa. That was strange" Trunks sweat dropped. The others nodded.  
  
"Well you can't blame them Mirai-kun. They were suppose to go on a date demo.. niichan, papa and Chichi decided to yell at them" Hotaru said crossing her arms and glaring at Vegeta.  
  
"Hoonto? For what?" Trunks asked interested.   
  
"Just because Gohan gave my sister a hickey" Hotaru said with a slight smirk.  
  
"Gohan? Gave your sister a hickey?" When Hotaru nodded, he laughed. "I take it that Usagi is the reason he's still mad?"  
  
"Hai" was the young girls answer. Trunks nodded. He looked over at his friend to see him hugging Usagi. They seemed to sway a bit. Almost like they were...  
  
"Awe look! Our love birds are dancing" Bulma voice said startling the teens. They sighed but made no more to stop. It also seemed like Usagi was banging her head against Gohan's chest.  
  
"Well we were suppose to go out demo we decided not to" Usagi said a bit annoyed and saddened.  
  
"Be nice Usagi" Artemis warned. Usagi pouted but mumbled a 'gomen' after Gohan kissed her.  
  
"I'm surprised you two got through a whole day without making out" Bulma blurted out, successfully making the teens blush.  
  
Gohan just shook his head. :Well I don't think tonight has been a total waste ne?:  
  
Usagi nodded her head in agreement. :Demo I wish we could have gone out:  
  
:Maybe we still can:  
  
"Huh?" Usagi looked into Gohan's black eyes.  
  
"You just need to change and freshen up ne?" Usagi nodded. "We can still go. It's only gonna be.." He looked at his watch. "Eight. What do you say?"   
  
Usagi thought for a minute. 'I guess that would do demo... I need to change a few things.' "Hai. That'll do demo, give me an hour." When Gohan rose an eyebrow, she kissed him. "Onegai? Just one hour." Her eyes got watery and larger.   
  
Gohan inwardly sighed. 'Damn.' He sighed and nodded. Usagi smiled and kissed him again. "An hour Usa. No more. No less. Got it?" He was answered by a mind-blowing kiss.   
  
Usagi walked away from the stunned Gohan to a smirking Hotaru. "Imouto, I need help getting ready for my date. Can you help me oneagi?" she asked with the puppy eyes plead.  
  
"Hai. Demo, get in the shower now and I'll be up in a minute with some ideas on outfits ne?" Usagi nodded and left to go take her shower. Hotaru turned to Gohan and smiled. "Saa ouji. Where are you taking my neechan tonight?"  
  
Gohan looked a bit surprised. 'Did she just call me ouji?' "Saa.... a little place where all my friends go. Kind like a hang out."  
  
Hotaru nodded. "Dancing and clubbing ne?" Gohan nodded with more surprise in his eyes. "So light and dark basically?"  
  
Gohan frowned as he thought. "Hai, now that you mention it. Naze?"   
  
Hotaru smiled. She looked Gohan up and down. She rose an eyebrow at him. "Can I trust you to get dressed on your own?" When Gohan blushed frowning, Hotaru laughed. She turned her head and spotted Goku walking over to them. "Goku-sama! Your son needs to go home and change A.S.A.P!"  
  
"Naze Hotaru? Onegai, call me Goku. I'm not royalty" Goku said looking down at the tiny girl.  
  
Hotaru was about to say more but decided against it. 'They're not ready yet.' "As you wish demo you and he need to get going."  
  
"Naze?"  
  
Hotaru sighed. "Your son and his girlfriend are going on their date! He needs to change and I need to help my neechan!" Turning to Gohan she threaten, "I expect you back in an hour got it?" Gohan nodded a bit unnerved by this fourteen year old. Hotaru smiled. "Good. Now get going!!!"   
  
"I am! I am! Sheesh!" Gohan said walking over to his dad.   
  
Goku shook his head smiling. Turning slightly he called to his wife, "Chi, we'll be back in an hour okay? Ja!" And with the help of Shuken Idou, the two Son's were gone.   
  
"Where are they going?" Chichi asked no one in particular.  
  
Vegeta snorted. "He's getting ready to take his woman out." This caused more of a commotion than expected and Hotaru was glad to have escaped.  
  
Odango: Well there it is minna.  
  
Pyro: Don't forget to review or you won't get the next chapter!  
  
Odango and Pyro: JA! 


	17. Chapter 16 THE DATE!

Odango: Okay. A couple of things before we begin this chapter.  
  
Pyro: We know that last chapter kinda stunk demo... we needed to bring Mirai back to this timeline.  
  
Odango: Gomen nasai about his kaasan passing on. It was the only way.  
  
Pyro: Demo don't worry. He won't be alone. And no it's not Hotaru! She has her own guy but that's later in the story. *grins*  
  
Odango: This is strictly for Usa and Gohan only! *mumbles* since it'll be a while before they have anytime to themselves  
  
Pyro: You say something Odango?  
  
Odango: *blushes* Iie! *clears throat* Anyway there's some fight scene in here and yes both Usagi and Gohan are going to be fighting. Demo, not each other.  
  
Pyro: They'll also dance, drink and... other stuff! Hee Hee!  
  
Odango: Pyro, you're terrible!  
  
Pyro: Arigato!  
  
Odango: *sighs shaking her head* Oh well.... on with our fic!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Usagi looked at her self in the mirror. For the fifteenth time. 'I hope he likes this.' Behind her was Hotaru, who was looking thoughtful for a moment before she snapped her fingers and dug into one of the vanity doors looking for a small object. She cried out in delight when she found it and smiled happily. She turned to Usagi, and having decided on where the object would go, put it on her hair, making sure that it was snapped into place. She took a step back from Usagi and giving her one more look over, smiled.  
  
"All done neechan. You look very kirei" Hotaru said with pride in her voice.  
  
"Arigato imouto. I just hope he likes it" Usagi said fiddling with her long locks of hair.  
  
"He'd have to be a major baka not to" Hotaru said with a giggle.   
  
Usagi smiled as Horatu left the room. Truth be told, Usagi was not ready for this! In fact, she was a nervous reck! She took deep slow breaths to calm herself down. A knock on the door startled her. "C-come in!" she said in a shaky voice.  
  
The door opened to reveal the troublesome duo Trunks and Goten. She smiled as they shyly walked in.   
  
"Osso Usagi-chan" Goten said with the ever-so-famous Son smile.  
  
"Osso basan" Trunks said, a little blush staining his cheeks.   
  
Usagi giggled. "Osso guys! What brings you two here?"  
  
"We got bored" they said at the same time. Usagi laughed but she sobered up really quick.  
  
"Goten, you think your brother will like me now that I..." Usagi left the question opened.  
  
"Of course Usagi-chan! He'd have to be a major baka not to!" Goten said with a wave of his hand.  
  
Usagi giggled. "Hota said the same thing."  
  
Trunks turned his head to the door. "They just got here basan."  
  
Usagi paled. "I can't do this! There is no way I can do this now! Do I look okay? Is my make up alright? Is my hair fine? Do I..."  
  
"USAGI!!!" both boys shouted.  
  
"Nani?" she asked the boys.  
  
"You look fine" Trunks said.  
  
"Just relax and be yourself" Goten said.   
  
Usagi took a deep breath to calm herself. "O-okay. I c-can do this." She walked to the door and opened it. She turned back look at the boys. "Hai you can play the games. Gomen for kicking you out in the first place but this was important."  
  
"Saa.... it's okay" Trunks said.  
  
"We don't mind. Now get going and have fun!" Goten said giving her a little push out the door.  
  
Usagi laughed as she walked down the hall and to the stairs. 'I hope he likes this new me' she thought walking down the stairs.  
  
'I hope she likes this new me' Gohan thought. He was just as nervous as Usagi. Once they had reappeared in the living room, Hotaru immediately pulled him into the kitchen to examine him. He sighed. Though she had approved of his choice of clothing as did the rest of the gang with the casual grunt from Vegeta, he had yet to see what Usagi's reaction would be. Now here he was, leaning against the wall near the stairs, eyes closed, waiting for her to come down.  
  
"Usagi-chan! Gohan's here!" Luna called upstairs. Everyone waited silently as they waited for the blond to come down stairs. They heard the slow footsteps descending the stairs until finally Usagi was at the bottom and stood next to Gohan. Everyone remained silent.  
  
Gohan frowned when he heard everyone keep quiet. He felt his girlfriend's ki next to him and opened his eyes. Boy was he shocked. 'Dende.' Usagi wore a tight tan halter top which showed off a lot of her creamy peach skin and her firm toned stomach, a tight short leather skirt that hugged her curves dangerously yet allowed her to move comfortably in it, and black heeled combat boots that reached mid-calve. What shocked him most of all was her hair. The long gold tresses that once reached to her calves were now at her mid back. The naturally curly hair was held back by a single tan leathered Harley-Davidson clip (Odango: My favorite motorcycle!!) so none of her hair would fall in her face. Light make-up was applied to her face as well as a clear lip-gloss for her lips. 'Oh Dende she is hot!'  
  
Usagi too was awe struck by Gohan's appearance. 'Oh my!' He wore black boots, tan pants that seemed a few sizes too big for him but that just added more of an effect for his well toned legs which was held up with a black belt with a Harley-Davidson belt buckle with the American Eagle's head on it (Odango: My cousin wore this today); he also wore a tight, black muscle shirt that hugged his chest shamelessly. One thing that caught her attention was his hair. He had it cut short yet it still spiked up. 'Oh kami is he hot.'  
  
"Wow" both said at the same time snapping out of their stupor. Both blushed looking slightly nervous. It was Gohan who was the first to recover.  
  
"Come on Usa. Lets get going" Gohan said taking hold of her hand. Usagi smiled at him.   
  
"Bye minna" she called as they headed to the door.   
  
"Be back by eleven!" Chichi, Vegeta and Artemis shouted.  
  
"Eleven!! Demo... that's only two hours!" Gohan and Usagi argued.  
  
"Tough!" the three shouted at them.  
  
Usagi and Gohan's mouths dropped. They stared disbelievingly (Pyro: Is THAT a word?) at the three adults.  
  
"Awe leave them alone guys" Goku's voice cheery voice said. Everyone looked at him. "They deserve more time to themselves after what they've been through the pass two days, don't you agree Luna, Bulma." Goku looked at Luna and Bulma who were smiling.  
  
"Hai I do. Now run along you two. Have fun! Demo... onegai. No later than one" Luna said in a motherly voice that said 'don't disobey me!' Bulma nodded her head in agreement send the two her 'disobey and there will be hell to pay' look.  
  
Usagi and Gohan nervously chuckled. "Hai kaasan. Arigato. Oyasumi minna!" Usagi with a wave.  
  
"Yeah. Don't wait up." Gohan quickly closed the door, picked Usagi up and took off before any of the three adults could get to them.  
  
Usagi laughed at her boyfriend's actions. She lay her head on his shoulder as she snuggled up to him as they flew to where ever they were going.  
  
Usagi stared at the building in front of her. 'Damion's.' She looked around. A lot of kids from school were here. 'Go figure since it's Friday.' She suddenly started to get nervous and fidgeted. Gohan seeing her discomfort placed both of his arms around her shoulders from behind.  
  
"Nothing to be worried about Usa. Just the people from school, you and me" Gohan whispered in her ear, kissing her neck lightly.  
  
Usagi shivered. "Hai Go-chan" she whispered back. Gohan smiled and took her hand.  
  
They went to the door where the security guard stood with his arms crosses. He was a tall buff man with brown hair and brown eyes that wore all black and a frown upon his face.   
  
:Gohan:  
  
:Hai?:  
  
:How do we get passed him?:  
  
:Like this:  
  
"Hey Roy!" Gohan greeted the guard. The man looked at the couple before him and smiled.  
  
"Hey Gohan! What's up buddy?" Roy greeted Gohan by shaking his hand.  
  
"Nothing much. How bout you? And your family? How are they?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Same as usual. Maria and kids are great by the way. Oh! We're expecting another one by winter" Roy said with a proud smile.  
  
"No kidding! Well congratulations bud" Gohan said once again shaking his hand.  
  
"Thanks man. Say! Who your lucky lady here?" Roy said noticing Usagi for the first time.  
  
Usagi blushed making Gohan chuckle. He put his arm around her waist and held her close to him. "This here is Tsukino Usagi. New to the neighborhood and...." Gohan trailed off looking down at Usagi with a tender look. "My girlfriend."  
  
"Your WHAT?!" Gohan and Usagi looked at him. "Serious?!" They nodded. "Man, I heard the rumors but didn't believe them. Congratulations you two" Roy said shaking both of their hands.  
  
"Arigato. Say you mind letting up in? I did want to show her the hang out" Gohan said.  
  
"Oh sure. Go right ahead. Though I must warn you guys" Roy said stepping aside.  
  
"Nani?" Gohan asked. Usagi looked at Roy.  
  
"I heard Videl was going to be coming here tonight. Rumor has it that she got pissed today at a couple" Roy said with a shake of his head. Usagi and Gohan started to laugh. "What's so funny you two?"  
  
"You'll find out by the end of the night. I guarantee it Roy" Gohan said walking inside with a giggling Usagi. Roy just shook his head and continued on with his job.  
  
Usagi gaped at the sight before her. Lights of all colors flashed and flickered before and around her. Music boomed around the huge place as bodies swayed here and there to the beat. Tables were crowded with people and colorful drinks. Speaking of people... Usagi never saw so many different types of people in so many different cloths and so many different styles. She had to lean against Gohan of a minute to let all of this absorb into her brain.   
  
Gohan smiled down at his date when she leaned against him. 'I guess it can be a little over whelming at first' he thought looking around. He spotted an empty table in the corner. Since the music was a bit loud he knew Usagi wouldn't hear him.  
  
:Usa:  
  
:Hai?: She looked up at him.  
  
:Let's go grab that table in the corner:  
  
Usagi nodded and began to follow Gohan to the table he was talking about. Being a gentleman, Gohan pulled out her chair for her. Usagi smiled her thanks. Gohan took his seat next to her just as the waitress came up to them.  
  
"What can I get for you... Hey Gohan! Usagi! Didn't expect you two to be here tonight" a girl with electric blue hair said.  
  
Usagi smiled. "Hey Mandy! Gohan was just showing me where everyone hangs out! I didn't know you worked here."  
  
Mandy smiled. She was about Usagi's height, with blue eyes, electric blue hair and she wore a navy blue spaghetti strap dress that stopped about mid thigh. It didn't make her look sluttish, but very kirei.  
  
"Only Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays. It's nothing big but the price is right and the tips are big. If you ever need a job let me know and I'll hook you up" Mandy replied with a wink.  
  
"Arigato" Usagi said with a friendly smile.   
  
"No prob. So what can I get for ya's tonight guys?" Mandy asked.  
  
"Two Koke Ka Kolas Mandy" Gohan said since Usagi wouldn't know what to order.  
  
"Two triple K's coming up" Mandy said writing down on her note pad. She stuffed it back in her pocket as she left to get their orders.  
  
Usagi looked around her, a smile on her face. Gohan was watching her with an amused smile on his face. 'Curious as a kitten.' "So what do you think of it so far Usagi-chan?" he asked startling her out of her thoughts.   
  
"I think it's wonderful. Arigato" she said flashing him her award-winning smile.  
  
Gohan smiled back. "Ah demo the night's just started." Usagi gave him a confused look that made him chuckle. Picking her hand up, he kissed the back of it. "Just trying to please you hime."  
  
"You don't have to try that hard Gohan" Usagi said taking her free hand and caressing his face. The two stared at each other for a long moment but it was ruined by an 'ahem.' Both turned to see Mandy standing there with a tray held on one hand. The both blushed when they saw the smile she was giving them.  
  
Mandy laughed. "Here you go love birds. Two house specials. Enjoy!" Mandy left laughing.  
  
Gohan shook his head. "I don't think we're gonna get rid of that nickname anytime soon" he said handing her drink. They clinked glasses and took a drink or in Usagi's case, sipped through the straw. Her face lightened up with glee at the taste.  
  
"This is really tasty! Mmmmm. Better than that so called 'punch' I had at that party" Usagi said taking another sip.  
  
"What party?" Gohan asked curiously. He thought it was a simple question demo it made Usagi blush a bright red.  
  
"Um... when I was fourteen I had to sneak into a party for Sailor Business. Well after we beat the youma I kinda got thirsty and drank this punch" Usagi said blushing deeper.  
  
"It wasn't punch was it?" Usagi blushed crimson making Gohan laugh. "Let me guess. You got drunk?" Usagi nodded. Gohan chuckled. "Remind me never to take you out drinking ne?" Usagi playfully glared at him. Gohan chuckled again. The fast beat music caught his attention. He turned back to Usagi with a sly smile. "Care to dance kio?"  
  
Usagi smiled. "Hai." Placing her hand in his, the two made there way to the dance floor among the many people already there. They got into the rhythm and were surprised when the other was able to keep pace.  
  
'Just goes to show you that people really are made for each other' Usagi thought absently. She and Gohan continued to dance to the fast music in perfect since gaining attention from other couples. A crowd started to form around the two though they didn't notice them. When Gohan 'dipped' Usagi really low, the crowd went wild.  
  
Mandy looked up from the bar to see what the commotion was all about. She smiled when she saw who it was. 'Those two really must like each other. I hope nothing can come between them.' With that thought she went back to her work at hand.  
  
Demo minna, you know that everything can't always go smooth between two people, especially Gohan and Usagi. Within the hour, Gohan and Usagi had become the popular couple of the night. Some friends from school joined them at their table which was the loudest out of the five hundred other tables. The place was able to hold about 3000 people with 1000 able to dance on the dance floor and the 500 tables (some of which were booths by the way.) A familiar song caught Usagi's attention. She looked at Gohan and asked him with her eyes to dance. He nodded and the two made their way to the dance floor. The song 'Music' by Madonna was playing and it was actually amusing to watch couples dance to the song. As the song ended, a slow but sweet song came on next. 'Tuxedo Mirage' played as couples slow danced to the soothing melody.   
  
Usagi looked at Gohan hesitantly. Though his arms were already around her, she suddenly felt shy around him. She allowed him to pull her close to him and closed her eyes as laid her head against his chest.  
  
Gohan chuckled as he pulled Usagi closer to him. With his left arm around her waist, he placed her right hand in his left and placed it on his heart. "Relax Usa. It's just you and me now." Though he couldn't see it, he felt her smile at him. He placed a gentle kiss on her temple as they continued to sway to the music.   
  
Usagi felt like she was dreaming. Could any of this be real? Did she really find someone who cared for her as herself? Did she actually find love? She felt so confused with all these thoughts running through her head. She wanted answers.  
  
Gohan felt confusion coming from Usagi. He gently tipped her chin up to look into her eyes. Her endless sapphire eyes that mesmerized him to no end sparkled with confusion and doubt.   
  
Gohan searched her eyes more deeply and found the problem. Was this real? He smiled down at her confused face and leaned down.  
  
Cupping her face with his hands, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead for reassurance, ran his lips across her eyes, a sign of gentleness, playfully nipped her nose for affection, then brushed her lips with his for exception, then more deeply to let her know that this was real. That all his love belonged to her and her only.  
  
Usagi wanted to cry. Gohan had just shown her that she and everything that's happened between them was real. 'How could I even doubt my feelings?' As the kiss intensified, so did their bond.   
  
The reassurance of her feelings was enough to strengthen the bond to where no one could break it though they had yet to complete it. (Pyro: If you know what I mean =P) Unnoticed by the couple, their friends at the table were staring at them. Practically everyone was staring at them.  
  
"Oh that was so sweet" a red head named Amber said.  
  
"They are kawaii ne?" Joy, a brown haired girl said.  
  
"She looked rather disturbed at first ne?" Nick, a glasses wearing, black haired guy said.  
  
"Gohan seemed to put her to ease when he kissed her" Seth, Gohan's friend with the dark brown hair said.  
  
"Jealous Seth?" Sara, a petit purple haired girl asked.  
  
"Me? Iie. Not in this life!" Seth said tacking a sip of his drink.  
  
"Man! The music's stopped but they're still going!" Nick said.   
  
"No kidding. Been two minutes already" Joy said looking at her watch.   
  
"Uh oh guys! Don't look now but guess who just showed up" Amber said with a exasperated sigh.  
  
The group turned to the entrance to see none other than Videl Satan standing there in a   
  
sparkling blue halter top with flare black pants and blue clogs to match. Her hair was let down and it looked like she did and okay job with her make up. The group saw her frown at something and looked like she was growling. They followed her line of sight and smirked, smiled, scowled or sighed. Videl had caught sight of the kissing couple on the floor as had everyone else.   
  
Another fast beat song came on. The couple parted only to stare at each other for a long moment. They saw Usagi nod and Gohan bend down to kiss her forehead again. With his arm wrapped around her waist, the two began to walk to their table, unaware of the glare they were receiving from a ticked off Videl.  
  
"Awe! That was so sweet you two" Amber said as Gohan and Usagi sat down.  
  
"What was?" Usagi asked.  
  
"That little scene you to just did" Joy said, smirking as the couple blushed.  
  
"You saw?" Gohan asked, slightly red.  
  
"Us and just about everyone else here" Nick said grinning. He laughed as Usagi buried her face in Gohan's shoulder.  
  
"Just dig a hole and bury me now!" her muffled voice said. The table exploded in laughter.   
  
"You two are becoming very popular here" Sara said taking a sip of her tropical drink.  
  
"We tried not to" Gohan said running his hand through Usagi's hair. She rose her head up to look at him.  
  
"I'm gonna get another drink. You want something?" he asked her. Usagi nodded and pulled her face away from his arm. "Any of you want anything?"  
  
"You paying?" Seth asked. Gohan nodded. "Another Black Twister."  
  
"Roman wine for me" Joy said.   
  
"Strawberry Twist for me please" Amber said.  
  
"Tsunami Flip with ice" Nick said.  
  
"Long Island Iced Tea" Sara said.  
  
"Gotcha. Be back in a minute guys" Gohan said leaving the group and heading to the bar to place the orders. Usagi sighed as she watched him go. She looked back at her friends to see them all staring at her expectantly. "Nani?!"  
  
"Dish it girl! We saw the way you two were kissing" Joy said.   
  
Usagi blushed. "It was nothing really."  
  
"Oh come on Usagi-chan. How good was it?" Amber asked. Usagi turned crimson.  
  
"We know you liked it Usagi, else it wouldn't of have been so intense. So spill girl! How does it feel to kiss Mr. Smart-guy himself?" Sara said.  
  
Usagi looked down at the table for a second before she lifted her head up and grinned at the girls. "It was great! Man is he a great kisser." The girls exploded into giggles while the guys rolled their eyes. "I'm gonna go to the ladies room real quick. Be back in a flash" Usagi told the group before she got up and walked to the right.  
  
"You think it'll last?" Joy asked the group.  
  
"It might if no one interferes" Nick said.  
  
"Like Videl" Amber said.  
  
"Like me what?" a voice asked startling the group.  
  
"Videl!" all five of them said.  
  
"That's my name! Now what were you saying about me just now?" Videl asked looking at everyone.  
  
"Nothing" Amber said turning her attention to the way Usagi went. "Um, I'll be right back" she said getting up and leaving.  
  
"What's up with her?" Videl asked raising an eyebrow.   
  
"She had to go tinkle?" Nick said with a shrug. Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Well anyway, mind if I take a seat." Before anyone could say anything, Videl had sat in the seat that Usagi had previously sat in.   
  
"No, go right ahead. We insist" Sara said sarcastically. Videl glared at her.  
  
"So what brings you to this side of the neighborhood Videl?" Seth asked.  
  
"Came to see what all the people below me are doing" Videl said looking around.   
  
Joy frowned. "Nothing much as you can see." She turned to Sara. "So what do you think of Usagi, Sara?" Joy smirked when Videl frowned.  
  
Sara caught onto Joy's game. "I think she's sweet. Man wasn't that interesting when she and Gohan came to school holding hands?"  
  
Seth and Nick tried not to laugh when Videl clenched her fist. "Yeah. Did you see the glare Gohan sent minna? If I didn't know better, I'd say he was warning the entire student body to keep their hands and eyes off of her."  
  
"Not necessary Nick. More like the male population" Seth replied with a smirk.  
  
"Any of you see the hickey on her neck? Someone did a pretty good job of covering it up. Looks like we got a clammier here boys" Joy said snickering behind her hand.  
  
"Not for long we won't" Videl said slamming her hand on the table.   
  
"And prey tell why not?" Sara asked folding her hands in front of her.  
  
"Because I'm gonna make sure of that" Videl said facing the group.  
  
"Your gonna make sure of what?" a male voice asked behind her. Videl gasped and turned around.  
  
"Gohan!" she said surprised.  
  
"People seem to be doing that lately ne Nick?" Joy asked. Nick nodded. Videl scowled at them before turning back to Gohan.  
  
"What a pleasant surprise Gohan. I didn't expect to see you here" Videl said in a mock sweet voice.  
  
Gohan looked pass Videl to his friends to see them roll their eyes at her antics. He chuckled. "Our drinks will be here in a few. Mandy's got her hands full since it's getting packed" he said. Turning back to Videl, "why are you here?"  
  
Videl frowned but quickly smiled. "I came to see what our friends were doing."  
  
'Our friends?' Gohan looked at his friends again to see them glaring at Videl. He silently chuckled to himself. Pulling his chair out, he sat on it backwards, quickly winking at his friend's confused looks before glancing at Videl. "You know that seat you're in was vacant." Videl frowned.  
  
"No."  
  
"The guys didn't tell you that it's Usagi's?"  
  
"No. They practically made me sit here Gohan" Videl said in an innocent voice.  
  
"That's not what we said" Joy mumbled to herself frowning.  
  
Gohan glanced at her. "You say something Joy?" he asked, amusement in his voice.  
  
Joy smiled. "Our drinks are here." Sure enough, Mandy walked over to the table with a tray full of drinks.  
  
"Okay folks, we got your Black Twister, Roman wine, Strawberry Twist, Long Island Iced Tea, Tsunami Flip with ice and two house specials. Have fun guys and great show Gohan" Mandy said winking at him before she left again for the bar. The group laughed at his blushing face except Videl. Everyone grabbed their respected drink leaving two for the open.   
  
Sara reached for the red drink. When she saw her friend's questioning looks, she replied with, "Amber's drink." The guys nodded.  
  
"Did you get this for me? Oh you're so sweet! Arigato" Videl said claiming the drink before anyone could protest.  
  
Joy, Sara, Seth, Nick and Gohan frowned at the way Videl acted. Gohan shook his head. 'I'll never understand that girl!' He was about to take another sip of his drink when a pair of slim arms wrapped around his neck from behind. A pair of soft lips kissed his neck making him shudder and his attacker giggle. The lips traveled up his neck to stop by his ear as a soft voice whispered in his ear.  
  
"Miss me koi?"  
  
Gohan shuddered once again. He turned his head to look Usagi in the eye. Hers held a mischievous glint in them as she smiled at him.  
  
"Very" Gohan said. Usagi smiled as she bent her head down and captured his lips in a kiss.  
  
Amber had rejoined the group to watch in shock as Usagi kissed Gohan but were more amused at the look in Videl's face. It was pure rage. It also looked like she was trying not to shout at them.  
  
Usagi eased up on the kiss and pulled back to see a daze look on Gohan's face. She started to giggle which lead the others into another fit of laughter. Usagi stood up all the way and noticed Videl was sitting in her seat. "Hey Videl. Didn't expect to run into you so soon."  
  
"Nice to see you too Usagi although I wish the circumstances were different" Videl said through clenched teeth.  
  
Usagi frowned, mentally growling. Gohan snapped out of his daze to see his girlfriend frowning at Videl. With a heavy sigh he stood up, turned his chair around and pulled Usagi into his lap as he sat down again, one arm around her waist to support her and the other on the table.  
  
Usagi blinked startled. She turned to Gohan. "If you wanted to go another round like this afternoon then just say so." Everyone looked at her confused except Gohan who chuckled and nipped her shoulder. Usagi giggled but then pouted. "Onegai... no more marks. Niisan's gonna kill me if I have more. Overprotective baka" she said mumbling the last part. Again everyone was confused. Usagi looked at them and blushed. "Gomen! I forgot you were there." She flushed deeper.  
  
Joy smiled. "I knew he could distract you from everyone." Everyone laughed except Videl.  
  
Usagi looked around the table. "Where's my dr..." She paused when she saw Videl sipping from a drink similar to Gohan's. She frowned slightly.  
  
Gohan noticing her frown rested his free arm on her leg. "Gomen. Want me to get you another one since it disappeared?" he asked looking at Videl at the last word.  
  
Usagi shook her head. "Nah. I'll just drink yours" she said taking his drink and sipping it.   
  
"So Usagi, what took you so long?" Sara asked trying to make conversation.  
  
"Long line" was all she said. She sighed leaning against Gohan.  
  
"You tired?" he asked looking at her.  
  
"After everything that happened today, hai" she said softly. She took a big gulp of the drink and shivered at its coldness, causing goose bumps to appear on her skin.  
  
"What happened today" Joy asked interested. Sara, Amber, Seth and Nick also looked interested. Videl did sort of.  
  
Usagi grinned. "Nothing much. Just shocking the school, glaring at kids, fighting with Videl, meeting my family, you know the usual."  
  
The three blinked. "You got in a fight with Videl?!" They turned to Videl to see her frowning at Usagi.  
  
"That's a lie" she declared.  
  
"Oh I don't know. You started going on about your 'great' father and I use the term 'great' lightly while Gohan and I were a bit busy." She took another sip of the drink. "Seems to me your jealous of the fact that I'm with Gohan and your not!" Usagi slammed the glass down not even spilling a drop of it. She glared at Videl with hate. "You can try all you want to break us up but trust me when I say THAT will NEVER happen!"  
  
The group sat in stunned shock at Usagi's words. Videl just glared at her. 'Who does this blond bimbo think she is?! I'll show her not to mess with Videl Satan!!' But before she could say or do anything, Usagi stood up.  
  
"I need something stronger. I'll be right back." She turned to leave but a hand stopped her.  
  
"Usa, we have to leave in a little bit" Gohan said.  
  
"Hai I know. I'll just be a few minutes. Don't worry." With one last glare at Videl, Usagi left for the bar.   
  
Gohan sighed as he turned to the group. "I'll have to remember not to get on her bad side next time." That eased up the attention of the table a little. The group had a quiet discussion of stuff all the while ignoring Videl who was peeved about it.  
  
Usagi sighed as she reached the bar. 'Ooo that Videl! I've only been here for three days and already I've got an enemy at school. *sigh* Why does life treat me so bad?' She shook her head as she waited to be served on.  
  
"Can I take your order Usagi-san?" a guy with red hair asked.  
  
Usagi looked up and smiled. "Hai Steve. Give me something a little bit stronger than a triple K."  
  
"One Cherry Tart coming right up!" Steve said winking at her. Usagi giggled as he made her drink for her.  
  
"So here with Gohan I see. That was some show you two put on Usagi" Steve said pouring some liquids into a blender.  
  
"Thanks. I think everyone here saw" Usagi said blushing.  
  
"Hai, they did. Here you go! One Cherry Tart on the house." Usagi was about to protest but Steve continued. "Managers order. You and Gohan got free drinks the rest of the night. Just let me know if you want anything else 'k?"  
  
Usagi smiled. "Hai Steve. Arigato." Steve nodded before going to his next costumer. Usagi sipped her drink. 'Wow! I love cherry! And it's a bit stronger too! Good. I'll need it by the end of the night.' With that Usagi sipped her drink as she began to think of the past night events.  
  
A big buff guy with black hair gulped down his drink as he looked around the bar. He caught sight of a blonde talking to the guy Steve from school. 'She's hot. Wonder who she is.' He turned to the waitress. "Hey Mandy! Come here a sec."  
  
"Yeah Michael? What's up?" Mandy asked the Captain of the Football team.  
  
"Who's the blonde talking to Steve?" Michael asked.  
  
Mandy looked and smiled. "That's Tsukino Usagi. She just transferred to our school yesterday."  
  
"She did she? Why haven't I seen her before?" Michael asked looking at Usagi.  
  
"Maybe because she's been with Gohan the whole time" Mandy said with a small shrug.  
  
"Oh really? Well I'll have to go introduce myself then won't I? Don't want a beautiful girl hanging around with the school geek" Michael said standing up.  
  
"Now what a minute Michael. She's already taken and I'm sure her boyfriend wouldn't like it if you hit on her" Mandy said but he just ignored her. 'Oh great! I've got a bad feeling about this.'  
  
*~*~*~Meanwhile back at the Tsukino house*~*~*~*  
  
"Wait. Let me get this straight. Those two are Saiyans from your planet, their daughter is your sister, Gohan is her soul-mate and now we have an enemy who fight in skirts?!" Yamcha said looking at Vegeta who was beginning to get irritated by his lack of brain.  
  
"Hai you baka! Dende! You would of thought Kakorotto would be the one saying that" Vegeta said glarring at Yamcha who cowered away by sitting down on the couch.  
  
"What I don't understand is why they're here. The enemy that is" Krillin said.  
  
Everyone watched as both Vegeta and Artemis, whom had already been introduced to along with Luna, eyes darkened. "That baka excuse of a prince is the main reason."  
  
"Why?" Tien asked. (Odango: We're gonna use the English names and some of the Japanese attacks.)  
  
"That onore (jerk) has been lusting after my sister since the day he came to the moon" Vegeta said clenching his fist.  
  
Bulma looked at him worriedly. "But you were with her always ne? He never made any moves on her in front of you right?"  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Never in front of me. Behind my back he did but my imouto took care of that kono yaro until..." His face was once again in a scowl.  
  
"Until what?" Mirai Trunks asked. (Pyro: We're gonna use Mirai from now on for him)  
  
"Until her mother betrothed her to him" Artemis said with a growl.  
  
Luna looked at the two men before her. The more that they talked about the past, the madder they became. 'And two angry Saiyan's is not what I need right now.' "What about her?"   
  
Luna snapped out of her thought as she turned to Krillin. "Who?"  
  
"Hotaru. You told us she was one of them ne? Why is she here?"  
  
Before Luna could speak, a low but soft voice did. "Because I promised to protect my hime with my life." Everyone blinked as Hotaru walked into the room with a tray full of coffee mugs. She smiled at all of them. "I figured you all would be here a while so I made something to drink." Murmurs of thanks and nods made Hotaru blush. A chuckle made her turn to Vegeta.  
  
"You've gotten softer weakling" Vegeta said smirking. Hotaru mirrored his expression.  
  
"I can say the same thing for you neesan." Hotaru looked at Bulma and giggled as Vegeta growled.  
  
"How are you related to him?" Hotaru turned to the voice and found herself staring at a blonde hair woman. '18, Krillin's wife' her mind supplied for her. "You're not a Saiyan are you?"  
  
"Iie." Everyone looked at her. "Not by blood anyway." She held in her giggle at most of their blank looks. "I guess you can say I was kind of a loner when I was younger. I mean, who'd want to hang around a girl with strange healing abilities and had the power to destroy an entire planet in a single blow." Hotaru lowered her gaze as the other's looked shocked at her.  
  
Vegeta growled. He marched over to Hotaru, grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "You listen to me imouto. Don't you even dare think about putting yourself down! Serenity and I have worked too hard to get your confidence up again! And if anyone has a problem with that, they can deal with me" Vegeta said. He turned to glare hard at everyone in the room who looked down in shame except Luna and Artemis.  
  
Hotaru smiled and hugged Vegeta. "Hai niisan. I won't forget."  
  
"You better not brat" Vegeta said hugging her back before he gently pushed her away. "Sentimental chibi onna." He smirked to cover his smile when Hotaru stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"What did you mean 'not by blood' Hotaru?" Bulma asked.  
  
Hotaru smirked. "I act more like a Saiyan than a senshi because I was with Serenity all the time. I guess you can say she and Vegeta rubbed off on me for the better."  
  
"More like the worse Hotaru." Hotaru and Vegeta both winced at Luna's hard voice. "The more Saiyan you acted like, the less senshi wise you became."  
  
Hotaru bowed her head. "Gomen Luna. I just wanted to belong somewhere." A tear slipped down her bowed face.  
  
Luna smiled gently as she wrapped her arms around the 14 year old. "I know Hota. I know. Demo you had a responsibility to fulfill and were lacking off a bit. But I'm proud that you've managed to get into Vegeta's heart. Heaven knows how hard it is" Luna said grinning at Vegeta. She and Hotaru giggled when he flushed but it quickly disappeared as his scowl took form.  
  
"Humph. Like I had a choice. She followed us everywhere" Vegeta said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Artemis smirked. "Funny. That's not how we saw it."  
  
Vegeta growled and muttered a few choice words under his breath. The group laughed at this.  
  
Goku smiled to himself. 'Seems things have settled pretty well for the group. They've accepted Luna and Artemis and are willing to fight the enemy regardless of the skirts.' He chuckled quietly to himself. He looked at the clock and frowned. 'They're late. No biggie. They're only five minutes late. Nothing to worry about.... I hope.'  
  
*~*~*~Back to our lovely couple*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi stood quietly sipping her drink, aimlessly thinking of nothing in particular. Simply enjoying herself until a cold chill ran down her back. 'Uh oh. There's gonna be trouble.' She kept herself alert but the stronger drink has caused her to fill a bit tipsy. A shadow stood beside her and a deep voice spoke out.  
  
"Hey there cutie. You here by yourself?" the guy, obviously, asked.  
  
Usagi turned to him and fought her frown. She did not like this guy or his lust filling eyes. "Iie. I'm here with friends."  
  
"Girls I presume" the guy said.  
  
"Iie. Not just girls but guys as well. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to them." With that Usagi grabbed her drink and turned around. She would have walked away if it wasn't for the hand that grabbed her arm.  
  
"What's your rush Usagi?" he asked making her gasp.  
  
"How did you know my name?" Usagi narrowed her eyes at the guy.  
  
The guy grinned. "Everyone knows you're the new girl in school Usagi. Let me introduce myself." He bowed. "I'm Michael. Captain of the football team."  
  
Usagi gave him a small nod. "Nice to meet you. Now please release my arm." When Michael didn't move, she frowned. "Let go or I'll have my boyfriend come restrain you." 'Not that I can't do that myself.'  
  
"Who Gohan?" Again Usagi gasped. "As I've said before the whole school knows about you... and Gohan" Michael said growling the last word out with venom. "Wimpy boyfriend" he muttered under his breath.  
  
Usagi smirked when she heard him. "What's the matter? Sour that Gohan got to me before you did?"  
  
Michael saw red. 'How dare this tramp say that to me!' Before he knew what he was doing, his free hand came up and struck Usagi's face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gohan was getting bored and tired. 'This is soooo boring! Dende! I was having fun until Videl had to ruined it for me.' He looked around the club. 'Wonder where Usa is? She said she was going to the bar demo I don- what the heck.' Gohan stopped looking when his eyes landed on the scene at the bar. Michael, the football captain, had Usagi's right arm in a grip. He couldn't hear what they were saying but from the expressions on their faces, she was shocked and he looked smug.  
  
"Hey Gohan. Isn't that Usagi with Michael?" Joy asked looking in the same direction as he did.  
  
"Hey it is! What's he doing to her?" Amber asked looking slightly worried.  
  
Gohan slowly stood up. "I don't know but I'm going to find ou-" Gohan stopped moving when Michael raised his hand. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion for him. He watched as the hand came slowly to Usagi's face and struck her left cheek. Gohan froze for a second before rage took over his body. He couldn't think straight and disappeared, ignoring his friend's cries for Usagi. He reappeared behind Michael and tapped his shoulder. When he turned around, Gohan punched, not holding back as much as he should have.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Michael didn't regret what he had done but he soon would. He felt a tap on his shoulder and slowly turned around... only to be met with a fist and crash into the bar. All activity stopped and pinned their gazes to the bar.  
  
Gohan, feeling satisfied with what he had done, turned to Usagi. "You ok Usa-chan?" he asked, eyes filled with concern.  
  
Usagi gave him a small smile. "Hai I'm fine. He just took me by surprise that's all." Gohan nodded and noticed she hadn't taken her hand away from her cheek.  
  
"Usagi" he said in a warning voice. Usagi started to look away but Gohan quickly caught her chin with his left hand while his right hand removed the hand from her face. His eyes darkened as he saw the large red hand mark on his girlfriend's face. He growled low in his throat and turned to see Michael painfully stand up, glarring at him.  
  
Usagi became slightly worried as Gohan growled. She became more worried when he held her hand tighter making her slightly wince. "Go-koi?" He turned to her sharply making her jump a bit. She had to get him out of here before anything bad happened. "Onegai, lets go home now. Niisan and your mother are gonna have cows 'cause we're late." He seemed to recognized the situation and nodded slowly to her.   
  
Usagi breathed a sigh of relief. 'That was close. I'd hate to see what WOULD happen.' She held Gohan's hand tightly in hers as the two turned around and headed for the exit. They never saw the broken glass Michael had in his hand as he lunged at Gohan.  
  
"Gohan! Usagi! LOOK OUT!!" Mandy shouted.  
  
"Huh?" the two teens said turning around confused only to widen their eyes at Michael. Gohan covered Usagi with his body as Michael neared them. He felt a slight pain in his arm as Michael whizzed by them. Looking down he saw a thin line of blood streaming down his torn shirt. Gohan growled before he threw himself at Michael, making them both tumble to the floor.  
  
"Gohan No!" Usagi shouted trying to get to him. A crowd had gathered around the two fighters enabling her to get to Gohan. 'Great! This is not what I need! Oi! He's raising his power!' "Gohan! Dame! (stop)" she shouted but couldn't be heard over the roaring voices of the crowd who cheered the fighters on. 'What am I going to do?!'  
  
Videl smirked when Michael struck Usagi and just like everyone else at the table, went into shock when Gohan disappeared. Videl got over her shock when Gohan tackled Michael to the floor. She looked around the crowd for Usagi and spotted her a few feet away from the fight. It looked as if she was trying to get to it but the crowd was just too big. 'Now's my chance to get that wench back.'   
  
She swiftly made her way towards the distracted blonde. Tapping her on the shoulder, she smirked when Usagi frowned.  
  
"What do you want Videl? I don't have time for you!" Usagi said as she once again struggled to get through the crowd.  
  
"Well your gonna have time right now when I kick your ass!" Videl said. She swung at Usagi only to have it blocked by her arm. Videl was then thrown back a couple of feet and broke her landing on a table.  
  
Usagi growled. 'She deserved it. She shouldn't have messed with me right now. I need to get to Gohan! I hope they don't feel our ki's.' Usagi raised her ki high enough to push her way through the crowd until she was right in front of Gohan and Michael.  
  
Videl groaned as she sat up. 'That little bitch! When I get my hands on her I'm gonna...' She quickly stood up and once again made her way to where the blonde once stood only to have her arm grabbed by someone. "Hey let go!" she said as she began to struggle with whoever held her.  
  
"I suggest you leave my ouji's hime alone before I have to kill you" a deep masculine-ish voice said near her ear. Videl stopped her struggle and looked into blue-green eyes.  
  
"Ouji? Hime? What are you talking about?" Videl questioned her captor who, by the way, looked very good in his black pants and dark blue silk shirt. The said man pulled her closer to his face and Videl winced at the intensity of his cold glare.  
  
"Leave the ouji and hime alone or face their guardians." With that the man let her go as he walked away, leaving Videl to think about what he had said.   
  
'Ouji? Hime? There's no one like that around here unless you count me as a hime since my dad is the savior of the world.' Her thoughts trailed off when someone began shouting "THE POLICE ARE HERE!! THE POLICE ARE HERE!!" The whole club went into an uproar. People running here and there trying to leave before the police caught them. 'Damn! I'm out of here. I'll get her later.' Videl at once left with the crowd.  
  
Usagi sighed. 'Thank kami! A distraction.' She was finally able to do something without anyone questioning her strength. At this very moment Gohan was pounding his fist into Michael's bloody face. Usagi took a deep breath and ran to Gohan, clutching his raised fist with some of her power. "Gohan enough! He's out! We need to get out of here before we get in trouble! Come on!"  
  
Gohan couldn't think straight. Someone had hurt his Usagi and now they had to pay. He vaguely heard Usagi call to him and barely registered someone holding his arm back from pounding Michael. He looked up and locked eyes with Usagi. "Usa?"  
  
"Gohan come on. We need to go now." Usagi tugged on his arm.  
  
Gohan nodded slowly. He took one last look at Michael and smirk satisfied. He let Usagi help him up then led the way out the back exit. He was a little surprised to see Seth, Sara, Joy, Amber, Nick, Mandy and Steve all standing there. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked once he got close enough.  
  
Sara grabbed his arm. "No time for talk Gohan. We need to get out of here."  
  
Nick opened the door. "We can crash at my place. My folks are out of town so lets go!"  
  
The group ran out of the building and through the alley. It only took them a few minutes to get to Nick's house demo they were all panting when they got in.  
  
Sara laughed out loud causing everyone to look at her. "That's the best time I've ever had all year!" She giggled again with minna following suit.  
  
"You can say that Sara. And the best part was how red Videl's face was when Usagi kissed Gohan." Again they all laughed but stopped when they heard someone say "Baka." They turned to find Usagi scolding Gohan as she checked his bloody hand.  
  
"You could have killed him you know."  
  
"He deserved what he got."  
  
"Not like that. Gohan, you almost murdered him!"  
  
"He shouldn't have hit you."  
  
Usagi remained silent before sighing loudly. "I suppose so but did you have to do THAT much damage?" She glared at Gohan who sighed as he hugged her.  
  
"Gomen koi. I wasn't thinking" he murmured into her hair. He ran his clean hand up and down her back in a soothing gesture.  
  
"Damn right you weren't. Just make sure that doesn't happen again okay?" Usagi locked her eyes with Gohan. :Onegai:  
  
"I promise Usa" Gohan said. :I promise: He pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes...  
  
Only to open them when his friends began to applaud loudly and howl. Usagi and Gohan blushed causing the girls to have another fit of giggles and the guys to chuckle.  
  
"Man you two really know how to entertain a crowd" Steve said causing the couple blush deeper.  
  
"Remind me never to get on either of your guys' bad side" Nick said with a chuckle.  
  
"How is your hand by the way Gohan?" Amber asked.  
  
"Is it okay?" Joy asked, concern shown on her face.  
  
"It's fine guys hontoo. It's not my blood." The others grimaced but smirked nonetheless. Gohan turned to Nick. "Mind if I wash up in your restroom Nick?"  
  
Nick shook his head. "No go right ahead. It's the second door on the right." Gohan nodded his thanks and left the group.  
  
Sara looked at Usagi and frowned. Moving closer to the blonde she hissed at the bruise now visible on her face. "Jerk" she muttered as she looked Usagi's face over. She stood up. "I'm gonna get you something for that Usa. We don't want it to get any bigger now do we?" Usagi shook her head.   
  
Standing up with Sara's help, the two went to the kitchen, the other's following pursuit. They talked about what had happened at the club and fell clutching their sides laughing. And that's how Gohan found them much to his amassment. After helping them all up, the group had a few drinks and once again talked about current events.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi and Gohan landed quietly in her front yard. It was already 6:30 am and boy were they ever late. They had accidentally fell asleep on Nick's couch. In fact everyone had fell asleep at Nicks. They had played truth or dare spin the bottle style... for three hours! Talking had wore Sara and Joy out so they were the first to fall asleep. Amber and Nick were the next then Seth, Mandy and Steve. Gohan and Usagi were the last one's to fall asleep even if it was for only two and a half hours. Gohan was the first to awake and widen his eyes when he realized that they were major late. Usagi was quick to wake with that startling information. Waking Nick and thanking him, the two quickly flew to her house. Now that they were there, they had to be extra quiet when walking in.  
  
Usagi motioned Gohan to follow her lead by holding his hand. Slowly they moved to the front door. Before she even placed her hand on the doorknob, the door was violently open by two angry Saiyan's and a glarring woman.  
  
"DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?! YOU'RE LATE?!"  
  
Usagi and Gohan both winced at the volume of the voices. They looked at the floor to avoid the adult's gazes as they slowly entered the house. As they passed the living room they saw that Vegeta, Artemis and Chichi all had smug smiles on their faces.  
  
Usagi glared at her father and brother.  
  
"Usagi." She winced as she slowly turned around to face her mother.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Don't yes me young lady. I gave you both a specific time to be here and an even later one than the one your father gave you. You're six and a half hours late. I want to know why now!" Luna glared harder at Usagi.  
  
Usagi gulped. "Uh... there was a fight at the club so we went to a friend's house and lost track of time?" It wasn't an actual lie. Then again is wasn't the actual truth.  
  
"Where did you get that bruise on your face and why is Gohan's shirt torn?" Bulma asked also glarring at the teens.  
  
"Like she said there was a fight at the club" Gohan said. He tightens his grip on her hand.  
  
"And how did the two of you get injured son?" Goku, though he always had a smile on his face, bore a frown just like the women, only worse. This shocked Gohan and Usagi somewhat.  
  
Usagi sighed and turned to go up the stairs, Gohan following her.   
  
"Where are you two going? We're not finished with you yet" Goku said surprising the couple once again.  
  
"If you want the real truth dad, we had a run in with Videl and some guy hit Usagi then sliced my arm with a broken bottle. That explains her bruise and my cut shirt" Gohan said without looking at his father.   
  
"Now if you excuse us, we're going to sleep. You can yell at us in a couple of hours. Oyasumi minna" Usagi said with a yawn.  
  
"Ohayoo as well" Gohan said with a chuckle as he followed Usagi to her room, leaving their parents to stare after them.   
  
The two collapsed on her bed together. Usagi turned over so her back was against his chest. Both fell right to sleep even before their heads hit the pillow.   
  
Odango: I hoped you liked this chapter minna. I want to thank everyone for waiting so long for this to this chapter. I'm glad you were understandable of my situation.  
  
Pyro: We're all here for you Odango. Me especially.  
  
Odango: I know Pyro. Arigato! You too minna! Thanks! Also this was 2 pages long!!  
  
Pyro: Wow! Don't forget to review!  
  
Odango and Pyro: Ja! 


	18. Chapter 17 Day dreams and an encounter w...

Odango and Pyro: GOMEN NASAI MINNA!!!!   
  
Pyro: We are soooooooo sorry that this is late demo...  
  
Odango: We had a bit of writer's block. *minna goes into an uproar of complaints*  
  
Pyro: Hey! We said we WERE! Key word there was WERE!  
  
Odango: But now we're not  
  
Pyro: So if you wanna read our fic...  
  
Odango and Pyro: DON'T COMPLAINE!!!  
  
Pyro: Until the end!  
  
Odango: '_';;  
  
Pyro: Interesting stuff here minna  
  
Odango: As well as some lime!   
  
Minna: Ooooooooooo  
  
Pyro: So without further hesitation....  
  
Odango and Pyro: CHAPTER 17!!! *minna cheer*  
  
Chapter 17 (This is two weeks after the date)  
  
Kick. Block. Punch. Dodge. Block. Punch. Kick. Block. Punch.  
  
This is the drill Usagi has been doing for the last two weeks with Hotaru. Two weeks of being grounded gave her extra time to work with her imouto on some moves she might just need in case of a battle.  
  
'Only one more day and I'm free!' Usagi thought as she dodged one of Hotaru's punches. She smirked as she knocked the younger girl off her feet. "And that would be my fifth win today Hota."  
  
Hotaru groaned rubbing her rear. "No fair. You used your power." She held her hand out to Usagi who took it and pulled her up.  
  
Usagi laughed as Hotaru dusted the dirt and grass off her purple and black gi. (Odango: Like Goku's gi. Where there's blue it's black and where there's orange its purple.)   
  
"Well you wanted someone to train you. Think of this way Hotaru. Who would be more easier, niichan or me? You know how he trains."  
  
Hotaru nodded. "Hai I know. Are we done now?"  
  
Usagi nodded. "Hai. Mom wants us home before dark."  
  
"But?" Hotaru said. She knew Usagi was hiding something.  
  
Usagi looked at the clouds in the sky. "I want to go for a quick run before heading in."  
  
"Want me to come with you?" Hotaru asked although she knew Usagi's answer.  
  
Usagi shook her head softly. "Iie imouto. I need to clear my head alone with no distractions if you know what I mean."  
  
Hotaru smirked. "I'll be sure to tell mom. Ja Usa!" Hotaru called as she took off in the direction of their house.  
  
Usagi smiled as she watched Hotaru leave. She sighed as she turned to the open valley. Getting in a running position she counted to three and took off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The time of Darkness draws near."  
  
"The princess will be vulnerable with much to fear."  
  
"Though her aura is bright as a star."  
  
"The time to act is not very far."  
  
"The final battle is about to start."  
  
"And everyone plays an important part." (Odango: I wonder what that was all about?)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"She's growing stronger everyday. I'm so glad that she's happy... but it will not last for long. She will become everything she hates when it happens. Gomen nasai musume."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Silence. Nothing moving. Only breathing. Usagi was looking straight at Endymion. Her face shows no emotion, not even fear. His bears a smirk. She can sense her senshi to the right of her and her family to the left of her. Gohan stands right next to her, glarring at an unknown figure next to Endymion. A gentle wind stirs, blowing her hair in her face. Her eyes narrow as the figure raises its sword and.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi blinked. 'That dream again. What does it mean? Do... do the scouts come back? And who is that person?'   
  
Usagi shook her head to clear it. She's had this dream for a week now and it was bugging her to no end. Suddenly her world went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two bodies moved together as one. Usagi's head was thrown back as a moan escaped her lips. A hand crawls up her body to her exposed chest. Usagi sighs as she looks down at Gohan. She bends down and kisses him passionately. A strong thrust from his hips had her up quickly, gasping for air.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi gasped. Her face was flushed and she was shaking slightly. She quickly looked around. She was sitting a few feet from a lake. 'Where on Chikyuu did THAT come from?' She felt her cheeks heat up again making her giggle. 'Not that I minded.'   
  
She sighed as she looked to the sky to find that it was almost dusk. 'Kaasan's gonna get worried if I don't get home soon. But first....'  
  
"What do you want senshi?" She knew they were there, transformed and ready for anything but she had a feeling that they weren't here to fight.  
  
"I believe you've gotten sharper Odango Atama" Mars said, a grin on her face when Usagi stiffened.  
  
"What do you want? I won't repeat myself a third time." Usagi stood up and looked at her so called 'protectors.'  
  
"We are not here to harm you hime" Neptune said.  
  
"Far from it" Uranus said putting an arm around the sea senshi.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"We came to warn you" Mercury said.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"How you're making a big mistake" Venus said. Usagi rolled her eyes.  
  
"You guys never give up do you?" Usagi started to walk away but Mars got in her way. "Move."  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Please listen to us hime." Usagi turned to Pluto. The older senshi looked as if she hadn't had much sleep. Usagi became concerned. 'Why should I care about traitors?' Because you still care for them, a part of her answered. Usagi sighed.  
  
"You can't escape destiny Usagi. None of us can" Venus said, a note of sadness in her voice.  
  
"Please just come home Usagi" Mercury pleaded.  
  
"I am home. With my real family. With my brother and my koi. With people I care about but none of you would know that seeing as how you're forcing to do something I don't want to. Have any of you thought about that? No why? You were too busy yelling at me!" Usagi yelled at them. She looked at the senshi and was surprised to find tears in some of their eyes.   
  
"It doesn't matter. You need to come home."  
  
Usagi growled. "Give it up Pluto. I'm not leaving and that's final!"  
  
"What about Sammy? Or the other Tsukino's?"   
  
Usagi looked at Mars. "Nani?"  
  
"You were the one who protected them from youmas. Now that you're gone, who will protect them?" Usagi opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out. "Just as I thought. You still are a baka Odango Atama."  
  
Usagi grit her teeth together. The senshi were right. How could she leave the Tsukino's and not think of their safety? She closed her eyes when she felt them begin to sting.  
  
"You cannot escape your destiny Usagi." Usagi looked at Pluto. "You are destined to rule Earth with Prince and bring Chibiusa into the world."   
  
Usagi opened her mouth in shock. Never in her life did she think Pluto would stoop this low and bring her daughter into it.  
  
"That was low Pluto" Venus said, a forced smile on her face at the look on Usagi's face.  
  
'I know.' Pluto stood her ground as she watched her hime. She hurt inside mentioning the little girl that was like a daughter to her but she needed to get Usagi back home, no matter at what cost.  
  
Usagi started to shake. 'I won't let them do this to me. If Chibiusa was really suppose to be born to me then she will!' Her silver ki flared around her as she took off for her house.  
  
The senshi stood there watching the retreating form of their princess.  
  
"You think we got through to her?" Venus asked.  
  
"With the way Mars and Pluto put things, I say we did" Jupiter said.  
  
"Let's hope we did. This was our last chance" Neptune said. The others nodded.  
  
Pluto made a portal and the senshi stepped through. Pluto took one last look at her hime and sighed. 'Gomen hime, but you must come back at all costs.' Then she stepped into the portal before it closed.  
  
Usagi softly cried as she flew home. 'They always knew how to make me cry.' She saw her house appear in the distance and slowed down a bit. She landed a few feet from her house and dried her eyes. 'I won't let them get to me. I won't. My dream showed me that they were on my side so I have some faith in them.' She looked up into the sky and smiled.  
  
"I will get you guys back. On my honor as your leader I will." She walked to her house and closed the door softly behind her.  
  
Pyro: We know it's short but at least its done ne?  
  
Odango: We also want to thank everyone for sending us his or her ideas.  
  
Odango and Pryo: ARIGATO!!!  
  
Pyro: Please review and we promise to get the next chapter up a.s.a.p!  
  
Odango: Ja!! 


	19. Chapter 18 Food fight and THE MOON WHAT!

Pyro: Hey minna! Gomen this chapter is late  
  
Odango: We had a bit of a problem  
  
Pyro: But its solved now so no worries  
  
Odango: We're glad you all liked the last chapter   
  
Pyro: and that's only a taste of what's to come *grins*  
  
Odango: Pyro! Shush!  
  
Pyro: *giggle*  
  
Odango: Well lets get this chapter going.  
  
Pyro: Gomen demo we own nothing! *pouts*  
  
Odango: I know how you feel  
  
Odango and Pyro: Enjoy the fic!  
  
Chapter 18  
  
As soon as Usagi closed the door a pair of arms wrapped around her waist pulling her close to a warm body. She smiled when lips kissed her temple and leaned into the embrace. She sighed looking up into warm black eyes.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"You finished for the night?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Dinner's almost ready."  
  
"Good I'm starving."  
  
Gohan chuckled. Earlier he felt something from their link but didn't know what it was. He would ask her later.  
  
Luna thought she heard the door opened and smiled as she saw the couple.  
  
"Usagi-chan?"  
  
Usagi and Gohan turned around.  
  
"Hai mama?"  
  
"Dinner's almost ready. Go take a quick shower."  
  
Usagi smiled. "Ok mom." She turned to Gohan and gave him a quick kiss. "See you in a bit koi." She left his arms and walked up the stairs.  
  
Luna giggled at Gohan's priceless face. 'They certainly do make a kawaii couple.' "C'mon Gohan. You can help me set the table" she said snapping him out of his daze.  
  
"Hai Luna." 'I've got a feeling this is going to be an interesting night.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?!" Gohan winced at the volume of the two female Tsukino's voices.  
  
The Son's, Brief's and Tsukino's were all having a nice quiet dinner when Usagi had been curious about her brothers past life on Chikyuu and had asked him about it. Big mistake.  
  
"What in Kami's name were you thinking?! Attacking Chikyuu when so many innocents were around and letting Nappa of all people do it!?" Luna shouted at Vegeta who frowned.  
  
"It was orders."  
  
"From who?"  
  
"Freeza." Minna were quiet.  
  
"I guess that would make sense demo I still can't believe you of all people." Luna folded her arms over her chest and heaved a heavy sigh. She instantly forgave Vegeta for doing what he had done in the past when he was evil.  
  
Usagi on the other hand didn't. She was very much angered at her brother. Not to mention someone else.  
  
"Niisan what you did was unforgivable demo I understand why you did it. And I forgive you."  
  
Vegeta began to relax a bit. "But fighting Son-san is unacceptable." Vegeta sulked.  
  
Goku was silently watching the family quarrel and was a bit surprised when Vegeta's eyes showed gratitude to his sister before she one again scolded him. He was about to smile when Usagi pinned him with gaze that could rival Chichi's.  
  
"And you Son-san. Fighting my Niichan." Usagi shook her head and glared at the two men who put their heads down.  
  
Vegeta and Goku looked down in shame but quickly looked up when uncontrollable giggling was coming from the blonde saiyan clutching her sides.  
  
"Wha?" both said staring at her.  
  
Usagi couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the world's strongest men bowing their heads in shame before her.   
  
"Gomen... hahaha.... niichan..... hehehehe.... Son-san....hahahaha.... demo the way you two looked was just too funny" Usagi said between her giggles. The others were soon to follow in he laughter.  
  
Goku and Vegeta frowned at being laughed at. The two looked at each other and gave a small nod.   
  
"What about you Usagi? What were you like during the last few years?" Minna stopped laughing and looked at the blonde.  
  
"Well I was nowhere like anything today I can tell you that. Um... I fought since I was fourteen and everything up until now is history" she said with a smile. Vegeta rose his eyebrow. "Nani?"  
  
"What do you mean you fought?" Silence. "You didn't have your full memories back so how did you fight?"  
  
Usagi looked from Hotaru to Luna and Artemis. Her brother didn't know yet.  
  
:Usa tell him. He was bound to find out sooner or later:  
  
:I would have preferred later. Much MUCH later:  
  
:I'm right here with you Usa. Aisheteru:  
  
:Aishiteru:  
  
Usagi smiled at Gohan who smiled back in return. She turned to her brother and took a deep breath.  
  
"The senshi needed a leader so..."  
  
"They had one. Venus."   
  
"That was in the past Niichan" Usagi said readying herself. Vegeta frowned. Usagi cleared her throat and said in a small voice, "I'm their leader, Sailor Moon."  
  
The room was tense and silent until....  
  
"NANI?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE THEIR LEADER?!" Vegeta stood up quickly throwing his chair behind him in the process.   
  
"I'm the leader of the Sailor Senshi" Usagi said shrinking away a bit. She knew her brother was going to be mad but didn't know HOW mad.  
  
"WHO MADE YOU A SENSHI IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" A quiet cough from Luna caused Vegeta to explode once again. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING MAKING HER A SENSHI?!"  
  
"Don't you DARE take that tone of voice with me Vegeta! Prince or not I will not be disrespected in my house, in front of my guests, in front of OUR family over nothing!" Luna shouted glarring at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta held her glare until his wife who glared at him to shut up pulled him down to his seat. He just grumbled and began to mumble a few choice words in Saiyan.  
  
"She's a good leader niichan. The best" Hotaru piped up.  
  
"She couldn't lead a fly if her life depended on it. She probably.." *Splat*  
  
Bulma's eyes widen as she covered her mouth with her hand, Chichi's mouth dropped in shock, Goku was laughing his head off, Trunks and Goten were both snickering behind their hands, Mirai eyes widen, Artemis wisely kept his mouth though his eyes held laughter in them, Luna was shaking from holding her laughter in like Hotaru and Gohan bit his lip to keep quiet.  
  
Vegeta had a look of shock on his face. He raised his hand and wiped off the mash potatoes off his face while staring at his sister. She had her arms crossed and a smug look on her face. 'This means War.' Vegeta grabbed a handful of peas and chucked them at his sister.  
  
Usagi saw them and quickly pulled Gohan in front of her. She closed her eyes when she heard the splat and slowly opened them to see peas in his hair. She put a hand over her mouth to quiet her giggles.  
  
"You think that's funny? I'll show up funny" Gohan said picking his plate up and holding it above her head.  
  
"You wouldn't dare" Usagi said instantly regretting it. 'Me and my big mouth!'  
  
"I would." Gohan dropped his entire meal on her head.  
  
Usagi gasped as she looked at him through her food covered bangs. A deep chuckling caused her look at her boyfriend's father who hadn't stopped laughing. Picking up the rest of her meal in her hand she threw it with perfect aim hitting dead center in the face.  
  
Goku stopped laughing and looked at Usagi and Gohan who were laughing at him. Grinning, he grabbed two handfuls of food and threw it at the two.  
  
Usagi and Gohan's jaws drop but they recover quickly enough to throw food at both Goku and Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta and Goku were both stunned but threw handfuls back at the couples  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!!" Trunks and Goten shouted joining in the fun. Soon everyone was throwing food at each other.  
  
'I was right. This was an interesting night' Gohan thought as he threw food at his younger brother. 'At least it eased the tension between the two.... for now.'  
  
The family food fight continued into the night until nothing was left but cleaning up.  
  
"But she started it" Vegeta grumbled as he swept up the food from the floor. (Pyro: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I can just see Veggie in a pink apron with a broom sweeping the floor! Hehehe!)  
  
"Well you were the one who opened his big mouth" Bulma said wiping the chairs off along with Chichi and Hotaru.  
  
"You should know better than that Veggie. You too Usagi" Luna said wiping the counter off.  
  
"Gomen" the two royal saiyans said.  
  
Usagi was washing the dishes while Gohan dried them. Mirai, Goten and Trunks were throwing the trash out while Goku and Artemis wiped the table off.  
  
Usagi smiled. This was one of those days you wouldn't forget. She looked at Gohan who grinned at her. She giggled. She looked out the window and gasped at what she saw.  
  
"Oh wow! Minna, come look! The moon is out!"  
  
"THE MOON WHAT?!"  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
Odango: Evil aren't we?  
  
Pyro: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Veggie in a pink apron! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Odango: ^__^;; Hehe. Well hoped you enjoyed part 19. We'll try to work faster on 20  
  
Pyro: HAHAHAHA.... please..... HEHEHEHEHE.... reveiw!  
  
Odango: Ja! *drags a still laughing Pyro out of the room* 


	20. Chapter 19 More explaining and great new...

Odango and Pyro: ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 19  
  
"THE MOON WHAT?!"  
  
Usagi turned and looked at Goku and Bulma. The two stood staring at each other before they raced over to the two teens and yanked them away from the window.  
  
"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Usagi shouted as she regained her footing.  
  
"Don't any one of you kids look at the moon and I mean that!" Goku said  
  
"Why tousan?" Goten asked.  
  
"Do as your told Goten" Bulma said closing the curtains.  
  
"Why?" Goten asked.  
  
"Goten! Just do as you're told" Goku said frowning at his youngest son. Goten pouted and looked down. (Pyro: Awe!)  
  
"Leave him alone Son-san. Its not his fault he's like his father" Usagi said defending the kawaii chibi. Minna stare at her in shock.  
  
"Usagi" Luna gasped out.  
  
"That was uncalled for young lady" Artemis said scolding her.  
  
Vegeta was smirking at his sister. 'No it wasn't' he thought.  
  
"I was only telling the truth papa. Kids can't help but ask a lot of questions. I was the same way demo you two are worried over nothing!" Usagi said looking from Goku to Bulma.  
  
"Usagi, you know what happens if any of you Saiyans look at the moon" Bulma said trying to get the blonde to understand the danger.  
  
"I know what happens demo Bulma-chan I lived on the moon, Vegeta visited the moon tail and all and never once transformed" Usagi said. Goku and Bulma still didn't look convinced. This caused Usagi to growl low in her throat making Vegeta smirk wider. Without a word she opened the curtains causing the moonlight to hit all the Saiyans.  
  
"USAGI!!" Bulma shouted frowning at the teenager.  
  
"Nani? Do you see me or anyone else changing?" Usagi said looking around the room.  
  
Bulma looked at her family in shock. "You're still..... and so are.... demo how?"  
  
Usagi smiled. "Simple. The moon is my keeper and I its guardian. It protects me like I protect it."  
  
"So in other words.... it won't cause you to change?" Chichi asked catching on a bit.  
  
"Hai!" Usagi smiled at the black haired woman.  
  
"You sure?" Bulma asked still a little doubtful.  
  
"Bulma, there are a hand full of saiyans in this room and none of us has changed yet" Gohan said trying to help his koi out.  
  
Slowly Bulma nodded successfully being convinced. But Goku was another story.  
  
Usagi sighed. "Gomen nasai Son-san for the remark but I promise you that none of us will transform."  
  
"That's not what I'm worried about Usagi" Goku said.  
  
Usagi tilted her head to the side. "Nani?" She looked at her brother who shrugged then back at Goku who was still looking serious. She frowned as she tried to think about it.  
  
:He thinks I'll claim you koi *chuckles*: Usagi blinked and looked at Gohan.  
  
:Nani? Claim me? Like I'd let you:  
  
:You didn't put up a fight before:  
  
:That was different!:  
  
:Sure:  
  
:Humph. I don't see why they're worried. You're a gentleman and we haven't gone far:  
  
:True but I guess it's a parent thing. They were talking about it while we were a bit distracted:  
  
:When was this?:  
  
:When we found out we could talk telepathically:  
  
:Demo how? We would have heard them:  
  
:Usa... how do you think we got distracted the first time by the tree?: (Pyro: I know! The KISS!)  
  
Usagi blushed crimson while Gohan chuckled. She glared at him before pouting.  
  
Gohan wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. "Gomen Usa-koi" he said kissing her temple. Usagi instantly forgave him.  
  
Vegeta coughed frowning. Usagi grinned and Gohan braced himself for trouble.   
  
"Ne Son-san, you thinking Gohan's gonna want to claim me?" This froze all the adults. Usagi's grin widens. "Since the full moon is out, he has the perfect opportunity ne? If I remember my saiyan lessons correctly... if mated under the full moon, the bond will be so strong that not even the Gods could destroy it. Is that right Niichan?"  
  
"Usagi..." Vegeta said in a warning voice. She just smirked at him.  
  
"What's the matter Niichan? Don't want your baby sister to be a woman yet?" Usagi teased her brother. She unwrapped her tail and began rubbing it against Gohan's tail. She was rewarded with an intake of breath and his arms tightening around her. She smirked.  
  
"Maybe I should claim him instead" she said leaning her head against Gohan's shoulder and nuzzling his neck with affection nearly making Gohan purr.  
  
"USAGI!" Luna, Artemis, Chichi, Goku, Bulma and Vegeta shouted.  
  
Usagi burst into laughter. "Gomen! I was joking! Hahahahahaha!"  
  
"That was not funny young lady" Artemis said frowning at his daughter.  
  
"Lighten up dad. I do have morals you know. Do any of you actually think I'd let anyone take me before I was married? I don't think so" Usagi said placing her arms over Gohan's. She gave them a lopsided smile. "Besides Gohan is the only saiyan aside from you, Son-san and niichan that has manners. Now how can you not tell me that's not a good thing?"  
  
Artemis, Vegeta and Goku were still not convinced. Usagi sighed.  
  
"Minna, the moon is back for a reason. Me. I can't live without its power and it refuses to leave my side sort of speak." She giggled then turned serious. "The moon is where half if not most of my power is. I will need every ounce of energy and strength if I want to win this battle. 'And return the scouts to my side' she added silently. She looked at minna's faces.  
  
Many were in her favor save two: Goku and Vegeta. These two still didn't trust her logic.   
  
"How do we know we can trust you two not to pull anything behind our backs?" Goku asked the teens who looked at him confused. "You did when you went out for your date, how can I trust you not to do that again?"  
  
Gohan stared at his father in confusion and slight anger. "Dad, what happened that night wasn't entirely our faults. Granted I was the one who started the fight but can you honestly blame me? How would you feel if some jerk just went over to mom and slapped her because she refused to hang with you?"  
  
Goku was stunned to say the least. He never really thought about it from Gohan's point of view. "I'd be upset and angry and want revenge" he said truthfully.  
  
"That's exactly how I felt dad. I couldn't control the saiyan in me when it happened. I don't regret it and am willing to do it again if it happened."  
  
Everyone looked at the seriousness in Gohan's eyes and knew that he was telling the truth. He would kill anyone that dare harm his Usagi.  
  
Usagi for her part was stunned and over joyed. She pulled Gohan's head down and quickly claimed his lips in a kiss that spoke of love and gratitude. Pulling back she saw him grin down at her.  
  
"You're welcome Usa."  
  
"I swear if you two don't stop that I'll blast you into the next dimension!" Everyone laughed at Vegeta. "Don't laugh at me!"  
  
"Well thank you Luna for the wonderful meal and... entertainment *giggle* but I think we should be going now" Chichi said.  
  
"Awe mom do we have to?" Goten whined.  
  
"Hai your mom's right. It's late and you two have school" Goku said. Minna stared at him. "Nani?"  
  
"Ok he's scaring me now" Bulma said. The group laughed.  
  
Goku tilted his head to the side. "I don't get it." The group laughed harder.  
  
As the Tsukino's bid fare well to their families, Gohan had yet to release Usagi.  
  
"I'll see you at school then ne? Aishiteru" Gohan said bending his head down.  
  
"Aishiteru." Usagi sealed the gap between their lips. The kiss spoke of an undying love for the other.  
  
"I'm really happy for those two" Bulma said. She stood with Chichi, Luna and Hotaru.   
  
"Yea. Makes you wish we were that young again ne?" Chichi said.  
  
"I don't know about that Chichi. Growing up all over again with the way society is today?" Luna asked them.  
  
All three women look at each other. "Nah!" They laugh.  
  
"Well we better get going. Thanks for dinner Luna! See minna at my house next week. Ja!" Bulma said. Vegeta picked her up and he, Mirai and Trunks flew to their house.  
  
"Bye Luna, Hoatru. See you guys later" Chichi said as she walked to her husband and son.  
  
"Gohan! Leave Usagi-chan alone and lets go!" Goten shouted laughing.  
  
Gohan sighed releasing Usagi's lips. She smiled up at him. " Guess Ten has a point ne?"  
  
"Hai. See you tomorrow koi" Gohan said smiling at her.  
  
"You know it."  
  
Gohan waved bye to her and the other Tsukino's as he walked over to his family. With one last wave the Son's left thanks to Goku's Instant Transmission.  
  
Usagi sighed. So much had happened that night that she couldn't wait for the next full days.  
  
"Usagi, time to go in dear" Luna said.  
  
Usagi turned and smiled at Luna. "Ok mom." She giggled running into the house with Hotaru hot on her heels. Luna and Artemis laughed.   
  
"Those two still act like children ne Luna?" Artemis said looking down at his wife who was looking down at her feet.  
  
"Artemis?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
Luna looked up into his eyes. She placed his hand on her stomach and smiled at his shocked reaction. "I'm pregnant love."  
  
Artemis blinked once. Then twice. Then once again. A slow smile crept on his face. "I'm gonna be a father?" When Luna nodded he kissed her then picked her up and spun her around. Both of them were laughing.  
  
"Hey, what's going on out here?" Usagi and Hotaru had run back outside when they heard their parents shout.  
  
"Wonderful news girls. Luna's pregnant! Isn't that great!" Artemis said placing Luna down.  
  
"Hoonto?" When Luna nodded Usagi and Hotaru looked at each other before squealing and running to her. The three hugged and laughed at the same time.  
  
"This is great news! Congratulations Luna and Artemis" Hotaru said.  
  
"Thank you Firefly" Luna said smiling.  
  
"WOOHOO!! I'm gonna be a big sister again! I'm gonna be a big sister again! This calls for a celebration. ICE CREAM!!" Usagi laughed running back in the house.  
  
"IIE!!!" Luna, Hotaru and Artemis shouted going after the hyperactive teen. They knew what a really hyper Usagi was like and didn't want one right now.  
  
The Tsukino house was filled with laughter and joy for a few hours until they all went to bed waiting to start a new day of their new lives.  
  
Pyro: See... we didn't leave you with a cliffhanger like other authors  
  
Odango: And don't anyone think that we couldn't think of a cliffy cause we did  
  
Pyro: Just chose not to put it since its WAY late  
  
Odango: Please review for the other chapters.  
  
Pyro: Thanks a Mill!  
  
Odango and Pyro: JA! 


	21. Chapter 20 Senshi plans

Odango: Hey Minna *yawns*  
  
Pyro: I think someone stayed up too late watching Endless Waltz  
  
Odango: Couldn't be helped. Hiiro is just so KAWAII!!! *Chibi Gohan appears pouting* Nani? *Odango blinks*  
  
Pyro: I guess I forgot to mention that we had a guest hehehe...  
  
Odango: Demo... Chibi Gohan?  
  
Pyro: Er... surprise?  
  
Odango: *looks at Chibi Gohan and squeals as she hugs him* Chibi Gohan is WAY kawaii-er than Hiiro any day!!  
  
Pyro: Really now? *looks at minna and whispers* Was that even a word? *Minna shrug*  
  
Odango: Hai. He's even more kawaii than Trunks-chan!! *Chibi Gohan smiles and hugs Odango*  
  
Pyro: Then why did you....  
  
Odango: Gohan is the top of my anime Bishoonen followed by Trunks and Hiiro  
  
Pyro: Why?  
  
Odango: Gohan is just so kawaii *hugs him tighter* Trunks is sexy and Hiiro is just so damn HOT!  
  
Pyro: *under her breath* Must be the spandex ne Minna? *Minna nod again*  
  
Odango: You say something?  
  
Pyro: Iie demo I think we should get to the story since we've been absent for a while now  
  
Odango: I know. Gomen Minna for not getting this out sooner demo we were both busy with our play at school and finals  
  
Pyro: So don't flame us if this doesn't meet your standards  
  
Odango and Pyro: ENJOY!!!  
  
Chapter 20  
  
"We need to strike when she's alone and defenseless."  
  
"That won't be easy. She can deflect our powers plus she's been training with her brother."  
  
"Then you girls will just have to work harder then ne?" Endymion said glarring at the girls. Each girl sighed and nodded. "Triple your training and report back to me by the end of the week."  
  
"Yes your majesty." The scouts bowed as he leaves before slumping back into their seat.  
  
"Asshole" Mars mumbled.  
  
"Triple Training? That's worse then the double we're pulling off now" Jupiter said.  
  
"He knows we're never going to get as strong as Usagi so he pushes us to our limits" Mercury said.  
  
"We barely are able to handle double and now he wants triple? None of this wouldn't have happened if those baka's never showed up" Uranus said clenching her fists. (Odango: wonder who she's talking about...)  
  
"Uranus, those baka's as you call them did us a favor. By coming here they were able to protect Hime better then we could in our current conditions. You out of everyone here should be thanking them personally. Especially Seiya" Pluto said. (Pyro: Oh come on Minna. You had to have known by the end of Uranus's sentence about whom we were talking about.)  
  
"I'll thank them alright. With a World Shaking!" Uranus said slamming her fist on chairs arm.  
  
"Calm down Uranus" Neptune said. Uranus closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"Gomen Michi." Neptune smiled.  
  
"Well we have our orders so lets follow them." The senshi look at Venus oddly. "I may be the temporary leader but I am leader" she said standing up. The others also stood up.   
  
The senshi walked down a long dark hall, made a right when they came to a statue of Endymion and then a left at a portrait of King Endymion.  
  
"I hate that painting" Neptune said.  
  
"You're the one who painted it Neptune" Jupiter said. Neptune blushed. Jupiter giggled until Uranus tapped her shoulder. "Gomen Michiru."  
  
"Its okay. When this is all over, that'll be the first thing I destroy" Neptune said. She leaned against Uranus as they turned to another dark hall.  
  
"This place is a giant maze. Its no wonder we never get lost" Mars said as they turned yet another corner.  
  
"That's how the Prince wanted it."  
  
"What do mean Venus?" Mercury asked  
  
"If we ever managed to get Hime here, she's get lost in no time plus she wouldn't be able to sense us or the prince with all the dark energy here." Venus stopped in front of two heavy metal doors and pushed them open. The senshi walked in.  
  
Ripples and drifts, time warps and portals, space and stars, desert and forest. These were just some of the settings the room was capable of plus more. Each element, time and space fit each senshi perfectly and trained them very well.   
  
The senshi would pair up and spar in a different element: Fire, Earth, Air, Water, Sea, Lightning and Time. Each one would train until they were able to conquer that specific element. At least until the element became harder each time.  
  
"Is that his plan? To lure her here then sneak up on her and attack? That's the stupidest plan I've ever heard! She'd be able to escape in no time!" Mars almost shouted.  
  
"Not if we have something she'd want Mars" Venus said as she closed the doors once they were all in. The walls rippled and swirled until fire, ice and lightning appeared.   
  
"And what would we have that she'd want? Rini no longer exists and neither does Crystal Tokyo. Gomen nasai Pluto" Jupiter said looking at the older woman.  
  
"It's all right Makoto" Pluto said smiling at the younger girl. She turned to the others. "Jupiter is right though Venus. What could we possibly have that would gain her attention so quickly?" Pluto looked at Venus as did the others.  
  
Venus looked at each girl. "Her family, heart and soul." The senshi each gave her a confused look.  
  
"Okay Venus. You lost all of us back there. Please explain" Uranus said.  
  
"It obvious that Usagi still cares for the human Tsukino's and might go back to the past to help them but she'd have to go through Pluto to do that and I know she won't. We are her heart. We were the ones she died countless times for and protected us when it was suppose to be the other way around." Venus had tears stinging in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall. "Now we are going to get our Queen back no matter what the cost. Even if we have to kidnap the other half of her soul to do so!" The senshi gasped.  
  
"Are you insane?! Do you know how much she's going to hate us for that?!" Jupiter yelled. Lighting flashed behind her.  
  
"She'll kill us for doing that Venus!" Neptune yelled, not so shocking to some of the senshi.  
  
"You really went over the deep end on this one Venus" Mars said.  
  
"What do we have to do?"   
  
"AMI?!" Mars, Jupiter and Neptune yelled in shock. Mercury didn't glance their way.  
  
"We wait. As the Princess and Prince get stronger, so does their love. If something were to happen to the other, they'd never forgive themselves. We'll use this to our advantage" Venus said. (Pyro: Huh? I though Usagi hated Mamo-baka) (Odango: She does) (Pyro: Then why.. oh!) (Odango shakes her head)  
  
"Well we better move soon. I don't know about that Videl Satan though" Pluto said leaning on her staff.  
  
"I told her to stay away from the princess and prince at the club demo I doubt she'll listen" Uranus said leaning against the wall of ice. (Pyro: Sound familiar minna?) She didn't even flinch.  
  
"She won't. Prince Endymion has plans for her too and before you ask hai. Videl Satan will play an important part in this battle" Venus said walking into the column of fire. She could feel the heat around her but didn't mind it. She turned to the others. "For now we train and get stronger. We will get our Hime back no matter what." The senshi nodded. They each paired up and began their intense training.  
  
Odango: Well minna asked about the senshi and here you go  
  
Pyro: HAHAHAHAHA!!! Videl's gonna get her butt kicked!  
  
Odango: Pyro!  
  
Pyro: Oops! *grins with hand behind head* Gomen Odango-chan  
  
Odango: Just give the whole plot away why don't you!  
  
Pyro: Okay! *opens mouth to speak but one look at an angry Odango made her shut it quickly*  
  
Odango: *shaking head* Oi. What am I going to do with you?  
  
Pyro: Let me live and ask minna to review? *Odango nods* YATTA!! Minna, Odango and I are getting less reviews then before and we feel that hai it is partly our fault but its your job as a reader to review and tell us what you want to happen. So we give you three *new* options:  
  
1. The Starlight's could make an unexpected visit in later chapters  
  
2. Usa and Gohan go on another date, to a Valentine dance, and/or prom  
  
3. One of the other senshi will return to Usagi's side again  
  
Odango: We're sorry minna but Gohan will not get Usagi pregnant. With both Luna and Bulma expecting it just wouldn't seem fair, you know.  
  
Pyro: Please please PLEASE!!! Review!   
  
Odango: Or you'll make Chibi Gohan cry *Chibi Gohan gives minna puppy dog eyes and quivering lip*  
  
Odango, Pyro and Chibi Gohan: Ja ne! 


	22. Chapter 21 Dreams, the challenge and the...

Pyro: Hi minna!!! *waves*  
  
Odango: Hn.  
  
Pyro: Oh quit being so sore about THAT Odango. I won fair and square  
  
Odango: Fine. Go ahead  
  
Pyro: *squeals jumping up and down* Voting is done minna! And the winners are..... ALL OF THEM!!!!!  
  
Odango: And upon a few.. okay A LOT of request... One of the senshi will come back   
  
Pyro and Minna: Yippy!!  
  
Odango: And Usagi and Gohan WILL finish the Saiyan ritual  
  
Pyro and Minna: YAY!!!!!!  
  
Odango: But there will be no lemon  
  
Pyro and Minna: AWWW! *pouts*  
  
Odango: Maybe a little bit of lime  
  
Pyro and Minna: YAY!!!  
  
Odango: *shakes head and smiles* Here's your next chapter minna  
  
Pyro: Hope its long enough for you!!!  
  
Odango and Pyro: ENJOY!!!!  
  
Chapter 21  
  
'Huff. Puff. Huff. Puff. Huff. Puff. There's got to be a way out of here, there's just got to!'  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon ran as quick and as fast as she could down the dark halls. Her uniform was torn, she had a few cuts along her arms and legs and it looked like one of her wings was broken. (Pyro: Ouch!)  
  
'Kami this place is a maze.' She skidded to a halt when she heard voices down one hall.   
  
ESM pressed her back against the wall and looked at her surroundings. She had the hall in front of her, to the left of her and to the right of her. 'I hate this! I hate being the mouse! Wait... that wall looks familiar.... AHH! I've been here before! Damn it!!!'  
  
ESM grit her teeth together as pain shot up from her wing. 'Baka Space Sword. Next time I'll give her something to blast at. My fist in her face!' She held in her whimper as she quickly reset the wing. Ripping the top layer of her skirt, she bandaged the wing and tied it tight. Footsteps were coming near her.  
  
'Great. Out numbered and out of places to hide. Oh well. Everyone has to go sometime right? I just wish it wasn't like this. Baka Videl! This is all her fault! If she hadn't have-'  
  
"There she is!" Venus' voice rang through the halls. Eternal Sailor Moon pushed herself off the wall and ran in the opposite direction.   
  
'Oh kami... I don't know how much more running I can do!' She looked behind her to see the three inners after her. 'Man! Don't they ever give up?!' She looked forward again and screamed. (Odango: Interesting) (Pyro: Three? But I thought..) (Odango: SHH!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi jumped up in her seat breathing hard and looking around frantically.  
  
"Well, welcome back to class Miss. Tsukino. I trust you had a nice nap?" Mr. Harley the math teacher said.  
  
Usagi gulped. "Iie" came her shaky response. She saw Mr. Harley's expression go from one of anger to one of concern.  
  
"Miss. Tsukino? Are you okay?" Mr. Harley asked.  
  
Usagi slowly nodded. She sat back in her seat and stared at her Trig/Calculus book. Mr. Harley seeing that his student was okay now continued on with his lesson.  
  
"Hey Usa. You feeling okay?" Sara asked. Usagi nodded.  
  
It was lunchtime now. Usagi, Gohan, Sara, Seth, Amber, Joy, Nick, Mandy and Steve all sat around the comfortable shade the trees provided for them. Usagi was leaning against Gohan who was leaning against one of the trees with his arms wrapped around her, Amber, Joy, Nick, Mandy and Steve sat around them while Sara and Seth sat next to them. Usagi had convinced the two to 'hook up.' They were hesitant at first but then they went for it and they've been together ever since.  
  
"Ya girl, you were kind of spacing out for a while in Mr. Harley's class today" Joy said. Usagi just shrugged.  
  
"I'm surprised he didn't yell at you. Last time I slept in his class he gave me two days detention" Steve said. Usagi gave him a small smile.  
  
"You sure you're okay? You seemed scared there for a minute. Like something was going to get you or something" Sara said. Usagi stiffened in Gohan's arms.  
  
"It's nothing guys. I just haven't been having much sleep at home lately" Usagi said managing not to wince. She didn't like lying to her friends.  
  
:Well it's not a total lie koi:  
  
:But still...:  
  
:I know, I know but they're worried Usa. You had me scared there for a minute:  
  
:Nani?:  
  
:I could feel your fear Usa. I felt it like it was my own:  
  
:Gohan....I...:  
  
:You don't have to tell me. I trust you Usa. Aishiteru:  
  
:Aishiteru:  
  
Usagi smiled up at Gohan. She was very lucky to have met a guy like him and even luckier to have him as her soul mate.  
  
:Couldn't have said it any better myself:  
  
:Oi! Stop listening to my thoughts!:  
  
Gohan chuckled. "Now why would I want to do that hmm?" he asked gazing down at her. Usagi felt herself being mesmerized once again by his endless black pools.  
  
"Hey, if you two are going to go to your own little world, let the rest of us know" Seth said braking the moment. Sara decked him.  
  
"Baka. Leave them alone" she said scolding him. Seth just grinned and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Man I'm just glad that it's Friday" Nick said stretching.  
  
"Me too. Good thing you two are off groundation" Steve said chuckling. (Pyro: Was that a word?) (Odango: If it wasn't, it is now) Gohan and Usagi smiled.   
  
"Yeah well I doubt we'll be able to go on another date like that again" Usagi said. She didn't want to think about how both of their families would react.   
  
"Well why don't you tell them that you're gonna double date with Sara and me" Seth said. Everyone looked at him like he grew another head. "What?!"  
  
"Who are you and what did you do with my Seth?" Sara asked. Seth growled at her before he claimed her lips. Sara immediately began to respond.  
  
"And you guys said we were bad" Gohan said grinning. The group laughed as a red Sara and Seth pulled back and looked at their friends sheepishly.   
  
"So how bout it guys?" Seth asked. He looked at Gohan and Usagi.  
  
"Sounds like fun koi" Gohan said looking down at Usagi.  
  
"Hai it does demo.. what about you guys?" Usagi looked at the other five. "I know Steve was going to ask someone something ne?" Usagi gave him a look.  
  
"Two steps ahead of you Usa" Steve said putting his arm around Mandy's waist. Mandy blushed and smiled up at Steve.  
  
"Well, looks like our little group is a match made in heaven. Now all we need to do is set Nick, Amber and Joy up" Sara said looking at the three. Nick, Amber and Joy grinned.  
  
"We'll Triple date each other!" the three said as Nick put his arms around the two. The group busted out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny? Usagi fall flat on her face or got expelled for sleeping in class?" a voice said near the group. All nine of them groaned and stood up facing Videl.  
  
"What do you want Videl?" Sara sneered. She and Seth automatically stood in front of Usagi and Gohan.  
  
"Haven't you caused enough damage to our group by that stunt you pulled last week" Amber said scowling at Videl. She, Joy and Nick stood around Usagi and Gohan.  
  
"What about the one you pulled the week before that or at the club huh?" Mandy said as she and Steve stood slightly behind Usagi and Gohan.  
  
Usagi looked at all her friends in complete awe. They were standing up for her? But why?  
  
:They care for us:  
  
:But why Gohan? I didn't do anything to deserve this:  
  
:Yes you did Usagi. You gave them all happiness and fun, something we've been missing for a while around here:  
  
:I couldn't have made that big of a difference could I?:  
  
:Hai, you did. You made a big difference in not only my life, my family's life or my friends life but yours as well Usagi. You told me that before you were a klutz, a wimp and that you followed Destiny. Look at you now. You gave Destiny the birdie and followed your heart which lead you to me. You made a positive change for all of us Usagi and we're all willing to stand up for you. Me especially koi. I would risk my life to keep you or anyone I care about safe and out of harms way:  
  
Usagi felt tears roll down her face. She made that big a difference in many peoples lives and didn't even know it. She felt herself begin to smile. She was now more confident about herself and her abilities.   
  
:Arigato koi. That means so much to me, you don't know the half of it:  
  
:I have a guess from your happiness Usa. Aishiteru:  
  
:Aishiteru:  
  
Usagi smiled to herself before a frown found its way on her face. She put her hands on Seth and Sara's shoulders and gently pushed them out of her way. She glared at Videl who glared back with hate.  
  
"Finally decided to come out of hiding wench!" Videl spat out. Usagi gave her a tired look.  
  
"I wasn't hiding. My friends are just protective of me just like I am of them. Now what do you want? We were eating lunch" Usagi said. 'Although me a Gohan have to wait till we get home to eat.' She mentally grinned thinking of her mother's pot roast.  
  
Gohan chuckled loudly causing many curious gazes and an amused one to look his way. "Nothing guys." His feature hardened. He walked up to Usagi and stood beside her and glared at Videl. "What do you want Videl? None of us will repeat it again."  
  
Videl scowled at Usagi before smiling at Gohan. "Nothing Gohan. Just to challenge Usagi in front of the whole student body and prove once and for all who is better." Videl grinned seeing everyone's glarring faces.  
  
Just as Gohan was about to respond, a soft "okay" was heard. He and the others looked at Usagi like she was crazy.  
  
Videl smirked in triumph. "Good. Meet me at Damion's Saturday night by eight. There's a dance contest. Any style goes. Be there or prepare to be ruined. See you around losers, Gohan" Videl said before leaving. Once she was out of earshot.......  
  
"Are you insane Usagi?!" Sara and Seth shouted.  
  
"What on earth made you accept that stupid deal?!" Amber, Joy and Nick shouted.  
  
"Will your parents even let you go?!" Mandy and Steve shouted.  
  
"What are you going to wear?" Gohan asked with a smirk.  
  
"Gohan!" Sara, Seth, Nick, Mandy, Steve, Amber and Joy shouted at him. Usagi giggled uncontrollably.  
  
"Hahahahaha! Man you guys sound just like my old friends, especially Rei" Usagi laughed. She suddenly became very quiet.  
  
"Usagi? You okay?" Sara asked looking at her. Usagi gave her a forced smile.  
  
"H-Hai Sara. Just thinking of what to... wear" Usagi said.  
  
"Well whatever it is we know you'll beat Videl no matter what" Joy said smiling.  
  
"She deserves to be publicly humiliated for everything she's tried to pull with you" Nick said.  
  
"Yea girl. You are going to kick her butt!" Amber said throwing her fist in the air. The others laughed. All save Gohan and Usagi. The bell rang.  
  
"Time for the last two classes and then... FREEDOM!!" Nick shouted. The group sweat dropped. Gohan placed his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Nick, get some help." The group laughed as Nick hung his head.  
  
As the group headed back to class Gohan wrapped his arm around Usagi and gave her a comfortable squeeze. Usagi looked up at him and smiled. Gohan smiled back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm worried about Usagi and Gohan." Bulma rose a surprised eyebrow.  
  
"You? Worried about the 'half breed' and your sister? Okay Veggie, did you eat something out of date or are you starting to care for Gohan's well being?" Bulma said looking at her scowling husband. Vegeta glared at her.  
  
"For your information onna I care nothing for the half breed! As far as I'm concerned, that brat can go dive off a cliff for all I care!" Vegeta said crossing his arms over his chest. Someone smacked him on the back of his head.  
  
"You baka! Usagi would hate you for letting her soul mate die knowing you let him!" Chichi scolded the saiyan prince.  
  
"Why are you worried about them Ouji" Artemis said before a fight between the two could break out.  
  
"Humph. I was just saying that their power leaves them weak and vulnerable after they use it which give those baka senshi an advantage" Vegeta said glarring at the table.   
  
"Vegeta has a point. If those two can't master their power soon, then I don't think they'll stand a chance against that Endymion guy you've told us about" Goku said. Not many were surprised about his new knowledge of sense now. Almost.  
  
"I still have to get use to the new you Goku" Krillin said shaking his head.  
  
The Z-gang had gathered together at C.C at Chichi's insistence about how they never saw each other unless the Earth was under attack. Bulma and Luna had backed her up on this. Their mates saw no way out of it.  
  
"I'm still the same me guys... just with a better view of the situation" Goku said scratching the back of his head laughing. (Odango: ...KAWA!!)  
  
"Why not train them in the Room of Time and Spirit" Piccolo suggested. Everyone looked at him. "Not only will they have plenty of time to grasp their power but they might be able to go beyond that."  
  
"Piccolo has a point." Now they turned to Luna. "If Gohan and Usagi can surpass their combined powers and go to a new level, it just might be enough to stop Endymion and the senshi."  
  
"That might be so Luna but they can't go to the next level of power until they're complete" Vegeta said. His glare on the table intensified.  
  
"What do you mean father" Mirai asked. (Pyro: I almost forgot about him) (Odango face vaults: Oi!)  
  
"He means that Gohan and Usagi must finish the Saiyan Ritual" Luna said seeing how Vegeat refused to answer his son.  
  
"Saiyan Ritual? What do you mean Luna?" Yamcha asked. Every full-blooded saiyan tensed up.  
  
"They have to finish the bond don't they" Chichi said looking at the saiyans. All four nodded.  
  
"But that means that..." Bulma started to say until it dawned on her.  
  
"Gohan has to claim Usagi by the next full moon" Vegeta finished for his mate. Everyone was quiet, taking in all this new information.  
  
"There's no other way is there?" Bulma said looking at Vegeta. "Gohan and Usagi have to be bonded in order to survive this don't they?" He nodded.  
  
"But we can't force them to do anything they don't want to so how do you expect them to..." Chichi trailed off and blushed causing the others to laugh.  
  
"You're right Chichi but at the same time still missing the picture" Luna said. Chichi looked at her. "We won't have to force them to do anything. Their Saiyan instincts will over power their rational thought and take over for the remainder of the Ritual.  
  
"From there, it's up to them to decide the place and time but only on the full moon will this happen. Their bond will strengthen and then, only then will nobody, not even all the evil in the world or the gods, be able to break them apart."  
  
"Luna, isn't the full moon tomorrow night?" Krillin asked after a few minutes of silence. Luna smirked.  
  
"Hai Krillin-san it is. That is why if the two go out, we let them. No matter how long they stay out" Luna said eyeing Artemis, Vegeta and Chichi.   
  
"And we won't go after them or stop them" Bulma said putting her two cents in glarring at her husband.  
  
"Not even if we feel their power rise in a fight" Goku said once again shocking a few of his friends. Him not wanting to stop a fight was quiet a shock to some of them. (Pyro: Goku? Not stop a fight? THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!!!)  
  
"Does everyone agree?" Luna asked looking around the room. Everyone nodded except Vegeta. "Vegeta?" He was still quiet.  
  
"Vegeta? Do you agree to leave your sister and Gohan alone tomorrow night?" Bulma asked. When Vegeta still stayed quiet, she became concerned. 'What's wrong?' she asked through their link.  
  
'I don't want to be related to Kakkorot!!' Bulma busted out laughing. (Odango: I did too!)  
  
"Is that all? You big baby. It was going to happen sooner or later you know" Bulma said between her giggles. She looked at Luna. "He doesn't like it but he'll leave them alone."  
  
"What's the problem?" Luna asked looking from her prince to Bulma. Bulma giggled.  
  
"He's upset that he's going to be related to Goku in the future." That set everyone into laughter. Vegeta just glared at them all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan, Usagi and Hotaru were walking home. (Odango: Since they already flew most of the way there) Hotaru being a year younger then the couple attended the same school with plenty convincing from Luna and Bulma. Hotaru made small talk with the two with an occasional joke here and there before freezing.  
  
Gohan was laughing at something Hotaru had said when Usagi froze in her tracks. He stopped and saw that Hotaru had also stopped. Raising an eyebrow he looked in front of him and frowned.  
  
"Senshi" Hotaru sneered. Gohan stood tall and stepped slightly in front of Usagi without it looking like he did. (Pyro: Like an illusion?) (Odango: *sweat drops* Oi!)  
  
"What do you want?" Gohan asked. 'Man that has to have been the tenth time I've heard that question today.'  
  
:You and me both koi:  
  
:Ahh... now who's listening to who's thoughts?:  
  
:Shush:  
  
Gohan mentally chuckled. On the outside he was glaring at the senshi that stood before him. They were suppose to be his koi's friends yet here they were trying to force her to do something she didn't want to. That angered him. His eyes narrowed as Venus stepped forward. (Odango: He remembered her description when Usagi told him her story.)  
  
"So this is the guy you replaced Endymion with. Not bad Usa. Well built, handsome and a cute face. Ano... I wonder if he's a good kisser" Venus said tilting her head to the side and putting a finger to her cheek to make it seem like she was thinking. Usagi growled low in her throat.  
  
"I'd tell you to try for yourself but then I'd have to kill you for touching what's mine" Usagi said in a dead serious tone that made some of the senshi shiver. She smirked. "So what have you come to tell me this time? Going to use my ex-future daughter against me again like last time?" She ignored the looks Gohan and Hotaru sent her.  
  
Venus waved her hand in a dismissing way. "Nah. The spore is old stuff. We've got a new idea."  
  
"And that would be?" Hotaru asked glarring at the Love scout.  
  
"Where are the outers?" Gohan asked. He was inwardly surprised when shock registered on the inner's faces. :Guess they didn't expect that one coming ne?: Usagi slightly nodded.  
  
"They're training with Endymion" Mercury spat out like it was vile. This did not go unnoticed by the couple or Hotaru.  
  
"Look, I've had a long day and I don't need you to ruin it for me. Now leave before I make you" Usagi threatened. She really wanted to get home and talk to her parents but with the senshi showing up suddenly after so long had her thoughts scattered.  
  
Venus grinned. Usagi did not like that grin one bit. But before she could say something to Gohan and Hotaru...  
  
"WORLD SHAKING!"  
  
"Usagi! Look out!!!" Mars shouted as she pushed Usagi, Gohan and Hotaru out of the way, taking the blast head on. She screamed as she flew back into a tree and slumped to the ground.  
  
"Mars!" Usagi shouted. Fire was in her eyes as she turned and glared at the Wind senshi. Her moon symbol flared on her forehead. "You're going to pay for that Uranus!" Usagi stood up and pulled out her locket. "MOON ETERNAL POWER MAKE-UP!" she shouted.  
  
"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!!!" Hotaru shouted.  
  
Lights, feathers and other stuff surrounded the two girls as the transformed. Gohan watched in complete awe. (Odango: So I'm too lazy to write their transformations. Don't sue me!)  
  
When the lights died down, Eternal Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Saturn stood back to back, ESM facing the Outers, SSS facing the Inners.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luna and Artemis shot their heads up and looked at each other.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tien asked.  
  
"Usagi and Hotaru just transformed" Luna said with a worried look.  
  
"Are they being attacked?" Krillin asked. (Pyro: Not exactly but close enough)  
  
  
  
"I'm not quiet sure but Gohan is with them" Artemis said.  
  
"I could have sworn I felt Mars' power fall a moment ago. I hope nothing is wrong" Luna said.  
  
"We'll know when they come home. Until then we stay put" Artemis said looking at everyone.  
  
'Be careful imouto's' Vegeta silently prayed. (Minna gasp and faints. Odango blinks: Oops! Hehehe!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ESM glared hard at Uranus who smirked. She growled low in her throat. Gohan blinked.   
  
A transparent eight-pointed star appeared over ESM's crescent moon for a brief second before it disappeared. 'Weird' Gohan thought as he stood in a fighting stance next to his koi.  
  
"You want to play, then lets play. SPACE SWORD BLASTER!!!" Uranus said and sent her attack at ESM.  
  
"SLIENT WALL!!" Saturn's protective wall surrounded the three as the attack struck.  
  
"KAMEHAMEHA!!!" Gohan shouted sending his attack at the Inners. They dodged it.  
  
"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THEROPY KISS!!!" ESM made her attack go both ways, making both groups jump back.  
  
"SUPREME THUNDER!!!" Jupiter shouted sending her attack at Gohan's back. ESM saw this and threw herself in front of him, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She winced as the attack hit her.  
  
"Usa!" Gohan said. He growled and turned Super Saiyan. "MASENKO HA!!!" Gohan sent his attack at Jupiter. She jumped out of the way.  
  
"All together. STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THEROPY KISS!!!" ESM said and sent her attack at the grouped senshi.  
  
"KAMEHAMEHA!!!"   
  
"SILENT GLAIVE SURPRISE!!!"  
  
The senshi jumped out of the way of the three powerful attacks.  
  
Venus jumped up into a tree. "This isn't over Sailor Moon. You can bet on that. Lets go guys" she said earning nods from the three Outers and two Inners. Pluto opened a portal and they walked through, the portal closing behind them.  
  
ESM breathed a sigh of relief then gasped. "OMG MARS!!!!" She ran over to the groaning fire senshi. She lifted her from the tree/crater and gently placed her on the ground. "Mars? Mars! Mars, are you okay?!" ESM asked frantically. Gohan and Saturn quickly joined her side.  
  
Mars coughed. "I'm okay Usagi. That blast didn't hurt me."  
  
"You sure?" ESM asked, worry evident in her crystal blue eyes. Mars nodded.  
  
"I'm positive. She's thrown plenty of World Shakings to get me use to the pain" Mars said as she sat up. ESM helped her. "Arigato."  
  
"Don't mention it demo... why? Why did you....?" ESM stumbled on her words. Mars smiled at her.  
  
"I never really could betray my best friend. I'm so sorry for everything that I've done to you Usagi!" Mars started to cry. ESM threw her arms around her.  
  
"Shh... it's okay Rei. If you hadn't have done what you done then I would be who I am today" ESM said. Mars looked at her.  
  
"But I've failed as your protector!"  
  
"And succeeded as my friend." When Mars gave her a blank look ESM continued. "You we able to break free of Endymion's hold on you. You won."  
  
Mars gave her a watery smile. "I don't deserve to be your friend Usagi."  
  
ESM snorted. "That's like telling Gohan no kissing for a month." Both girls giggled when they heard Gohan gasp. ESM and Mars hugged again. "It's good to have you back Rei. Dende you don't know how much I've missed our talks!"  
  
"Like wise. Arigato for keeping her safe Taru" Mars said looking at Saturn.  
  
"Think nothing of it" Saturn said smiling at the older girl.  
  
"Um... I'm confused here." The three girls looked at Gohan before busting out laughing.  
  
"Men! Can't live with them, can't live without them!" the three said together. Gohan rolled his eyes.  
  
The three senshi de-transformed and talked the rest of the way home leaving Gohan groaning to himself about girl talk.  
  
Odango: GOMEN!!!!! THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN OT SOONER DEMO.....  
  
Pyro: WE GOT SIDETRACKED!!!  
  
Odango: WE made it as long as we could without putting in too much of the plot.  
  
Pyro: Which is a total lie since we've dropped hints here and there  
  
Odango: We should have the next chapter out by....... Sunday at the most  
  
Pyro: Please review and tell us what you think of the story  
  
Odango and Pyro: JA NE!!! 


	23. Chapter 22 HOMEMADE APPLE PIES!

Goku and Piccolo walk into the room with a very scared Odango and Pyro who peek out from behind them.  
  
Odango: Uh... hi guys!  
  
Pyro: So nice to see you.... again! (Minna glare at the two)  
  
Odango: I know we said Sunday but I had a major paper to do and I put it off until the last minute  
  
Pyro: Plus it was my grandmother's birthday Sunday so I couldn't get on the computer  
  
Odango: And that's not even half of the bad news minna  
  
Pyro: MY COMPUTER DELEATED CHAPTER 22!!!! (Minna gasp and cry)  
  
Goku: It's a good thing you saved it on a disk then ne Odango? *Odango nods sweat dropping*  
  
Odango: Yeah even though I forgot about it. Sorry its late guys  
  
Piccolo: Then stop talking and get to it!  
  
Pyro: Oi! Hush up you big green booger! *Odango and Goku laugh*  
  
Piccolo: *growls*  
  
Pyro: Humph. Baka.  
  
Odango: So without further.... hahahahahahaha.... she called you a booger! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Pyro smirks: I guess it was pretty funny  
  
Goku: It was down right hilarious!  
  
Pyro: *bows* Thank you thank you. You're all too kind  
  
Odango: Hahahaha..... Okay okay okay... Here it is minna. Chapter 22  
  
Odango, Pyro and Goku: Enjoy!!!!!  
  
Piccolo: Humph.  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Venus' head snapped to the right as she was slapped.  
  
"You stupid bitch! How could you let Mars get away?! Now Serenity has both her and Saturn on her side!" Endymion shouted pacing the poorly lit room. Venus bowed her head and glared at the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry your Highness. I didn't think she'd turn on us yet" Venus said in a steady voice.  
  
"Yeah well sorry isn't going to make up for it Venus! Mars is going to tell her our plans and then everything will be ruined!"   
  
"Maybe we can use this to our advantage" Mercury said quietly. Endymion turned to her.  
  
"How?" he asked, voice edged with fury.  
  
"If Mars does tell her, then she'll know and try to stop it but in doing so, she'll fall right into our trap as if nothing had changed" Mercury said. Endymoin thought about this.  
  
"I guess you didn't screw up so much after all Venus. Go train. We attack again after the full moon has passed that way Serenity won't have all her moon power. Dismissed!" Endymion left the girls in the meeting room. Mercury and Jupiter walked up to Venus.  
  
"You okay?" Jupiter asked. Venus nodded.  
  
"Wasn't the first time and I know it won't be the last time" Venus said as she sat down in a seat. Mercury rested her palm on her cheek and Venus could feel the cold coming from it. She winced slightly as the cold healing stopped a bruise from forming. "Arigato Mercury" Venus said when she pulled her hand away.  
  
Mercury nodded. She turned to the girls. "I guess we should go train."  
  
"I agree. This might be the last time we train before the final battle" Uranus said.  
  
"Come on leader. Time to kick some Outer butt" Jupiter said and grinned at Uranus who smirked back. Venus shook her head.  
  
"Lets just go" she said as the group walked to their training room. 'I hope Mars does tell Usagi. At least then she'll have a chance against them.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi dodged Gohan's punch and tried to kick him but he blocked and went for a roundhouse kick. After explaining what happened with the senshi and how Mars was now on their side, Usagi decided that she wanted to spar to work off some of the tension that the scouts caused. Gohan was more then willing to spar with her.  
  
"Come on Usa. You can do better then that!" Gohan said once again blocking her punch by catching her left hand in his.  
  
"I know I can. I just don't want to hurt you!" Usagi threw another punch but Gohan caught this fist and brought her close to him. Usagi's breath caught in her throat as she stared in his eyes. (Pyro: AGAIN!) (Odango: She does that a lot and that's one of her weaknesses that Gohan knows of) (Pyro: And the others?) (Odango grins: You have to wait and read like everyone else) (Pyro pouts then smiles: K!)  
  
"Do you honestly think you CAN hurt ME? What did I tell you when we first kissed hmm?" Gohan asked not releasing her hands. His tail unwrapped from his waist and began to run up and down her side.  
  
Usagi shivered. "You.. you told me.... that I... I wouldn't.... be able to... to... *groans*" (Pyro: Wait Odango. Aren't they flying?) (Odango laughs and nods) (Pyro's mouth becomes a perfect 'O')  
  
Gohan smirked. "Wouldn't be able to what Usagi?" He bent his head and nibbled on her ear causing her to gasp. He chuckled.  
  
"To.... to.... Gohan..." Usagi whimpered as he trailed his kisses along her jaw.  
  
"I'm waiting" Gohan said pausing in his kisses. His lips hovered over hers as he stared down at her. "Tell me Usa. Tell me what I told you." His tail began to caress her tail causing her to shiver even more.  
  
"Gohan.....that I wouldn't be able to... to.... *small moan* to handle..... *shivers and gasps* YOU!" Usagi crushed her lips against Gohan's in a brutal passionate kiss that had Gohan growling for more.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist, crushing her body to his. It amazed him who they fit together so well.  
  
Usagi wrapped her now free arms around Gohan's neck and buried her hands in his hair. Neither one cared for anything in the world except the other right now. Sigh. It's too bad that someone ALWAYS ruins the good moment. (Odango: Isn't it always?)  
  
"OI! Did you two leave to make out like there's no tomorrow or spar?"  
  
Usagi and Gohan pulled back growling. They turned and glared down at the figure.  
  
"Rei! If you weren't my best friend I'd send a Kamehameha wave at you followed by my fist!" Usagi shouted.  
  
Rei smirked. "You wish! Come down here Usa. We have to talk."  
  
Usagi blinked at her friend's sudden seriousness. She turned to Gohan who shrugged. The two descended to the ground and stood in from of a serious Rei.  
  
"What's up Rei?" Usagi asked. She smiled when Gohan pulled her into his embrace and looked at him. He smiled down at her and nuzzled her neck with his nose. Usagi purred.  
  
Rei looked at the happy couple and knew she was going to ruin it. "Usagi, there's a problem."  
  
Usagi looked at her. "Nani? If it's with my niisan then tell me and I'll kick his butt." Usagi giggled and Gohan chuckled.  
  
Rei gave her a small smile. "It's not him Usa-chan..... it's the senshi." Usagi and Gohan fell silent.  
  
"What about them Rei?" Gohan asked giving the fire scout his full attention. Usagi felt a little jealous but pushed that feeling FAR away.  
  
"They plan on attacking again. When I'm not sure but it's soon" Rei said. Usagi thought about this.  
  
"Well let them. It's not like I can't handle them after what they've done." Usagi's blue eyes flashed silver for a brief second before retuning to their normal blue. Rei smiled at her friend's protectiveness but then frowned.  
  
"There's more guys. They plan to use Gohan against you." Usagi and Gohan stared at her.  
  
"And how do they plan on doing that? By taking him without any of the saiyans knowing and holding him hostage?" Usagi asked. Rei nodded. Usagi rolled her eyes and sighed. "Look Rei, thanks for the warning but I don't think the girls are capable of taking Gohan without me knowing. And even if they did, you know I'd go after him in a heartbeat."  
  
"That's what they want you to do! Don't you see? If you go to where they take Gohan not only won't you be able to use your saiyan strength but your moon power as well!" Usagi's eyebrows shot up.  
  
"Come again?"  
  
Rei sighed. "Endymion put up a barrier to block saiyan and moon power. We're able to use our powers because he didn't block them."  
  
"But he block hers right?" Gohan asked. Rei nodded. Gohan's brow creased in thought. He looked down at Usagi who was looking at him. "Well koi, I guess you'll just have to train harder then ne?" Usagi nodded. Rei rose a confused eyebrow.  
  
"You're still going to fight?"  
  
"Of course! Why wouldn't I fight for something that is mine? Heaven and Hell can kiss my ass for all the damage I'd cause to get Gohan back and believe me when I say I won't go down without a fight" Usagi said looking at Rei. She felt the arms around her tighten and looked up.   
  
Usagi blinked innocently. "Hai?"  
  
"Don't hai me. Since when do I belong to you?" Gohan asked trying hard not to smirk.  
  
"Since I'm the only one who can kiss you."  
  
"Really now?" Gohan said bending his head closer to Usagi.  
  
"Hai." Usagi was about to seal the distance between them when Rei sighed in annoyance.  
  
"Guys please. Your niisan and his wife are just as bad as your parents Gohan" Rei said a bit annoyed at the couple who laughed.  
  
"Gomen Rei. We just can't seem to help ourselves lately" Usagi said. She sighed leaning against Gohan.  
  
"So what was this challenge I was hearing when you explained to your parents, who I still have trouble believing are the same Luna and Artemis I know, why you transformed and why your niisan was yelling at you?" Rei asked all in one breath. Usagi and Gohan smirked.  
  
"The challenge was from a rival at school who's pissed that I snagged Gohan" Usagi said smiling.  
  
"And Vegeta yelled at her for her skirt being so short. Personally I didn't see a problem with it" Gohan said with a grin.  
  
"You wouldn't!" Usagi and Rei said at the same time. Gohan chuckled.  
  
"But what kind of a challenge and where is it at?" Rei asked as they walked back to the house.  
  
"It's not a physical challenge of strength that much I'm sure and as to where... DAMION'S!!" Usagi squealed in delight at the thought of going back to the club. Gohan just laughed.  
  
"And how koi are we going to convince our parents to let us go? We got grounded for going there last time." That stopped Rei in her tracks.  
  
"You were grounded? For going to a club?"  
  
"For coming home LATE from a club" Usagi said. Rei rose an eyebrow. Gohan sighed.  
  
"Long story short. I started a fight after some jerk slapped Usa. Then we left to a friends and ended up staying the night only to come home at six-thirty in the morning and be yelled at by the three people who let us stay out late" Gohan said shaking his head. He still thought it was weird being grounded by his dad, his koi's mom and their friend. Rei laughed.  
  
"You two sure do know how to keep a person entertained you know that?" she asked them.  
  
"We know" the couple replied. The three laughed as they entered the house. Usagi grinned.  
  
"FOOD!" She said and dashed for the kitchen. Rei and Gohan shook their heads.  
  
"She'll never change" Rei said.  
  
"Not that we would want her demo I love her for who she is. Not her looks or power. But for her just being Usagi" Gohan said. Rei stared at him and smiled.  
  
"Usagi is a very lucky girl to have a guy like you" Rei said.  
  
"I'm lucky to have her. She means everything to me.... even if we went at it the day after we met."  
  
"SON GOHAN! YOU BETTER NOT TELL REI THE STORY!!! I WANT TO!!!" Usagi's voice shouted from the kitchen.  
  
"You eat all the food and I will Tsukino Usagi!" Gohan said. He chuckled as he felt her pout through their link.  
  
Rei and Gohan walked into the kitchen to see the three families already sitting down. Usagi was bouncing in her seat waiting to eat.  
  
"Slow polks. Sit down so we can eat! I'm starving! Sparring gave me an appetite" Usagi said. Chuckles were heard around the table.  
  
"Usa settle down. The food's not going anywhere" Luna giggled setting the rice on the table. Soon everyone was digging in to eat.  
  
:So when do we tell them?:  
  
:Um.... after we eat?:  
  
:Good idea:  
  
:Don't roll your eyes at me Son Gohan! I'll smack ya into next Tuesday!:  
  
:And I'd take you with me:  
  
Gohan chuckled as he heard Usagi mentally growl.  
  
"Would you two mind not holding a conversation while we're eating?" Vegeta said in an annoyed voice. Usagi grinned at him.  
  
"Demo niisan Gohan just asked me what bra size I was." Gohan choked on his drink causing Rei and Hotaru to burst out laughing. Hotaru patted him on the back.  
  
"Usagi!" Luna scolded. She frowned on the outside but was laughing on the inside.  
  
"Gomen Kaasan" Usagi said looking down trying to hide her grin.  
  
:Smooth move koi:  
  
:Wasn't it?:  
  
Gohan shook his head with a chuckle. Trunks looked at the couple.  
  
"Basan, how is it that Rei-san turned to your side?" Usagi stared at him.  
  
"Good question Tru-chan. Hmmm.... it's like this. Ask Rei" Usagi said before stuffing some food in her mouth. Minna sweat drop.  
  
"Usa.... to answer your question Trunks I came back to Usagi because like Hotaru, I could never turn on my best friend. It just doesn't work that way."  
  
"And why not?" Goku asked. Minna turn to him. "You put on a convincing show when we first met."  
  
"We did didn't we Taru-chan" Rei said looking at Hotaru who grinned.   
  
"I guess the acting lessons neechan gave us came in handy" Hotaru giggled.  
  
"But still.... why?" Trunks asked. Goten nodded his head indicating that he too wanted to know. The three girls grinned.  
  
"Well you see Tru-chan, Ten, Hotaru can never betray her sister. The gods forbid it. They also forbid the forming alliance between the planets but my okaasan, the Queen, pulled that one off without a care. So as punishment my senshi were to betray me except one" Usagi said looking at the young teens.  
  
"Mars" both Goten and Trunks said. Usagi smiled.   
  
"Do you know why?" The two shook their heads. "Mars was the closest planet with people to match the fiery tempers of the saiyans. So my father pleaded with the Gods to have mercy on my happiness and asked that the protector from Mars be loyalist to me." (Odango: Don't even say it Pyro cause I know I'm a bad speller) (Pyro pouts)  
  
"And I still am to this day demo.... I still feel bad about that slap Usa" Rei said bowing he head.  
  
"Rei please. After all the training we've been through I've got one thing to tell you." Rei stared at Usagi who smirked. "You still hit like my brother." That broke the tension.  
  
"NANI?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HIT LIKE THAT PINEAPPLE TOP?!" Rei shouted as her temper flared. Usagi laughed uncontrollably.  
  
"Ack! Gomen Rei-chan! I didn't mean heheheheh... it really" Usagi said trying to get her giggles under control. Rei playfully frowned.  
  
"Just watch it next time or your tail will be on fire." Usagi's eyes sparkled.  
  
"Is that a challenge?"  
  
"IIE!!" Luna, Artemis, Chichi and Bulma shouted causing Goku and the others to laugh.  
  
"Relax guys. I was only playing. Besides I have something to ask you mama, papa" Usagi said. Luna and Artemis rose their eyebrows.   
  
"Hai?" Luna said looking at her daughter. Usagi fidgeted at her gaze.  
  
"Um.... well you see there's this contest at the club tomorrow and I was wondering if..." Usagi tried to say but failed to finish.  
  
"If you could go?" Artemis said looking at Usagi. Usagi gulped and nodded. Artemis looked at his wife.  
  
"Well considering that you just got off of being grounded" Artemis said.  
  
"And how you almost got in a fight in school today" Luna said. Usagi almost pouted at where this was heading.   
  
"Hai" both Luna and Artemis said shocking Usagi and Gohan.  
  
Gohan blinked. "Did we just hear you right?"  
  
"You said we can go?" Usagi asked making sure she didn't hear things. Luna and Artemis laughed.  
  
"Hai you two, you heard us right. You can go only if Gohan get his parents permission" Artemis said. Gohan looked at his parents.  
  
"Mom? Dad?"  
  
Goku and Chichi looked at each other before turning back at their son and grinning. "Hai!" both said. Usagi and Gohan were now officially shocked.  
  
:Either they're playing with us or this is a dream come true:  
  
:I'm with you Usa:  
  
The adults laughed at the two. Luna, Hotaru and Rei cleared off the table.  
  
"Are you sure we can go? This isn't a trick ne?" Usagi asked looking at her father. Artemis chuckled.   
  
"Iie Hime. No trick" he said.  
  
"Good" Usagi said with a sigh of relief.  
  
"So now that that is settled, who wants dessert?" Luna asked as she, Rei and Hotaru brought in six pies. Immediately Usagi and Vegeta look at each other.  
  
"HOMEMADE APPLE PIES!!! YES!!!!" the two shouted and high fives each other. The group laughed.  
  
Odango: Okay there you have it folks. Another late chapter.  
  
Piccolo: At least you got it out  
  
Odango: True.... Goku.. if you will  
  
Goku: Please review minna. Odango and Pyro will try to get the next ones out sooner. Its just schools been tough lately and the work is getting harder for their little minds  
  
Odango and Pyro: HEY!! *Piccolo and Goku chuckle*  
  
Odango: Grrrrr... until next time  
  
Odango, Pyro, Goku and Piccolo: JA NE! 


	24. Chapter 23 It has begun

Odango walks to her seat with a silly grin on her face: Er.... hey minna... hehehehe  
  
Pyro: Nani? Where were you? And why do you have that grin on your face?  
  
Odango: Nowhere you need to worry your head off and as for the grin... I just thought of something for the next chapter, that's all  
  
Pyro: Tell me!  
  
Odango: Uh uh. It's a surprise for minna. *Pyro pouts. Odango clears her throat* We do have a guest however  
  
*Mirai Trunks walks through the door. Pyro's eyes widen before she blushes and looks the other way. Odango smirks*  
  
Odango: Ohayo Mirai-kun. Nice of you to drop by  
  
Mirai: No problem  
  
Pyro: Aren't you suppose to be in the fic?  
  
Mirai: I'm not in this one  
  
Odango: Oh yes you are mister *pokes him in the chest. Mirai smirks down at her. Pyro glares at Odango*  
  
Mirai: Did you have fun last night Odango? *Pyro looks confused. Odango eyes widen as she grins*  
  
Odango: Did I! Twelve times. Twelve times Mirai! I thought I was gonna pass out by the seventh one! *Mirai chuckles*  
  
Mirai: I think you should start the fic Odango  
  
Odango: Me too *Mirai and Odango grin at each other much to Pyro's annoyance*  
  
Pyro: *through clenched teeth* Then lets get on with the fic Odango!  
  
Odango: Whatever you want Pyro. See you later Mirai *Mirai grins before disappearing*  
  
Pyro: That guy is HOT!!!  
  
Odango: Couldn't agree more  
  
Pyro: Ano...what were you and Mirai-kun talking about?  
  
Odango grins: I'll tell you at the end of the chapter  
  
Pyro: You better  
  
Odango: I will. And now Chapter 24   
  
Odango and Pyro: ENJOY!!  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Usagi sighed as she waited for Rei and Hotaru to finish raiding her closet. Both of the girls had forbade her and Gohan from seeing each other until tonight. The couldn't even talk through their link. 'Those two together are down right scary!' she thought as they pulled out another dress before tossing it to the huge pile on the floor. She rolled her eyes. 'They better clean this up cause I know I ain't.'  
  
"Uh! Usa! You have nothing good to wear tonight!" Rei said as she sat down on the floor looking through the piles of clothes. Hotaru sat across from her.  
  
"Maybe if we mis-match a few things" Hotaru mumbled more to herself then anyone.  
  
"Maybe" Rei agreed. Usagi sighed again.  
  
"Guys, it's only a dance! Come on, how hard can it be to pick out an outfit meant for dancing?" Usagi jumped back from the twin glares she received from her two friends. "Look if it makes you happy then we can..... go to the mall" Usagi said quietly. She covered her ears when the girl's eyes sparkled.  
  
"LETS GO!!" the two shouted standing up and began to drag Usagi out the door.  
  
"Hey! Clean my room!" Usagi shouted before she was forced out of the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Four hours, ten bags of shoes and thirty bags of clothes later.....  
  
Usagi, Rei and Hotaru threw all the bags on the floor and collapsed on the bed.  
  
"I am never going to go shopping with you two again!" Usagi said taking her shoes off.  
  
"Sure neechan, whatever you say" Hotaru said stifling a yawn. Usagi shook her head smiling then stifled her gasp as she was hit with an image...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The two bodies moved faster against the other. Mouths crushed together, hands exploring, and the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Usagi threw her head back as a moan escaped her lips, her legs tightening around Gohan's hips urging him to move faster. Gohan groaned. He clasped her knee in one hand and shoved it up near her shoulder. He rode upward and thrust harder and faster until a bright searing fire consumed her.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi sat up gasping for breath. Rei and Hotaru were incitingly by her side.  
  
"Nani? What happened Usa?" Rei asked. Usagi took deep breaths to try and calm her nerves down.  
  
"I.. I just... I just saw something. That's all" she said.  
  
"Nani?" Hotaru asked concerned.  
  
"Nothing big imouto. Just.... what if Videl actually looks better then me?" Usagi asked worriedly. The three gazed at each other until they broke into helpless laughter.  
  
"Neechan... you're no competition when is comes to out doing someone" Hotaru said giggling.  
  
"Besides with the things we've bought, you're sure to blow her and everyone else away" Rei said with a small giggle.  
  
"Especially Gohan" Hotaru said slyly. Usagi grinned.  
  
"I hope so" she said. She looked at the clock on her dresser. "Guys, we've got four hours to do whatever before we have to get ready."  
  
"What should we do?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"We could sleep" Rei mumbled half asleep. Usagi and Hotaru giggled.   
  
"Or we could spar?" Hotaru and Rei look at each other then at Usagi.  
  
"LET'S DO IT!!!" all three shout and run out of the room laughing.  
  
*~* OUTSIDE *~*  
  
"Alright, transform and lets see what you've got" Usagi said grinning. 'Time for some payback.'  
  
Hotaru and Rei each took out their henshin wands.  
  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"ETERNAL MOON POWER!"  
  
"MAKE UP!!!" all three cried out.  
  
In a flash of red, pink and purple (ribbons, fire and death included (Pyro snickers)), Super Sailor Mars, Saturn and Eternal Sailor Moon stood facing each other. ESM smirked at her two senshi.  
  
"Show me what you got and NO holding back." Saturn smirked.  
  
"You are so going to regret that neechan. SILENT GLAIVE SURPRIE!" Saturn said sending her attack at ESM.  
  
ESM whipped out her tier and blocked the blast. (Pyro: Where the heck did that come from?! She pulled it out of nowhere! Hmm.... I wonder if she's related to Hiiro....) (Odango: ^__^;;)  
  
Saturn growled and nodded at Mars. "SILENT GLAIVE SURPRISE!!"  
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!!!"  
  
"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THEROPY KISS!"  
  
The three attacks canceled each other out and created a big explosion. When the dust cleared Mars and Saturn were a bit surprised to see ESM flying in the air tossing a ball of lightning in her hand.  
  
"Saa... that was good. Now try this! THUNDER CRASH!" ESM Said throwing the lightning ball. Saturn held up her glaive.  
  
"SILENT WALL!" A invisible wall of purple surrounded Mars and Saturn from the attack. (Pyro blinks: If its invisible then why is it purple?) (Odango: ^_^;;)  
  
ESM smirked down at them as the shield disappeared. She laughed. "Nice save Saturn. Try this one. CRESENT BEAM SMASH!" ESM held her two hands together in a gun like fashion and a golden light of energy came out of her tips and hit the ground in front of Mars and Saturn. She started to shoot random areas around the girls making it seem like she WAS aiming for them.  
  
"Where the heck did she learn that?!" Mars asked Saturn as they continuously dodged the attacks.  
  
"Just recently we discovered that she could use all of the senshi attacks including mine" Saturn said rolling away from one of the beams.  
  
"But why?" Mars back flipped out of another beam.  
  
"We don't know. We just know that she now has the ability to use all of the attacks and maybe more" Saturn said dodging.  
  
Mars was thinking quickly. 'If she knows our attacks then that means she stands a chance against them!" "MARS FLAME SNIPER!!" She sent her attack at her leader.  
  
"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" The two attacks canceled each other out. ESM flew down towards them. "Is that all you got?" Mars frowned.  
  
"No way Sailor Moon. Try this! MARS EXTREME FIRE CANON!" Mars shouted sending a blinding column of fire at ESM.  
  
ESM frowned as the attack neared her. 'This one is stronger and my bet is she can control the movement. Oh well!' "AQUA RHASPODY!" Once again the two attacks canceled each other out.  
  
Mars looked long and hard at her leader. Then she sighed. "We get the point Sailor Moon. Now why not show us hand-to-hand fighting?" ESM landed next to her senshi.  
  
"Thought you never asked!" she grinned at them. The next four hours were spent on sparring, magic and plain old catching up...um... while fighting. Soon it was time for them to get ready.  
  
~*~ Usagi's Room ~*~  
  
Usagi had just got out of the shower and was now sitting on her bed in her robe as Hotaru brushed her hair. Rei was now in the shower.  
  
"Saa Hota.... I don't know about tonight" Usagi said trying to make conversation.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hotaru asked as she separated some hair.  
  
"I don't know. I can't really explain it. I just know something is going to happen" Usagi said getting lost in thought.  
  
"Good or bad?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"Maybe the senshi are going to show up at the club" Hotaru suggested.  
  
"I've thought about that" Usagi said.  
  
"And maybe something will happen between you and Gohan too." Usagi turned and looked at Hotaru.  
  
"What do you mean?" Usagi asked. Hotaru just smiled and shrugged.  
  
"Call it a gut feeling. A lot will happen tonight and I've got a feeling that the final battle is near too." Hotaru and Usagi remained quiet, each lost in their own thoughts.  
  
"Then I guess we just have to train harder ne?" a voice in the doorway said causing Hotaru and Usagi to look up.   
  
Rei smiled as she walked over to the two. "Guys, I won't lie to you. The senshi are strong and Endymion is stronger. Usa, you'll be defenseless once you go to his turf but you will still have a chance and an advantage." Usagi smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks Rei. I needed that... I think." The girls giggled.  
  
"Well you two better get ready cause Gohan and Mirai-kun will be here in..." Hotaru looked at a clock. "Less then an hour." Usagi and Rei looked at each other.  
  
"LESS THEN AN HOUR?! AHHHHH!!!" Usagi and Rei shouted as they ran around the room looking for what they were going to where tonight leaving Hotaru to clutch her sides as she laughed.  
  
~*~ An Hour Later~*~  
  
Gohan and Mirai landed in front of Usagi's house five minutes before eight. Just as Gohan was about to knock, Mirai stopped him.  
  
"Nani?" Gohan asked his friend. Mirai fidgeted. (Pyro: KAWAII!) (Odango rolls her eyes)  
  
"I don't know man. Maybe this was a bad idea" Mirai said.  
  
"Dude Usa and I thought that you should get out more and enjoy yourself." 'Along with Rei' Gohan silently thought.  
  
"Yeah demo..." Mirai trailed off uncertainly. Gohan sighed.  
  
"Mirai, I know this is still new to you but you need to relax once in a while. Enjoy life to its fullest and..."  
  
"And?" Mirai asked curiously. Gohan smirked.  
  
"And make a move on Rei." That sent Gohan laughing at a very red Mirai.  
  
"I..I don't know what you're talking about" Mirai stuttered. Gohan shook his head smiling.  
  
"Man is obvious to everyone but you and Rei. You both like each other but won't say anything. So Usa and I decided to try and 'hook' you both up together... if you want to." Gohan watched in amusement as emotions played across Mirai's face. 'Forgive me my friend.' "Doesn't matter really Mirai. She's pretty and all and I bet she'd have all the guys over her in a minute." That did it.  
  
Mirai's eyes flashed turquoise for a brief second and his fist clenched and unclenched every so often. Gohan was wondering if teasing his friend was such a good idea.  
  
"If anyone touches her, I'll kill them" Mirai said in a deadly calm voice. Gohan blinked.  
  
'Okay now I know never to tease him again.' "Mirai, Rei won't let anyone touch her. Her eyes are set on you" Gohan said trying to bring his friend out of his killing mood. He suddenly regretted teasing him when he saw the familiar smirk on Mirai's face. (Odango: He means the Veggie smirk)  
  
"Good" was all he said. Gohan rolled his eyes and turned to door where he knocked. The door opened revealing a smiling Luna.  
  
"Konban wa Gohan, Mirai. Come in, come in" Luna said stepping back to let the two in.  
  
"Arigato" Gohan and Mirai said. Luna looked the boys up and down.  
  
"Well you two look handsome." She giggled at their blushes. "Why don't you two wait in the living room and I'll go see if the girls are ready." The two boys nodded and left. Luna smiled to herself. 'I hope nothing goes wrong tonight.' She turned to walk up the stairs to get her daughter and friend.  
  
~*~ Usagi's Room~*~  
  
Usagi was putting the finishing touches on her make up. Hotaru was helping Rei curl her long black hair. She sighed and turned to gaze out at the window.  
  
It was a full moon tonight and Usagi smiled as she felt the Moon give her its energy as well as something else she couldn't quite place. Whatever it was it both scared and excited her. Her tail swayed gently behind her as she closed her eyes in bliss.  
  
"Off in your own world again imouto?" a deep voice asked chuckling. Usagi opened her eyes and turned around.  
  
"Hai. What's up niichan?" Usagi asked looking at her brother who was leaning against the doorframe. It wasn't everyday that Vegeta caught her daydreaming. Most of the time anyway.  
  
"Just came to check up on you." Usagi rose an eyebrow.  
  
"That's all?" Vegeta was quiet for a minute before he pushed himself up and walked over to the bed. He sat down and patted the space next to him. Usagi stood up and sat next to her brother. This had to be serious if he wanted to talk. She looked at him curiously. (Odango: OOC time)  
  
"Imouto..... the others and I were thinking while you were at school yesterday and we came to a decision. We think it's best if you and the brat train in the Room of Time and Spirit to get control of your powers and go to the next level." Usagi blinked at him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Your new power leaves you both weak and exhausted and that makes you vulnerable" Vegeta said. Usagi agreed to herself that he had a point but....  
  
"Niichan, I don't have time to train like we use to. I barely manage a spar once in a while" Usagi said. Vegeta frowned.  
  
"You'll only be gone a day."  
  
"And how much training can I get then?" Usagi asked skeptically. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"A year's worth." Usagi gave him a blank look. "A day out here equals a year in there. You'll be training non-stop if you can and by the time you get out you and the brat should have gone to the next level." Vegeta watched his sister's face as emotions played across it.  
  
Usagi thought long and hard about this. She for one thought it was a good idea and a good way to gain control of her growing powers. But who would train them? She voiced her question to her brother.  
  
"I wanted to train you but Luna said I'd go too soft on you. None of us are a match for either of you except two: Mirai and Rei. Rei only because she knows somewhat of what to expect" Vegeta said. Usagi frowned a bit.  
  
"Do they know?" she asked. Vegeta nodded. "Does Gohan know about this?"  
  
"Kakorotto told him." Usagi nodded.  
  
"Okay I guess. When are we suppose to go?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon. Kakorotto made sure that it was ready and everything." Usagi smiled.  
  
"Arigato niichan" she whispered before she hugged him. As his arms came around her to return the hug, she once again got the feeling of forbidden ness. She unconsciously hugged him tighter.  
  
Vegeta knew his sister was troubled about something but didn't know what. He knew for a fact that she was going to train not for herself or Gohan's but for her senshi. 'She never could stay mad very long.' He silently chuckled. His eyes roamed to the window and he inwardly smirked. 'The Moon must have done its job since her tail was dancing.' He pulled back and looked at his sister.  
  
"Do me one favor imouto" he said as they locked eyes.  
  
"Anything" Usagi said.  
  
"Use your crystal to protect yourself." Usagi looked at him.  
  
"Nani? Protect me from what?" she asked confused.  
  
"Just ask it to grant my wish. It'll know what I mean" Vegeta said. Usagi shrugged and closed her eyes.   
  
Her locket started to glow a faint pink. The crystal appeared in front of Usagi and flashed once before sinking into her chest causing her whole body to glow a faint silvery pink.   
  
A black choker type necklace appeared on her neck. In the center was a crystal crescent moon and tiny diamonds going around the choker. Small diamond earrings with dangling crystal crescents appeared on her ears. Usagi sighed as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Wish granted niichan" she said with a smile. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Good." 'At least she won't be pregnant yet' Vegeta thought with a small chuckle. He stood up and began to walk to the door. Luna walked in and smiled at him. He just smirked nodding before he left.  
  
"Usa, Gohan and Mirai are he-.... Oh Usagi. You look wonderful" Luna said as she gazed at her daughter. Usagi blushed.  
  
"Arigato kaasan. Rei-chan! Gohan and Mirai are here! Lets go!" Usagi said. She stood up and looked herself over once more making sure everything was okay.  
  
"Hai Usa-chan. I'm ready!" Rei said as she walked back into the room. Her hair was curled and framed around her face giving it an even more exotic look. She smiled at her best friend.  
  
"Lets go knock them off their feet!" Usagi laughed.  
  
"Hai, lets" she said. Luna let the two girls pass and smiled at them. 'I hope they have fun tonight. Dende knows when the next time will be.' She followed the two down stairs.  
  
~*~ Living Room~*~  
  
"Awe what's wrong Mirai?" Bulma asked her son. Mirai had been fidgeting since he stepped into the room.  
  
"He's nervous" Gohan said from his spot by the window. He had the sudden urge (Odango covers Pyro's mouth before she could say anything. Pyro pouts) to gaze out at the full moon. Once he caught sight of the blinding whiteness, he couldn't take his off of it. 'Wow.' He also felt power pour into him causing his tail to sway excitedly behind him. This startled him.  
  
'Wha...what's this feeling? It's incredible! Demo... why am I afraid?' Gohan pondered these things unaware of a certain Saiyan Prince's gaze on him.  
  
'Now the first part is done. He has his full saiyan side now. It's only a matter of time.' Vegeta never would say it aloud but he was proud to call Gohan family. Sure he disliked the boy's father but he did care for the boy. He watched out for him when Freeza was searching for the Dragon Balls on Namek. Sure he was rough but that's all he knew at the time. He was damn proud of Gohan.  
  
"If it's not one brat daydreaming it's the other" Vegeta said snapping Gohan out of his trance like state.  
  
"Huh?" Gohan asked confused. Vegeta snorted.  
  
"Caught my sister doing the same thing as you brat."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Honestly niichan, can't you even be a little bit nice to my koi?" a voice behind Vegeta asked. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Now while he's alive." He got smacked on the head for that. Bulma giggled.  
  
"You deserved that you know" she said as he sulked over to her.  
  
"Humph!" Vegeta said crossing his arms over his chest. Gohan smiled.  
  
"You and Rei ready Usa?" Gohan asked as Usagi walked up to him.   
  
She wore a metallic gray dress that stopped at mid thigh with thin spaghetti straps. The dress flared slightly at her hips to make it easier to move around. She wore the same boots as last time and she had a black choker on. Twin black chop sticks with diamonds on it held her hair up in a tight bun. (Pyro: Gomen if they have a name demo we don't know it.) A shimmering gray eye shadow and black eyeliner adorned her eyes. Her pink lips had the same clear gloss and wore diamond earrings.  
  
Gohan smiled at Usagi. "You look great koi." He chuckled when she blushed.  
  
"Arigato. You don't look so bad yourself" Usagi said looking her soul mate up and down.  
  
Gohan wore loose gray pants held up with a black belt, black Lugz, a tight black shirt and spiked his hair. If her family wasn't here Usagi would have drooled. (Odango: Heh) She smiled at him.  
  
"Wow" two voices said behind the couple. Usagi and Gohan turned to see Mirai and Rei looking at each other.  
  
Rei wore a simple no sleeves red Chinese style dress that had slits on both sides that stopped about mid-thigh. A white floral with dark green leaves danced around the entire dress. Long stringy beaded earrings adorned her ears, a deep red lipstick graced her lips, red eye shadow touched her eyes, a simple white lily clip held her long curly black hair back and she wore clear one-inch sandals.  
  
Mirai looked dressed to kill! He wore loose black pants, a tight blue muscle shirt with a black vest over it, black boots and a black leather jacket that stopped a few inches above his knees. His ear-length lavender hair was still the same adding to his already gorgeous charm. (Pyro: I'll say!)  
  
Gohan and Usagi smirked at each other. "De ja vu!" The couple laughed catching their friend's attention.  
  
"I think we should be going before Videl decides to tell minna I chickened out." Usagi's eyes flashed silver for a brief second.  
  
"Koi, we still have plenty of time to get to the club... if we leave now" Gohan said trying to calm his girlfriend down. He knew her pride would get her in trouble tonight if he wasn't careful.  
  
"Don't forget your jackets!" Luna told the girls as the four were walking to the door.  
  
"Hai kaasan!" Usagi chirped as Gohan helped her into her new leather jacket. Mirai helped Rei with her shawl.  
  
"Pst! Usa!" Rei said getting the other girls attention. Rei looked back at the Saiyan raising an eyebrow. Usagi got the hint.  
  
"Oh! Um... kaasan, tousan.... would it be alright we came home late again?" When he parents gave her a questioning look, she continued. "Nick invited up to his house after the club. He said his parents said it was okay for him to invite his friends as long as we don't have a party. I promise to call once we get there" Usagi pleaded with her parents. She even made her eyes bigger and waterier as well as quiver her bottom lip for effect.  
  
'Damn' Luna and Artemis thought with a sigh.   
  
"Hai you four can go" Artemis said.  
  
"Demo make sure you call Usagi or else" Luna said her eyes flashing. Usagi nodded not wanting to face her mother's wrath again.  
  
"JA!" the four said as they walked out the door leaving Luna, Bulma, Artemis and Vegeta to stare at one another. Vegeta decided to break the silence.  
  
"It has begun."  
  
Odango: There you go peeps! Another chapter!  
  
Pyro: Alright Odango now tell me what you and Mirai-kun were talking about!  
  
Odango:.... fancy that. I forgot ^^;;  
  
Pyro: ODANGO!!! *Mirai and Heero pop in* Nani? Mirai-kun? Heero? What are you *looks at Mirai* doing back here and what are you *looks at Heero* doing here?  
  
Heero: I came to pick Odango up. We have some unfinished business *smirks at a fidgeting Odango*  
  
Pyro: Eh? What he talking about Odango?  
  
Odango: Hehehehe! ^^;; Um.. about that...  
  
Mirai: She didn't tell you did she? *Pyro shook her head* Odango and Heero were at Six Flags   
  
Pyro:..... And? What's the big deal? What was the twelve times thing? *Mirai smirks*  
  
Mirai: Log Jammer *Pyro has a blank look on her face until..*  
  
Pyro: OMG!!! *looks at a blushing Heero and Odango* WAY TO GO ODANGO!! PLAY WITH YOUR MAN!!  
  
Odango: PYRO!! *Pyro laughs* Sigh... Please review minna or else *Heero points his gun at minna*  
  
Heero: Omae o korosu!  
  
Mirai: That goes double for me!  
  
Pyro: Kawa... *Mirai and Odango sweat drop*  
  
Odango, Pyro and Mirai: JA!  
  
Heero: Hn 


	25. Chapter 24, Part I of Dancing, Fists and...

Pyro: Ohayo minna and welcome to chapter 25. I'm surprised we made it this far ne Odango? Odango?   
  
Odango: ZzZzZzZz  
  
Pyro: ^^;; I guess she was up late with Heero again. In that case allow me to introduce Taichi Kamiya and Yamato Ishida *Tai and Yama appear* Hi guys!  
  
Tai: Hey Pyro! How ya been?  
  
Pyro: Good and you both? How are the digimon doing?  
  
Yama: Just fine.... Er.... what's up with Odango?  
  
Pyro: She had a late night last night *Tai chuckles*  
  
Tai: Heero? *Pyro nods. Tai laughs harder*  
  
Yama: Why you laughing? *Tai tries to get SOME control of himself*  
  
Tai: It's nothing koi. Just something Odango and me talked about *Yama and Pyro look at each other*  
  
Yama and Pyro: Whatever *Odango wakes up*  
  
Odango: *groans* Ow. Baka Hee-chan... *Pyro and Tai smirk*  
  
Pyro: Have a fun night Odango?  
  
Odango: *grunt*  
  
Tai: Talking in his language already? Wow impressive  
  
Odango: *Growls*   
  
Yama: I think you should start the fic  
  
Odango: Good idea Yama! Isn't my Yama smart? *slight grin as she looks at a red faced Tai*  
  
Tai: Hey! He's my Yama not yours! *Odango smirks*  
  
Odango: MY Yama!  
  
Tai: MY Yama!  
  
Odango: MY YAMA!  
  
Tai: MY YAMA!   
  
Odango: MINE!  
  
Tai: MINE!   
  
Odango and Tai: MINE!! *Tai growls. Odango growls back*  
  
Pyro: Um.... yeah. Yamato if you will.  
  
Yama: Gladly. Odango and Pyro don't own anything in this fic except Gohan and Usa's friends from school (Rei and Videl not included) as well as the plot (which I think has gone completely wr-)  
  
Pyro: YAMATO ISHIDA!! DON'T YOU DARE!! *Pyro glares as Yama blushes. Odango and Tai momentarily stop fighting*  
  
Odango and Tai: KAWAII!! *Both look at each other and continue to glare*  
  
Pyro: *sigh* Enjoy chapter 24, Part I of Dancing, Fists and Bonding!  
  
Chapter 24   
  
Part I  
  
Blink. Blink. Rei and Mirai stared at the line that was on the sidewalk to enter DAMION'S. It was long. Very long. VERY VERY LONG. Rei and Mirai looked over at the couple who stared at them.  
  
"Maybe we should have came here earlier guys" Rei said not liking the idea of waiting in the long line.  
  
"Why Rei?" Usagi asked looking at her curiously.  
  
"Well basan if you haven't noticed the line is really long" Mirai said glancing at the line again. He turned to see his basan and Gohan laugh.  
  
"Mirai... We won't be waiting in the line cause.. just come on and I'll show you" Gohan said. He took Usagi's hand in his and walked up to the security guard. Gohan nudged Usagi to greet the guard. Usagi smiled.  
  
"Konban wa Roy!" she greeted in her cheerful voice. The guard turned to her and smiled.  
  
"Konban wa Usagi-tachi" Roy greeted with a slight bow which caused Usagi to blush. Roy chuckled as he shook hands with Gohan. "I see the Cosmic couple have returned." Roy chuckled at their blushing faces. "Who are these two?" he asked looking at Rei and Mirai.  
  
'Cosmic Couple?' Rei and Mirai wondered.  
  
"Oh! Um.. Roy this is my friend Trunks and my best friend Rei. They came to watch the show" Usagi said, her smile widening. Roy saw the gleam in her eyes and chuckled again. He stepped aside to let them pass.  
  
"Hope you kick Videl's butt Usagi. Your table is ready and your drinks are on the house again. Enjoy minna" Roy said as the two couples went inside.  
  
"What did he mean by 'your table is ready and your drinks are on the house again?'" Rei asked as she followed her friends.  
  
"Well my guess is that they set up the table we and a few of our friends sat at and as for the drinks... our last time here we danced catching everyone's attention, mainly the manager, who gave us free drinks the rest of the night for our performance" Gohan said with a light blush on his cheeks. Usagi giggled.   
  
"Oh" Rei and Mirai said then suddenly froze as they took in all the sites DAMION'S had to offer. "Wow" they said in total awe. Usagi and Gohan laughed.  
  
"Rei, Tru... this is only the coatroom" Usagi said with a smirk. (Odango: Guess what movie that part was from... Hint: "I broke the window again.") She laughed as the two blushed.   
  
Gohan helped her out of her coat just as Mirai helped Rei out of hers. The two girls turned to the guys smiling.  
  
"Arigato" both girls replied. The guys grinned.  
  
As the four walked into the club, Rei and Mirai's mouths dropped open in shock. Never had they witnessed anything as majestic as Damion's before. The colors, music and all the people dancing was very over whelming.  
  
"Guys!" Gohan raised his voice over the music to gain their attention. They looked at him. "Lets go sit down first okay?" They nodded and followed him to a table on the second level that had a sign on it that read 'V.I.P Cosmic.' Rei thought this weird but would talk to her friend about it later.  
  
Being the gentlemen that they were, Gohan and Mirai helped Usagi and Rei into their seats. Rei blushed at the courtesy Mirai was showing to her. She blushed harder when he sat next to her. Usagi smirked.  
  
:Fifty yen says that they hook up some time within the next four hours: Usagi heard her koi laugh and turned to look at him curiously.  
  
:A hundred yen says half an hour with him having her backed into a corner with a predator look in his eyes after four hours and seven songs: Gohan rose an eyebrow at his girlfriend. Usagi grinned at him.  
  
"Deal!" she said holding her hand out to him. Gohan took it, shook it then pulled her in for a kiss to seal it. Usagi sighed.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Rei asked looking at the couple with a raised eyebrow. Gohan pulled back momentarily causing Usagi to pout.  
  
"Nothing" he said and claimed Usagi's lips before she knew it. Rei rolled her eyes.  
  
"So.... what are we waiting for?" Mirai said trying to make conversation and keep the couple from kissing in front of him. It was still weird to him that his basan and his best friend were dating. 'Okay maybe not that weird since I'm older than them both.' He had a mental sweat drop.  
  
Usagi pulled back licking her lips and grinning at her nephew. "We're waiting for our other friends to get here." When Trunks and Rei nodded, Usagi smirked. She turned to Gohan.  
  
"Wanna dance?" She rose an eyebrow at him. :If we start dancing then maybe they will too:  
  
"Sure koi" Gohan said standing up and offering her his hand. :I just hope your plan works. He already wants to kill any guy that tries to make a move on Rei:  
  
Usagi giggled as he led her to the dance floor. :Don't worry. Rei won't let that happen:  
  
The two moved through the crowd as Michael Jackson's 'You Rock My World'{1} started to play. Usagi moved her hips in sync with the beat as did Gohan. She had her arms raised while his were wrapped around her waist. Usagi moved every part of her body she could in the crowd while Gohan kept her near him.  
  
Rei and Trunks (Odango: We'll be calling him Trunks for the next two chapters) along with many others watched in awe fascination as the two people moved perfectly with each other and to the beat of the music.  
  
"I never thought anyone could keep up with Usa" Rei said out loud to Trunks over the music. He looked at her curiously. "No one's been able to keep pace with her, not even Haruka and she's as fast as the wind."  
  
"I don't know who Haruka is but I know for a fact that Gohan could keep up with anyone no matter how strong or fast" Trunks said.   
  
"Why do you say that?" Rei asked leaning closer to him.  
  
"He has a hidden power inside himself. No one knows where he got it. It's unbelievable and is triggered by his emotions. That much I know" Trunks said. Rei nodded and turned back to the couple.  
  
'So both of their powers are triggered by their emotions. They might just be able to pull this off.' Rei blushed at how close Gohan had pulled Usagi to him. She saw that Usagi was smiling as they moved their hips together. 'Saiyans' she thought with a mental sigh.  
  
"Awe.... they started without us!" a voice whined behind Rei and Trunks. The two turned to see a group of seven standing behind them. They were all watching Usagi and Gohan.  
  
"You would have thought that they would have waited for us outside but noooo!" a purple haired girl said. She wore a black halter top with metallic purple pants and black-heeled sandals.  
  
"I think they were anxious to get on the dance floor" a black haired guy wearing glasses said. He wore a silk blue shirt with black pants and blue Lugz. He had an arm around a girl who wore a metallic pink spaghetti strap top, black pants and black-heeled sandals. (Pyro pouts: I want a pair of black-heeled sandals now) (Odango sweat drops)  
  
"I won't even say my thought" a dark brown haired guy said with a grin. He wore a deep purple almost black shirt with back pants and black boots. The purple haired girl smacked his arm.   
  
"Hush Seth, you hentai" she scolded him. The others laughed then turned to Rei and Trunks.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone was at our table" a girl with electric blue hair said. She wore an electric yellow tube style dress that stopped a few inches from her knees and clear one-inch heels. Rei shook her head.  
  
"We came with Usagi and Gohan. I guess you're the friends they were talking about ne?" Rei said looking at them. A guy with fire red hair, a green shirt, tan pants and tan boots nodded smiling. Trunks almost glared at him. Almost. (Odango: Kawa!!)  
  
"Hai. I'm Steve." Steve shook hands with Trunks and Rei. He gestured to the people around him. "This is my girlfriend Mandy, Sara and her boyfriend Seth, Nick and his two dates Amber and Joy." The others greeted to the two with 'hello's, hi's and hey's.' Rei smiled.  
  
"I'm Rei and this is my date Trunks" Rei said latching onto Trunks arm. She saw how that Amber chick was looking at Trunks and didn't like it.   
  
Trunks fought down a blush when Rei grabbed his arm. He knew why she did it and inwardly grinned. He placed his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Rei blushed but smiled.  
  
"Do you mind if we sit down?" Joy asked. She wore a white tube top with a black lace shirt, unbuttoned, a loose black skirt and black clogs. Trunks and Rei shook their heads.  
  
"Not at all" Trunks said. The group of teens sat down.  
  
"So how long have you been here?" Mandy asked over the music as she attempted to make conversation.  
  
"We just got here about a few minutes ago" Rei said.  
  
"How do you know Usa and Gohan?" Joy asked.  
  
"We'll let them tell you" Trunks said before Rei could answer. He smirked at her confused face.   
  
A waiter walked over to their table. "May I take your orders?" he asked. Rei and Trunks began to panic.  
  
Nick nodded. "Four Triple K's, two Long Island Iced teas, a Black Russian, A Tsunami Flip with a twist, Roman wine, Screwdriver and three Cherry Tarts." The waiter nodded and left to go get the drinks.  
  
"Why so many Nick?" Sara asked.   
  
"Well I figured Usa would need something stronger for when Videl gets here and our new friends didn't look like they knew what to order" Nick said looking at Rei and Trunks who blushed. The group laughed.  
  
"Hey! You made it!" The nine people turned to see Usagi and Gohan walking towards the table looking slightly flushed from dancing. They sat down and greeted their friends.  
  
"Wow Usa-girl, you look hot!" Amber said with a giggle. Usagi smiled.  
  
"Arigato." Rei cleared her throat. "Oh yeah! Guys this is my best friend Rei and my nephew Trunks." Usagi laughed as their eyes widen and jaws dropped. "Surprising ne?"  
  
"I'll say. He looks older than you" Seth said. Gohan laughed.  
  
"He's 21." The group looked shock. "She just found out about him because he was..."  
  
"Out of town." Gohan looked at Usagi who grinned at him. 'Uh oh' he thought. He turned to his friends.  
  
"Yeah he was out of town...."  
  
"With Rei..."  
  
"At a beach in..."  
  
"Miami!" Gohan and Usagi silently snickered at the red faces of Rei and Trunks.  
  
"Oh wow, cool! I've always wanted to go to Florida! How's the weather over there?" Amber asked. Rei and Trunks fidgeted.  
  
"We wouldn't know really" Rei said. Seth rose an eyebrow.  
  
"Why is that?" he asked. Rei gulped and looked at Trunks.  
  
"We didn't really leave our room per-say" Rei said then stopped. Her eyes widen at what she just said. The group fell silent as understanding dawned on them.  
  
"OMG!!" the seven shouted. Gohan and Usagi burst into laughter, helplessly clutching their sides and trying to breathe.   
  
Rei and Trunks were blushing from head to toe. Rei looked at Trunks apologetically.  
  
"I didn't mean for... I only tried... ack! Gomen!" Rei babbled looking down. She suddenly felt a hand on her cheek and looked up into sparkling blue eyes.   
  
Trunks was embarrassed to no end but a part of him way VERY glad that the others thought that he and Rei were a lovers. He looked at Rei who began to babble an apology and then look down. He rested a hand on her cheek causing her to look up and him to lock onto violet eyes.  
  
"Don't be sorry Rei-chan. I'm not. Let them think what they want. I personally don't care as long as you're with me" he whispered for her ears only. Rei blushed but smiled afterwards.  
  
"Same here Trunks" Rei whispered back. Trunks smiled and pulled her closer to him. Rei sighed as she relaxed in his embrace.  
  
Usagi rose an eyebrow and looked at her koi who smirked at her.  
  
:Told ya: Gohan chuckled.  
  
:Demo... you said..:  
  
:In the next half hour after four hours and seven songs. It's only been one Usa:   
  
Usagi was beginning to think that making this bet with her koi was a bad idea. She turned to her friends smiling.  
  
"You guys just get here?" she asked leaning into Gohan who wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"Hai" Joy said. Amber pouted.  
  
"O genki desu ka Amber?" Usagi asked. (Translation: What's the matter Amber?)  
  
"You started without us" Amber said folding her arms over her chest. Usagi was confused.  
  
"What she means is that you started dancing without us here to make comments" Joy said. Usagi sweat dropped and looked at Amber.  
  
"Amber.." Usagi mock whined causing Amber to giggle. Pretty soon everyone was talking and laughing and just plan having a good time.  
  
"Say... where the heck is Videl?" Steve asked a few minutes after their second round of drinks arrived. Gohan shrugged.  
  
"Don't know but she better show up soon or else she forfeits her own challenge." Gohan took a gulp of his Triple K.  
  
"Oh she'll be here." The group turned to look at Usagi. She was staring at her own drink as she held it in front of her face watching the multiple colors of light pass through it.  
  
"She won't let me have the satisfaction of winning one over her but I will prove her wrong once and for all!" Usagi gulped down the rest of her drink and slammed the glass on the table making some of the occupants wince.  
  
Rei felt a tremor run down her back. Her senses were up and alert as her eyes quickly scanned the club for any possible dangers only to lock onto midnight blue eyes. She froze.  
  
Usagi suddenly smiled. She turned to her friends. "Videl has just entered the building." Her friends grinned and all at once began to talk.  
  
While the others were talking, Usagi, Gohan and Trunks all sensed a change in Rei. They looked towards her only to find her frozen with fear.  
  
"Rei-chan? Daijobu?" Usagi asked concern. Rei slowly turned her fearful gaze to her princess.  
  
"Ma....Ma... Ma..."  
  
"Nani? What is it?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Mam....Mam....Ma.." Rei continue to stutters.  
  
"What?" Trunks asked holding her hand and giving her a comforting squeezed. Rei took a deep breath.  
  
"Usa, look over at the bar and tell me what you see" Rei said in a calm voice. Usagi frowned a little but did as she was requested. Now it was her turn to freeze.  
  
'Oh no.... not here... not now! Kuso!'  
  
"Kuso" Usagi swore softly to herself. Gohan and Trunks heard her and looked her way.  
  
"What's up basan?" Trunks asked in saiyan. (Odango: Usagi and Vegeta decided that all the saiyans should know their native language and performed some ritual.)  
  
"He's here" she replied with venom. She glared daggers at Videl who was talking to her dark haired companion. Gohan joined her in glarring.  
  
:This is unexpected:  
  
:You're telling me. Oh that baka Videl! I knew she would do something like this! If only I knew before hand! Damn it!:  
  
:Calm down koi. I don't think he'd try anything funny with so many people around:  
  
:He won't:  
  
:Then all we need to do is play tonight out and leave. Got it?:  
  
:Hai:  
  
Usagi and Gohan each took a deep breath and turned to their friends.  
  
"Wish me luck guys" Usagi said taking a sip of a Cherry Tart. Gohan drank the Screwdriver.   
  
"You don't need luck Usa" Mandy said with a smile.  
  
"You've already won" Sara said looking at Gohan who blushed. She and the other girls giggled.  
  
"Well there goes the manager to make the announcement" Steve said following the manager with his eyes.  
  
"And here comes Videl" Seth said. The group prepared themselves as Videl walked over to their table with her 'date'.  
  
"Greetings losers" Videl said looking at everyone until she landed on Gohan. "Gohan" she said with a smile. Gohan rolled his eyes.  
  
"Videl" he said tiredly. Usagi smiled inwardly at her koi and his nice manners even if he despised Videl.  
  
"We thought you wouldn't make it Videl" Joy said looking at her nails. Videl refrained from glarring at her.  
  
"Which almost made you forfeit the challenge" Nick said swirling his drink around. This time Videl did glare.  
  
"And let the loser win! Puh-lease! I'd die before that happens!" Videl said with a wave of her hand.  
  
"That can be arranged you know" Mandy said glarring at Videl who glared back. Her (meaning Videl) eyes landed on Trunks.  
  
"Oh! Who's that Gohan?" Videl asked in a sickening sweet voice. Rei glared at her.  
  
"This is my boyfriend Trunks" Rei said pressing herself closer to Trunks who put his arm around her. Suddenly they heard Gohan laugh out loud and turned to him to see him look at a pouting Usagi.  
  
"I told ya Usa" Gohan chuckled. Usagi pouted some more.  
  
"Yeah well that was only part of your bet koi" Usagi said crossing her arms over her chest. Gohan grinned and pulled her to sit on his lap.  
  
"I think I deserve a reward don't you think?" Usagi turned to him and saw the sparkle in his eyes. Her heart started to beat faster as emotions began to swim around her. Unbeknownst to her friends or Videl's eyes, Gohan's tail had unwound itself from his waist and started to gently rub Usagi's inner and outer thighs. A slow grin found its way on her face.  
  
She straddled Gohan and wrapped her arms around his neck before crushing their lips together in a very heated kiss.  
  
"Not again" their friends said with a laugh. They saw Videl and her 'date' glare at the couple. This caused them to laugh harder.  
  
Gohan was in pure bliss. Forgotten was the challenge, hooking his two friends up, fighting Videl, the senshi and Mamoru as well as all his friends. All that mattered to him was the girl on his lap and the growing need that grew inside of him. He gave off a low growl of possessiveness as he pulled her closer, his tail wrapping around her thigh just as tight.  
  
Usagi couldn't think for the life of her. So wrapped up in the kiss, she concentrated on the light inside her that had slowly begun to grow at a rapid pace. She knew that she had to pull back soon before something else happened.  
  
Reluctantly the couple pulled back just as 112's "Peaches and Cream" {2} ended and No Doubt's "Hella Good" {3}started only to be interrupted by the manager.  
  
"Attention minna! Listen up! In just a few minutes our dance compition will begin!" An uproar of applause and hollers. "Now this is not your ordinary dance competition." Confusion. "This time the competitors have to dance on our new machine!" The manager pulled off a tarp from the center stage that revealed a "DANCE REVOLUTION" dance game.  
  
"That's the challenge?" Usagi said looking at Videl as if she grew two heads. "You challenged me to a stupid game on a machine?! Geeze if you would have told me sooner about this then I would have beat you a long time ago." Needless to say Videl was pissed.  
  
"It's not that simple. Bulma Briefs herself invented this game so it would be challenging" Videl said think that she would have one up on Usagi. She didn't.  
  
Usagi's eyes widen and her mouth dropped open. She was momentarily shocked then busted out laughing.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"What the hell is so funny?!" Videl fumed at the laughing rabbit. Usagi continued to laugh.  
  
"Well you better be ready in three hours bitch cause that's when it's our turn." With that Videl left the laughing Usagi, her date right beside her.  
  
Usagi continued to laugh, clutching her sides.  
  
"Ow.. hehehehehe... ow...... hahahaha!"  
  
"What's so funny?" Amber asked. Usagi wiped the tears from her eyes as she gained some control.  
  
"Remember when I introduced you to my nephew?" she asked them. They nodded. "Well his last name is Briefs. Bulma is his mother which makes her my sister-in-law. That machine was something I asked her to make me to practice my speed reading and movements." Usagi giggled. "Videl just lost our bet!"   
  
The group laughed.  
  
"Man this is rich! Videl is going to feel like crap when she loses" Steve said.  
  
"Man I can't wait to see her expression" Sara said with a smile.  
  
"Good thing I brought a camera ne?" Nick said taking a small camcorder our of his breast pocket. Joy and Amber both hugged and kissed his cheeks.  
  
"Nick you're a genius!" the said at the same time. Nick chuckled. 'Hella Good' started to play again.  
  
"Looks like Videl wants to warm up" Seth said. The group turned to see Videl and her date dance to No Doubt's song. Usagi narrowed her eyes.  
  
'Let the games begin.'  
  
TBC................  
  
Pyro: Well that went semi well don't you guys agree?  
  
Yama: Hai  
  
Tai: @_@  
  
Odango: @_@  
  
Pyro: Eh?  
  
Tai and Odango: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BROUGHT THAT KONO YARO TO DAMION'S!!!!!  
  
Pyro: What was wrong with that?   
  
Yama: It gives the plot an extra twist  
  
Tai and Odango: Demo.... *both pout*   
  
Pyro: *sighing* Now what?  
  
Tai and Odango: WE WANTED TO SEE VIDEL GET HER BUTT KICKED!  
  
Pyro: *sweat drops* Oi....  
  
Yama: Well the sooner you two stop fighting, the sooner the next part comes out  
  
*Tai and Odango stare at each other before racing to the computer and quickly begin to type*  
  
Pyro: Now why didn't I think of that?  
  
Yama: *shrugs*  
  
Pyro: Oh well. Please review minna. Suggestions are always welcome as are flames although that one flame still ticks me off.... demo PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Yama: JA! 


	26. Chapter 25, Part II of Dancing, Fists an...

Odango: Heeeeeeeeelllllllllooooooooooo minna!  
  
Pyro: Hey!  
  
Odango: Well here's the next part of Dancing, Fists and Bonding  
  
Pyro: We tried to make it long demo like I said last time, we split it up into parts  
  
Odango: So here you go minna. Part II  
  
Odango and Pyro: Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 25   
  
Part II  
  
Usagi watched Videl dance with her date. She had to give Videl SOME kind of credit. The girl could dance. 'Demo why did she bring him? Not only does this worry me but now I have my koi to worry about.' Usagi stared at her koi.  
  
Gohan had been tense the minute he had seen Videl's date. The only time he relaxed was when he got his *cough* reward. Even after the two left he was relaxed until the group turned to watch them dance. He had tensed up again glaring at the couple on the dance floor, not that she blamed him. Usagi sighed.  
  
:Koi?:  
  
:Hm?:  
  
:Stop glaring or it'll be stuck there permanently:  
  
:Can't help it Usa:  
  
:I know demo please try.... for me: She mentally pouted at him.  
  
:........*sigh* for you Usa:  
  
:That's all I ask:  
  
Gohan turned to her and gave her a smile which she returned.   
  
"Oi! How can anyone dance with trash like her?" Joy asked aloud. She shook her head and sipped at her drink from its straw.  
  
"He can obviously" Nick said adjusting his glasses.  
  
"I wonder who he is" Sara said. Seth pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Trouble." The group looked at Rei.  
  
"Nani? What do you mean?" Amber asked.  
  
"That man is trouble. Make sure you stay away from him at all cost" Rei said glaring at all of them. The teens where about to protest when Gohan spoke up.  
  
"She's right minna. Stay away from him. He can only do harm to you" Gohan said in a serious voice.  
  
"Okay, we stay away from him. We got it. Now turn those frowns upside down and lets dance!" Mandy said trying to change the gloomy atmosphere. It worked cause the group laughed and all at once stood up and went towards the dance floor.  
  
Gohan made sure that the group was far away from Videl and her date. (Odango: Hai minna, we are not saying his name yet and if you know who it is and a LOT of you do... DON'T SAY IT!!)  
  
He didn't want any of them to be in danger but he knew that with HIM here they were. 'Great. Just great. This is wonderful. I could handle Cell. Hell I could handle Buu again! But why oh why did Videl....' Gohan sighed deeply although it came out in a slight growl. Usagi looked up at him.  
  
:Stop thinking about it Son Gohan:  
  
:I can't help it. What if he tries something with our friends or you?:  
  
:If he does then we leave:  
  
:You'll leave and let Videl win?: He rose an eyebrow at her.  
  
Usagi glared. :Iie demo I won't put my friends in danger:  
  
:Then we stay until you beat her ne?:   
  
:Hai:  
  
:That's settled.... now lets dance!:  
  
Usagi laughed. She swayed her hips, let her head fall back and just let her body do what it wanted. And it wanted Gohan. (Pyro grins as Odango shakes her head)  
  
Usagi danced away from Gohan and turned to face him. She twisted and shook her body in a seductive way that had a few guys starring at her. She smirked when his eyes got a glazed look to them.   
  
She ran her hands up and down her sides, shaking her hips, thrusting her body and keeping her distance just out of reach from Gohan. She performed a perfect simulation of an erotic belly dance making some of the girls jealous of her figure. She heard Gohan growl before his arms shot out and wrapped themselves around her.  
  
Gohan couldn't think. His eyes followed her every move, everywhere her hands touched, the way her head rolled and just about everything she did. The belly dance she was doing was making his blood boil. He took his eyes off her a moment and saw that she had the attention of most of the guys plus HIS. He growled and quickly wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her flush against him.  
  
Usagi gasped at the closeness between her and Gohan. This was what she wanted ne? She sighed still moving her body only now she was thrusting into his. She shivered as he ran his hand down her back. With a wicked grin she did a rolling pelvic thrust, arms positioned upward and pushed her body up against Gohan's leaving no space between them. His arms tightened more.  
  
Gohan swallowed the lump in his throat. His girlfriend was driving him crazy with all these moves! Not that he minded. It was hard to concentrate on dancing when all he wanted to do was pick her up and leave so he could take her.....  
  
Gohan shook his head. 'What the hell was that?! Oi.... maybe Usa was right I need to stop thinking about it.' He began to get his rhythm back when something caught his eye or rather his nose.  
  
A thin sheen of sweat had covered Usagi's upper body from the heat of the club and the moves that she had pulled. The salty water was invading his senses. He could barely control himself. He bent his head and licked her shoulder. He felt her stiffen. He did it again. She shivered as she wrapped her arms loosely around his shoulders. He did it one more time and heard her utter a low moan. He slowly began to lick up her shoulder.  
  
Usagi was hanging onto reality by a small thread. Sensation after sensation hit her with every lick of Gohan's tongue. Senses overloading, Usagi wasn't sure if she would be able to stand up much longer. In the distance she could hear Silk's "Lick you Up and Down" {4} playing. 'Appropriate' she thought. She felt Gohan make his way over to her throat and bent her head back just as the chorus started. 'Very appropriate.'  
  
Gohan licked and nipped at the exposed flesh presented to him. Not one to pass up an opportunity he held onto Usagi tighter as he went down (Odango: He bent his knees and took her with him) then came back up only to repeat this action again as well as with his tongue. He felt her tighten her hold on his shoulders and smirked. He continued to torture her as the song progressed, unaware of midnight blue eyes glarring at him.  
  
(Odango: Drum roll please *sound of drums playing*)  
  
Mamoru (Odango and Pyro: AHHHHH!!!) narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. 'How dare he touch my Usako like that. When I get a hold of him I'll...'  
  
"Darien?" Mamoru blinked and looked at Videl.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Do you really think I can win again Usagi-bitch?" Videl asked. She didn't see 'Darien's' eyes flash black for a second.  
  
"Of course Videl. Gohan has her so distracted that she can't think. It's an easy way to defeat her" Darien said dipping her. Videl laughed.  
  
"Soon Gohan will see that I'm better than that two cent tramp" Videl said rubbing against Darien. Mamoru momentarily forgot why he was there for a minute. (Odango and Pyro: Ewww!)  
  
"That you most certainly are" Darien said pulling Videl close to him. The two continued to dance.  
  
Joy giggled in Nick's right arm.  
  
"Nani?" Nick and Amber asked. Joy laughed again.  
  
"Look over at Usa and Go and tell me what you see" Joy laughed. Nick and Amber looked and nearly fell causing Joy to laugh even more.  
  
"Geez! They're practically doing it on the dance floor!" Nick said. Amber sighed. She held Nick's camera and took a few pics of the couple. She grinned.  
  
"Blackmail!" the three said and laughed.  
  
"I think it's romantic that they don't care where they're at as long as they have each other" Amber said with a wistful look in her eyes.   
  
"Yeah" Joy sighed agreeing. Nick snorted.  
  
"And I'm gonna be sick." Both girls smacked him before they laughed and continued to dance.  
  
"Man! Usa and Gohan are going at it like rabbits" Seth said. Sara smacked his arm.  
  
"Seth! Just let them be! The people came to watch a show ne?" Sara said with a grin. Seth chuckled.  
  
"And a show is what they're getting" Seth said as he looked around the club and saw that everyone was staring at Gohan and Usagi.  
  
"Bad Usa and Gohan" Sara giggled.  
  
Steve held onto a giggling Mandy while he chuckled. They were laughing at the reactions the other people who were watching the 'show.'  
  
"I guess they really are bad" Mandy said clutching Steve's shoulders.   
  
"Hai, that they are" Steve said. He and Mandy continued to dance.  
  
"So he has his full saiyan side now?" Trunks asked Rei. She nodded.  
  
"Both were starring at the moon which completed part of the ritual. The display they're putting on now is also part of the ritual, the affectionate part" Rei said. She rested her head on Trunks chest and sighed. She unconsciously caressed his 'belt.'  
  
Trunks wrapped his arms around Rei. He had to admit that he was having fun. He liked the feel of Rei against him. He shuddered suddenly as an excited tremor ran down his spine. He looked down at Rei to see her caressing his tail. He growled and pulled her closer, locking eyes with her when she looked up.  
  
Rei felt Trunks shiver then growl. She silently gasped as his arms tightened around her and looked up. Violet locked onto blue. She saw that there was a fire in his eyes and shivered. She felt him lower his head and closed her eyes just as his lips touched hers.  
  
A fire, one much stronger than her own powers, erupted inside of her. Sure the kiss was soft and sweet but look at who was giving it to her! Already she could feel her skin begin to burn but it was a pleasurable burn. She could not suppress the moan that escaped her lips. She felt him pull back from the kiss and opened her eyes to lock onto intense blues filled with an unmistakable emotion: desire. Rei shivered.  
  
Trunks looked at the young woman before him and became mesmerized. Her body fit perfectly with his, like she was meant for him only. Her purple eyes were clouded over at the moment and he inwardly smirked. That kiss had left him wanting more and he was never one to not listen to his needs.  
  
Rei held back a gulp as she saw a smirk find its way on Trunks face. The same smirk that Usagi and Vegeta get when they either cause trouble or found something they want. That last thought had Rei thinking. Her eyes widen. 'Uh oh.' She slowly began to back away from the smirking purple haired saiyan but her efforts were useless.   
  
She cursed herself as she began to walk faster not noticing where she was going until she felt a solid object touch her back. Her eyes widen as she realized she was trapped with a wall behind her and a saiyan in front of her. 'Shimatta' she mentally cursed as Trunks stood in front of her.   
  
Trunks put his hands on the wall on either side of her head, trapping her. He leaned so close that Rei could feel his warm breath on her face, smell the slight tanginess of his obviously expensive cologne...  
  
'Wait. He doesn't wear cologne... that's his natural smell!' She groaned inwardly knowing that she was already trapped and knew she wouldn't get away any time soon. Not that she wanted to. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Nani Trunks?" she asked in a would be calm voice. Trunks just smirked at her.  
  
"You sound scared Rei? Are you afraid of me?" His voice was husky, lips barely touching hers in an innocent caress. Rei nodded.  
  
"A little bit."  
  
"I wont hurt you Rei."  
  
"I know demo... I think we're moving a little bit fast here Trunks. *gasp*" Rei's eyes widen as Trunks pressed his body against hers. She whimpered as he bent his head and nipped at her earlobe.  
  
"I think we're doing fine Rei." He sucked gently on the lobe causing Rei to shudder.   
  
"Trunks" Rei moaned softly. Against her will her hands found themselves wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. Trunks smirked.   
  
He trailed kisses down her neck and stopped when the neck met the shoulder. He paused for a moment before straightening and locking eyes with Rei's dazed purples.  
  
"Tell me right now Rei, do you want this?" Rei nodded. "Are you sure? Once I mark you, you're mine." Rei nodded again with a smile.  
  
"I was already yours Trunks." Trunks smiled down at her. He captured her lips in a sweet yet passionate kiss.  
  
He cut off the kiss and moved back to her shoulder. Making sure this was what she wanted, Trunks kissed the spot once before biting it hard.  
  
Rei gasped as pain coursed through her body followed by an unimaginable pleasure. She moaned as she was hit with Trunks memories, the good, the bad, the happy, the sad, all of them. By the time they stopped she found herself being held up by Trunks as he licked her wound. She also felt an alien presence in the back of her mind.  
  
:Are you okay?: Trunks worried voice asked in her mind. Rei's eyes widen.  
  
:H-How?: she stuttered. She felt Trunks give a mental shrug.  
  
:Part of the bond? I'll ask basan later. Are you okay Rei?:  
  
:Hai. That was intense: She felt Trunks smirk into her skin.  
  
:That was only the beginning Rei: Rei gulped.  
  
(Odango: Gomen ne demo we need to rush this a bit so....)  
  
Gohan paused in his licking just above Usagi's lips. He smirked when her passion filled eyes looked at him questionably.  
  
:You're an awful tease koi: Usagi whimpered as Gohan drew her closer to him.  
  
:You weren't complaining. Besides it's been three songs since I started to tease you and Trunks marked Rei. I win the bet: (Odango: told you)  
  
:Nani?! Three already?! Trunks marked Rei?! Oi! You cheated!: Usagi pouted. Gohan chuckled.  
  
:I did no such thing: Usagi suddenly grinned. She rubbed her pelvis in a slow circle causing Gohan to stiffen and growl.  
  
:Nani? Can't take it koi?:  
  
:I can demo I don't think we should do this here in a club with people:  
  
:Why not? It's not like they'll hear us: Usagi continued to torture her koi with her slow movements but his next words stopped her completely.  
  
:Oh they'll hear you koi cause I plan to MAKE you scream: Usagi stared into Gohan's glazed black eyes.  
  
:Is that a threat?:  
  
:Does it sound like one?:  
  
:Is that a promise?:  
  
:Will you win the bet?:  
  
:Of course!:  
  
:Consider it my gift to you then: Gohan captured her lips with his for a soul-searing kiss that put the Gods to shame!  
  
The couple pulled back in time to hear the manager announce that it was time for the dance compition to start. Usagi took a deep breath and smiled at Gohan.  
  
:Time for me to wipe the floor with Videl:  
  
:Have fun:  
  
:I plan to koi. I plan to:  
  
~*~ 10 Minutes later~*~  
  
Usagi and Videl stood inches apart, glarring at each other as the manager announced the rules while the crowd cheered the two on but the two didn't pay them any attention. (Pyro: Anyone seen '8 Mile'? At the end when Jimmy and the guy from the finals are starring at each other? That's what this represents.)  
  
"Now ladies, if you will kindly step on your consoles." The girls did so without breaking their glares. "Now you know the rules. A song will be played and you will have to step on the right button according to the arrow pointer showed in a monitor in front of you until the song has ended. The one with the least amount of mistakes wins!" The crowd cheered loudly. "Okay girls, get ready! Here we go!" The manager pushed a button and the song began as Videl and Usagi turned to the screen in front of them.  
  
(Odango: A note minna. ^ symbol is up; is left; is right; \/ is down. There are tricks to the game meaning the arrows will be two instead of one. Like ^ or \/. Mixed. Anyway the arrows will be following the song lyrics.)  
  
Objection (Tango) by Shakira started up. Usagi's eyes widen in surprise before she smirked.  
  
'This is going to be a blast!' She tensed as the tango began to fade into rock and the arrows started to appear.  
  
"It's not her fault that she's so irresistible (^ \/ )  
  
But all the damage she's caused isn't fixable ( \/ \/ )  
  
Every twenty seconds you repeat her name (^^ )  
  
But when it comes to me you don't care (\/ ^ \/ \/ )  
  
If I'm alive or dead ( ^^ \/ )"  
  
'Funny. This song goes either way with Videl and me' Usagi thought. She sighed out of boredom and closed her eyes.  
  
"So objection I don't wanna be the exception ( \/ \/)  
  
To get a bit of your attention (^ ^ ^)  
  
I love you for free and I'm not your mother ( \/ \/ )  
  
But you don't even bother (^^ )"  
  
"You think you can show off to the crowd by dancing with your eyes closed?" Videl sneered at Usagi. She almost missed the last steps but caught it back quick.  
  
"I'm not your father Videl so don't compare me to him" Usagi said opening her eyes to glare at Videl.  
  
"You bitch!" Videl swung at Usagi while still following the arrows. Usagi ducked with every swung.  
  
"Objection I'm tired of this triangle (\/ ^ \/ \/ )  
  
Got dizzy dancing tango ( \/ \/)  
  
I'm falling apart in your hands again (^ ^ )  
  
No way I've got to get away ( \/ \/ )"  
  
"I'm not your mother either" Usagi said. She suddenly turned around, still dancing with her back facing the monitor. She grinned at her friends and family and laughed at the wide eyes of the crowd as she kept in step with the arrows.  
  
"Next to her cheap silicon I look minimal ( \/ \/)  
  
That's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible (\/ ^ \/ \/ )  
  
But you gotta know small things also count ( ^^ \/ )  
  
You better put your feet on the ground (^^ )  
  
And see what it's about (^ \/ )"  
  
Videl was seeing red. 'How dare she make fun of me! Just you wait Usagi! I'll get you for this!' Videl concentrated harder as the arrows sped up.  
  
"Objection I don't wanna be the exception ( \/ \/)  
  
To get a bit of your attention (\/ ^ \/ \/ )  
  
I love you for free and I'm not your mother ( \/ \/ )  
  
But you don't even bother (^^ )"  
  
'This is getting boring' Usagi thought stifling a yawn. She felt a pair of eyes on her and turned to stare at Mamoru's midnight blues. She frowned.  
  
'You will be mine' his eyes told her. Usagi shivered and averted her gaze to her koi and therefore didn't see Mamoru smirk.  
  
"Objection I'm tired of this triangle ( \/ \/)  
  
Got dizzy dancing tango ( \/ \/ )  
  
I'm falling apart in your hands again (^ ^ ^)   
  
No way I've got to get away (^^ )"  
  
"Come on Usa!" Amber cheered.  
  
"You beat that slut!" Joy, Sara and Mandy shouted.  
  
"I got a thousand yen on you so you better win!" Seth said.  
  
"Seth!" the group glared at him.  
  
"Hehehe." Seth sweat dropped.  
  
"Show her whose boss Usagi!!" Nick and Steve shouted.  
  
"I'll tell Vegeta if you lose Odango! Come on!" Rei cheered her best friend on. She laughed when Usagi glared at her.  
  
"Yea basan! You can do it!" Trunks shouted his encouragement to his aunt. She winked in his direction before turning back to Gohan.  
  
:Aishiteru Usa:  
  
:Aishiteru Gohan:  
  
"I wish there was a chance for you and me (\/ ^ \/ \/ )  
  
I wish you couldn't find a place to be (^ ^ ^)  
  
Away from here (^ \/ )"  
  
Videl saw the look that passed between Gohan and Usagi and snapped. 'HE should be giving ME that look! That bitch!' She swung at Usagi's head only to have her move at the last second. Videl kept throwing punches while Usagi dodged.  
  
"This is pathetic and sardonic ( \/ \/ ) {Usa dodged left }  
  
It's sadistic and psychotic ( \/ \/) {Then right}  
  
Tango is not for three (^^ ) {Here she ducked}  
  
Was never meant to be (^ \/ )" {Then blocked the next punch}  
  
Gohan could feel Usagi getting angrier at every punch. He knew he couldn't calm her down altogether but he prayed to Kami-sama that she held back on her strength a LOT!  
  
"But you can try it ( ^^ \/ ) {Ducked}  
  
Rehearse it (^^ ) {Turned to the right to avoid a kick}  
  
Or train like a horse (^ ^ ^) {Jumped}  
  
But don't you count on me ( \/ \/) {Turned left and caught Videl's fist}  
  
Don't you count on me boy " {Threw her own punch making Videl fly}  
  
'Guess not' Gohan thought dryly as he shook his head. He watched as Videl got up from the table she landed on and charged at Usagi who was waiting and prepared.  
  
"Objection I don't wanna be the exception ( ^^ \/ ) {Blocked four punches,}  
  
To get a bit of your attention ( \/ \/) {Two left kicks.}  
  
I love you for free and I'm not your mother (^ ^ ^) {An uppercut to the head,}  
  
And you don't even bother ( \/ \/ )" {And a left hook}  
  
"How the hell does she manage to fight and still keep in step with the arrows?!" Seth, Nick, Steve, Amber, Sara, Joy and Mandy shouted at the same time. Gohan, Rei and Trunks laughed.  
  
"She practiced" the three replied and turned back to the dance/fight in time to see Usagi finish as did the song.  
  
"Objection I'm tired of this triangle ( \/ \/) {Punched Videl in the stomach}  
  
Got dizzy dancing tango (^ ^ ^) {Popped her shoulder out of her socket}  
  
I'm falling apart in your hands again ( \/ \/ ) {Broke her wrist}  
  
No way I've got to get away ( ^^ \/ )" {Knocks her out with a karate chop to the shoulder}  
  
Usagi panted as Videl fell to the floor unconscious. She finally became aware of the crowd around her as they cried themselves hoarse chanting her name. She smiled brightly at them and bowed. Soon she was suffocating in a group hug by her friends.  
  
"Usa, that was great!" Amber said.  
  
"You really kicked her ass!" Joy said.  
  
"We will kiss the ground you walk on from now on" Steve, Nick and Seth said causing the group to laugh.  
  
"Killer moves girl" Mandy said slapping Usagi on the back. Sara did likewise.  
  
"Odango, you don't know how proud of you I am!" Rei hugged her friend tight, trying to let her body say what she couldn't. Usagi squeezed back in understanding.  
  
"There is no way dad will believe this" Trunks said letting his basan go. Usagi laughed.  
  
"I'm sure the manager will let me borrow the tape he recorded this on." She felt arms wrap around her waist and looked up into Gohan's eyes.  
  
:Let's get out of here koi. I still have that gift to give you: Usagi shivered at his unspoken promise. She turned to her friends.  
  
"Listen guys, Go-chan and I are gonna head out and have a private celebration." Usagi laughed as the guys blushed and the girls giggled.  
  
"We want details Monday Usa!" Sara threatened her friend. Usagi nodded.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't hold out much." The girls all laughed.   
  
Usagi and Gohan bid their friends night and left the club to finish what started out as a little game of kiss and touch that soon turned into a passion they could not deny themselves or each other.  
  
TBC........  
  
Odango: TO BE CONTINUED!!!!  
  
Pyro: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Odango: Well since this has taken a while to put out I guess sorries are in order demo sorry won't cut it for our overdue wait.  
  
Pyro: Honestly when we started college... we kinda drifted away from this fic  
  
Odango: And it doesn't help to have a black out and nearly loose all your files!  
  
Pyro: So GOMEN NASAI MINNA FOR TAKING TOO LONG!!  
  
Odango: HOPEFULLY THIS WAS LONG ENOUGH UNTIL WE GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT!!!!  
  
Pyro: Lemon-lime in the next chapter and then...  
  
Odango and Pyro: TRAINING!!! JA NE!!!! 


	27. Chapter 26, Part III of Dancing, Fists a...

Odango: Gomen nasai minna. We know this took a lot longer than expected to get out demo we went back and re-wrote/corrected all 'Ultamate Powers' chapters so there are less mistakes and better parts.  
  
Pyro: We also tried to make this one as long as we could what with Usa and Gohan bonding, Rei finishing the bond with Trunks demo no lemon, the senshi's thoughts on their current situation, the adults thoughts on the current situation, and last but not least... I forgot!  
  
Odango: Oi.. baka Pyro.. baka baka baka!  
  
Pyro: Hehehehe!  
  
Odango: The scene jumps with whoever will be in these ~*~.... ~*~  
  
Pyro: So we'll stop babbling and get to the last part of Dancing, Fists and Bonding.  
  
Chapter 26   
  
Part III  
  
~*~ Usagi and Gohan ~*~  
  
Usagi and Gohan had flew out of the city and passed their houses. Where they were going they didn't know or care so long as they were together.   
  
Gohan held Usagi in his arms as he flew to kami knows where. He only knew that some part of him was driving himself to where ever it was he was going. (Pyro: Did that make sense?) He looked down at Usagi and smiled.  
  
She had her face buried in his chest, her hands tucked under her chin and a content smile on her face. She has fallen asleep almost as soon as he took off but he didn't mind in the least.  
  
A tugging on the back of his mind caused him to look away from his Tenshi to see where they were.  
  
Gohan's breath caught in his chest as he took in his surroundings. He could see the mountain range in the distance, the sandy beach with crystal clear water, and the noise of a waterfall in the distance.  
  
Gohan landed softly on the beach and took a breath after he realized he held it in for too long. He looked down at Usagi as she slowly opened her eyes and stared back at him.  
  
"Where are we?" Usagi mumbled, sleep still in her voice. Gohan set her on her own feet and wrapped an arm around her waist.  
  
"Turn around" he whispered. Usagi twisted in his grasp and gasped at the beauty before her.  
  
"Gohan!" her low whisper carried into the slight breeze that blew around them. Usagi turned to her boyfriend in question.  
  
"I don't know where we are Usa. I just had a gut feeling to go here" Gohan said caressing her cheek. Usagi smiled up at him.  
  
"Aishiteru." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently. The gentle kiss soon turned passionate which soon turned to dominating.  
  
Lack of oxygen caused the couple to pull back panting. Usagi grinned through her pants.  
  
"Lets explore!" Grabbing her koi's hand she pulled him towards the direction where they could hear the waterfall. As they walked, Gohan looked up to the sky, asking that one question everybody says when put into a position like this.   
  
'Why me?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~ Hotaru ~*~  
  
Hotaru looked up from the book she was reading in her sister's room. She smiled at the sight before her.  
  
Trunks and Goten were playing the home version of 'Dance, Dance Revolution.' The two teens had been at it since the older teens left and looked as if they were about to fall asleep on the spot.  
  
'No wonder! It's almost two in the morning!!' Hotaru thought looking at the clock on the dresser.  
  
"Hey you two, why not call it quits for now huh?" she asked getting off the bed and walking over to them. Trunks and Goten nod.  
  
"We're just about finished here Taru-basan" Trunks said yawning. Goten rubbed his tired eyes. Hotaru smiled.  
  
Their final score came up causing both boys to sigh. Goten turned the game off and yawned.  
  
"That was fun" he mumbled. Trunks grunted. Hotaru giggled.  
  
"Why don't you two go to sleep on Usa's bed?"   
  
"Are we spending the night?" Trunks asked as he made his way over to his aunt's bed. Goten was already pulling the covers back.  
  
"I think so but even if you weren't, I'd tell your dad's to get you two in the morning" Hotaru said as she tucked them both in on the large bed.  
  
"Thanks Taru-basan" Trunks mumbled half asleep.  
  
"Night Taru" Goten whispered before he fell asleep.  
  
"Night boys" Hotaru said. She turned off the lights before heading to her own room.   
  
Hotaru knew what was supposed to happen tonight between Usagi and Gohan. She was happy for the two but couldn't help feeling a little lonely.  
  
'Death is forever alone, just like Cosmos. The Shi no tenshi and the Hikari no tenshi. Will it really come to pass?'  
  
Hotaru fell on her bed with a huge sigh.  
  
'Shinigami-sama…. Where is my other half?' (Pyro: Hint hint)  
  
She drifted off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~ Luna and Artemis~*~  
  
Artemis held his wife gently as she slept peacefully on his chest. He and Luna had shown their friends to the guest rooms and retired for the night after a very long talk about the training Usagi, Gohan, Mirai and Rei would be put through. He still couldn't believe the luck he had with this incredible woman who was his wife. She had not only given him her heart but a family as well. He never felt more protective of his mate then he did at that moment.  
  
Luna was happy with the way things were heading. A baby on the way, her daughter finding happiness in someone who loves her for herself, meeting new friends and reuniting with old ones. She knew that Hotaru was beginning to feel lonely now that her sister and brother had someone else but Luna knew that Hotaru would soon be with her other half, Shinigami, as soon as Usagi and Gohan took care of things once and for all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~ Goku and Chichi~*~  
  
Goku didn't have much on his mind at the moment. He was happy for his son, happy for his friends and even excited about the new babies. Looking down at his mate, he stifled a sigh. Goku knew Chichi longed for a daughter of her own but didn't know if now was the best of times to try for one. He had a nagging feeling in the back of his head at that thought, like he should be remembering something important. Giving a mental shrug, Goku was content to spend the night in the comfy bed with his wife close to him.  
  
Chichi really didn't approve of what was happening but she knew she had no choice in the matter. She had to accept the fact that Gohan was old enough to make his own decisions without her help. She knew this was going to be a rough time for the two teens, Usagi especially, but she knew that the two would get through it together. Saying a silent prayer to Dende, she snuggled closer to her husband and drifted of into a peaceful dream about a black haired, purple-eyed girl she once called daughter.  
  
(Odango: Interesting. Very interesting ne minna?)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~ Bulma and Vegeta ~*~  
  
Bulma, for the life of her, was dead to the world. She was dead tired by the time the three couples had finished talking and had to be carried by Vegeta to their rooms. She knew her mate wasn't liking this arrangement between his sister and Gohan but he would accept it for his imouto.   
  
Vegeta forced a sigh back. His head was swimming with too many thoughts and ideas that he was getting a migraine. He had more responsibility now than he did when HE was a teenager. He now had two sons and a daughter on the way, not to mention his mate, his surrogate parents, his two sisters, his once rival and now his soon-to-be brother in law. His in laws… Aaugh!! Migraines were no fun for the Prince of Saiyans. Not at all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~ The senshi~*~+  
  
The six senshi were able to have a break for a couple of hours without training, planning and getting lectured. Once they proposed the idea to have Videl converted to their side, Mamoru had left them in high spirits. He gave them the night off so he could 'corrupt' Videl to fit their plans.   
  
All six had one thing on their minds. They wanted their princess back and would do anything to get her back on their side. Losing Hotaru was hard on the Outers but they were happy that she wouldn't have to go through all the stuff they did. Losing Rei was even harder on the Inners. With only the six of them left, they wondered what would happen if Mamoru won….  
  
One thing was for sure, Usagi would wish that she was still under his spell when he was through with her. The senshi wanted to blame the Tsuki no hime for their problems but they knew that they only had themselves to blame. Their life sucked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~ Rei and Trunks ~*~  
  
Rei pinned Trunks' body against the tree with her own as her lips sucked on the wound she had just created on his neck. The group of friends left for Steve's house but Trunks and Rei said that they were going home. Parting ways, the senshi and hybrid took to walking in the Black Forest, chatting about any and everything. It wasn't until they were half way to the Tsukino's household did Rei feel the need to finish what Trunks had started at the club. Taking him by surprise, Rei wasted no time in turning the harden warrior into a quivering mass in a matter of minutes.  
  
Trunks made no move to stop his mate from finishing the bond but encouraged her to. He knew they still had the physical bonding to complete but were taking things slow for the moment, in-between passionate kisses and possessive hand rummage that is. He knew they wouldn't be able to be by themselves in the next couple of days with the training and the surprise attacks but he was damn well going to try.  
  
Trunks purred low in his throat as Rei nuzzled his neck  
  
:I think we better get home soon Rei:  
  
:Me too: Rei thought as she yawned.  
  
Trunks bent down and picked Rei up wedding style before flying off to CC. He landed in his room and gently placed a now sleeping Rei on his bed. He frowned slightly before shrugging. He unbuttoned her dress, took it off, put one of his shirts on her then striped himself before joining her under the covers.  
  
(Pyro: Aww! What a gentlemen!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~ Usagi and Gohan ~*~  
  
The island left both Usagi and Gohan breathless. The exotic plants, the way the moonlight reflected off the water in the lake, the warm sand and the whole romantic atmosphere of the island left the two wondering if this was planned. (Odango: Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't)  
  
While Gohan seemed content at the moment to let his gaze wonder, Usagi was starting to feel the effects of the full moon.   
  
'This is just great! He's going to catch my smell and then… well that's not a bad idea demo… gah! It's happening!'   
  
Usagi knew it was useless to fight against her saiyan side so she relaxed her body as her saiyan side took over.  
  
Gohan was remembering everything about his saiyan instincts that Vegeta and Artemis drilled into him. He was obvious to Usagi's internal struggle as she was to his.  
  
'This really isn't as bad as I thought it would be. Maybe because I have more control about the situation…' He was startled out of his thoughts as a smell invaded his senses.  
  
Like at the club, he could smell the sweat that gathered on Usagi. But this scent was different. Like sunshine and light. Gohan blinked. He knew those two didn't have scents but that's what his brain was telling him about the female not to far from him.   
  
With his tail waving behind him, Gohan walked over to Usagi and spun her around to face him.  
  
Usagi shivered at the cool night air traveled across her heated skin. The smell of fire and air was getting closer until was she spun around and face to face with Gohan. She could see the changes on him.  
  
Firstly, his eyes now held a silver tint to them as did his tail and hair. Secondly, his stance was one of curious as well as piercing, like he was looking into her soul. Thirdly, his smell was over powering her senses. She purred low in her throat.  
  
Gohan's body reacted to the purring noise Usagi was making. He pulled her roughly but not painfully into his embrace and kissed her with a passion he didn't know he had.  
  
Usagi moaned into the kiss. She felt his tongue dart pass her lips to mate with her own. Wrapping one arm around his neck for support, Usagi trailed her other arm down his side and stopped at his tail. She touched his tail very lightly, not quite stroking it, but teasing it very lightly.  
  
Gohan slid his hands down her back to her hips, pulling her flush against his pelvis. Usagi groaned. She rotated her hips in slow circles driving them both crazy with desire. It was Gohan who broke off the kiss only to trail hot kisses along her jaw and throat.  
  
He managed to kick his shoes off the same time she did. His socks where next followed by his shirt. He groaned when her mouth covered one of his nipples. It was kind of hard to concentrate with her mouth and tongue working there magic on him.   
  
Gaining some strength back, Gohan pulled back from Usagi who pouted. Looking around him, he spotted a nice secluded area covered by soft looking moss on the ground and the tall trees from above. Picking Usagi up, Gohan made his way over to the spot and gently laid her upon it.  
  
Driven by instinct, Gohan effortlessly rid Usagi of her dress, leaving her only in her strapless bra and black panties. He rose an eyebrow at her innocent smile.  
  
"Thinking of getting lucky tonight Tenshi?" he purred running his hands up her sides. Usagi hummed in pleasure.  
  
"Something along those lines."  
  
"Well allow me to help you out there beautiful" Gohan murmured pressing his lips to hers. She made a whimpering sound in her throat and he deepened the kiss, putting all that he was feeling into it.   
  
Breaking the kiss, he began to trail soft kisses onto her neck, causing her to moan, head rolling, the left side of her throat thoroughly exposed. He took that as permission and buried his face there. She shivered pleasantly as he flicked his tongue over her racing pulse.   
  
Snaking and arm behind her back, Gohan was able to unclasp her bra and toss it in the general direction of their clothes. Gohan exhaled the breath he didn't know he held in.   
  
Usagi couldn't suppress the shiver as his warm breath hit her skin. One of his hands came to rest on top of her breast, right where her heart was. Her hands covered his as she let them drift up. The hand squeezed it sensually and she groaned.  
  
Need was getting the better of him. Gohan bent his head and took her left nipple in his mouth, his groan mingling with her gasp of pleasure.   
  
"Gohan!"  
  
"Mmmm..."  
  
Usagi's hand came up and pressed Gohan's head further down to her breast. He stopped sucking her nipple and went to the other one, earning him another moan from her lips. Usagi arched her back, giving Gohan much better access to her breast.  
  
While he was distracting her with tongue, Gohan managed to get her panties off with one hand while the other fumbled with the zipper of his pants. Usagi sensed this and helped to get rid of his pants and boxers, leaving them both naked.  
  
Reaching up with her hands, Usagi took out the chopsticks that held her hair in place. Her golden tresses seemed to sparkle in the moonlight, causing tints of silver to shine through.   
  
Gohan watched as if in a trance. He stared at the vision before him in complete and utter awe. He then immediately locked his lips with hers again. Driven by a maddening heat rising in him, he slid one hand down her body, over her breasts, down her flat stomach, over her curls, and plunged into her warmth. She released his lips to cry out in pleasure as his fingers slowly massaged her.  
  
Usagi arched her back as she felt herself come to a climax and release, waves upon waves of pleasure pounding her. As she tried to catch her breath she felt Gohan spread her thighs apart and settle between them. She locked eyes with her love.  
  
:Are you sure?: Gohan mentally asked caressing her flushed skin. Usagi's smile was full of love.  
  
:Never been surer koi. Make love to me. Claim me as yours: Usagi watched as Gohan's silver tinted eyes seemed to darken. Baring her neck once more, she raised herself up and latched her lips onto his neck, biting softly yet sucking fiercely and gave a low, possessive growl. That along with her legs locking around his hips washed away the last of Gohan's reserves.  
  
With an animalistic growl, Gohan entered her as he bit into her shoulder while she bit his at the same time, causing both to cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. The noise was as arousing as the taste of her blood. As he drank the sweet liquid and moved within her, making her his. Soon they were assaulted with each other's memories.  
  
Usagi gasped, as within the span of a few seconds, she experienced every fight Gohan had every had, every training session, and any other meaningful experiences. She was assaulted by feelings of hate, anger, and utter loneliness. Then she was overwhelmed by his love for her.  
  
Gohan was experiencing all of Usagi's memories at the same time she was experiencing his. He felt the hurt that the scouts betrayal had caused, her fear of Endymion, her loneliness of being alone in the future, her despair at having her life laid out before her, her protectiveness for her family and friends as well as her overwhelming love for him.  
  
The two bodies moved faster against the other. Mouths crushed together, hands exploring, and the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Usagi threw her head back as a moan escaped her lips, her legs tightening around Gohan's hips urging him to move faster. Gohan groaned. He clasped her knee in one hand and shoved it up near her shoulder. He rode upward and thrust harder and faster until a bright searing fire consumed her.  
  
Gohan slowed his movements as he watched Usagi's face. She was clinging to him tightly as she rode out her second orgasm. Her flushed face, the way her legs tightened around his hips, her bruised lips gasping for breath were things he wouldn't forget anytime soon. A thought came to him that caused a wicked grin to spread across his face.  
  
Before Usagi had a chance to recover, she found herself straddling him with his hands on her hips. She looked down into her mate's grinning face. A smirk found its way on her face.  
  
Planting her hands on his chest Usagi lifted herself until only the tip of Gohan was in her. Locking eyes with him she came down hard. Both groaned out loud into the moonlit night.  
  
The breeze was cool against their heated skin. The stars and the Moon watched the two bodies move together as one. Usagi's head was thrown back as a moan escaped her lips. A hand crawls up her body to her exposed chest. Usagi sighs as she looks down at Gohan. She bends down and kisses him passionately. A strong thrust from his hips had her up quickly, gasping for air.  
  
Both knew they weren't going to be able to hold out for much longer. Moving faster against the other, Gohan rolled them over and slammed into Usagi with the speed only a saiyan could produce.   
  
Usagi whimpered as her release was nearly upon her. Wanting to come together with her mate, she tightened her inner muscles around him. That did it.  
  
Both groaned deeply as they climaxed together. Gohan collapsed on her, trembling, trying to regain control. Panting lightly, he licked the blood from her shoulder, noting that the wound had already begun to heal. He felt Usagi do the same and couldn't help the purr that escaped his throat nor the smile on his face at her giggle.  
  
Looking down, Gohan locked onto shining sapphire eyes full of love, trust, passion and exhaustion. Bending his head, Gohan gently kissed her lips before rolling on his side and bringing her with him.  
  
:Aishiteru Tenshi:  
  
:Aishiteru Go-chan. Eien ni:  
  
:Eien ni:  
  
The two new mates fell into a blissful sleep under the careful protection of the moon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A deep sigh came from the silent room. Black eyes focused on the shining moon.  
  
'It is done' was the last thought the Saiyan Prince had before sleep claimed him.  
  
TBC….  
  
Odango: Well it wasn't much demo..  
  
Pyro: IT'S DONE!!!!  
  
Odango: Please review. Gee Pyro, I don't know what I want to happen next  
  
Pyro: Babies! Hybirds!!  
  
Odango: Demo Vegeta made the crystal protect Usa from being pregnant  
  
Pyro: Who said it was Usagi? *sees Odango's confused face* There is another senshi and hybird Odango.  
  
Odango: Oh!!! *Pyro laughs*  
  
Odango and Pyro: JA NE!!! 


	28. Chapter 27, Another explanation and a Su...

Odango: It's late! It's late!   
  
Pyro: It's way past it's update!   
  
Odango: No time to say hello, good-bye,   
  
Pyro: It's late, It's late, It's late!  
  
Odango: We tried fast to write it...  
  
Pyro: Cause we got very excited!  
  
Odango: The plot will thicken as we go...   
  
Pyro: Trouble will follow like we all know!  
  
Odango: Memories come, memories shared...  
  
Pyro: Everyone must be prepared!  
  
Odango: The final battle will be soon...  
  
Pyro: Until then, some words for you.  
  
Odango: We're in a writer's stew..  
  
Pyro: Because this chapter is so overdue!  
  
Odango: So here we'll stop and say good-bye...  
  
Pyro: Hello, It's late, It's late, it's LATE!!!!  
  
Chapter 27  
  
Blood dripped from her body, mixing with her sweat and tears. She glared at the smirking Endymion. Her body burned with pain and exhaustion. She could feel her mate was in the same condition. Gritting her teeth as her fifth wind came to her, she charged at the former Earth Prince.  
  
Sparks flew as the swords clashed. Locked in a deadly stalemate, Eternal Sailor Moon gave her all against her ex. She managed to get in a few punches while receiving some in return.  
  
ESM spat out a mouth full of blood and side-kicked Endymion on his injured side. She held in a grunt when a punch in the face knocked her back a few paces.  
  
She mentally frowned when a smile lit up Endymion's face. She saw his lips moving and paled when the words reached her brain.  
  
'Long live the King.'  
  
The cold metal of the sword pierced the soft flesh of her stomach. She wondered what the second pain in her stomach was. In a flash, she knew.   
  
Gohan had suffered the same fate as she.  
  
ESM could feel herself falling when Endymion pulled his sword out of her, could hear her family and friends call out desperately to her. She paid them no mind and welcomed the darkness.  
  
Usagi opened her eyes with a start. Blinking away the fuzzy haze of sleep, she noticed a pair of coal colored eyes starring back at her.  
  
:Did you..?: Gohan nodded.  
  
:We're going to die: Usagi sighed.  
  
:Lucky us: Gohan gave his mate a small smile.  
  
:Well, it won't be your first or last time dying koi: Usagi seemed to think this over before smiling at him in return. :And it won't be my first or last anymore either. Not since I claimed you:  
  
:I'm very glade you did: Usagi thought snuggling closer to her mate.  
  
:So am I Tenshi:  
  
The couple lay in a comfortable silence, only disturbed by the sounds of the island utopia and their own breathing. Gohan broke it after a couple of minutes with a deep sigh.  
  
Usagi looked at him in question.  
  
:Rei: was all he said to her. Usagi grinned and giggled.  
  
:I can't believe she's your sister! Your twin sister! My best friend is my sister-in-law!:   
  
Gohan mock glared at his mate.  
  
:Well my best friend is my brother-in-law!:  
  
Usagi blinked.  
  
:That doesn't make us related in any way ne?:  
  
Gohan thought for a second.  
  
:I don't think so. We could ask later:   
  
Usagi winced. Gohan looked curious.  
  
:My dad, brother and your father are not going to like that once we give them back their true memories koi:  
  
:They accepted us, they'll accept them: Gohan ran a hand through her hair.  
  
:And you know this how?:  
  
:Same way I predicted Trunks claiming her last night. Pure Luck:   
  
Usagi scowled at him.  
  
:You cheated because of your gift!:  
  
:That I had no knowledge of until your real parents visited us last night: Usagi smiled.  
  
:I'm glad they did else we wouldn't know how to control our new powers or beat Endy-baka. I now understand why my brother picked Rei and Trunks to go with us though the Chamber is only for two people at a time:  
  
:Rei because she knows most if not some of that bastards plans as well as the senshi's new powers. Trunks because we need to give his saiyan side a boost and he has a few new tricks up his sleeves. My dad and Vegeta would have gone soft on us no matter how hard they try to be mean and uncaring:  
  
:Mm hmm:   
  
Gohan turned at his mate to see a thoughtful look on her face.  
  
:Nani?:  
  
:I don't want to lie to our friends anymore Gohan. I want them to know the truth and maybe have our parents teach them a few things in case they're attacked:   
  
Gohan blinked.  
  
:You want to tell all of them the truth?: Usagi nodded. :You really think the scouts will go after them?:  
  
:I know they will. The scouts know that I'm protective of all my friends so when they get Videl, they get our friends:  
  
Gohan thought quietly for a few minutes before nodding his head.  
  
:I see your point. I think we should get them together now: Gohan raised an eyebrow as his mate shook her head.  
  
:In a couple of hours:  
  
:Why a couple?: Gohan's natural curiosity was spiked. He gasped when Usagi rolled on top of him and rubbed herself against his rapidly hardening member. He looked up into her grinning face.  
  
:Cause I can think of a few things we could do until then koi:  
  
Gohan was quick to agree before losing thought as he was encased in her warm haven.  
  
It was some time later when the two left their island paradise and flew to their homes. Usagi had contacted Rei and told her to gather everyone outside her house for an emergency meeting.   
  
When asked what the problem was, Usagi's only answer was silence. Rei knew to trust her leader and follow her orders to a 'T'. She did just that.  
  
Half an hour found the Tsukino's, Son's, Briefs', Hotaru and Rei waiting in the back yard of the Tsukino's house waiting for the missing mated saiyans to appear.  
  
"Where the hell are those two?! I swear if they stopped to.."  
  
"Finish that sentence and you're sleeping on the couch!" Bulma warned her husband. Vegeta took on his normal stance and glared back at his wife.  
  
"I'm sure they have a good reason for being late Vegeta" Goku tried to calm the irate saiyan down.  
  
"Better be a good one or else!"  
  
"Or else what Vegetable?" a silvery voice said behind the group. They turned to see Gohan and Usagi and a group of seven standing behind them.  
  
"Usagi? What's going on?" Luna asked her daughter. She noted that her daughter and Gohan wore the same clothes they had left in last night abit a little on the wrinkle side.  
  
"In a minute kaasan. I want you to meet my friends. This is Nick, Joy, Amber, Seth, Sara, Mandy and Steve. Guys those are my parents Luna and Artemis, Gohan's parents Chichi and Goku, my brother and sister-in-law Vegeta and Bulma, you already know Rei and Trunks, my imouto Hotaru, Gohan's otouto Goten, and my other nephew Trunks demo call him T-chan."  
  
Usagi took a deep breath after all the greetings were made. She laughed at her friends' confused look.  
  
"Hai hai. They have the same name and look the same demo they are two different people."  
  
"Why don't you all have seats cause this is going to take a while" Gohan said. His friends nodded and sat in the available seats his dad and Artemis got out when the introductions were finished. They looked expectantly at the two.  
  
"We're waiting for a few more people to arrive before we begin so we might need to bring out more chairs" Usagi told her father. Artemis raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Who else is coming?" Gohan grinned.  
  
"The Z gang." Goku and Vegeta stared at him.  
  
"Nani?!" the two full-blooded saiyans shouted. Usagi glared at them.   
  
"I told you this was an emergency meeting and they're part of this so they're coming!" She turned to her friends. "Guys I have to ask you not to scream when these people get here."  
  
"Who are they Usa?" Joy asked.  
  
"Earth's special forces."  
  
Just as the words left her mouth, six people flew down from the sky and landed behind her. Usagi fought against a giggle at her friends shocked faces. She turned to greet the new guests.  
  
"Just on time guys. Take a seat or stand and then Gohan and I will start this meeting."  
  
"This better be good Gohan" Piccolo's deep voice held a tone of annoyance in it. Gohan rolled his eyes.  
  
"Trust me Piccolo it is."   
  
Once everyone was seated, Gohan turned to his mate.  
  
:Ready?:  
  
:As I'll ever be koi:  
  
Taking deep breath they face the gathered group and focused on their friends first.  
  
"Okay this is a little bit complicated to explain but just hear us out." Making sure she had their attention Usagi continued. "I haven't been fully honest as I would want to be but I am now."  
  
Their families suddenly knew what they were going to tell their friends and silently gave tehm strength.  
  
"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to Usa" Seth said. Usagi blinked in confusion.  
  
"Huh?" She dumbly asked her friends.  
  
"We know you and Gohan had your secrets and we respect them" Sara said picking up after her boyfriend.  
  
"We don't need to know any of them" Nick said continuing the monolouge.  
  
"So long as we can stay friends." Joy wasn't going to be left out.  
  
"And keep hanging out like semi normal people." The others stared at Amber. "Nani?"  
  
"Nothing Amber. Look you two, we know you live different lives from us and are having some problems but trust us when we say we won't abanden you in your time of need." Usagi choked back her tears at Mandy's words.  
  
"So get whatever it is that's on your chests off and lets go hang out!" Steve said pumping a fist into the air. Usagi and Gohan laughed.  
  
Usagi literally threw herself at her friends for a much deserved group hug.  
  
"Arigato minna. It means a lot to both of us that you don't feel left out."  
  
"Well there are some things you need to tell us 'wink' 'wink' Usa but that can wait until later when we're not around the adults" Amber said with a wicked grin. The girls laughed while the guys chuckled at Gohan and Usagi's red faces.  
  
"As much as I hate to do this Usa, we need to get on with this" Gohan said trying to push his blush away. Usagi nodded and turned to her friends.  
  
"You guys need to hear this as much as they do cause you'll be targets soon." Usagi saw their confused looks and sighed.  
  
:I think this would go faster if we transformed: Gohan suggested to his mate. Usagi grinned.  
  
:I mated a genius!: Gohan chuckled.  
  
The group of humans were confused for a second before shock appeared on all their faces when Gohan and Usagi started to glow.  
  
When the glowing subsided Gohan and Usagi stood in their royal forms with their tails wrapped around each other. Serenity turned to Gohan with a frown on her face.  
  
"There should be a way to transform without all the bright lights!" She pouted as her mate chuckled.  
  
"Instead of explaining the really, really, really long story, why don't you show them hime?" Hotaru suggested. Serenity blinked.  
  
"That's not a bad idea." She closed her eyes and her moon insignia glowed silver.  
  
Seven silver beams shot out from it and onto the foreheads of her friends. A few minutes later the light died down and the group of humans where shocked once more.  
  
"YOU'RE A PRINCESS?!?" Serenity grinned impishly.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"AND YOU'RE A PRINCE?!" Gohan nodded.  
  
"Looks like it."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!" the seven shouted. Gohan and Serenity laughed.  
  
"Minna, we're both saiyans. A powerful, yet very hotheaded race of warriors with unimaginable strength and power. Don't you dare snort niichan cause it's true!" Serenity turned her gaze to her smirking brother.  
  
"I wasn't going to imouto."  
  
"You were thinking about it!"  
  
The two royal saiyans glared at on another before breaking out into laughter.  
  
Krillin shook his head.  
  
"I will never get used to this." This caused the whole group to laugh.  
  
"Anyway I'm also part Lunarian so that makes me even more powerful than most" Serenity said once she got her laughter under control.  
  
"Wild guess here Usa but Gohan's your equal ne?" Nick stated. Serenity nodded. "Thought so."  
  
"Demo.. why are we going to be targets of the senshi?" Joy asked the Cosmic couple before her.  
  
"Cause they'll get Videl on their side and.." Gohan left the rest of his sentence hanging so his friends could figure it out.  
  
"And she'll tell them about us" Mandy said. The others paled slightly at the news.   
  
"Which means they'll use us to get to you two" Steve said. Serenity nodded.  
  
"My senshi know my weaknesses and will use them to every advantage they can get. I'll do whatever it takes to avoid a face to face confrontation with them but time is not con our side right now. My emotions are the key to my power and they will use that against us."  
  
"Which makes it worse now that we're mated since I'll feel everything she does" Gohan said wrapping his tail around Serenity's waist and bringing her closer to him.   
  
Serenity let out a soft purr.  
  
"Is she purring? Cause I could swear that she is" Nick said as he rubbed his ears and listened again. Yup. She was purring.  
  
"That's part of the saiyan heritage" Luna informed the teens.  
  
"Okay." Serenity silently laughed.  
  
"Anyway, you all now know why I'm here and all about my problem with Endy-baka, the scouts and some of their plans that have to do with Videl. What I propose is for the Z-team to teach you the basics in fighting and how to use your ki. Plus Gohan and I will give you a little energy boost to help you along. So what do you think?"   
  
Serenity looked at the group made up of family and friends. All faces showed shock to curious to anger to accepting.   
  
She blinked at her brother who smirked at her.  
  
"You made a wise choice Sere. Having your friends able to defend themselves is a good strategy."  
  
"Arigato niichan" Serenity smiled at her brother before turning to the Z-team.  
  
"What do you guys say?" Gohan asked them.  
  
Krillian looked around at the other Z members. He answered for them all.  
  
"No prob you two." Serenity and Gohan smiled before turning to their friends.  
  
"Guys?" The group of seven grinned.  
  
"Count us in!!" Serenity giggled.  
  
"You'll be getting a bit of power from the other planets too so you'll be at the senshi's level. This'll take time but that'll be covered in the Time Chamber when Usa, Trunks, Rei and I go in later today" Gohan said.  
  
"But Gohan, the chamber was only made for two at a time" Goku reminded his son.  
  
"Don't worry Son-san. Rei and I can supply the eleven of us with enough food, drink and clothing to last the whole year" Serenity said smiling at her mate's father.  
  
"Besides dad the whole time factor won't be a problem for us."  
  
"Wait. The four of you are going to train the seven of them and yourselves at the same time?" Piccolo asked.   
  
"Along with Hotaru yeah" Gohan nodded. Serenity turned to her mate.  
  
"You're training Ru?" Gohan nodded. "Good luck!"  
  
"Where do we fit in with this?" Tien asked as the couple semi glarred at each other.  
  
"You guys and Ru will train them when they get out tomorrow. Make sure they stay in shape."  
  
Artemis frowned.  
  
"What about you four?" he asked.  
  
"We're going to stay an extra day papa. That way Gohan and I can teach Trunks and Rei everything we know and they'll teach us everything they know" Serenity said.  
  
"Teach them what mesume? Aren't you and Gohan supposed to be the ones learning?" Luna questions her daughter. Serenity nodded.  
  
"Oh course mama demo Gohan and I will be teaching them to be at our level for the battle."  
  
"I'm confused" Rei and Mirai muttered at the same time.  
  
"Why do we need to be at your guy's level?" Mirai asked.  
  
Serenity and Gohan shared a look.  
  
"Because someone needs to take over the fight when we die" Gohan said breaking the tense atmosphere.  
  
After a lengthly pause, all hell broke loose.  
  
"What do you mean when you die?!"  
  
"What are you talking about?!"  
  
"You can't die!?"  
  
"Kool."  
  
"SETH?!"  
  
"Hehehe.."  
  
Serenity growled.  
  
"ENOUGH!!!!" Both she and Gohan shouted, their silver aura's burning brightly about them.  
  
"Tone down the lights you two" Steve said shielding his eyes.  
  
The two irate saiyans did as asked after a few deep breaths. They looked at each person as they spoke.  
  
"Look, I've been having dreams about the final battle for a while and so far most of it has come true." Here Serenity blushed as Gohan smirked.   
  
"We know for a fact that we will die but not for long."  
  
"What do you mean?" Goku questioned his son.   
  
"We have to die dad in order for the two of us to gain our true powers."  
  
"And who told you this brat?" Vegeta's gruff voice hid the fear he had of losing his sister again.  
  
Gohan locked gazes with the saiyan prince.  
  
"Your father."  
  
Vegeta stared at his sister's mate as if he grew a second head.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"It's true niichan. Papa and my mother visited us in our dreams after the mating ritual was completed. They informed us of a lot of things, mainly to do with the battle and how both of us would be getting glimpces of it. Also about a power that was made for us but could only be reached in death."  
  
"So you're saying you have to die to become more powerful than Endy-baka?" Steve asked after minna was able to process what had been said. Serenity nodded.  
  
"It's the only way. Hotaru may be the Messiah of Death, but it's not enough. Gohan and I must die and stand before the God of Death himself" Serenity said, sending an apologetic glance at her friends.  
  
"Now that the easy part is out of the way, we can tell you about the harder part of this battle" Gohan said after a few minutes of quiet.  
  
"Harder part? I thought this was the harder part" Chichi questioned her son. Gohan shook his head.  
  
"Sorry mom but that was the easy part. This is the hard part cause Tenshi and I might have to power up after we give you guys back your memories."  
  
"Huh?" was the majority of everyone's look. Gohan sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Some of your memories are hidden from you for good reasons but now they don't need to so Tenshi and I are going to give them back. All we ask is that dad and Vegeta try to restrain themselves afterwards."  
  
"Don't even think of asking why Veggie cause I will not hesitate to knock you into next week" Serenity threatened her brother as he opened his mouth to no doubt question her mate.  
  
Vegeta glarred at his sister before hmphing and crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Gohan took a deep breath and released it uneasily. A small hand slipped into his bigger one and he squeezed his mates hand for streangth. Sending her a loving smile he closed his eyes and began to gather his power.  
  
The group stood or sat in awe as Gohan's silver aura flared to life. As Serenity had done with their friends, Gohan's symbol of Chikyuu appeared on his forehead for the first time only the smybol for saiyans was also present as well as Mars and a small star.  
  
Slowly streams of little stars came from the silver glowing saiyan and attached themselves to everyone's forehead. They all held in their gasps as forgotten memories surfaced.  
  
Beads of sweat began to gather on his forehead but Gohan kept the memories coming. He had to use Serenity to lean against as the raw power he was using began to take its toll on his body. With one last power boost, Gohan fell to his hands and knees panting as he withdrew from everyones minds. He turned to stare into his mates worried eyes.  
  
:Daijobu koi. Soo ka: He was rewarded with one of her bright smiles. He grunted suddenly as a weight forced him to the ground. He blinked as all he could see was black.  
  
"Rei?"   
  
"Niichan" came the whisper from the young woman on top of him.   
  
Gohan wrapped his arms around Rei, hugging her tightly to him. He could feel the bond he once shared with his twin flare to life with the power of Mars behind it.  
  
"Oh kami Rei, I missed you so much."  
  
"I missed you too!"  
  
"Rei!" came the shouts from Goku and Chichi. They dove at thier twins on the floor and family hugged them for dear life.  
  
"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Goten shouted. He sqeezed inbetween his dad and Gohan as he got to hug the sister he never knew about.  
  
Serenity smiled as the Son's reunited with their missing daughter. She walked over to her brother and their family and sighed. She turned to her older nephew and giggled at the frown on his face.  
  
"Relax Tru. They're only siblings."  
  
"That's not what's bothering me basan."  
  
"Then what is?" Serenity asked tilting her head to the side. She turned to her brother and father as they chuckled. "Nani?"  
  
"You were always too curious for your own good mesume" Artemis said. Serenity shrugged and turned back to her nephew.  
  
"Tru?"  
  
"Goku is going to kill me for marking his daughter."  
  
As if just realizing what he said, Mirai jumped back as a very pissed off SS4 Goku appeared in front of him.  
  
"See what I mean!" Mirai said dodging every punch and kick the angry saiyan threw at him.   
  
(Pyro frowns: Odango.. Goku is SS4 and Mirai isn't even powered up... how can he dodge all of Goku's attacks?) (Odango shrugs and smiles) (Pyro's eyes widen: You mean....?) (Odango nods) (Pryo: KOOL!!!!)  
  
"Goku/dad stop!!" Chichi, Rei and Goten shouted.  
  
Before Goku could throw another punch at the lavender haired prince, two silver energy balls hit him, paralizing him in mid punch. He growled as Serenity and Gohan appeared in front of him.  
  
"Relase me now!"  
  
"I told you to restrain yourself dad" Gohan said frowning at his father.  
  
"How can you not do anything Gohan! That's your twin sister!" Goku tried vainly to get free.  
  
"Believe me dad I would but Tenshi would kick my ass. I trust Trunks with my life and that of my sister's. So should you. No power down or you'll regret it" Gohan's icy voice challeneged his father.  
  
Father and son glared at each other as a battle of wills took place, till reluctantly, with an expression similar to someone being forced to drink sour milk, Goku powered down to normal level.  
  
Serenity released the spell holding him and marched up to him with a burning fire in her eyes.  
  
"You listen and you listen good Son-san. If you ever attack my family like that again, so help me what I do to you will make Majin Buu look like a saint. You also forget that your daughter is a part of MY court and answers to MY orders. You trusted Trunks once so do it again. Trust your daughter to make her hearts decsions for herself and not for some wild animal lust cause I know you can sense how complete they are now even when they haven't finished the physical part of the bond." Serenity's voice was harsh and unyeilding at the begining but soft and understanding as she finished with a bit of humor.  
  
Goku nodded. He groaned as he shook his head clear of all the thought of doing bodily harm to his daughter's mate. He turned to Trunks with a sheepish expression on his face.  
  
"Sorry about that Trunks. Getting my full saiyan side has made my brain all scrambled."  
  
"That's okay Goku. I'd probably feel the same way if I was in your shoes... which won't happen for many many years to come" Trunks said reasurring both Goku and Chichi.  
  
Goku nodded. Standing up he walked over to Trunks and shook his hand, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Hurt her and I'll let Gohan fight for the both of us." Trunks nodded.  
  
"I can't hurt her anymore than you could Chichi."   
  
Goku nodded and walked over to his family. He smiled as Rei hugged him before going over to her mate and making sure he was okay. He sighed and looked at his friends. He blinked.  
  
"Is.. Vegeta okay?"  
  
The group turned to the Saiyan Prince to see him frozen. Literally. Gohan chuckled.  
  
"Oops."  
  
With a wave of his hand he unfroze the fuming Saiyan Prince and bit his tounge as he cursed up a storm. His mate whistled next to him.  
  
"I never knew you could do that with a rabbit, a monky and a meteor." Gohan let his laughter surface as he held his stomach.  
  
Hotaru smirked as her brother took calming breaths.  
  
"They told you not to do anything and look what happened. If you ask me, Usa should have left your tail frozen and let you try to thaw it out by yourself." Hotaru giggled at the horrified look on her brother's face.  
  
Serenity looked at the sky. It was nearing dusk. She blinked.  
  
:I think we took longer than expected koi:  
  
:We'll just go to the Chamber in a little bit. We can miss a day from school too. Besides this is a time for reunions and not just family:   
  
Serenity turned to him confused.  
  
:What do you mean?: Her mate chuckled.  
  
:You can't feel him? I'm shocked at you:  
  
:Feel who?:  
  
:I don't think he'd appreciate that you forgot about him that quick Usa:  
  
:Who?!: Serenity wasn't in the mood to play games and Gohan could tell through their bond.   
  
Taking his mate by the shoulders he walked her into her house and out the front door.   
  
Everyone on the other side of the planet could have heard her scream of joy but as it was her family had to suffer the ear and headaches.  
  
"SEIYA!!!!!"  
  
Rei, Hotaru, Luna and Artemis all looked at each other before taking off after the couple.  
  
"Who's Seiya?" Goku turned to the Saiyan Prince for answers.   
  
Vegeta chuckled.  
  
"My sister's best friend."  
  
The rather large group migrated to the front of the house only to see Serenity in the arms of a tall black haired young man. An alive tall black haired young man. They turned to Gohan who stood a few steps from the hugging duo and saw that he had a smile on his face. The smile widen as his mate threw herself at him and gave him a big wet kiss in front of them all.  
  
"Damn!" Amber, Joy, Mandy and Sara said refering to the kissing couple.   
  
"You go Usa!!" Seth, Nick, and Steve laughed.  
  
Serenity pulled back and grinned at her friends.  
  
"That's not even half of what he's going to get tonight for this!"  
  
"Serenity/Usagi/Sere/Usa/Basan!!!" her parents, brother, sister-in-law, parent-in-laws, brother-in-law, imouto, bestfriend and nephews shouted causing Serenity to laugh and Gohan to blush.  
  
Serenity turned back to Seiya with a smile that reached her eyes. The others were shocked by this action. They had thought that only Gohan and Vegeta were the only ones to get her to smile like that. Guess they were wrong as Seiya returned the smile before it turned into a smirk.  
  
"Well well well Odango, seems I just remembered a few things about the past" Seiya said in a casual voice.  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"I can't believe I hit on my best friend!" Seiya and Serenity laughed.  
  
She walked up to him and hugged him tight.  
  
"I missed you Sei. Kami... I missed you so much after you and the others left. I knew things were going to go back to the way they were." Serenity's voice hitched a little. Seiya wrapped his arms tighter around her.  
  
He glanced up at his best friend's mate and saw the hidden fury barely kept in check behind his dark eyes. He shared a quick nod with the Chikyuu prince before turning back to the princess in his arms.  
  
"Don't worry Odango. We'll get that bastard and those poor excuses for guards back for everything they caused you. On my honor as Prince Seiya of the Omega section of Kinmonku."  
  
"PRINCE SEIYA?!" Luna, Artemis, Rei and Hotaru shouted in shock.  
  
Seiya blinked as if just noticing them for the first time.  
  
"Oh yeah... forgot about you guys. Hehehe.." Seiya said with a nervous chuckle. He was quickly pounced on my the senshi's of Mars and Saturn.  
  
"We missed you!!" both cried at the same time.   
  
"I missed you as well" Seiya laughed hugging them back.   
  
Serenity couldn't hide the smile on her face as the rest of her family greeted her lost friend. She felt arms go around her waist and leaned back into her mate.  
  
:Arigato koi. This means so much to me. More than you'll ever know: She felt him chuckle behind her.  
  
:I have a pretty good idea Usa:  
  
:How did you get him here? And so quick too?: Serenity turned to her mate with questioning eyes.  
  
:Your father helped me out a lot. Once I got all your memories sorted, I asked him to do me a small favor and that was to have Seiya be out in the front by the time we finished with the explanations:  
  
:I am so glad you did koi. Aishiteru:   
  
:Aishiteru: Gohan nuzzled his mark causing Serenity to purr loudly.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! None of that in front of the children!" Sara playfully scolded the royal couple.  
  
Serenity stuck her tounge out at her. Sara gladly returned the favor.  
  
"Hey! That's mine and Usa's!" Rei frowned. She gasped as Serenity and Sara turned their little tounge war on her before bursting into laughter.  
  
"Oh Rei... you should have seen your face!! Hehehehe..." Serenity had to lean into Gohan as she laughed. She sighed as she looked up at her mate.   
  
"I guess we should get going." Gohan nodded.  
  
"Hai. We've wasted enough time just standing here. Minna!! Time to go!" Gohan turned to the group around him and gestured for them to gather around.   
  
Once he had all who needed to be trained he turned to the adults.  
  
"We're gonna leave now so you'll have time to train them tomorrow."  
  
"Good idea son" Goku said with a smile.  
  
"Take Seiya with you imouto."  
  
Sereinty turned to Vegeta who had spoken. She looked curiously at him but he only nodded his head towards Seiya. She turned to look at her best friend and grinned.  
  
It seemed that Seiya had taken a slight interst in Amber and by the way her friend was acting she was interested too.  
  
:By the time we get out of the Chamber everyone save Hotaru will be paired up: she heard her mate say. She laughed.  
  
:No, she'll find her other half soon:  
  
:Come on koi. Let's get going. Like Rei said, the senshi are going to attack soon and we don't know when:  
  
"We'll see you guys later" Gohan called over to the adults. Placing his arms around Serenity he closed his eyes just before the group of teens left, Seth's voice was heard.  
  
"This feels like we're leaving to have an orgy fest."  
  
"Are you sure it was wise to let them go without an adult?" Krillin decided to break the silence that surrounded the group after the teens left.  
  
The parents of the teens in question now looked like they should have went with them. It was Piccolo who diverted their attention.  
  
"Luna, Atremis. You know how the senshi fight. We will need to know everything you taught them if we are to continue their training."  
  
This seemed to get the ball rolling again. But there was still the nagging feeling among the group.  
  
Should they really have let them go?  
  
TBC.........  
  
Please Review. If not it's okay. 


	29. Chapter 28, Time in the Chamber

Odango and Pyro: sorry it's super late so we'll stop talking and get on with the fic!   
  
AN: This chapter in the Chamber goes by fast.  
  
Chapter 28  
  
Nick, Amber, Seth, Sara, Mandy, Steve and Joy never knew what they got themselves into when they agreed to train. At first it was hard and difficult but as time passed by the seven quickly caught up to Hotaru and Rei's senshi level and soon the eight caught up to the three saiyans and Hotaru's level when she wasn't powered up.  
  
Usagi and Gohan were able to give the seven the same powers as the senshi with the three guys in outfits similar to Gohan's prince form in the respective color of their powers. The royals also gave Trunks power from the moon and the nine planets, which were placed inside a small crystal that hung around his neck.  
  
Before any training started, the group had to decide what they were going to do about food, clothes and where they were going to sleep. With help from the Ginsuishou and the Time Chamber itself, a huge mansion/palace appeared before them. There were seven bedrooms, including a master bedroom that Usagi claimed straight away with a wicked grin in Gohan's direction saying that it was almost like her room on the Moon, a palace sized kitchen, a spacious living room with a wide screen TV, dvd player and a state of the art stereo system. The back yard was the open space of the chamber and changed into anything they group wanted.  
  
The rooms themselves were little apartments of sorts. It had it's own kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, entertainment room and small grassy backyard where you could relax at instead of going out to the chamber and requesting it. Needless to say nobody left his or her rooms for the first week. But Gohan and Usagi soon got the group together and began the hard task that was training.  
  
Usagi sat back as she was taking a break from her training to observe her family and friends.  
  
She and Gohan had decided to switch partners with everyone every four months. When Nick pointed out that there wouldn't be enough time, the couple had smirked at the same time and announced that they would be staying in the Time Chamber for ten years instead of one. Usagi silenced the protests saying they wouldn't age, the expanded time would help train them faster and have an advantage over the senshi, plus they would be getting tutored from herself, Gohan and Trunks so they were kept to speed in school and other subjects.   
  
Of course Rei made a smart remark about Usagi teaching when she usually slept through classes, which lead to a major tongue war until they both couldn't take it anymore and fell down laughing. Once calmed down the Moon Princess explained how the days were going to be like from now on. Protests and groans as the days were split as follows:  
  
4 am to 4:50 am -wake up, take shower, gather together  
  
5 am to 8 am - running around different terrains the Chamber would provide  
  
8 am to 8:30 am - have a light breakfast  
  
8: 30 am to 12 p.m - train with physical elements  
  
12 p.m to 12:45 p.m - lunch  
  
12:45 p.m to 4:30 p.m - train with planet powers  
  
4:30 pm to 5 p.m - make dinner   
  
5 pm to 6 p.m - dinner  
  
6 p.m to 10 p.m - studies  
  
10 p.m to 12 am - socialize  
  
12 am - sleep  
  
It was a strict schedule but everyone got used to it after a couple of weeks. The physical training paid off for both guys and girls and the group as a whole was unstoppable. Not mention the fact the group was made up of couples.  
  
The first couple she observed was Seiya and Amber. They had hit it off on the first day they met and took things slow to see where they stood. They talked about many things and Seiya even showed Amber his female form which got shock stutters out of Nick, Steve, and Seth and whistles out of Amber, Joy, Sara and Mandy. Usagi even boldly kissed Star Fighter earning them both a grin from Rei, a giggle from Hotaru, a chuckle from Trunks and a shake of the head from Gohan who threatened the Starlight to keep the kisses sweet and short or else. Fighter was pleased to say the least. She and Usagi went out of their way to tease their better halves at every available opportunity.  
  
Now ten years later they were still together and Seiya had even pronounced engagement to her in typical senshi vow; a piece of their heart crystal sealed on the ring that would always shine until the two fell out of love or she died. Usagi knew Amber would never let anything happen to Seiya and it wasn't uncommon to see Seiya as Fighter with her arms around Amber. The group joked with the couple calling Amber bisexual. She'd just smirk and say they were just jealous because her better half wore leather in the places she needed to be covered in.  
  
With the powers of Venus flowing through her, Amber was a force to be reckoned with. Usagi was still amazed at how well the powers of love and light seemed to made for the small girl but she proved to be worthy of the title Lady Venus and leader of the Hunters (unanimous vote on name and leader) as she was always quick to find the practice dummies that were charmed to work with the senshi moves that Rei, Usagi and Gohan provided for memories and destroy them.  
  
Fighter proved to be the perfect partner for Lady Venus. Fighter was a leader and often gave her partner tips of how to become a good leader and gain the trust of your fellow comrades. She was always by her side and they were a deadly force.  
  
The next couple was Joy and Nick. Already a couple for a while, they grew closer as the days and years passed. They chose not to approach the physical part of their relationship until their honeymoon and have kept to that promise until Rei wed the two when they mentally turned 22. The ceremony was heartfelt and they were the first couple in the group to wed though it was some shock at first but the group accepted it and cheered for them. Usagi used her crystal on all the girls so they wouldn't get pregnant until this mess was over and done with much to the guys relief. Of course the girls would tease the guys on occasion by talking about babies but it was all for good and fun.  
  
Joy had the powers of Pluto. She controlled the flow of Time and Space with a mere wave of her hand. She could also manipulate the course of one's actions and rectified it to benefit or destroy. She earned her title Lady Pluto and was gifted with a staff that was an almost carbon copy of the Time Staff only it was crystal clear and the orb on top was a pale silver maroon.  
  
Nick held the powers of Mercury and with them its knowledge. He was able to will the power of Mercury to him and transformed into Mercury Knight. He was able to find a way out of any situation without the help of a computer. He did have a visor over his eyes that was a light almost silver ice blue and was able to work with it much better and faster than Usagi originally thought. Mercury Knight's weapon beside the knowledge and power over ice was an crystal blue sword made out of an unbreakable ice. With Trunks help he was able to give the saiyan a run for his money.   
  
Mandy and Steve were the shy ones of the group but ten years allowed them to lose their shyness and gradually become more confident in themselves. They were quick to defend each other as well as everyone else in their group when the teasing started. Steve had proposed to Mandy with the help of all the guys by serenading her at one of their dinner get-togethers. She had accepted with a watery yes and they decided to wait until they got out of the chamber and out of school before they married.  
  
Mandy welded the powers of Neptune. She had perfect aim and always hit her targets. Her title as Lady Neptune allowed her to use her powers as she saw fit. A trident created from the waters on Neptune was her weapon. With the powers to guide her, she made a worthy opponent.  
  
Steve was glad he got Uranus' powers. Having been the only guy in the group who actually studied swordsmanship, Steve was a good sparring partner for Trunks and a good teacher for the rest of the guys in the different ways of the sword. Not to mention his crystal sword with navy carvings was a little intimating. Usagi pointed out that even though Sailor Uranus was on the dark side, she still played by the rules and laws of the Uranium swords code. Steve knew this meant he'd get a fair shot at the senshi and vowed to play fair and square as the Uranium Knight.  
  
Sara and Seth provided the much-needed comic relief to the group. Usagi and Gohan worked the others to the point of exhaustion. Just as they were about to give up, Sara and Seth would start one of their unique arguments over the silliest things. That would release the tension in everyone as they laughed at the two and placed bets on who would win this time.  
  
It was quite a shock to all but Usagi and Gohan when Sara received her planetary powers. She was gifted with the powers of Mars and Saturn. Gohan explained that when Rei, or Mars in this case, took over the fight when ESM dies, Sara would take Mars' place in fighting the scouts while Saturn stayed with the Z gang and the others to guard them since there were bound to be youmas there to distract the group. He also explained that the scouts and Endy-baka would never suspect another Saturn or Mars for that matter in their group.   
  
Like the others, Sara's weapon was also crystal clear with only tints of red and purple. Her weapon, a bow a foot taller than she was crafted from the fires of Mars and carved symbols from Saturn. She was able to will arrows of fire and crystal in red, purple and clear. Her aim was dead on even with the moving targets Usagi made her. Just with like her dual powers and her titles as Lady Mars and Lady Saturn, her bow was also a duo on account of the bow turning into a crystal scythe just like Saturn's with a mere thought.   
  
Sailor Saturn tested Sara with the weapon and smiled as how well she held herself and the scythe as one. She congratulated her and joked about Sara replacing her as a senshi. The group had laughed and missed the thoughtful look on Usagi's face.  
  
If they thought Sara getting two powers was a shocker, they were wrong. When Seth turned out to also have two powers, the group became jittery. Usagi explained this time that when Gohan dies, Trunks would take over for him, and Seth would take over for Trunks. The others wouldn't think about Trunks or Seth having powers from Earth so that was another advantage they had over the scouts and Endy-baka.   
  
His control over the electricity of Jupiter made some think he actually was from Jupiter. He was able to copy Sailor Jupiter's moves to a T as well as create a few new ones as the Jupiter Knight. When he used the powers from Earth, he got a shock. His sword was no ordinary sword but a Samurai katana. It too was crystal clear but hints of gold writing in the ancient tongue of all the planets. Surprisingly enough he could read them all! With the lessons from Trunks and Steve, Seth was able to master the art of the katana and earned the title of Terrain Knight.  
  
With the powers inside the crystal that hung from the chain around his neck, Trunks was able to use all the powers, mimic all the energies and was able to use any weapons the scouts and Hunters had at will. Usagi and Gohan tested him and were impressed with the results. Since the titles of the planets were taken, Usagi took it upon herself to give him a proper title. Since he could now stay at SS1 without powering up and Rei complimented about liking him better as a blond, Usagi dubbed him Prince Sol, Protector of the Saiyan and Moon Kingdoms, Sol Knight in battle.  
  
Gohan even gave him a title. Trunks was now Head of his guard seeing as he was royalty himself. Trunks accepted and had given Gohan the same position in a joking manner. Usagi, however, informed the guys that the titles would stay with them until one of them died as that was how the royal system worked. Trunks and Gohan had stared at her for a good minute before pouncing on her and tickling her until tears came from her eyes.   
  
Neither guy was upset with this and in fact enjoyed teasing each other about it. The other seven were given ranks as Gohan's guards since Usagi had the scouts as hers. Usagi, Rei and Hotaru had teased the two about having guys as guards and soon were running away from the saiyans while the others laughed.  
  
Seiya, Rei and Hotaru grew strong in their civilian forms as well as their senshi forms. Hotaru was better equipped to handle the saiyan training and was instructed to help the others if they had problems. Gohan had took Hotaru from the group for a year to train and when they came back Hotaru was able to give Trunks a run for his money. Usagi had done the same with Rei while Trunks took Seiya. Now one could always find the priestess, singer and Sovereign of Silence sparring in the front of the house.  
  
Usagi was shaken from her musings by a hand on her bare shoulder.  
  
"Nani Rei?"  
  
"Just letting you know I'm here if you need an ear" the Martian priestess said. Usagi smiled up at her friend.  
  
"Arigato Rei demo I was just thinking of how far everyone has come since we first came here. We make such a better team than with the other senshi... why can't things ever turn out the right way for once? Why must Fate and Destiny hurt us? Why can't we live normal lives for once instead of being jerked around by a chain?"   
  
Rei looked at her best friend, princess and leader with a gentle expression and brushed a stray tear from her face.  
  
"I don't know Usa. Destiny isn't set in stone and you've proved that by following your heart and finding your brother and soul mate. I'm so proud of you Usa and I know everyone else here is too" Rei said as she hugged the smaller girl to her.  
  
"I'm proud of you too Rei. You've come a long way from the hot tempered brat I used to know."  
  
"And you from the crybaby who always tripped over her own feet."  
  
The two sat in a companionable silence with smiles on their faces.  
  
"You're getting them back." A statement, not a question Rei said turning to Usagi. The blonde girl nodded.  
  
"I have to Rei. They're my senshi! They won't go unpunished for what they did but I have to get them back, Setsuna especially. I can't believe what that animal does to her! I swear on my life and honor as Serenity that I will avenge the pain he has caused us all!"  
  
Rei watched as the blonde's hair turned platinum for a few seconds before turning back to the silvery blonde she had become accustomed to. She gently patted her shoulder.  
  
"I know you will Usa. We all will. I just don't know if I can take over for you when you.." Rei's voice hitched slightly and Usagi nodded.  
  
"You're almost ready Rei. When the others leave and we stay for another couple years, you will be ready."  
  
"So many years without seeing our parents. Wow. I never thought we'd be able to last this long" Rei said.  
  
"You just miss me getting yelled at by my mom and yours!" Usagi joked. The two girls collapsed in giggles. Usagi's eyes suddenly brighten. Rei knew that look.  
  
"No" she stated flatly when the blonde turned to her. When Usagi began the sad puppy dog eyes and pouty lip, she caved. "Fine but only since you did the same for me last week."  
  
Usagi threw herself at her friend and squeezed her.  
  
"Thanks Rei!" In a flash of silver she was gone. Rei sighed and waved her hand in a direction.  
  
A wall of flames erupted from the ground and formed a barricade of about 30ftx30ft with the top left open. The flames themselves reached about 30ft in the air. Even though they were touching the ground, the grass was still green and not singed.  
  
Rei felt her mate land next to her and welcomed his hug with a kiss. She felt him chuckle against her mouth.  
  
"Returning the favor?" Trunks asked. Rei nodded.  
  
"Give or take a couple hours. Dinner time max." Trunks nodded this time.  
  
"Let's leave them alone and tell the others." The mated pair got up and left to inform their friends that their leaders would be 'busy' the next couple hours.  
  
Usagi woke up to the mental calling of her friends. As she took in her surroundings she smiled.   
  
She felt Gohan's bare chest pressed against her back. One of his legs lay between hers and his arms were tucked comfortably around her.  
  
Usagi had felt him fall asleep through their link and couldn't pass up the opportunity of surprising him into a little fun before they headed back to the house. She silently stripped him of his clothes without waking him, stripped herself and climbed on top of him. She slowly lowered herself onto him and just as slowly moved above him. Needless to say Gohan awoke with a start before turning the tables and had her crying out underneath him.   
  
She sighed as she felt Gohan plant a kiss the back of her neck, bringing her back from her memories. A purr escaped her throat as his tail trailed up and down her stomach, his hands kneading her breasts as he gently nipped at her neck causing her to hiss and give a low moan.  
  
Usagi reached behind her and slowly began to stroke him back to life. She felt him shudder against her neck and grinned. She turned her face to his and kissed him deeply.   
  
His right hand rested on her hip and she could feel the tip of him nudging at her other entrance. The leg that lay between hers nudged her legs further apart and she complied. She felt him pushing inside and her eyes slithered closed, but her mouth parted in a breathless gasp as Gohan bit down on her mark breaking it open.  
  
:Like that?: Gohan whispered, rolling his hips so that his mate could get adjusted to his length as he lapped up her blood.  
  
A strangled moan was her only reply.   
  
He started rocking slowly inside of her, pulling all the way out, until only the tip was inside, and then slowly pushing back in again. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her whole body shivered as Gohan began kissing her neck, just lightly brushing her skin with his lips.  
  
He returned his mouth to hers and gently brushed her woman hood with his tail, teasing it. She squealed in surprise as the appendage slid into her, thrusting gently. She moaned louder as he continued his slow torcher. She tried to push back against him but the hand on her hip stopped her from moving at all. She growled.  
  
:Damnit Gohan! Go faster!!:  
  
:Faster?: She heard him repeat.   
  
She felt him pull out slowly and braced herself as he slammed back into her; striking her pleasure spot and sending her loud cry echoing off the walls. He did it again; pulling out slowly and slamming back into her, over and over again. His lips covered hers as she felt the familiar rhythm begin to take over.  
  
Usagi moaned loudly as her climax neared. Her forehead started trickling with sweat and she knew she'd climax soon as he pulled himself and his tail almost all the way out.  
  
He suddenly kissed her violently and entered her, causing her to scream into his mouth. He immediately picked up a fast rhythm, and it took no time at all before they were both back over the edge and crying out each other's names.  
  
The lovers collapsed against each other and took long deep breaths to calm their racing hearts.  
  
Once calmed Gohan removed himself from his mate and was contented to hold her as she purred from their afterglow. She kissed him softly.  
  
:If someone had told me what a sadist you'd be, I would have come looking for you sooner: Gohan chuckled loudly.  
  
:I can't help it if you are what my libido craves: Usagi smiled at him.  
  
:Guess we should get back. Dinner's done and we're late according to the girls: Gohan rolled his eyes.  
  
:You girls and your gossips: Usagi poked his chest.  
  
:Just like you boys and your toys!: The couple laughed.   
  
With a quick rinse in the pond Gohan mentally asked the chamber for, the mates dressed and disappeared in a flash of silver only to reappear in the dinning room where everyone was already eating. Usagi immediately sat down and began to serve herself.  
  
"Were you two working overtime or was it Gohan's fault?" Usagi's tail pointed at Gohan.  
  
"Bad Gohan for distracting our Usa from her food!" Amber teased the saiyan as his mate nodded. Gohan just shrugged.  
  
"I can't help it!" all the guys chorused as one. Everyone laughed.  
  
"It's going to be weird going back and pretending that only a year has passed when really it's been the best ten years we've had together no matter how cruel training was" Joy said to start up the convo for their last night in the house/chamber.  
  
"I know exactly how you feel. With all this knowledge Gohan, Usa and T-man taught us, who needs school!" Seth said with a broad grin.  
  
"Why I love and agreed to marry you is still a mystery to me" Sara said as she pecked his cheek.  
  
"Gee thanks Star" came Seth's sarcastic reply. The group chuckles.  
  
"So the plan is still on?" Nick asked. Seiya nodded.  
  
"Act like we didn't get taught much, keep my ki hidden to the last minute, when the time comes to fight shock the hell out of everyone by pulling off their moves to a T and then drop the bomb on them by stepping it up by a lot."  
  
"You sure know how to break down a plan that took three years to perfect koi" Amber said sending her fiancée a loving smile which he returned with a grin.  
  
"Years of being around Sere and my brothers."  
  
"Whom of which you need to contact ASAP" Gohan reminded the dark haired man. Seiya nodded.  
  
"No prob your highness." Rei snorted. Seiya raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"It's Supreme Universal Highness Seiya. He is after all mated to the Supreme Universal Highness of the Silver and Golden Alliance." Seiya nodded seriously and bowed from his seat to an irate Gohan and flushed Usagi.  
  
"My most humble apologies sire. Supreme Universal Highness."   
  
"SEIYA!!" The royal saiyans threw their dinner rolls at the starlight who caught them and handed one to his fiancée.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
Gohan shook his head with a smile. No one could stay mad long enough at each other. They were that close that they even knew what each other was thinking before they said it.  
  
He observed his friends, no, his family as they talked, joked and overall felt at home and ease with each other. Laughter caught his attention making him turn to Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru was the only one in the group without a partner. He knew she was sad but years of practice had her hiding the pain from the group before her. Usagi and he saw right through it.   
  
They had talked about it one night and Usagi has suggested that Hotaru sleep with them. He was shocked at her bluntness and went to say something when she explained that Hotaru was alone and her partner was in another dimension. She told him if he wasn't comfortable with it then she and Rei would handle it. He suggested they talk with Hotaru first and they did.   
  
Hotaru, like Gohan, had been shocked to say the least. She flat out refused until Usagi told her something in a whispered conversation that Gohan blocked out and refused to listen to until both girls were finished. Hotaru asked him how he felt about the situation and he told her the truth. He was a bit uncomfortable with the idea but he reasoned that she too needed to know what passion felt like and would help her if she let him. Hotaru smiled at him and complimented him about being a gentleman of pure gold. Gohan accepted the thanks and hugged her to him.   
  
Usagi was asked to use her crystal to place the same protection the girls had to not get pregnant on Hotaru. She nodded and did so while adding the request Hotaru had asked while they were taking; to keep her virginity but feel no pain. Only her soul mate would be able to make her truly into a woman. The crystal granted these and the three smiled.   
  
When Gohan took Hotaru from the group for the year, he was surprised at how much she knew and silently thanked his mate and brother-in-law for teaching her. Suffice to say he only had to teach her half of what he had planned. The other half was spent on bringing her pleasure she never knew of. When they returned she had thrown herself at Usagi and thanked her for everything she had done for her. Usagi just smiled and hugged her back.  
  
Hotaru was a frequent visitor to their bed but they didn't mind. In fact it actually excited all three. When the others caught wind of their threesomes, they were a little weirded out about it at first but that was quickly replaced with curiosity which soon lead to sharing partners with the exception of Gohan and Rei since they were siblings as well as Usagi and Trunks as they were family. Seth had been right when he made the comment about an orgy fest the night they left for the Chamber.   
  
Gohan noticed his mate watching him and smiled.  
  
:You were watching them too:  
  
:Hard to believe everything that's happened. Never thought it would come down to this. Training, planning, building, everything. Heh. I never would have thought I'd be able to share you with someone else without ripping their throats out or me sleep with someone other than you for that matter.: He sent her a grin.  
  
:Mmm... I'm so glad we were able to help Ru. She needed us:  
  
:That she did koi:  
  
:The others are bonuses:  
  
Gohan laughed aloud which the others ignored knowing he and Usagi were talking.  
  
:Hopefully this will all be over soon and we can try to lead normal lives until the next threat comes and tries to take over:  
  
:We'll be there to stop it koi. We always have:  
  
:And always will:  
  
:Kami I love you so much Son Gohan:  
  
:And I you Tsukino Usagi:  
  
Both smiled a smile filled with promises for a bright future to the other. They were content the rest of the night and even as they lay in bed and just held each other, their mood never dimmed. They did look up as the door to their room was opened and closed by Hotaru who climbed into bed and laid in the middle between them. The door soon opened again this time by Amber and Seiya.   
  
Gohan rolled his eyes as Seiya snuggled up behind his mate who giggled into Ru's shoulder. He expanded the bed knowing that tonight everyone was going to be together, not for physical pleasure but for physical contact and reasurence before they had to return to the real world and put their plans into action.   
  
As if on cue, the others came trailing in until everyone was there and comfortable. They all wished each other good night one at a time, a ritual between them in order to get them to sleep faster. Seth's voice was the last thing they heard before sleep claimed them.  
  
"Orgy fests rock."  
  
TBC.....  
  
Review!! Review!! Review!! Review!! Review!! Review!!  
  
And if you have any questions just e-mail me at 


End file.
